This Song Saved My Life
by justxlosersxlikexme
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet for the first time at a rock concert and after that, they can't seem to forget one another. When Blaine transfers to McKinley High, he sees a boy that looks a lot like the one from the concert, but it can't be him, can it? What will it mean if it is? A chance meeting proves to be fate and exactly what both boys need.
1. Chapter 1 Life Starts Now

_**A/N**_

_**Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson meet for the first time at a rock concert and after that, they can't seem to forget one another. When Blaine transfers to McKinley High, he sees a boy that looks a lot like the boy from the concert, but it can't be him, can it?**_

**Well... This is my first fic... I would like to thank Jamie (CrissColferL0ve or likechildreninafairytale on tumblr) for pushing me to write and publish this! **  
><strong>well, here goes everything?<strong>

**EDIT!: SOoooo After like however long of me abandoning this fic, I've decided to edit it all and switch them out. I highly recommend reading my edits. Considering the originals were kinda shitty…**

_Cause life starts now._  
><em>You've done all the things that could kill you somehow<em>  
><em>And you're so far down<em>  
><em>But you will survive it somehow because life starts now<em>

_-Life Stars Now, Three Days Grace _

_"Don't dream too far,_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_  
><em>He could be that boy<em>  
><em>I'm not that girl"<em>

Kurt's voice echoed through the concrete walls around him as he sang along at top volume to the Wicked sound track that was on an almost constant cycle. Absentmindedly his eyes combed over his features, watching how they moved with every new note.

The time on his clock showed mid-afternoon though one couldn't tell in the windowless Dior Grey room. It was something he both loved and hated about his room. He could easily hide away from the world and from time down in his room. When everything got to be too much it was a welcome time warp. On the flip side though, he did often find himself up too late or sleeping too much.

"_Ev'ry so often we long to steal, To the land of what-might-have-bee-_" The abrupt cut off stopped Kurt's heart for a second, along with the slightly bounce of shock left him almost tumbling to the carpet.

His breathing evened out as his heart rate fell back into its regular rhythm. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed heavily "Hey! Finn! What do you _think_ you are doing?" He shouted as he turned around in his chair, a glare already comfortably sitting in his eyes.

His eyebrows rose as his subtly crunched into itself in confusion. "Noah? What are you doing in my room? You know better then to turn off Wicked," He scolded as he rose from his seat, trying to push down a smile. His arms crossed at his chest as he awaited a response, eyes gazing expectantly. He was quite curious for the answer; it was probably the only reason he wasn't shouting at Noah to leave him alone. He had barely seen any of the Glee kids all summer. Being a hermit had become a very fond pastime in the last two months. He didn't know how to feel about the fact that it was Noah who showed up unannounced not Rachel, or even Mercedes.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry dude. Finn is sick." Noah replied simply before unceremoniously flopping down onto Kurt's couch, His foot banging gently against the black leather.

Kurt remained in position as he looked down at Puck, fighting the urge to push his legs off of the furniture. He was just lucky that leather was simple to clean."Your deductive skills are stunning Noah. I am aware of Finns state of health. I do live with him" He said before giving up on his stance and taking a seat on another chair in the room. He could tell already this was going to be typically interesting conversation with Noah.

It wasn't that Kurt minded Noah's presence. Quite the opposite in fact. He enjoyed the rare time he spent with his unlikely friend. It was just odd; he couldn't remember the last time Noah had ever been in his room. Had he even ever been? Kurt started to dig through his memories for a moment when Puck would have had a reason to come down stairs. When they had shared a room Finn had done everything he could to keep his friends far away. He was pulled from his trance of instances running through his head when Noah spoke again.

"Well, Finn was going to go to a concert with me tonight" Puck stated with a shrug as his gaze swept through the room. "You know it smells like a chick in here," he said with a slight smirk playing on his face.

Rolling his eyes Kurt huffed loudly "Well, its much better then smelling like a locker room thank you very much" his eyes focused on Noah as he looked at every corner of the room. It became very obvious very quickly that Noah had never been down there before, so Kurt put an end to his thoughts on the matter, and tried to keep them away from the idea that Puck would some how be judging him for his décor."That still doesn't answer my question. What does Finn's being sick have anything to do with me? Or are you just dying for my company?" Kurt teased as he allowed himself to relax and lean back into his chair.

The smile on Noah's face grew "Actually Hummel, that is exactly why I am here" He threw both his legs onto the ground and rested his elbows on his knees gazing at Kurt with a playful grin. "You are coming with me to the concert" he said simply, the twinkle in his eye making him look like an excited five year old with a Mohawk.

A laugh actually escaped Kurt's lips as he shook his head, eyes rolling "uh, good try but I don't think so Noah. Those concerts aren't exactly my thing," He said as he played with the buttons on his white military style jacket. He was doing anything but looking at Noah as he tried to look bored.

"Bullshit! I know you listen to Three Days Grace! Don't you lie to me! Remember last year, when I forgot my iPod and you were the only one who trusted me not to swipe yours? Well I happened to notice you have every single song. On your top rated. Right next to your Wicked. There is a bad boy somewhere in there Hummel. Take a chance! Let him out! Come be a badass with me for _one _night!" Puck's voice was almost begging.

A blush at being caught covered Kurt's face. Noah was right. He had been jealous when he found out that Puck and Finn were going to the concert without him. He hadn't said a word but knowing he wasn't going to go may have been his reason for holing up with Wicked that day.

The idea of going now was thrilling. Of course he wouldn't let that show. He didn't like the idea of being someone's backup, their second best. Why couldn't he ever be someone's first choice? "I'd die in one of your mosh pits Puck." He said using Puck instead of his usual Noah. He always tended to look at Puck and Noah as two sides of the same person. There was a correct name for each situation. This was a definite Puck moment.

A mow-hawked head shook "Nah! You can totally hold your own! And I wouldn't let anyone hurt you! Come on! Come with me! Please?" Puck said getting up and standing in front of Kurt, a fake pout painted on his lips "You can't make me go all by myself" He was really pouting now. Noah Puckerman stood in front of one Kurt Hummel actually pouting and begging for his company. He would be lying if he tried to say it wasn't a little bit of a power trip. How many people had actually seen Noah do this?

Kurt rolled his eyes shook his head "Noah, I have no doubt you could find any number of friends, or girls, to go with you." Kurt got up and slid past Puck and back to his vanity.

He really did want to go. He couldn't though. He wouldn't survive. He would be lucky if he lived in the stands at a concert like that. Let alone a mosh pit. While the reckless teen in him wanted to run out that door, he was far too aware of what could happen. He had been shown numerous times exactly how easy it could be to physically and mentally hurt him.

Noah nodded "yeah, I could" he said shrugging as he started to make his way to the door slowly. "Too bad, I just really wanted to go with my man Hummel. But I guess if you'd rather spend the night painting your nails and singing show tunes with Rachel…" he said, fishing for the response he wanted.

And he got it. With a huff Kurt looked sideways at Puck and bit his lip. "Fine. I'll go with you Noah. But If I get hurt, or someone gets blood on my designer clothes I will have your head on a platter" He said sternly, even though there was a large grin creeping its way onto Kurt's pink lips.

He loved Rachel, loved their dates, in fact she had been pretty much the only person he had seen all summer on an at all regular basis. Deep down though all Kurt wanted sometimes was to be one of the guys. He knew Puck was teasing him, but he knew all too well that that would probably be the outcome of his night. If not sitting alone with low calorie rice snacks and too many movies.

Noah did a small jump and practically bounced his way back to Kurt from where he had been at the bottom of the stairs. Once again The Noah Puckerman had a glimmer in his eyes like a five year old and all Kurt could do was smile and shake his head with a laugh

"I knew you would come through for me! But first, to make sure you don't get hurt. You're gonna have to let me do a little make over of my own" Puck said wiggling his eye brow and reached for the eye liner Rachel had left sitting on his table last weekend.

The Reflection in the full-length mirror hanging from his bathroom door was one Kurt never expected to see. Ever. Kurt was known for pulling some crazy outfits out of his closet. Some very unique looks had passed by the face of that mirror but this was a new one.

Kurt stood in front of his reflection, eyeing himself up and down. The outfit itself was pretty simplistic; Black skintight jeans; pretty run of the mill in the life of Kurt Hummel. A dark grey long sleeved t-shit covered with an old, worn out black vest from the very back of his closet hugging his body. The outfit, though a little dark for his taste, wasn't out of the ordinary.

Even the combat boots and studded jewelry were staples in his wardrobe. But as accent pieces, worn separately for a little bit of pop. Everything thrown together in one outfit, combined with spiked hair, a little bit of eyeliner and a fake eye brow ring was the oddest thing Kurt had ever seen in his life. It was as if he had fallen through a worm whole into an alternate universe where he was some bad boy worthy of hanging out with the Skanks at lunch.

"I look ridiculous" He scoffed as he fussed with his hair. Why had he let Noah touch him? He had a dead animal on his head half the time for God sake!

Puck rolled his eyes and came up behind Kurt looking at him in the mirror from behind "No you don't. You look fucking badass. Hot bad ass too" he said with a joking wink and flopped back down onto the couch. "That make over stuff is hard Hummel. I don't get how you enjoy all that work"

A smirk covered Kurt's lips as he looked at himself in the mirror. Okay, maybe he did look pretty hot… It was the pants. There was a reason they all fit like this. "Oh you are so hetero Noah" Kurt joked as he glanced over his shoulder at Puck. Okay, the look wasn't so bad. Not anything Kurt would be pulling out of his closet anytime soon, but maybe not as much of a train wreck as Kurt would have suspected to come from a Noah Puckerman makeover. Suddenly Kurt's mind filled with images of Noah having a show on TLC. Where he turned Straight A book nerds and drama geeks into bad ass rock stars for a day. The image made it very hard for Kurt to suppress a laugh.

The boy on the couch shrugged "What, a fine ass is a fine ass" he said boredly as he picked up a Cosmo, flipping through it shaking his head at some of the articles. "These women are bat shit crazy," he mumbled to himself before tossing it back onto the coffee table a few minutes later.

While puck had been immersed in the travesty of women's magazines he had failed to notice Kurt's face as he bit his lip looking into the mirror.

As Noah looked back at Kurt he shook his head lightly "You're really over thinking it Hummel. You look fine. Stop being a chick and lets get out of here." He said fishing his car keys out of his pocket. He popped up off of the couch with a jump and grabbed the back of Kurt's vest. "You're done with the mirror. We're leaving," he said as he dragged Kurt backwards up the stairs.

"NOAH! Let go of me! I am not some cave woman! You can not drag me around!" he protested as he stumbled backwards up the stairs almost falling flat on his behind.

Puck let go of the garment half way up the stairs "Thank me Hummel, I saved you from yourself." He mumbled as he headed towards the front door.

Kurt shook his head as he stumbled to correct himself and follow Noah up the rest of the stairs. He laughed to himself as he observed Noah tip toeing his way through the house. He rolled his eyes as he shoved his phone in his pocket and headed towards the door close behind Puck.

"And where exactly are you going with my son Puckerman" Burt asked from his seat in the living room. Busted. Kurt let out a small laugh, covering it with his fist at Noah's face.

Instantly Noah straightened up and turned to face the man who he had deemed Papa Bear Hummel. "Uh, well Sir, I'm taking Kurt to that concert Finn was supposed to go with me to…" he said trailing off, subconsciously rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Not a lot of things made Noah Puckerman nervous, but fathers were one of them. Even if it was the father of a gay boy he had no romantic interest in. He felt like Burt kept a special shotgun in the closet just for him.

"I'll be back late dad don't wait up." Kurt said walking past Noah to his father, giving him a quick hug. "We will be fine I promise. And if not feel free to shoot Puck" he said with a wink.

"What the hell is on your face" Burt said in a tired and disapproving voice. Watching Kurt grow up he had seen a lot of weird style choices. This was a new one. "I don't even know if it's the make up or that thing on your eye brow but I don't like it" He said gruffly.

"Eyeliner and its fake dad. It's a rock concert. I have to look the part. This is safer anyways." Kurt said as he backed towards the door giving his father a reassuring smile. Going to a concert dressed like this was a much better idea then going in lavender skinny jeans and a button up. "Like I said, I'll be late. Please don't wait up. You need your sleep. I will call Carole at 11, and if your still up I will set her on you" he said seriously as he started to push Puck out of the door. "Bye" he said chipperly, not waiting for an answer from his father before he closed the door behind them.

Noah's face looked drained "dude your father is one scary man. Your first boyfriend better be a dapper ass motherfucker who can run damn fast" he said shaking his head and fumbling with his keys.

Quiet music played from speakers hidden behind the large, dark stage in front of Kurt. He stood alone, though surrounded by a crowd of people, dressed similarly to himself, chatting and laughing while they waited for the concert to start. It wasn't uncomfortable on the floor at the moment. He couldn't move around freely but he didn't feel like he was being suffocated either.

Kurt bit his lip as he looked around the large venue. Seats were slowly filling and more and more people were cramming onto the floor. Where was Puck? He had gone to get something to drink almost 15 minutes ago. Kurt hated the fact that he felt so dependant on Puck right now but he did. He didn't like the feeling of being alone in a crowd like this. The energy was a low but building buzz through the whole stadium.

He knew he was being ridiculous. Lines at concerts were long and Puck had probably found some girl to chat up, but standing alone in the crowed made Kurt very nervous. He nibbled on his lip, one arm wrapped around his waist as he searched for the mow-hawked head.

After about five minutes of scanning each entrance in turn Kurt jumped five feet in the air as a hand handed on his shoulder "holy fuck" he breathed and clutched his chest as he saw it was Puck, laughing quietly to himself.

"Chill Hummel. You look like you think everyone here is gonna kill you." Noah said and handed Kurt a red cup. "Here, drink this. Calm the fuck down" Puck said with his eyes rolling. "You are like dripping with fear."

Kurt smelled the liquid in the cup and felt his face bunch up slightly. It didn't smell like beer, it looked like Coke, but he knew better then to trust anything Puck handed him at a concert. "What is in this Noah?" he asked taking a testing sip. It tasted like Coke, with a slight bitter edge. "Is there vodka in this? How did you get vodka at a concert?" he asked as he took another sip. Anything to calm his nerves and excitement.

He had never been to a concert. Musicals? Symphonies? Plays? By the dozens. But never a concert like this. It was exciting and scary at the same time. The energy was humming through him and now that Noah was back he could feel himself getting equal parts nervous and excited for the concert to begin.

"I have my ways Hummel. And a classy man like you wouldn't down a beer so I had to get creative" Puck chuckled and winked as he took a sip of the beer he had gotten for himself.

The conversation went on, getting easier and easier as Kurt's cup got lighter and lighter, as did his head. He was nowhere near drunk, or even tipsy, but the small alcohol content of his drink had calmed him down and given him a confidence in the night's future events.

The lights in the venue dimmed and Kurt felt himself being pushed towards the stage as his personal bubble was popped. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be though. He wasn't in pain and he could breathe. But when did Noah get so far away?

As the music started, that train of thought was cut off. The base overtook Kurt's body, thrumming through his chest like bolts of lightning sending him into an adrenaline high. He felt his body move and jump with the beat and the rest of the crowd as he soaked in Adams voice.

The familiar melody started to play, the feeling of the crowed soared to a dangerous height and Kurt felt his heart race. He needed to get out. He needed to get away from the heart of the mosh pit. He knew what was coming. What always happened when that song played.

Adam's voice rang through the venue

_If you feel so empty_  
><em>So used up, so let down<em>  
><em>If you feel so angry<em>  
><em>So ripped off so stepped on<em>  
><em>You're not the only one<em>  
><em>Refusing to back down<em>  
><em>You're not the only one<em>  
><em>So get up<em>

Kurt looked around frantically as the crowds energy rose to a new height. He had expected it, but the impact of the bodies beating him from every direction overwhelmed him. He was taken back to the days when he was thrown into lockers, thrown back and forth between the footballers. He knew it was only going to get worse.

"LETS START A RIOT!" At those Lyrics Kurt's eyes grew large and he breathed out profanities.

Then, there was a hand in his, pulling him through the thick crowd. Past the men fighting in a ring, through the bodies wracking against each other. All Kurt saw as he was pulled to the safety of the back of the floor was dark gelled hair.

**Well... i'd like to be aware if anyone actually reads this sooooooo review? please?**  
><strong>btw you can find me at justxlosersxlikexme on tumblr.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 Get Out Alive

**EDITED! I like to keep my original A/Ns because they make me smile.**

**AND CAN I JUST FLAIL 5EVER! PLEASE? really! yesterday and today this got about 40 people alerting it! and i cried. very very hard. i love each and everyone of you! especially the reviewers! you made my day so totally amazing! please keep it up! You're the reason this is up today not in a week or something :P dsjfkbadksjfd**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE! come visit me on tumblr! justxlosersxlikexme**

_If I stay, it won't be long  
>Till I'm burning on the inside<br>If I go, I can only hope  
>That I make it to the other side<em>

The second his body was free of the pressure from the crowd Kurt took a deep breath and closed is eyes, taking in the freedom he felt in the free air around him. "People are insane," he huffed looking back over his shoulder at the pulsating mass of bodies. He shook his head, a hollow chuckle making its way out of his mouth. How anyone could last any amount of time in that he would never know.

That was when Kurt realized his hand was still wrapped in another. He turned back around and saw a boy who he never would have imagined seeing in such an environment. He was short, but that fact barely registered, what did register was that his hair was gelled back with enough product to kill a small child and his clothes would have been perfectly at home at a City and Colour concert. He stuck out like a sore thumb in the crowd of black and studs.

Yet, No one seemed to care at all. No one even glanced at the oddly dressed boy. But there Kurt was, unable to take his eyes off of him. He was adorable. It was the only word Kurt's mind could come up with to describe the guy in front of him.

The boy just stood there watching Kurt watching him. It was an uncomfortable exchange but one Kurt couldn't seem to break.

It had seemed like at least ten minutes to Kurt but in reality it had been only seconds since they had escaped the Riot induced stupor. Kurt slowly removed his hand from the other boys and rubbed it on his jeans nervously. "Um, thanks. I would have been fine though," He said standing up straight and crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't know why, but he felt the words blurting out of his mouth before he even realized what he was doing. All he knew was Kurt Hummel never needed saving. Even when he did.

The gelled haired boy in front of him looked taken aback at Kurt's blunt attitude, it gave Kurt a mixture of feelings. At first he felt a little smug, a little confident that he could make the boy shy away, but quickly he realized he didn't want the boy to shy away.

"You looked absolutely terrified in that mosh pit! You would have been trampled in there, Mr. Badass," he countered

Kurt felt his cheeks burn as he was called out, he was thankful that the gelled head was continuing their banter; he wasn't quite ready for it to end yet. It was better then the mosh pit to say the least, Kurt however would never take well to being called out on anything. "I would have been fine. It's just a mosh pit. I'm not some breakable doll." Kurt scoffed, pushing his hair back. Why did everyone look at him like he was made of glass? Even dressed to the nines in punk gear this boy looked at him like a breakable object. Just like everyone else. Breakable and expendable.

"Never said you were. Just said that you were getting overwhelmed with the crowd. Not that anyone could blame you." Kurt couldn't help but over analyze the boys slight back tracking, he tried to ignore how the slight fluster in the other boy made him want to smile "I truly don't know what comes over people. Its like they lose all sense of decent human behavior" the short boy rambled.

Kurt let himself laugh slightly "Yes. It would appear that knowledge has temporarily escaped them," Kurt agreed, even though he had gone to the concert trying to be one of them. It felt silly to him now, that he had tried so hard for a group of people he never would really want to be accepted by. Noah being the obvious exception.

He looked at the raging crowd and shook his head. "That crowd is pathetic. No one even cared about the music. Just beating each other to the rhythm. I'm done with it. I'm going to go sit in the back." He said and started to walk away, his toes had been stepped on too much already, he just wanted to sit down. The music would sound just as good from the back of the venue.

He got a few feet away before he felt a tugging from deep in his belly. Glancing over his shoulder he yelled back "You're welcome to join me if you want Hobbit" he hoped he sounded playfully as he shot a smirk at the other boy and kept heading towards the stairs. He hoped more then he had ever hoped for anything before that the boy would follow him.

The pulsing base was much quieter from the very back of the venue, no longer sending vibrations coursing through Kurt's body. While he missed the full feeling in his chest, the tingling feeling of knowing the boy had followed him was just as good. "That crowd is a fashion failure," Kurt mumbled to the boy beside him as he lounged on the stairs, gazing at the mass of bodies. His elbows rested against the step behind him, leaning back lazily.

Kurt had been thrilled when the short stranger had sat down on the stair below his, though he would never let that on. He was playing a role tonight; he wasn't going to drop it for a pretty face. Just because he was adorable and kind of sexy in an odd way did not mean Kurt was going to let his guard down. Even if his stomach was prematurely knotting itself up. It made no sense why Kurt was feeling drawn to the boy, but he was. He didn't think he could get this feeling anymore. He thought he had closed himself off to it, refusing to be let down.

The boy next to him raised a triangular eyebrow at Kurt "You're dressed the exact same as they are" he pointed out as he motioned to Kurt's wardrobe for the evening.

Kurt made a face of mock terror "How dare you Sir! Compare my designer clothes to their ratty thrift store knock offs? Shame" a smile crept into his glare, unable to be icy towards him. "Do you know how much this vest cost?" a good three years ago bow, but the point was still there.

The new boy chuckled "yes, I do actually. Alexander McQueen circa 2008, Winter collection if I am correct. Which I am." He said with a smirk before turning his attention back to the stage.

Kurt let his head tilt to the side as he reappraised the boy in front of him. He knew his designers. Very well in fact. "Very impressive" he said approvingly "10 points for you" he followed the other boy's gaze back to the stage and inevitably the badly dressed crowd. "Either way, I look hot in punk. They however don't know when to put a cap on it" Kurt said readjusting the vest he wore. He didn't know where his confidence was coming from. The drink Puck gave him? The concert high? The knowledge that he would never see this boy again? Either way Kurt could hardly believe himself.

The hazel eyes of the other boy met Kurt's as his gaze traveled over Kurt's body, taking in the whole outfit. "Yes, you do" he confirmed quietly before his gaze swiftly traveled back to the stage once again.

Kurt could see a faint blush on the boys cheeks. Was he gay? Or just confident in his heterosexuality enough to say something like that, just like Puck? Kurt shook his head. Wishful thinking. That's all it was. Every guy he liked was straight. This would be no different. That was of course if Kurt had been crushing on this new boy. Which he wasn't. Of course not.

Kurt didn't know what to say, which didn't happen often and left Kurt internally flustered. He pushed his hair to the side as he often did, subconsciously looking for a distraction. "So what brings you to a Three Days Grace concert? You don't really look like you belong. A girlfriend perhaps?" Yes, Kurt new he was fishing. But he needed to know. Even if he would never see this boy again, there was a nagging in his mind that needed to know. His own curiosity often got the better of him, this was one of those moments,

A musical laugh danced into their air as the gelled head fell back. "No. Definitely not a girlfriend. Girls aren't really my thing. If you get what I am saying" He said looking Kurt in the eyes, and Kurt could see just a sliver of fear in the hazel. Did he really expect Kurt to have an issue? Even decked out in rocker chic it had to be obvious Kurt was gay. He was wearing an Alexander McQueen…

Even though he wanted to deny it, Kurt's heart did a flip and a smile made its way onto his lips, no matter how hard he tried to hide it "Ah, yes. I think I understand quite well." He said with a small nod.

The boy raised an eye brow too. "Do you?" He questioned, Kurt almost felt as if the other male was doing some fishing of his own now. The thought sent an excited flare through his body.

"Well, we were just discussing Alexander McQueen circa 2008. I think we understand each other quite well in that sense" Kurt said and felt himself looking just a little too long into the eyes before him.

The boy chuckled and fiddled with the gunky hair on his head, a few stray curls popping out of the gel hold. "Good… oh… I mean, cool? I mean… I don't know what I mean." He said and started fiddling with his fingers.

Kurt smiled and bit his lip trying not to laugh at the overwhelmingly adorable behaviors. "I think I like that I make you flustered" Kurt said before he even realized the words had made it to his lips. He was lucky he hadn't reached forward to fix the boys hair on the same impulse. He needed to work on his thinking before doing apparently. Since when did he have lack of filter issues when it came to boys? Since he had never really bee in a situation with another openly gay male he supposed.

The boy blushed and nodded "So… What about you? Boyfriend? Or did you come of your own accord"

Kurt tsked at him shaking his head lightly "You never answered my question to begin with. But no. well, boy who is a friend." He said shrugging. "Though I'm here because I like Three Days Grace. Not because I was dragged." He stated. He wanted to make it clear that he wasn't with Noah in anyway. That he wasn't there for his friend or any silly little crush. Why he cared Kurt didn't really understand. It wasn't as if he would see this boy again.

"Fair enough. I like them too. But a couple friends of mine are really into them. They got tickets and decided I needed to go out and be daring. Here I am." He said with a shrug. He then turned fully to face Kurt and held his hand out to him. "I'm Blaine by the way. And what's your name?" he said politely.

Could this boy, Blaine, be for real? Kurt was having trouble believing so as he looked skeptically at the hand in front of him. No one real could be this, gentlemanly, kind, and dare he say dapper? "Very nice to meet you Blaine" Kurt said and shook his hand firmly, not allowing himself to savor the feeling too much. Even if it did make his stomach clench. "How ever, my name is for me to know and for you to wonder about for the rest of your life" he said as he took his hand back with a smirk. This boy was going to walk out of his life and the statement was more so to remind himself of that then the boy. Besides, it wasn't too smart to give his name to some random guy at a concert. Didn't crime shows always teach you that it's the charming ones who end up killing you in your sleep?

Blaine raised one of his eyebrows "Oh? That's not very fair. What will I call you then?" he asked with a bright, playful smile. So he was going to make this into a game? That could be entertaining. This boy was very likable, which sent a pang of sadness through Kurt's heart. He'd never see him again.

The smile was contagious though and covered Kurt's lips. "You can call me what ever you want," he teased lightly with a wink. Did he really just wink at him? Perhaps Puck's presence was wearing off on him…

"Oh! Yay! Let me think" Blaine said as he watched Kurt, who nervously started singing along to the song Get Out Alive as Blaine looked him over numerous times before speaking again. It seemed like a half hour of eyes roaming over his body, as if they could tell anything about him. He tried not to look at Blaine, to the group of people still dancing or the crack in the ceiling. Anywhere but Blaine's roaming eyes.

"How about Porcelain? I really like that song from Mariana's Trench and you have very nice, pale skin." He said with a kind smile.

Kurt laughed loudly before he could catch himself. He frowned at the hurt look on Blaine's face. That wasn't what he wanted to happen. "No! Sorry! That sounded mean! Its just, a teacher at my school calls me that. She's really mean to most people, and gives everyone nick names. She likes me though… I don't really know why… But she is. And she calls me that. I just thought of how she yells it down the hall at me whenever she sees me. Usually with a megaphone actually. Sorry. I'm rambling but yes! No! It's not that that's a bad thing!" Kurt tried to recover but he new when he started to babble it just didn't stop.

It was Blaine's turn to laugh at Kurt's flustered expression "I think I like that I make you flustered" Blaine teased lightly. "Okay, so Porcelain is out." He studied Kurt a bit more as the concert drew to an end without either of them really noticing.

Before Blaine could answer Kurt's phone started buzzing. It was a text.

**Puck:** _Hummel. Get out here. I'm leaving in 5._

Kurt frowned at his phone. "I'm sorry Blaine. I must cut this short or I'll lose my ride home." He said and pushed himself up off the dusty step. "Perhaps we will meet again. Think on the nick name" he teased and smiled down at Blaine. It felt wrong to leave.

Blaine nodded, not saying anything, still gazing at Kurt. As he made it down five steps he heard Blaine's voice through the hushed, broken voices of the concert goers leaving. "Ariel. But not because you're a girl, or a princess or anything. But just because you have the most beautiful voice." He said, still sitting on the step.

Kurt blushed a smiled to him. Nodding, before he turned around and left the venue without a backwards glance, because he new that if he looked back, even for a second, he would never want to leave.

Twenty minutes later Kurt was sitting in the passenger seat of Puck's car as they drove down the highway back towards the Hudmel house. "Where did you disappear off to anyways Hummel? I was kinda worried. Do not repeat that. One second I had my eye on you and then Riot started and you were gone. To be honest I was kinda worried about you being in the pit during that anyways but I just lost tabs on you all of a sudden. Again I say, no repeating any of that worried crap" he said occasionally glancing over at Kurt during his small rant.

Kurt shrugged and tried not to blush. He didn't want to tell anyone about Blaine. It was ruin it. Blaine was his little secret, his prince charming of the concert world. No one could ruin that for him. He would never mention Blaine again. He would just live in Kurt's mind forever. Become a fun fantasy he would play with before bed, perhaps even in the shower on occasion.

"I just didn't want to be there during Riot. I've heard the stories. I got out of the pit as soon as I realized they were about to play it. Then it just seemed like too much work to make it back in. So I just hung around on the stairs. It was all for the better anyways. I could actually breathe," he said casually. Even though he had his breath taken away for very different reasons from the sidelines.

Puck seemed to accept the answer and nodded "Just text a guy next time. Seriously, you could have been dragged off by some random pervert. Weird shit happens at these things man." Noah said as they turned down a residential street and the conversation died.


	3. Chapter 3 Weightless

This Song Saved My Life

**EDITED! YAAAAAY **

**Once again I leave my original A/N because I wanna**

**A/N Hiiiiiii! Okay first off i'm going to give hugs and puppies to everyone who reads this! I actually have a list of everyone who has alerted this (like a creep) and i look at it to remind myself why i'm publishing this. But i'd like to give a REALLY EXTRA SPECIAL thank you to the people who have reviewed since chapter one!**

**KnockturnAlly (who was the first to review it! and twice!) mbaerltlhoa, Ravenscar275x, witchcraftandclickery, bookworm134, raimykeller, insert-witty-comment-here.****i hope i didnt miss anyone!Anyways on to stuff that has to do with the story. The song at the beginning is Weightless by All Time Low. One of my favorite bands, and was the opening band in the concert that inspired this story, when they played this song i died.**

* * *

><p><em>I wanna feel reckless<em>

_I wanna live it up just because_

_I wanna feel weightless_

_Cause that would be enough_

* * *

><p>The halls were loud and crowded, the map in Blaine's hands was serving no actual use as he struggled to see over or around the sea of people. How was McKinley so crowded? Blaine wondered to himself as he looked down at the map once again trying to find his locker. At least he could see the numbers on each one.<p>

He had to remind himself constantly, as he pushed through the crowd, he chose this. Blaine himself was the only reason he was walking through those halls, not the calm, kind, beautiful walls of Dalton. Dalton was sounding very good at that moment in time. The spacious halls and polished wood.

Maybe it wasn't too late… His parents would prefer him there anyways, and the Warblers would welcome their lead vocalist back with open arms. Did McKinley even have a successful Glee club? Blaine mentally pushed away the thoughts. It may have been an up hill battle but it was one that he wanted to fight for.

He sighed heavily as he pushed his way out of a hallway and into one that seemed far less populated. He realized he must have been in the main hall before, which would explain the sheer number of people in the tiny space. Finally he felt like he could breathe again.

Looking at the numbers on the lockers a smile appeared on his face. He was in the right area, the numbers were a lot closer to what he was looking for. At least soon he could put away his bag that was starting to make his shoulder ache. He almost laughed at himself at how small of a victory seemed like he had one an epic battle. First days truly did suck. His locker should be right around…. Ah there it was. 2704. He resisted the erg to do a small celebratory dance as he flipped his paper over and tried the combination written on the back.

5 tries and a few unsavory words later Blaine's lock popped open and he couldn't resist throwing a small punch in the air at the success. He looked around and was thankful no one had been paying any attention to his scene. Throwing his books and messenger bag into the locker he looked at it up and down. "I'm really going to need to do something with this," he sighed gazing at the boring beige interior. He dug around in his bag for a few seconds before coming out with a yellow warbler magnet and a picture of the group of boys goofing off in front of the camera. He stuck it up on the door and smiled brightly at it. Just having it there made him feel better. It added a little touch of the home that he was leaving behind.

He took a long deep breath and grabbed his books for the first class on his schedule. English Lit. It was a great way to start the morning in Blaine's opinion. English lit almost always had a play in the reading list.

He looked at the photo once more before fishing his phone out of his bag, dropping it into the dark grey material of his pants and closing the locker door.

This was it. His first day in the real world. Well, as close to the real world as one could get in high school. It was a good feeling to know that he wasn't hiding at Dalton anymore. Of course, he wouldn't be jumping up and down with a Gay-diddy-gay-gay-gay sign above his head but he wasn't cowering behind strict rules anymore. He would blend in and make some friends, join the glee club, hopefully go unnoticed and get through the jungle that was high school.

He stepped away from his locker and saw bright red letterman jackets turning a corner. His heart stopped for a second, his eyes getting wide. He took a deep breath and dropped his eyes to the ground. Walking on the opposite side of the hall, he slipped past without even a glance from the jocks. If he could keep that up he would be fine.

He took a deep breath once he was out of their sight and leaned against the wall to look around at his new surroundings.

It seemed so normal, so cliché, to see all these teenagers laughing and talking with their friends. It was all so normal and mundane and it drew Blaine in. He wanted this. Wanted to be normal. Despite his sexuality, he wanted to live a normal life. This was where he could do that. Not at Dalton where everything was perfect enough to be a fantasy.

Blaine's eyes scanned the crowd, looking at each face in turn. Each face could be a possible friend, or an enemy. Each face was so much different from the last and he could see personality in every set of eyes. Some duller then others, but still there none the less.

A girl with short brown hair and blue eyes rambling to a tall blonde who seemed bored by the topic of conversation but taken with the girl on a whole. A boy with a locker filled with chap-sticks, which made Blaine chuckle. A short girl with long brown hair and a hideous outfit talking the ear off of a bored looking boy with blu- wait a second.

The feeling that he knew that boy hit him hard. He couldn't quite place it at first but he knew those eyes, the strong bone structure and the posture. He tried to place the boy with pale skin and a tall lean build.

Then it clicked. But no. It couldn't be… There was no way. No piercings, no eyeliner or combat boots. No studs to be found anywhere.

But it was. It was Ariel. Blaine was sure of it.

* * *

><p>"And Mr. Shuester won't listen to me! I keep telling him that we<em> need <em>to do Wicked this year as our school play! Couldn't you just imagine it Kurt! We could play Elphaba and Galinda! It would be perfect. When we did Defying Gravity, even if you did miss the note, in sophomore year we kicked butt! But I could help you with it! With my coaching skills you will be able to hit that note with no issues at all. Really though…" Rachel kept going on and on and on, it was at the point that Kurt finally gave up attempting to listen to her and let his eyes glaze over.

Sometimes he wondered if Rachel ever knew he did it. Was he just really good at pretending he was listening? Or did Rachel just like the sound of her own voice enough to not care? He assumed it was the latter. Kurt hugged his books to his chest as he gazed past her. Maybe doing Wicked was a good idea. Though he doubted Shuester would be willing to bend the gender roles to let him play Galinda. Though as Rachel always stated, she had two gay dads and they would fight for his right to play the role. He laughed at the thought of the Mr. Berry's yelling at Shuester about gender and sexuality equality. He got a slight smirk on his face at the thought.

His gaze started to drift, which he knew was probably not the smartest thing, but he couldn't stare at the defaced "School Togetherness!" poster behind Rachel's head anymore.

His eyes roamed the halls at all the familiar faces blending into one another. Until one stood out. Still familiar but not… where- oh goddess! No! No! Kurt's eyes grew slightly and he felt like the air had been punched out of him.

Blaine. It was Blaine. At McKinely. This could not be happening. He was never supposed to see that adorable boy ever again. He had clouded and consumed Kurt's mind for three weeks. Even as school had started and the haze of summer ended Blaine's eyes had been a permanent fixture in his thoughts. How could he be there?

"Oh! Look, Rach! Its time to get to class. Come on, I'll walk you" he said as he linked his arm through hers and dragged her down the hall quickly towards Rachel's chemistry class. He could be late for his English if it got him far away from Blaine. "I would love to do Wicked Rach, but do you really think we could pull it off? I mean it is us but still…" He said knowing it would send her on another one of her tangents. Which was what he needed. He needed her to babble so he had time to think.

This was impossible. But yet there he was. He couldn't dwell on the how or the why. All he had time to think about was how he was going to never, ever come in contact with Blaine.

He couldn't. It would ruin it. He knew that his fantasies would be crushed anyway just by having Blaine invade his reality. But if he avoided getting to know Blaine then he could pretend all he wanted. Admire from a far like he did to every crush he had ever had.

Kurt suppressed a groan of frustration and humiliation as he remembered everything he had said that night. What he had been _wearing_! This simply could not be happening.

Kurt would go home and burn everything he wore that night, he would avoid Blaine like the plague and he would pretend it never happened. He could do that. He could plead as if it never happened. At least he wanted to believe he could. But the things his stomach was doing spoke different volumes. He would try though. Try harder then he had tried at anything else in his life.

He wouldn't, couldn't, let Blaine into his world. He didn't belong in reality.

Kurt calmed himself down as he walked through the empty halls towards his English class. He was thankful for his stunning punctuality and the fact that Ms. Tardiff loved him. He was a good five minutes late, but he had needed a few moments to collect himself and his resolve. In the quiet halls his decision seemed very, very plausible. Doable. It wouldn't be difficult to stay away from Blaine. It was a big school… ish… He hadn't even given Blaine his name, there was no way Blaine would even remember his face. Blaine probably had forgotten about Kurt before he even got home after the concert. Just because Kurt had made it into some huge rock n' roll fairy tale did not mean Blaine had done the same.

Quietly he pushed the door to his classroom open and smiled apologetically at Ms. Tardiff before turning to find a seat, he stopped in his tracks. Blaine. Blaine was in the class, third row, second from the back. Almost directly in the middle of the room, like a neon sign. At least to Kurt, no one else seemed to notice him at all. Kurt took his eyes off of the other boy as quickly as he could and slid into the front desk right by the door; thankful no one ever wanted the front row desks. This would provide a very speedy escape into the crowded hall as soon as class was over.

Not that Blaine would go after him, of course not. Why would he do that? Kurt kicked himself mentally for making such a big deal out of nothing. As he had told himself earlier, there was no way Blaine would even remember or recognize Kurt. It was safe and it was fine.

Kurt wasn't going to take any chances though. The class continued and he felt terrible for not being able to concentrate. All he did was doodle on his note pad, pressing his pencil far too hard into the lined paper. His mind was swimming and he couldn't make it stop! He could almost feel Blaine starring but he was too much of a coward to look and see.

Half way through the class the teacher assigned silent reading and Kurt fished out the novel floating at the bottom of his bag. He opened the pages and looked at the words. He couldn't concentrate or make them even form sentences. He sighed frustrated, what was going on with him? He wanted to throw the book across the room. Why wouldn't his mind shut up?

A shadow appeared in front of Kurt and his heart stopped. He inhaled and looked up at the person in front of him.

A relieved sigh escaped, as it was just Ms. Tardiff. Aside from Shuester, Tardiff was the only teacher he thought really cared. Not about everyone, but about him. He supposed in her own messed up way Sue cared too, but it wasn't the same.

The teacher knelt down in front of his desk and rested her head on her folded arms on top of the table. "You okay?" She whispered looking at Kurt in the eyes.

The book quietly hit the desk and Kurt shrugged, he looked at her brown eyes and signed once again "Fine, I guess. I don't know. Just stuff running through my head. I'm fine. Really. Just teenage gay issues." He said almost silently and let his eyes drift shut for a second. She was one of the very few people he had always been fine talking about his sexuality with. All his friends got it, accepted it, Shuester was supportive and his dad was a miracle. But Marnie Tardiff was the only person he had ever met that treated his sexuality as normal. As absolutely no different then anyone else.

Sure, everyone else talked the talk, but he could always feel that it was still _different_ to them. Not to Marnie. She nodded and smiled at him "Ah. I see. I think we should have a little get together after school. Don't you? After all, you were late for my class Mr. Hummel." She said with a wink and pushed herself up. "See you after Glee club" she said as she walked away.

Kurt nodded, was that technically a detention? If it was it didn't feel like it and he was actually thankful for it.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Kurt was out of the door faster then he thought humanly possibly. He was on a mission. He needed to find Noah.<p>

"Uh, Kurt, while you have a really nice ass, I have no interest in tapping it…" Noah said rubbing the back of his neck after he was shoved into an empty classroom by Kurt.

Kurt pushed back his hair and rolled his eyes "Not everything is about sex Noah." He said as he started passing the room, his lip sucked in between his teeth as he worried it. "I am in an awkward situation and it is entirely your fault," He growled, his arms folded over his chest.

"Dude, I haven't seen you since the concert, what kind of awkward situation could I have gotten you into?" Puck mumbled raising an eyebrow. After Quinn constantly blaming him for things though, Noah had no doubt that somehow what ever happened _was_ his fault.

Kurt looked at Noah and sighed, collapsing down into a desk. It wasn't fair of him to put this on Noah just because he wanted someone to blame other then himself. "Okay, maybe not _entirely _your fault. But still! It was that stupid concert that got me into this mess" He grumbled as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

The confusion that covered Pucks face might have been cute of Kurt wasn't annoyed by it. "That concert was three weeks ago man! What can that possibly have anything to do with today?" he asked as he stood in front of Kurt and watched him. "Wait a second! What happened after you left the pit?" Puck demanded and knelt down in front of him "Did someone mess with you Kurt? Was there another Karofsky incident because I swear I will kill who ever laid a finger on you!" he said the anger over taking his face.

Kurt's eyes got wide with panic "No! no, it was nothing like that! I promise. There was this guy though. I don't know." He whined and even stomped his foot after the last sentence.

Noah looked at him, nudging him on with his eyes. After a deep breath Kurt launched into his rant "Well, I was so scared when the first bars of Riot started! And then there was a hand in mine and I was being pulled out of the pit, and then it was this adorable guy dressed kind of like a grandpa! And I don't know, maybe it was the make up or the booze or the adrenaline but we got to talking and I was like confident and badass and he was so funny! And he was sweet! And it was fun! And then we left and I fully intended to only ever see him in my dreams, which trust me Noah, I have!" Kurt rambled on and on, pausing at the end to see Noah's face.

After a few seconds Puck realized that it was his turn to speak "uh… well… okay, I really don't see an issue…" he said slowly, hoping not to enrage the already frantic boy in front of him. "Isn't it a good thing you met a guy?"

Air left his lips and Kurt started rambling again "Oh yeah, it was fine and dandy and cute and perfect, until he showed up here! Noah, he is here! As in at McKinley, as in, in my English class!" he said his voice going up a couple octaves with his pulse rising.

"Dude! Chill! This is a good thing! You can get in grandpas pants! And judging by your freak out right now I think you need to get laid. Like now." Noah said putting a hand on Kurt's knee.

Kurt hit his shoulder lightly and shook his head "Noah! No! I am not as you so eloquently put it 'getting in his pants'" he said using air quotes. "I can't talk to him! I'm nothing like I was at the concert! I was all confident and blah! And now look at me! I'm freaking out just because I saw him down a hall. I would be such a disappointment. That's if he even remembers me. Which he doesn't." Kurt said sadly. "I don't know. I can't let him know it's me. I just have to avoid him at all costs." He got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door. "Thank you Noah, I think I just needed someone to rant to. Can we keep this between us please?" he said as he grabbed the door handle and turned back to Noah who was still kneeling where Kurt had been sitting.

He nodded and Kurt smiled back at him before pulling the door open and starting to exit the room. "But I think you are being an idiot Princess" he called after him.

Kurt bit his lip and ignored the comment. What did Puck know anyways?


	4. Chapter 4 All The Way Home

**EDITED! YAAAAAY**

* * *

><p><em>I could tell that the air is changing,<em>

_Somethings wrong with how I'm breathing,_

_I could tell that your eyes are wandering,_

_I hope they end up on my way,_

_(Ooh Whoa Whoa)_

_I swear I'd never try,_

_(Ooh Whoa Whoa)_

* * *

><p>The classroom was empty other than a teacher bent over scattered papers on a desk in the front left hand corner of the room. Blaine walked up to the beaten wooden desk and cleared his throat, putting on his best, charming smile. "Um, Ms. Tardiff? I'm Blaine. I'm a transfer student from Dalton Academy" he said quickly and held out the piece of paper he was supposed to get all his new teachers to sign.<p>

The young lady looked up with a warm smile. "Ah… yes… I have your papers here somewhere… I really can't keep anything organized. But shhh that's just our little secret." She said as she pulled a pen and signed the slip before going back to looking for Blaine's file. "I went down to the office and made a copy of your file and now I can't find it" she sighed. "Forget about that. I'm Marnie Tardiff. Obviously you will call me Ms. Tardiff." She said extending her hand.

Blaine shook her hand as he watched her fiddling around and instantly liked her. She seemed like a person, all the teachers at Dalton seemed like robots not people. Sure, they cared. They liked their jobs and cared about the students but in the high-stress environment of a school like Dalton it was all about content not relationships. They were also all old and stuffy. This Ms. Tardiff was young, maybe 30, if that. She had box died dirty blonde hair and business-casual clothes on. She felt like a neighbor not an authority figure.

He nodded with a chuckle "Its not important. I'm nothing special." He said with a smile and took the signed paper back before folding it into his notebook.

Marnie shook her head at him. "Nonsense. I already read your file, I know about that Sadie Hawkins incident, and Dalton and I can make assumptions about why you're here now. But I won't. I don't care what brought you here Blaine. I'm just happy to have you in my class."

Blaine nodded and set his stuff down near the center of the room, where he would blend into the crowd. People paid attention to those on the edges, not those in the masses. "Oh… I didn't know they kept stuff like that in the files…" he mumbled and shifted uncomfortably before he sat down. He knew that Dalton was aware of the incident before he transferred but he had assumed that was his parents doing.

The teacher stood up and moved to the front of her desk where she leaned and spoke to him. "They keep everything in those files. But it doesn't matter. I want you to know that I'm always here if you need to talk someone's ear off. I'm not the guidance councilor so I can't give you the 'right'" she said using air quotes "advice but I can give you real advice" She turned around and scribbled something down on a piece of paper "My email if you need me." She said and handed it to him.

Blaine could hardly believe the situation he was in. Was she really this nice? Did a teacher really care this much? "Oh, um thank you. But I think I will be fine. I seem to be fitting in quite nicely" he reassured her, though what he was doing was more of blending then fitting. He didn't want her to worry over the poor new kid. The poor new gay kid so said his file.

Ms. Tardiff nodded. "Up to you. Though if it's alright with you I have someone I'd like to introduce you to. I think he could be a lot of help. He is in our Glee club, while on the bottom of the social ladder they are a bunch of good kids. I think you could find a home there. And Kurt's been through everything you have been." She smiled and stopped the conversation as students started to wonder in for the class.

A boy named Kurt, who was in Glee, and had been through what he had. Was she trying to guide him in the direction of what he assumed could be the only other out kid in Lima? That would be brilliant. He could make a friend! Someone to talk to, and he could rejoin a Glee club!

Blaine could feel himself vibrating with excitement. This could all work out perfectly! He would meet this Kurt guy, make friends with him and his glee club, find his place! It was perfect.

Class began and Blaine was almost bouncing in his chair as he listened to Ms. Tardiff who he adored already. His first day was going simply wonderfully. Better than he could have asked!

The door to the class opened and it took a few seconds for Blaine's eyes to wonder over to it. Then his heart stopped. Ariel. He wished he knew the boy's real name. But until he did his nickname would just have to do. The boy looked at Blaine for a fraction of a second before averting his gaze and slid into a desk.

Ariel's posture seemed as though he was hiding from the world, from Blaine specifically. What had Blaine done? He hadn't even said two words to him. Not since the concert… if it was in fact the same boy. Which it had to be. Those eyes, he could recognize those eyes anywhere. They had mocked his brain for 3 weeks.

What if Blaine had done something at the concert? What if Ariel had only been playing nice? Just because he didn't want to be alone. Did Blaine annoy him? He had thought they had chemistry that night… no. He _knew_ they had hit it off that night. Blaine wasn't going to start second guessing himself now. He couldn't. He had been hoping to run into Ariel since the second he walked out of the door and he was going to be damned if he was going to let this get in his way.

Blaine talked himself through all the different reasons Ariel could have been acting the way he was. He could have simply been having a bad day? Been upset about being late? Maybe he didn't even recognize Blaine? Maybe he had forgotten all about him and now thought Blaine was just some creepy new guy who starred at him a lot.

Maybe that was it… Either way, Blaine was going to get to know Ariel if it killed him. Because not knowing him was already killing him.

He anxiously waited for the bell to ring, so he could approach the boy who had captivated his mind for nearly a month. His stomach was twisting with nerves and excitement as he went through things he could say in his mind.

The bell rang and Blaine grabbed his bag and turned towards the door, but Ariel was already gone. His face fell and he slouched down against his desk. Ariel was going to be a hard fish to catch, he could tell. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Blaine, I'm going to talk to Kurt this afternoon and perhaps can have you two meet up tomorrow during lunch? If that works for you?" Marnie said as she rearranged papers on her desk, smiling warmly at Blaine.

He nodded distractedly, "Yes, that sounds fine. Thank you Ms. Tardiff. I'll see you tomorrow" he said, and with that walked back out into the crowded hall.

* * *

><p>Kurt collapsed onto his bed with a loud and frustrated "fuck" he closed his eyes and was graced with approximately 5 seconds of relaxation before liquid honey eyes flashed in his minds eye. He groaned and his eyes snapped back open. He moodily kicked his boots off in the direction of his closet and turned over onto his stomach, bringing a pillow to his face.<p>

He made it another 10 seconds before the thought of his boots lying in a corner and his clothes wrinkling made him sit up. He pushed himself off of the comfort of his bed and placed his boots neatly in the closet and switched his designers for a pair of old dark skinny jeans and his Wicked t-shirt.

Looking in the mirror he approved of the casual, but still fashionable change of outfit and started to head up the stairs.

Walking into the living room Kurt sat down on a chair beside the couch Finn and his Father were currently occupying, watching some sporting event or another. Kurt let his eyes fall on the TV. Not that he was paying attention, he would never be caught actually paying attention to sports. He may have been on the football team, but that had just been a phase to try and impress his dad. He would never understand the world of athletics. No matter how hard he tried for his dad.

No, it just provided a little bit of a cover so he could let his mind drift back to his incredibly long day at school. It put a whole new spin on the term Manic Monday.

Every corner he turned he felt like a spy, creeping around, hyper alert of who was in the area. The few times he had seen the gelled head he was working hard to avoid he had turned around on his heels and booked it another way to his class. Lunch had been a relief, eating with Rachel, Finn, San and Britt in the choir room allowed him to breathe.

Shuester had been curious at their presence but hadn't pushed it, more then happy to have company during his lunch break. They sat and talked about the usual things, theories on how Sue would try to destroy Glee club this year, possible song choices, and Rach had even brought up them doing Wicked. Not that it had gone over well, but she had still put in her opinion. Not that he ever doubted she would.

He almost didn't think of Blaine all lunch period. He withdrew back into his day to day life for the hour that he could before he had to go back to hiding.

He had to chuckle to himself as he was peering around one corner, he was putting more effort in hiding from Blaine then he ever had with hiding from the Jocks. He wasn't even in danger from Blaine, well not physical danger at least. Mental instability would surely follow any interactions with the mystery boy. But that was how Kurt wanted to keep it. As a mystery.

He only wished that needing to develop ninja skills was his only Blaine related problem of the day, but it peaked as he had walked into his meeting with Ms. Tardiff.

She wanted him to meet Blaine, wanted him to be a mentor. Of course she had also hinted heavily at trying to set them up, but Kurt had ignored her not so subtle attempts.

How was he supposed to get out of it? He had to though. He couldn't meet with Blaine, but he couldn't say no to his favorite teacher either. He didn't know what to do and his mind was running over drive as he looked blankly at the TV screen. What the hell was he doing?

"Kurt!" Burt yelled, startling his son. "What is wrong with you today?" he asked looking at him with concern in his eyes. "You're watching hockey. Don't give me any crap either, I can tell when you're lying. Something is wrong." Burt pointed out as he leaned closer to his son.

Kurt sighed heavily. He should have known watching sports was a horrid cover. "Its nothing dad. Just a long day. I was zoning out." He said and stood up. "What do you want for dinner? Carole is working a late shift and texted me asking to make dinner for you guys" he said as he slowly backed towards the kitchen.

Changing the subject to food was always a safe bet with Burt and Finn. "I was thinking I'd make chicken and rice!" he called from the kitchen as he started pulling out everything he would need.

"Burt, I think I know what's wrong with Kurt" Finn said, attempting to be quiet, though Kurt could hear every word from the adjacent kitchen.

Burt didn't respond vocally but Kurt assumed he had showed some sort of acknowledgement because Finn continued. "There was this kid, I saw him looking at Kurt! and Kurt would blush and turn away when ever he saw him! I think Kurt has a stalker Burt! And I for one think it is my responsibility, you know, as an older brother to make sure we don't have a repeat… of you know… last time" he rambled.

Kurt listened half-mindedly, what could Finn come up with anyways. That was until he heard the theory. He dropped the bag of rice on the counter and ran back into the living room. "No!" he yelled at Finn a bit too frantically, earning him a look of disapproval from Burt.

"Kurt Hummel tell me right now what is going on." His dad demanded, anger boiling in his eyes.

The pale boy bit his lip and tried to think of the best way to explain the situation, or better yet, a lie to make the situation disappear… but he had never been good at lying to his father. "He's not a stalker dad. He's a new kid. I think he's gay." _I know he's gay _Kurt added to himself. "I'm not exactly subtle and he probably heard that I'm the only out kid… well other then San and Britt… but beside the point, he probably just wants a friend but doesn't know how to come up to me. I wasn't running away from him, I was simply busy. Finn just happens to see what he wants to see. And while it is sweet that you have developed a sudden brotherly devotion to my safety Finn it's unnecessary" Kurt said with a smile. He wasn't 100% lying but he was leaving out large chunks of information. Information Burt didn't need.

It was a long silence as Finn shrugged and leaned back into the couch. Burt just sat there, rolling his cap in his hands. "I think you should go up to this kid tomorrow son." He said finally.

Kurt's face fell. "What? Why?" he questioned, his nerves starting to show, he could feel his voice wanting to go higher, but he didn't let it.

Burt looked up at him, a slight twinkle of disappointment in his eyes "Kurt, he is obviously in need of a friend. If he is actually gay then it's the right thing for you to do. I'm not saying go and date the kid. In fact I'd love to tell you the opposite. But he deserves a friend. You are a good kid Kurt. Now, make me proud and talk to the kid. I want to hear about it tomorrow." Burt said as he got up and headed to the kitchen "I'm putting this whole grain crap away and ordering a pizza" he grumbled grabbing the phone, before Kurt could protest Burt spoke up again, "I'll get you a thin crust veggie pizza and I will deal with Carole about it later."


	5. Chapter 5 Enchanted

**EDITED!**

_The playful conversation starts__  
><em>_Counter all your quick remarks__  
><em>_Like passing notes in secrecy__  
><em>_And it was enchanting to meet you__  
><em>_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Kurt found himself slipping into his chair in Ms. Tardiff's class right as the bell sounded. Once again it was the seat directly by the door. As he pulled out his things he didn't let his eyes stray anywhere but his own desk or the front of the classroom.

The hair on the back of his neck was standing though, as he focused on anything other then the eyes he could feel on him. Maybe he was just paranoid. That had to be it.

No matter how much he avoided Blaine, the effort he put into never coming face to face with him, Kurt felt this pull in the pit of his stomach to Blaine. That boy had become his everything without being anything. Just a thought, a dream, and a night he could hardly believe happened. He had been in love with the idea of Blaine. But the idea of Blaine was suddenly horrifying.

His mind was spinning as he chewed his lip. He had a choice to make and it was tearing his stomach apart. There were only two possible options and neither one left Kurt thrilled.

On one hand, Kurt could subtly duck out of the arranged meeting with Blaine and Ms. Tardiff; he could plant a seed in Rachel's mind that they needed a lunchtime practice. It could work, once Rachel got her mindset on something everyone had to comply or face her wrath, and on a Tuesday no one had the energy to argue with her.

On the other hand Kurt could suck it up and go. He could meet with Blaine and hope to the fates that he wasn't recognized. Even if he was he could play dumb and no one would be the wiser. If he stayed adamant enough Blaine would give up and move on wouldn't he? Then all Kurt had to do was be nice for a couple days, steer him on a path away from his life and let Blaine find his own place, preferably far away from his, in McKinley.

He knew the latter was probably the best idea, but he couldn't wrap his mind around actually talking to Blaine again. There was so much that could go wrong, he could make a total fool of himself, or it could go perfectly fine. In the end though, no matter which way Kurt looked at it, his Blaine fantasy was coming to an end. The thought made Kurt sick.

Why couldn't he just have this one thing? The one night where everything fit and leave it at that? He was perfectly content to get through high school single, waiting for the better things that awaited him in New York, as long as he had his fantasy to play around with late at night when everything felt hopeless.

Then the object of his fantasy was there in front of him, real, beautiful, solid. If Kurt wanted he could get up and touch Blaine. If he wanted he could feel the warm body beneath his hand, see those eyes looking into his, inhale the scent that he wished he could bottle.

Perhaps he had made all those details up in his mind, the smell of Blaine, the complexity of his hazel eyes. While he had sat with Blaine at the concert none of those things registered. But in his daydreaming they had felt all too real. Though he knew they had to be figments of his imagination. No one could be that perfect

He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs and run away. Why was reality teasing him like this? Why must the fates pull cruel jokes on him? He was taking deep breathes in his little corner as his glazed over eyes were unfocused at the front of the room.

A vibration ripped through his pocket making him jump, earning him looks of curiosity from the rest of his class. He put on his best bitch-face smile and fished his cell phone out of his pants. It was an email.

He opened it under his desk and his eyes gleamed with confusion.

**Marnie Tardiff **

_Kurt, you have been distracted all class. I really hope you are doing okay. You cut our meeting really short last night. It's obvious that something is bugging you, and I'm starting to have a feeling it has something to do with the new kid, Blaine. I saw you when you walked in yesterday Kurt. Creepy for a teacher? Perhaps. Just know that you are not under any circumstances getting out of this meeting. I don't care if you get Rachel to come talk to me, you will be here or I am giving you a week's detention. I do not know what is going on, but I have worked in a high school for 6 years, known you for just over 3, I know there is more to this than I understand. Now put your phone away and I'll see you at lunch. Do not be late. _

_Marnie _

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle and roll his eyes as soon as he finished the email, Shuester and Tardiff, they some how managed to be totally inappropriate with students and cross every line a teacher shouldn't. Yet they were the ones who got the most response from their students.

He slipped his phone back into his pocket and let out a long breath as he slouched against the back of his chair. He was going to go. He had no choice. He had to go and be a good boy and face his fear.

He felt sick to his stomach again as he realized he was completely and utterly screwed. Everything he had built up for 3 weeks was about to come crashing down on him.

Blaine was frustrated. His temper was flaring and the last thing he wanted to do was have a little get together with this guy Ms. Tardiff wanted him to meet. He had more important things on his mind. All day yesterday, and so far today he had tried, fruitlessly, to talk to Ariel. His eyes were constantly pealed for the tall, beautiful boy. He did see him, quite a bit. But only glimpses before the other boy was fleeing away and it was infuriating.

All he wanted to do was spend his lunch hour looking for Ariel. He didn't know _why _the other boy was avoiding him but he wasn't going to let it stop him. Blaine couldn't think of a logical reason the other boy was avoiding him like death, but he was going to find out. He had to find out. And then fix it. He had this tugging in his belly, shouting at him that he needed to fix this. He _needed _to be close to Ariel.

He took a deep breath outside the door to Ms. Tardiffs room and put on his best smile he could muster, pushing the frustration out of his mind and opened the door. "Good afternoon Ms. Tardiff" He said politely as he walked into the center of the room and leaned against one of the desks, letting his brown leather bag fall to the floor with a dull thud.

Ms. Tardiff looked up and smiled brightly, her smile was contagious and Blaine felt himself loosening up. "Glad you're here! Now if only Kurt would hurry his behind up. For someone who is so punctual he has been late a lot lately" She mumbled as she stood in front of the chalkboard and started erasing the notes from her last class.

Blaine nodded, if the boy didn't hurry up he wondered if he could make an excuse and go look for Ariel instead. He had marked a couple rooms off on his map that he wanted to check.

The search for Ariel was becoming an obsession of Blaine's, he was shocked at how after only one day his search for the allusive boy had become all consuming. It was the feeling in his stomach; it drove him towards finding the boy at all costs. Maybe he was going insane. Maybe he should have stayed at Dalton… but no, of course not. This was life, and in life you had to fight for what you wanted. Blaine wanted Ariel, so Blaine would do what ever he could.

He could almost hear the clock ticking away, it had only been a couple minutes since he had walked in, but it felt like an hour as time wasted away. He knew he would have to wait at least 8 more minutes before he could make an excuse and sneak away.

Ms. Tardiff looked at her watched and sighed heavily "That boy. If he doesn't show up… I'll… I'll send Sue after him." She said rolling her eyes. "She would just adore to have her Porcelain back on the cheerios" she said mostly to herself as she started to gather her things.

Blaine wasn't really listening though, he knew it was rude but he was ticking down the minutes, 6 more. "I'm afraid as soon as he gets here, which better be soon, I have to run and go make some copies for my next class." She said and bit her lip as she looked at the clock. "Actually I have to go now. I have a million things on my list; just promise me to stay till ten after okay Blaine? Five more minutes?" She said throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Then you can leave. Make sure to email me if he doesn't show. I feel terrible leaving you guys alone like that but…"

He sighed but nodding, plastering a smile on his face "Of course, go. Get your stuff done. I'll wait here for a few more minutes and then I have some other stuff I could be doing anyways. I'll see you in class tomorrow" he promised as he watched her inch towards the door.

A few seconds later he was alone and he let out an angry groan. Stupid boy, stupid late kid. He probably was one of those gay kids who thought the world revolved around them, that they were better then anyone else… not that he had actually ever met a gay boy like that. He had seen them on TV though.

He sighed and looked out the window, trying to ignore the ticking. He couldn't just disobey Ms. Tardiff after she put in so much effort to make him feel welcome, even if it had backfired.

The door clicked, Blaine sighed heavily. There was the boy. That meant he wouldn't be able to go out hunting. He didn't even bother turning around as he heard the door open and shut. "You do realize you're ten minutes late right?" Blaine snapped, not able to control his temper. This guy was ruining everything for him. He knew logically there was always tomorrow to go looking for Ariel but he wanted to find him _now. _Sometimes Blaine had the patience of a five year old.

"Oh, sorry I have a life outside meeting Tardiff's other little pets"

The voice was biting and laced with sarcasm, but Blaine knew that voice from the first syllable. Ariel.

He turned around slowly, his heart beating rapidly, afraid his senses had misled him. But as he faced the door his heart stopped.

"A-Ariel?" He asked taking a step closer.

"I can do this… I can do this… he's just a boy" Kurt chanted to himself as he passed by the door wringing his hands, his lip between his teeth. He really needed to stop doing that or he was going to give himself a bloody lip.

12:09, if he didn't go into the class right then, then he wouldn't go in at all. It was a tempting thought; he had seen Ms. Tardiff walking in the opposite direction a few minutes ago. But she would know, and track him down, and kill him. He put his hand on the knob, reminded himself once more that Blaine was just a boy and walked into the room.

"You do realize you're ten minutes late right?" Blaine snapped and Kurt's heart broke, or melted, he couldn't tell which. It was the first time he had heard that voice since the concert. It made his heart melt into a puddle on the floor, just as sweet as he remembered it. But it was laced with anger and frustration and Kurt couldn't help but hate himself for making Blaine angry. Though it was best that way, Kurt reminded himself. If Blaine hated him maybe this would be easier.

He desperately tried to find a way to keep his fantasy in tact, not knowing what he would do when it was actually gone.

Yes, he would make Blaine hate him. He could do that; he would pretend to not be the same boy. He would make Blaine avoid him, at least then he would hate Kurt for something that he wasn't not for who he was. That would break Kurt's heart more then he could handle.

"Oh, sorry I have a life outside meeting Tardiff's other little pets" Kurt snapped right back, bitch was a default setting to Kurt, he just needed to resist the erg to drop his shields.

He saw Blaine's posture tighten up and almost wanted to cry, assuming that the boy was hurt by his comments.

Though that assumption was shattered as he turned around. It was in his eyes. He knew.

"A-Ariel?" He asked taking a step closer, causing Kurt to panic. He hoped it didn't show on his face, he tried to take a deep breath as subtly as he could and raised an eyebrow at the other boy.

"Excuse me? I'm Kurt, not some Disney Princess." He said and forced himself to roll his eyes. That nickname made him want to run to Blaine. To hug him forever and never let him go. Never let him out of his sight again. But he couldn't, he wouldn't put himself at risk like that.

Blaine shook his head frantically and took another two steps forward, lifting his hand a inch then dropped it back down. "No! Of course you aren't. But you are my Ariel. I can't believe you go here! Actually I don't know what shocks me more! That you go here or that you aren't some badass punk! I guess you were just trying to blend in! Eyeliner and a fake eyebrow ring can go pretty far I guess. I was hoping we would meet up again after that night! I had no idea it would be this soon though! Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something? I thought we really hit it off? Or was that all just in my head?" Blaine rambled for a good couple minutes, barely taking a breath, fearful that Kurt would interrupt him.

Kurt didn't know how to process the information being spewed at him. Was he saying what he thought he was? That he had liked Kurt as much as Kurt had liked him? No, that wasn't possible. And even if he had, even if he had felt a draw to Kurt. He wasn't the same person he had met that night. That was a fake, slightly tipsy version of Kurt. He wouldn't let Blaine be disappointed in who he really was. He couldn't.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." He said calmly. "I've never met you before. What concert are you talking about?" Kurt said with a heavy sigh and leaned on Marnie's desk.

A smirk covered Blaine's face and Kurt looked at him skeptically "What are you smirking at?" He said getting a bubbly feeling in his stomach, why did his stomach constantly feel like something was going on in it? Bubbling, pulling, flying. It was never just still anymore.

Blaine took another step towards him, so he was only a few feet away. "I didn't say anything about a concert Ariel." He said with a devilish smile lighting his face up like Christmas lights. "Why are you lying?" he asked, his head tilted to the side.

Kurt's face fell at his stupidity. Shit. How could he have been so careless. "I-I… It was an assumption. Blending in while in punk wear? That pretty much screams concert. Don't read into things. And my name is Kurt." he said though he secretly wished Blaine would never stop calling him Ariel.

The laugh that escaped Blaine's mouth was pure music to Kurt. "Uh-huh… What ever you say _Kurt"_ Blaine said and couldn't whip the smile off of his face. He had found Kurt, he had found his Ariel, nothing could be wrong. It would work out. Blaine would make sure of it. "I don't understand why you're lying. Curiouser and Curiouser…"

Kurt was clearly flustered but tried to hide it as well as he could. "I really don't know what you're talking about. I guess someone just looks like me. Good to know I have a punk doppelganger running around the city"

Blaine shook his head "No one looks like you, and your voice is very recognizable. Also, that necklace. You had it on at the concert." He said eyeing the glass pendent hanging around Kurt's neck. He took a bold step forward and took it in his fingers.

Kurt's breath was caught in his throat, the smell, he hadn't been making it up in his head, and it was just like he remembered only better. A hundred times better. It calmed him and stirred his nerves at the same time, though he couldn't figure out how that was possible.

"I think I like that I make you flustered" Blaine said with a small laugh, looking up into Kurt's blue eyes before he leaned towards the piece of jewelry "Fate" Blaine read from the tiny grain of rice in the pendant. Blaine took a step back and looked at Kurt in the eyes. His hazel eyes seemed to be begging Kurt. Silently trying to figure out what was stopping Kurt from just letting him in. He had done a fine enough job of it at the concert. What made now so different?

Suddenly, before Kurt even realized what he was doing he was across the room "I have to go." He said not even bothering to defend himself any farther. Was there even any point? He was so screwed.

Just as Kurt was walking out the door he heard Blaine's voice from the classroom. "Maybe you should just accept fate, Ariel." it was quiet but meant to be heard. Damn Blaine, always having to have the last word. It seemed that his last words would always melt Kurt's heart.

Music blared in Kurt's room later that night. His mind was all over the place and he didn't know where to start picking through it. He knew. He didn't think, he _knew._ Blaine knew it was him, and Kurt couldn't deny it. There was no way he could get around it now.

Everything was in a pile of rubble in his mind and he didn't know which piece to pick up first. What did this mean? What did he do next? Did he avoid Blaine? Obviously that hadn't worked out so far, and he doubted it would start now. Especially now that he knew how determined Blaine was.

He couldn't even start to imagine what it would be like if he let Blaine in. But those eyes. Those hazel eyes, and the tugging in his stomach. He was completely captivated and enchanted by Blaine.

With a deep sigh he realized he had no choice in the matter, he couldn't stay away from Blaine any longer. Being close to him would kill him, but hiding was worse then death.

Taylor Swift's Enchanted started to play on his shuffle and he groaned loudly, burying his head in his pillow, trying to hide from the song. It brought tears to his eyes. It was _enchanting_ to meet Blaine.

Blaine sat on the edge of his bed, fiddling with his Three Days Grace concert ticket in his fingers. His face hurt from smiling so much. It was Ariel. Kurt. It was the same boy. He had known it since the first moment he had laid eyes on him in the halls of McKinley but now he _knew_.

He still didn't understand the walls that Kurt was hiding behind. What was he scared of? It was obvious to Blaine from the meeting today that Kurt was terrified. He hid behind a bitch face and sarcasm but he was a shaking, nervous wreck.

Blaine didn't know why but he was going to find out. More over though he was going to fix it. He was going to show Kurt there was nothing to be afraid of. It was his project, his new mission. He was going to find Kurt's voice and give it back to him. Kurt had also been hiding behind a fake face at the concert, but underneath it had been the real Kurt, a whole lot more real then what Blaine had seen today. He was going to bring that Kurt back to him.

He walked over to his computer and messaged Jeff.

**Blaine: **It _was_ him!I knew it!

**Jeff: **No way! I thought you were crazy… that's kinda creepy man… But you gotta make this work. You haven't shut up since that night. It's gotten annoying. We love you but we are sick of you watching The Little Mermaid on repeat.


	6. Chapter 6 Dangerous To Know

**EDITED! seriously guys. I promise, the rewrites are about 100% better then the mess that was the originals. Seriously how did anyone actually read this fic? yeah it's adorable but... like... my grammar... -shudders- **

* * *

><p>Who needs all the answers?<br>Who takes all the chances?  
>Who said the truth's gonna save you?<br>When the truth can be dangerous

* * *

><p>Kurt groaned as his alarm clock filled the room with the Elphaba's voice. He really didn't want to get up. He had no idea what the day was going to look like, every time he tried to imagine a possible outcome all that showed up in his mind was grey fuzz. Blaine would undoubtedly make his presence known again today and Kurt didn't know how to feel about that.<p>

All he wanted to do was throw the covers up over his head and roll back over to hide from the fuzz. Unfortunately he knew there was no way he could get away with that, so he threw his feel over the edge of his bed, shivering at the cool air, and stood up. He stretched his arms over his head with a yawn and shuffled over to the closet.

The house was silent other then the soft sound of the music and the cracking of Kurt's still muscles as he made his way across the room, humming along to one of the songs.

Tearing through his clothes he pulled out a pair of white skinny jeans, and a red button up before turning back to the mass of clothes as he nibbled his lip. The outfit wasn't done but he wasn't sure what was missing. The vest. That's what it was. He looked over at the black vest that he had neglected since the night of the concert. He sighed heavily and pulled it off the hanger. He was found out anyways, might as well wear it.

He laid the clothes down on his bed and headed to the bathroom to start the rest of his morning routine, hoping a shower would clear his mind of the grey cloud in his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey, kid, everything alright?" Burt said as Kurt entered the kitchen an hour later.<p>

Kurt smiled at his father and grabbed a granola bar from the cupboard. "Yeah dad, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" he said as he noticed Burt eating the healthy cereal Carole had bought him. Good, he was glad Burt was starting to eat healthy without a nagging eye on him all the time.

His dad ate a spoonful of the cereal and visibly shuddered at the taste. "I assume I can't put any sugar on this?" he said with a hopeful look in his eyes, which quickly went out when he caught the expression on his sons face. He sighed, "You kind of just got home and locked yourself in your room. Then your music kind of went from the normal stuff, that whinny break up girl and Wicked, to like, hard rock." Burt said raising an eyebrow at his son

"Maybe some cinnamon, but that's it" he said with a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes as he walked over to the cupboard to grab out the packet of cinnamon. "I can listen to hard rock. It was just Three Days Grace. I went to their concert last month. Its not that big of a shock." Kurt mumbled as he sprinkled on the spice for his father.

So what? He had let himself indulge in some self-destruction the night before. He had laid on his bed, starring at the ceiling, repeating all the songs they had done at the concert. A few of them sparked memories about his time with Blaine, some didn't. Riot had made his heart start pounding like it had the moment Blaine had taken his hand that very first, and only time.

The loud, rough music had helped him think. He still didn't know what he was going to do, or how it was going to work out. But the overflow of memories from that night had made him giggly and he realized that it was impossible to run from his fantasy any more. Truly resistance was futile. While he wasn't about to go jumping into Blaine's arms confessing his obsession, he was now going to accept what ever happened.

He was going to take long, deep breathes and trust fate. As he thought those words his fingers gingerly touched the pendent around his neck.

Burt didn't look convinced but he decided to change the subject, "Did you go talk to that boy like I wanted you to?" He asked gruffly as he took another bite of his food, not cringing so much since the addition of the cinnamon.

Kurt tensed slightly; he had forgotten his father had asked him to talk to Blaine "Um, yeah. Actually Ms. Tardiff set up a meeting with for us yesterday. He is gay. She thought I could keep an eye on him, get him into Glee. He seems nice enough." Kurt would never fully lie to his father, but selected amounts of truth was vital to their relationship. Burt didn't want to know everything and Kurt didn't want him to either.

Burt nodded "Good. I'm glad you're doing this son. I'm proud of you" he said and picked up the paper.

Every time Burt said he was proud of him Kurt's heart swelled. In those moments he was reminded how lucky he was to have Burt as his father. He was nothing but supportive and amazing. He could have had it a whole lot worse.

Then it hit him like a wall of cold water, for all he knew Blaine did have it worse. He realized then that aside from all their personal issues with each other Blaine could very possibly really just need someone to relate to. Beyond the chemistry and butterflies he was just a kid at a new school who needed some friends. With that in mind Kurt's decision to accept what ever came at him was made easier. At least in thought, in practice would be another story.

Kurt stood up from his seat, and grabbed his backpack, a new sense of courage for the day ahead flowing through him. He kissed Burt on the head and walked towards the door, a light skip in his step, despite the nervous feeling tearing at his insides. "I'll see you tonight. Text me if you need anything" He said as he walked out the front door, twirling the keys in his hand.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime at McKinley had been something Blaine managed to avoid for his first two days, the first day in his look for Ariel and the yesterday in meeting Kurt. Now he had nothing to do other then find a place and sit down.<p>

Part of him wanted to go track down Kurt but he didn't want to go searching and scare him even more then he already was. Jeff had pointed out the night before that Blaine could be a little… intense, when he got excited. So, with that information in mind Blaine decided it was the best idea to go sit in the cafeteria and approach Kurt casually if he happened to be there.

As luck would have it, Kurt was in the cafeteria when Blaine arrived with his tray of food. He was with a very large group though. They were all chatting amongst themselves, smiling and laughing. He could pick out a few couples mixed in, including two girls who had enough love in their eyes to brighten the whole room. Blaine smiled to himself and looked at all 14 faces in turn, remembering some of them from past competitions.

He saw a spare seat at the end of the two large tables that had been pushed together, it was right across from Kurt. Blaine smiled, put on his most charming face and placed his tray down on the table "Hi. I'm Blaine. You guys are the New Directions right?" He said waiting to sit down until he was welcomed. While he had been told by numerous people that he could find a home with the Glee club he was still nervous facing such a large group of strangers. He let his gaze meet Kurt's who smiled politely back at him.

The group looked at him skeptically up and down as they confirmed that they were in fact the Glee club.

Blaine could feel his face heating up and they all scrutinized him. Was there something wrong with him? Did they hate bow ties?

"Guys stop starring like he's a monkey with three heads. Blaine take a seat. You're welcome to sit with us" Kurt said only making eye contact for a second before blushing red. Did any of them know about him? Was that why he was getting the looks of appraisal? Was he being judged on whether he was good enough for Kurt? or perhaps just if he was good enough for the Glee club. Either way he felt like he was on sale.

"Um, thanks. I want to join the Glee club." He said, getting it out in the open right off the hop. He mentally added _and date Kurt._

One of the girls he had noticed were together earlier looked at him skeptically. She was a very pretty Latina in a cheer-leading outfit. "Can you even sing grandpa?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

The blonde girl next to her looked up at her " San, he's not your grandpa!" She asked in shock.

The girl, who he now knew was 'San' laughed lightly and shook her head "No, he's not Britt. He just dresses like one" she clarified sweetly and then turned back to Blaine, the sweet gone from her eyes.

"Cause we plan to take Nationals this year hobbit, and we already have Sugar over there who can't sing." She said motioning to a tiny girl who made a pouty face.

"That's not very nice Santana. You're just jealous. Daddy says I sing like an angel" Sugar said smugly

Santana opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by the girl he had seen talking to Kurt yesterday, she was sitting comfortably on a tall boys lap, his arms wrapped around her. "Shush! This is no way to welcome a new comer! And by the way, do none of you pay any attention to in information packets I give you before every completion?" She didn't wait for a response. "Obviously not. Because if you did you would know that this boy is Blaine Anderson. He was the lead vocalist for the Warblers, who we did compete against last year. Seriously, he did Raise Your Glass. I swear, this is why we are never prepared." She huffed and leaned back into her boyfriend who cooed at her lightly.

Blaine blushed lightly. Oh, she knew who he was. "Uh, yeah. That would be me…" he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'm not here to be a lead vocalist! I know you guys will have had your ranks worked out already. I just would like to be a part of it. Even just from the background." He didn't care if he never opened his mouth during a completion as long as he was close to Kurt to be honest. The fact that it was a Glee club that Kurt was part of only made it better.

A voice came from the other end of the table "Good white boy. We already have enough clawing for solos; we don't need you fighting for them. We already have enough people to compete." She pointed out.

"It's better to have too many then not enough Mercedes" a pretty Asian girl as she held hands with an Asian boy.

He nodded "Yeah, Mercedes, remember when we didn't have enough? How many issues that caused us? Need I remind you of when Finn wasn't going to show and we had to get Jacob Ben Israel to sub? I'd rather have three too many then one too few" he pointed out and cringing at the memory.

The whole time this exchange was going on Blaine was watching Kurt, of course when a new person would speak up he would glance in the direction and see who it was, but his eyes always landed back on Kurt quickly. Taking in his reactions things, he had to smile as Kurt's eyes seemed to almost constantly be rolling at one comment or another.

"Guys, chill out. We could always use another voice. Especially one like Blaine's. But, I do have an issue with the way he is constantly starring at my little brother." The tall boy under the brunette snapped.

Blaine's eyes got wide as he looked at the large teenager. Brother?

All eyes were suddenly on Blaine as he started to splutter not knowing what to say, he couldn't deny it.

"For Gods sake Finn I'm three months older then you!" Kurt practically yelled. "First you go and tell dad that I have a stalker, and then, even after I explain it, you have to go and attack the poor guy! You are such a Neanderthal sometimes!" He said throwing his fork down.

Blaine had never seen Kurt lose his temper before, of course that wasn't shocking in the limited time they had spent together. He had to admit though, it was kind of attractive.

Everyone else at the table though seemed to be used to the outburst and knew to treed lightly after it.

Finn gulped slowly and seemed to think very hard about what he was going to say next "Sorry dude… I just don't like it. Especially after the whole thing in sophomore year with Jesse…"

Kurt's eyes blazed brightly with frustration at Finn. Though they quickly softened and landed on Blaine "You aren't some spy for the Warblers, who's only using me as a means to get information just to run back right before completion right?"

"Uh… Does that even happen?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow. As he looked around the group he realized, apparently it did. "Uh, I'll take that as a yes… but no. I'm not. I just wanted a fresh start at a new school…" He didn't know what to do next, but he decided it was best to mend as many bridges as he could. "I'm sorry for showing an interest in your brother Finn, I didn't realize it was a problem…" he said trailing off, feeling stupid for having to apologize. He shouldn't have to apologize. But it was no time to let his anger get a hold of him. If he wanted to get in Glee he had to keep his mouth shut.

"Fuck!" Kurt shouted angrily and got up. "You do not need to apologize to my Neanderthal brother! Or anyone else for that matter. If I had a problem with it I would say something. Now everyone else needs to leave Blaine alone!" he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder "Welcome to New Directions Blaine. We rehearse Mondays and Thursdays no exceptions. But we tend to meet up every day unless there is a conflict. I will see you all in Glee later." With that Kurt stormed off out of the cafeteria.

Blaine was in a bit of a daze as he watched Kurt leave. "Um. Well… I…" He stuttered looking from face to face.

A boy in a wheel chair broke the silence with a laugh "Breathe man! Kurt has explosions like that almost as much as Rachel does. Get used to it. Especially if those looks we all saw meant anything." He said and rolled away from the table "Peace." He said before leaving the caf.

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Kurt was standing at his locker, spraying obscene amounts of hair spray into his already perfect hair. He was fuming and he didn't know what to do. How could everyone be that rude to Blaine? He had done absolutely nothing to them.<p>

_Kinda like you did after you re-met him? _The voice in the back of his mind pointed out. Kurt sighed heavily. It wasn't the same… he had trying to keep himself safe. Keep his sanity in tact

_Wasn't that what Finn was trying to do? _Could that voice just shut up? He knew he was being a hypocrite and knew that it was completely the same but Kurt really did love living in his own delusional mind. Unfortunately his mind was losing its delusions and being annoyingly about picky on reality.

His locker slammed closed and he jumped away to see Noah standing starring at him. "Yes Noah?" he asked carefully, unsure of what the look in the other boys eyes was.

"That was him wasn't it? The boy from the concert?" Noah said his arms folded over his chest.

Kurt sighed heavily "Yes, it was him. I told you about him why are you being so dramatic Noah?" he questioned and reopened his locker to get his books for his next class. Advanced French.

"I don't like him. He's short. And dresses like an old man. And he could be a spy! He was looking at you like you were something to eat." Puck said shifting on his feet.

Kurt wondered why Noah even cared. "I told you he was short, and I do believe that he dressed like a grandpa. I also believe you told me to get in his pants. I'm still not seeing how this is making any sense." He grabbed his notebook and pens before closing the locker. "Also you used to look at San like she was something to eat. Before her and Britt came out" Kurt felt the need to point out, even though he didn't think that was the look Blaine had been giving him.

"Yeah, that was how I looked at Santana. Which is how I know that its bad road. And I only told you to get in his pants to tease you! Come on! It's you Hummel; I didn't think you'd actually see him again. I was like 100% sure you were going to hide away from the guy like the blushing virgin you are! Not go and get him into Glee! I. Don't. Like. It." He said firmly. "And neither does Finn. We are your boys! Listen to us!"

Kurt shook his head and rolled his eyes "Puck, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were sounding jealous." He put a hand up before Noah could cut in "Yes, I know. While I have a nice ass you have no need to tap it. All I'm saying is that's how you are coming off. I can take care of myself. And might I just say that you and Finn are in no way good relationship role models!" He said getting annoyed at Puck.

"Finn has been in a longer term thing with Rach for like ever." Noah proudly pointed out.

Kurt laughed loudly "Puck! Come on! That relationship is rocky at best. They started it while he was under the impression Quinn was pregnant with his baby! While they were still together. Lets ignore the fact that actually you're the baby daddy. Then they have both cheated, broken up who knows how many times, and they frankly treat each other like crap half the time. I'm not about to look up to that relationship. And my last note, before I turn around and stalk off to class is that, Blaine and I aren't together, or about to be. We basically just met and I'm helping the only other gay kid in the school not get murdered and get some friends. Goodbye Noah." And with that Kurt turned drastically on his heels and stormed off for the second time in less then an hour.

* * *

><p>Usually Kurt sat front and center in his French class. He viewed French as a window into the future. While he sat there and learned how to speak flawless French he could picture himself one day standing a top the Eiffel tower looking out across all of Paris with a gorgeous French boy on his arm. It was a good image and one that always calmed him down.<p>

Today however, Kurt was so far from happy that he decided to sit in the dark back corner that was usually left empty. It was a movie anyway. A French dubbing of The Lion King. _What a way to teach_. Kurt thought sarcastically as he leaned back in his desk and closed his eyes. He could understand the movie without even trying. He might as well get a nap in.

About 15 minutes into class his phone vibrated.

**Unknown number: **Soon I'll have that little Mermaid and the ocean will be mine~

Kurt hadn't been this confused in a very, very long time. Who would be texting him Disney lyrics. Then a light bulb went off in his head. The Little Mermaid.

**Kurt: **While I think I get your meaning, you do recall that song was sung in quite a violent manner correct?

**Unknown Number: **… shhh lets not think about it that way Ariel.

Kurt shook his head and tried not to laugh out loud. He knew he was blushing already and was thankful for the blackened room.

**Kurt: **Who gave you my number Blaine?

**Blaine: **Scuttle.

At that Kurt did let out a small laughed and bit his lip to keep it from continuing. Once he was sure no one noticed he turned back to his phone.

**Kurt: **Oh? Not Flounder?

**Blaine: **Nope, he would have told you! And we both know Sebastian would never have given it to me. I was thinking about the Sea Witch, but that just seemed like bad road…

Again Kurt had to bite down on his cheek to keep from laughing. How was this boy real?

**Kurt: **Well considering I'm the one whose supposed to sell my voice to get with you. That would be quite the role reversal.

**Blaine: **Exactly! See it all works out for the best. I even got my self a snarflat to go along with my bowties. Oh damn! Grimsby is looking. I'll talk to you later Ariel.

His whole body was shaking trying to keep his smile and laughter under control. Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe as he tried to remain calm. With one last laugh to himself he changed two settings in his phone.

**Contact: **

Prince Eric

222-2337

Ring Tone: Kiss The Girl


	7. Chapter 7 Part Of Your World

**EDITED! YAAAY**

* * *

><p>I don't know when<br>I don't know how  
>But I know something's starting right now<br>Watch and you'll see  
>Some day I'll be<br>Part of your world

* * *

><p>Blaine licked his lip and rested the phone against a textbook in his locker. The map he had been using for the past 3 days was crumpled and torn but it would do. He was horrible with directions on a good day. He held it up and sighed, his smile dropping slightly, it looked like the choir room was at the other end of the school. He hoped he could figure out his way there, he hadn't gotten a chance to explore that wing of the school yet.<p>

He heard the phone vibrate beside him and jumped two feet in the air, pulling him out of his concentration.

Before Blaine could even grab for his phone he heard musical laughter from beside him. "I didn't peg you as the skittish type" Kurt mused, leaning against the locker next to his.

"Didn't peg you as a stalker" Blaine countered with a shake of his head, his playful smile back on his face. He grabbed the phone, not bothering to check it before closing his locker. "How did you even know where my locker is?" While the total turn around in Kurt's attitude was confusing Blaine wasn't about to jinx it. He was just thankful that Kurt was actually seeking him out instead of running in the opposite direction.

Kurt shrugged "Maybe I did sell my soul to the Sea Witch." He said with a shrug. "You'll never know." He joked with a slight smirk.

Blaine could feel himself almost getting high off of the interaction. The ease of the banter, as if they were back on the stairs, lights flashing all around them and music pulsing through their hearts. He was calm and relaxing. Then it was over, he saw something flicker in Kurt's eyes.

Kurt's body tensed as he stopped leaning on the locker and straightened up, pulling his vest back down into place. All flirtation was gone from his tone. "I didn't know if you knew where the choir room was. Rachel gets very snappy when people are late. Wouldn't want you to be subjected to her wrath on your first day. We should save that for next week." Kurt said, his eyes wandering everywhere other then Blaine's face.

Blaine sighed heavily at the change in demeanor. It was progress though, these glimpses of the playful Kurt he just knew was buried under the fashionable exterior. They gave him hope, if he could draw them out, even rarely, he was reminded they were in there.

"How kind of you. I think I'll avoid her wrath for as long as possible. Yours as well…" he said with a smile. He wasn't going to push his luck just yet. No point in losing all the ground he had covered.

"Smart boy." Kurt said motioning down the hall "Let's go. We only have five minutes" With that, he turned around and headed towards the wing where Blaine assumed the Choir room was.

He shook his head, his eyes closing for a moment. He didn't realize why he was so drawn to Kurt, why he wanted to fight through all his mood swings and sarcasm. All he knew is that he had to. Kurt wasn't the only one who believed in Fate.

* * *

><p><em>What was I doing? <em>Kurt mentally shouted at himself as he rocketed through the halls, barely glancing back to make sure Blaine was following him. _Just be his friend, help him out. That's all I was supposed to do. _

It didn't seem like that was going to happen though. Why did this boy have to make everything so damn hard? Did Kurt want to break down and just pretend that Blaine was every bit as amazing as he had imagined? Fuck yes. That was all he wanted to do, but he couldn't.

Life wasn't Broadway. It wasn't a book or a fantasy. Things didn't end with a happy song and a chaste kiss. They ended in tears and being screwed over and being left broken alone in you're room. Kurt did not believe in happy endings. At least not in high school. _Maybe _he had a shot in university, when he was in New York. In Lima, Ohio? Not a chance in hell. The only functional gay couple Kurt had every met was the Berry's, but they had met far away in some state with a thriving gay community.

But Blaine was so charming and showed such an interest that Kurt caught himself second guessing everything he had believed about romance. Sure, he had had a huge crush on Finn for years, and there was the incident with his gaydar being broken with Sam last year, but those just proved his point. Romance didn't work out for Kurt Hummel.

Then there was the incident with Karofsky, one he never liked to dwell on or think about at all. After that had happened he had decided to just accept that he wasn't going to find love in Lima. That the best he could hope for was a enough happiness to push him towards the light at the end of the tunnel. He was okay with that. He could wait. Especially after he met Blaine and he got a glimpse into what might be, years down the line and hundreds of miles away.

Now his mind had no idea what was going on, his perception of reality was challenged and his stomach was pulling him towards Blaine but his mind was running in the opposite direction and the commotion was making Kurt want to be sick.

When he finally arrived at the choir room door he smiled to see that Blaine had kept up, even if he did look a tad flustered. Kurt nodded to him and walked into the room, finding his usual seat and dropping down into it with an exhausted thud.

He tried not to, but he was distinctly aware when Blaine found a spare seat right behind him and one to his right. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him. He slid down into his chair, posture be damned. He was too busy trying to sort out his mind to even bother worrying about developing a hump like Quasimodo.

"Good afternoon!" Shuester said chipperly as he practically skipped into the room as he did every day.

The class mumbled a response but was quickly cut off by Rachel. "Mr. Shuester! We have a new prospective member!" She said standing and looking over at Blaine. "We all met him at lunch! I think he will be a wonderful addiction to Glee! As long as he's not a spy…" She trailed off then shook her head "He was the lead vocalist from the Warblers!" She said and sat back down. She was vibrating with excitement.

Kurt knew Rachel loved Finn, loved singing with him. But from the look in Rach's eyes he could tell she was dying to sing a duet with the ex-warbler. The thought twisted Kurt's stomach. _If anyone is going to be singing with him it's me. _He thought jealously.

Shocking himself with his thoughts he shook his head and bit his lip. No. That was no way to be thinking. Rachel was his best friend, and the lead female vocalist. She had every right to sing with Blaine. And Kurt didn't want to anyways. _Keep telling yourself that. _The voice deep in the back of his mind mumbled.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Shuester started talking again. "Thank you for the introduction Rachel. Welcome to Glee…?" he trailed off

"Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Thank you sir. I'm really excited to be here." He heard Blaine speak from behind him and his heart clenched. Every time he heard that voice he got the same reaction. One he desperately wished he could ignore.

Shue laughed and shook his head, holding his hands up "Please, Call me Mr. Shuester, Shue works too. None of that Sir business. We're all friends here." He said and Kurt could just imagine the bright smile on Blaine's face.

"Usually everyone has to audition. Its not a big deal or anything, you could be really, really bad and we would still welcome you in. As the lead vocalist from a different choir though, I don't think it will be an issue. If you have something ready you can sing now, or in the next week or so. Really its just a bonding exercise in trust." Will said as he sat down on a stool in the middle of the room.

Kurt didn't think it was necessary to get Blaine to sing, they already knew he could and just seemed like a waste of time. That, or Kurt was just terrified that Blaine's voice would drive him to his breaking point.

On further examination Kurt was sure it was the second option. Blaine singing solo in front of him could do nothing good for his resistance.

Kurt heard the chair behind him scrape against the riser as Blaine stood up. "Actually Mr. Shuester, I think I do have something I'd like to sing. It's nothing serious, and just pulled out of my reserve. But I'd be happy to give it a go." Kurt could hear the excitement dripping from Blaine's voice, could feel the stands shaking every so slightly as he Blaine, he imagined, lightly bounced on the balls of his feet.

Shue nodded and got off of his stool, motioning for Blaine to take his place as he sat on the chairs with the students. "Brad should probably know what you're wanting. He knows everything" Will said smiling over at the pianist they all took overwhelming advantage over.

Blaine nodded and whispered in Brads ear, his face glowing when he was told Brad knew.

He bounced to the center of the room and looked at everyone, energy flowing from his body in waves.

His eyes lingered on Kurt's, as once again Kurt was reminded how little self restraint he really had. Why must that gaze send a thrill through his spine every time? Blaine really had to stop being like electricity to Kurt.

"Well, I'm a bit of a nerd. My go to songs are basically all Katy Perry and Disney." He laughed awkwardly, exhaling and relaxing as he saw the smiles and laughter come back at him.

"I think this one is my favorite though." He said and his eyes locked with Kurt's.

Kurt felt his breath catch at the intensity of the look Blaine gave him. But then it was gone and Blaine's gaze was once again traveling from face to face as the music started and Kurt's heart ended up in a puddle beneath him. There was no way he was _actually_ doing this to him. A smile crept its way onto his lips as he shook his head lightly

Then Blaine started singing and everything fell away.

_Look at this stuff__  
><em>_Isn't it neat?__  
><em>_Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?__  
><em>_Wouldn't you think I'm the girl__  
><em>_The girl who has everything?_

Kurt was right, Blaine singing was doing nothing for his self-control. He giggled lightly as Blaine refused to change the gender to suit himself. He was singing with such emotion and even though it was quite the sad song, you could see how happy Blaine was singing it.

_Look at this trove__  
><em>_Treasures untold__  
><em>_How many wonders can one cavern hold?__  
><em>_Looking around here you think__  
><em>_Sure, she's got everything_

As Blaine sang he moved around the front of the room, his hands expressing the emotion as he sang, it was more than an audition, it was a performance.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty__  
><em>_I've got whozits and whatzits galore__  
><em>_You want thingamabobs?__  
><em>_I've got twenty!_

He grabbed odd different instruments from around the room as he sang, looking at them as if they were the most foreign thing in the world to him, so magical and new.

_But who cares?__  
><em>_No big deal__  
><em>_I want more__I wanna be where the people are__  
><em>_I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'__  
><em>_Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?__  
><em>_Oh - feet!__Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far__  
><em>_Legs are required for jumping, dancing__  
><em>_Strolling along down a - what's that word again?__  
><em>_Street__Up where they walk, up where they run__  
><em>_Up where they stay all day in the sun__  
><em>_Wanderin' free - wish I could be__  
><em>_Part of that world__What would I give if I could live out of these waters?__  
><em>_What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand?__  
><em>_Bet'cha on land they understand__  
><em>_That they don't reprimand their daughters__  
><em>_Proper women sick of swimmin'__  
><em>_Ready to stand__And ready to know what the people know__  
><em>_Ask 'em my questions and get some answers__  
><em>_What's a fire and why does it - what's the word?__  
><em>_Burn?_

Kurt was completely enthralled by Blaine's performance. He was so dynamic in his movements and facial expressions and Kurt could have watched him perform for the rest of his life and never get board. Everything in the room didn't matter, it was like it all blacked out as he concentrated on watching every little move Blaine made.

Kurt knew it was self-destructive but he couldn't stop. He knew his resolve was breaking with every note but he couldn't look away. And he couldn't breathe either, as Blaine turned to him, his eyes boring into Kurt's as he finished the song.

_When's it my turn?__  
><em>_Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?__  
><em>_Out of the sea__  
><em>_Wish I could be__  
><em>_Part of that world_

Kurt sat paralyzed as Blaine finished, his breath caught in his throat, a smirk playing across Blaine's mouth as he observed Kurt's struggles, only broken when he broke eye contact to bow for the group.

Kurt didn't even register the sound of applause and encouragement as he blinked a few times and tried to sort out why his mind had short-circuited on him. This was not good. But, at the same time it was the most amazing feeling ever.

"San! San! Can we keep him? Please San?" Brittany whined as she bounced in her chair, holding Santana's hands in hers, giving the biggest puppy dog eyes she could.

Santana laughed and shook her head, an amused smile covering her face, making her eyes sparkle "He's not a dog Brittany."

The blonde nodded enthusiastically "I know that San! He's a hobbit! Those make even better pets! Please San! I'll do that thing you like tonight!"

Santana's eyes got wide with shock, but brushed it off, trying to not look anyone in the eyes as she laughed "Okay!" San said cutting her off, her cheeks turning red "Sure, we can keep him Britts."

* * *

><p>Later that evening Kurt sat, his legs crossed at the ankle reading a book while music blared in his basement. Anything to keep out the thoughts of Blaine. He just needed a break. Sometime to <em>not <em>think about that situation. To get lost in a fictional world were it was someone else's issues not his.

Through the music Kurt heard a light tapping on his door and reached across the bed with a groan as the muscles in his back stretched, and pressed paused as the door opened a crack.

A few seconds later Rachel walked down the stairs. "Hey Kurt!" She said in her usual sing-song voice she used when she wanted to know some thing.

Kurt knew full well what this was about and resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to be able to get away from it this time. "Hey Rach. What's up? Finn bore you?" he drawled as he put his book down on his nightstand and sat up, crossing his legs.

Rachel laughed and shook her head as she made herself comfy on his bed as she had many times before. Sometimes Kurt forgot that even through their competitive moments Rachel was really his best friend. "No, I could tell though he was itching to play some video game where he tried to kill people." She shook her head and rolled her eyes "And I was itching to come have some girl talk so I decided it was best for us to part ways for the evening." She said with a sweet smile.

Rachel put a hand on Kurt's knee and looked at him in the eyes, her head slightly tilted, hair swooping down, only to be pushed back behind her ear. "Come on, tell me about him. I know you want to." She said and Kurt could feel her excitement, she probably didn't even notice that she was still fidgeting to get comfy on the bed, expecting a long, and adorable story.

Kurt sighed heavily, in fact he actually really did not want to talk about it but he knew his friend well enough to know he was going to have to anyways. He could never keep anything from her. Well no one could, but he didn't even want to. "Would you be angry if I told you I may have known him a little bit before he transferred? Like not a lot. It's not like he transferred for me or anything. It was just one night." He said and took a breath before realizing how that sounded, and judging by the look of shock on Rachel's face, it sounded just like he thought. "Oh God! No! Not one night like _that_!" he said holding his hands up and blushing a deep crimson.

Rachel took in a deep breath then started to laugh "oh my god! You had me scared! I was going to beat you over the head! But wait, you knew him? From when? Why was I not informed of this? Aren't I your best friend?" She asked sounding hurt by the end of her rant.

Kurt took her hand in his and squeezed it. "Of course you are my best friend! It was just at that concert Puck dragged me to a few weeks back! Not a big deal. He kinda saved me from the mosh pit and we talked for the rest of the concert. He definitely left an impression but I never thought I'd see him again!" he said and flopped back against his headboard with a frustrated groan.

"And now he goes to McKinley! Kurt! This is amazing! It is so fated to be! Oh god this is so cute! That is the most amazing story!" Rachel started to flail and giggle "So what? Are you two together now that you were reunited by fate!?" she asked as excited as a preteen girl about her first kiss. Which Kurt still hadn't had. Well, not a proper one.

He shook his head rapidly. "No! We barely know each other! And anyways when I went to that concert, Puck dressed me up like I was some punk God. I looked hot, but I had a fake eyebrow ring in and eyeliner! So many studs! And he gave me this vodka drink! So I was all confident and badass! I'm not that guy Rachel! That's why I can't be anywhere near Blaine! I'm probably such a disappointment! If the guy I was at that concert is his type then I'm definitely not it!" Finally Kurt broke down and just let out everything he had been fearing. He could almost feel the tears welling in his eyes. This wasn't' fair. "And things don't work out in high school Rach."

It was one of the very few moments Rachel was silent. She thought for a few minutes, playing with her hands before she spoke. She seemed to be making her mind up about something, and Kurt knew better than to interrupt one of the few times Rachel decided to think before she spoke

"Kurt… Blaine looks at you like you're the sun and the moon. I really don't blame him, you're an amazing guy. He probably saw right through your badboy look and saw exactly who you really are. And _that's _who he likes. He likes Kurt. Some clothes and little bit of booze doesn't change who you are." She said looking at him in the eyes. "Sometimes you just need to trust that some things are just meant to be." She spoke softly and stroked the back of his hand in a comforting manner. "I get that its fast, and you're terrified, but you can't run from this. He's not going anywhere Kurt."

Kurt took some time to digest what she was saying, her points. She did make an awful lot of sense. He shook his head, he couldn't let her logic further diminish the small amount of resistance he had left "But Rachel, this can't end well. What the point? It's high school! It's just going to end in me getting my heart broken. No high school relationships last!" he argued, though it was a weak argument. It was all he had left, the last little bit of resistance he had left.

In a stunning event Rachel was quiet for a few more moments before she pulled her necklace out of her top. She took it off and handed it to him silently.

Kurt looked at the ring around the chain and couldn't understand what it meant. "Kurt, sometimes high school things do work out…" She took a deep breath "Finn asked me to marry him. I said yes."  
>Kurt felt fury grow him his stomach, all thoughts of Blaine gone. This was absurd.<p>

Rachel lifted her hand up in defense and continued before he could explode at her. "Look, we aren't getting married now. In fact we probably won't until I'm done with university. But it's a promise. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with Finn. I know I want to be you're sister in law. This is the life I want. I didn't tell you this for you to get angry, or to make it about me, which I know I tend to do. I just want you to know that sometimes good things do just happen. Yes, they rarely work. But that doesn't mean its not worth the fight. Or the risk." She finished and leaned forward, took the necklace back, kissed Kurt on the forehead and god up.

"I'm going to leave you with your thoughts now Kurt. I think you already know what's going to happen. You just need to come to terms with it." And with that Rachel was gone and Kurt was left alone in his silent room.

* * *

><p>The sound of an incoming Skype call filled Blaine's room and he pounced on the answer button, he was greeted with a camera filled with boys in casual clothes gathered around what he assumed to be Nick's laptop.<p>

"Hey guys!" he almost shouted as he twirled in his chair like a five year old.

"Let us skip the intro and you tell us what that text to Jeff was about because I would like to know like right now" Trent spoke up from the back, his eyebrows moving comically "And it better be good. We have absolutely nothing worth reporting here since you left Mr. Anderson"

Blaine laughed loudly and basked in the feeling of being around his boys again. He missed them more then he thought he would. The Warblers were a family and he felt like his wings had been left behind at Dalton.

"Well" Blaine said drawing out the word "Since you asked so nicely Trent. I think I got him!" He said excitedly, clapping his hands "I don't think we are going to start dating tomorrow or anything. But I got him flirting with me! It was over text, but still!" he said biting his lip. "And then he kinda withdrew a bit… but then I sang Part of Your World to him and he looked like he was melting, I think I caught him not breathing… that's a good sign right?" He asked hopefully as he started playing with a nearby pencil.

The boys all looked at each other then back at Blaine. Nick spoke up first "Well, I'd call that progress! Just don't get too ahead of yourself Blainers. From what you've told us this Kurt kid sounds kinda skittish at this whole thing. I don't know… Blaine, we were talking…" Nick finished, shifting slightly uncomfortably.

Jeff nodded at Nick and rubbed his boyfriends back lightly "Blaine, it's just, He kinda gives us the feeling, at least from what you have told us, that he may have been through something. An abusive relationship? We don't know, but how you keep saying he opens up then seems to catch himself as closes right back… It, it just sounds like he's a bit more scared then he should be…"

Trent nodded "We aren't saying that's what happened! Or that anything happened, we are just saying that it sort of sounds like it could have and we don't want you to scare him off. You really care about him B, we can see that. Just be careful…"

Blaine had never even considered that before. Did Kurt give off that vibe? Did he seem like he'd been hurt? Blaine had always just chalked it up to being cynical and afraid of commitment. But what they were saying made sense.

Blaine nodded as he thought about his friends words. "Guys, I'll talk to you later. I gotta go, have some homework to do. Talk to you later" Without waiting for a response he clicked the end call button and wandered to his bed.

The more he thought about the possibility the more it made sense, but instead of wanting to back off and let Kurt have some space, he felt like he needed to _show_ Kurt that he wasn't going to hurt him. The new theory didn't do anything but make him more determined.

So someone _had _stolen Kurt's voice. And Blaine was going to be the one to give it back.


	8. Chapter 8 Stand Still Look Pretty

**EDITED! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. Slowly but surely guys. **

* * *

><p><em>But people have problems that are worse than mine<em>_  
><em>_I don't want you to think I'm complaining all the time__  
><em>_And I hate the way you look at me I have to say__  
><em>_I wish I could start over_

* * *

><p>Blaine sat at his desk chair late Saturday morning, spinning in slow circles, his cell phone open to Kurt's chat screen as he tossed it into the air repeatedly.<p>

He hadn't really talked to Kurt too much since their texting conversation on Wednesday. Blaine had to smile at the memory, the conversation still the last thing on his screen. Besides Glee and Lunch he had kept his distance, trying to figure out exactly how he planned to move forward.

Kurt wasn't hiding from him anymore, which was great, but it wasn't quite good enough. Blaine needed more, but he wasn't sure how to get it. He wanted Kurt to let his shields down again. He remembered back to the night he had first met Kurt, even pretending to be something he wasn't there was something much more real that night then what Blaine saw most of the time when he was with Kurt. Once and a while he would get glimpses of the boy he met, but they were gone as fast as they came and left Blaine craving them more and more.

He had spent the last three days watching Kurt, he knew it was slightly creepy but he couldn't bring himself to care nor stop. Blaine noticed the moments when Kurt really smiled and the ones he faked it. The moments he was at ease and the hours he was tense. Kurt was a puzzle, one that Blaine needed to piece together.

Slowly he had figured out a game plan. It wasn't concrete, but he felt confident enough that if he tried hard enough he could break down the walls, or at the very least show Kurt that he was willing to climb them.

Today was his first step. Today Kurt was going to come over to his house. The hard part that Blaine had managed to neglect planning was the how.

So there he sat, spinning around in his chair, trying to come up with a way to get Kurt to his house. He had been sitting in the chair trying to come up with the perfect opening line for over an hour before he gave up and texted Kurt a simple and non-original opening.

**Blaine:** Good morning Ariel.

It wasn't original or witty but it would have to do. He would figure something out as he went. He always did think well on his feet. His plans never worked out anyways.

Blaine waited, tapping his foot as he tossed his phone in the air over and over again waiting for it to go off. Of course, when it did, it scared him; causing him to drop it on his foot. "Damn it" he mumbled as he bent over and opened the message.

**Kurt:** I'm not talking to you. I'm mad at you –pouty face- :P

Blaine's heart felt like it was being ripped to shreds as he read through the messaged, he let out a relieved breath as he saw the joking tone Kurt was using.

**Blaine:** Oh no! My apologies! What ever did I do to offend you? :P

He knew Kurt was joking around with him, but he still felt nervous as he waited for the reply. He went back through every interaction they had had since they had last spoken one on one by his locker on Wednesday. Had he said something then? Had something he said to Brittany, who had taken quite the attachment to him, or to Artie managed to piss of Kurt?

**Kurt:** You stole my song.

Blaine couldn't help but laugh and shake his head. Of course. All part of the Little Mermaid game. He never would have thought that when he came up with 'Ariel' on a whim that it would set the tone for their whole relationship.

**Blaine:** :O I did didn't I? Oh how ever am I going to make it up to you?

He smiled mischievously, Kurt was playing right into his pocket. This was perfect! Everything was working out in his favor.

**Kurt:** I don't know, it's going to take a while. Best start groveling now I suppose. :P

**Blaine:** Tsk, that won't do. I must remedy this. I was going to spend today touring my palace, but I think, in spirit of making it up to you, I should have you over and pamper you with Disney movies and an apology dinner.

Blaine chewed his cheek as he waited, sitting still in his chair, for a reply. What if he said no? What if he said _yes?_ Once again, Blaine had failed to think that far in advance. He looked around his room and was thankful it was clean. He got up and tossed his hamper of dirty clothes into the laundry room and walked around tidying things. It had to be perfect if Kurt said yes.  
>He had never had a boy in his room, not one he was interested in. He wanted to pretend that his mind was far away from what could happen in a bedroom alone but his mind seemed to get away from him as he tidied everything.<br>Regardless of how much Blaine liked Kurt as a person he couldn't deny his physical attraction to him. He was after all still a teenage boy. Hormones and all. The idea of Kurt in his room at all, even for the most innocent of reasons sent a thrill down his spine.

Ten minutes after he had sent the text Blaine's stomach was in knots and he felt like he would be sick. He had messed it up. He had done the opposite of what the Warblers had told him to and he was about to pay the price.

Right as he was starting to mentally beat himself he heard the distinct buzzing of his phone and almost fell flat on his face in his dash to it.

**Kurt:** That does sound nice. But honestly Blaine, I was just joking. I don't want to be a bother.

Blaine shook his head even though no one was around to see it; he was not letting this go. He was almost there, so close he could imagine Kurt sitting on the edge of his bed. That was as far as he let his mind wander in that general direction.

**Blaine:** You could never be a bother. I insist. I could even come get you?

**Kurt:** If you're sure… but I can get there myself. What's the address and when should I be there?

Blaine started dancing and jumping around his room excitedly, almost tripping over his own feet. Kurt was coming to his house. Today. They were finally going to get some time by themselves. Today.

**Blaine:** When ever you feel like it. And I live just a little bit west of Lima. 23 Ridge Bay.

**Kurt:** Okay, I'm heading out now. I'll see you in a bit.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his Navigator outside Blaine's house trying to keep his breathing steady. What was he thinking? That's right, he wasn't. He couldn't have been. If he were he wouldn't have agreed to go over to Blaine's house alone on a Saturday.<p>

As he looked at the house he felt like he was going to be sick with nerves. On one hand this was Blaine's _house_. He would go up into his _room._ See who Blaine was. He wasn't ready for this.

On the other hand Blaine's house was huge. Huge and old. Beautifully well kept with a large yard and an iron gate in front of it, which thankfully had been left open for him.

Kurt bit his lip and took a picture of the house before him and sent it to Rachel.

**Kurt:** I HATE YOU! LOATH! UNADULTERATED LOATHING!

He took a couple deep breathes and turned off the car, he looked around at the drive way and didn't see any vehicles in the open garage. Were they going to be alone? Did that frighten him? Or comfort him? He really wasn't in the mood to meet Blaine's family just yet.

**Rachel:** Oh my! That's his house!? Why do you hate me? I'm just helping the fates push you in the right direction. What are you doing sitting in his driveway! Get in there! You are being rude. Text me when you get home. Not before. Goodbye.

Kurt sighed heavily knowing any further attempt at communication would be ignored. He took one more deep breath and got out of the car.

The worst part of going to anyone's house for the first time is knocking on the door. It always made Kurt feel so small and nervous. Who would answer the door? What if it was a parent? A sibling? It was always bound to be awkward.

He lifted his hand and brought it to the wood of the door, or would have if it wasn't flung open at the last second, causing Kurt to almost knock Blaine in the face.

Kurt jumped back a good two feet, clutching his heart and stumbled down over the stairs falling flat on his behind.

As soon as Kurt realized he was on the ground he couldn't help but laugh, his whole body shook as he shook his head, thrown back in laughter. Did that really just happen? It had to be the worst arrival to someone's house ever. 100 times worse then anything he could have imagined, and yet, he couldn't stop laughing at himself.

Of course Blaine was over to him in a heartbeat apologizing profusely. "I was trying to be funny! I didn't think it through! Oh my god! Are you okay? You didn't hurt your self did you? Kurt, stop laughing and answer me!" Kurt could hear the concern in is voice but couldn't stop his body from shaking from the giggling

"ARIEL!" Blaine said trying to remain serious but losing out half way, slipping down into a sitting position beside Kurt, laughing just as hard.

Kurt shook his head and regained enough composure to talk, "Well that broke the ice didn't it?" He said and dusted his hands off. "That was probably the most priceless thing you will ever see. I imagine my face was horrible! We never speak of this again got it?" He laughed shaking his head at his stupidity. If he hadn't been so jittery it never would have happened.

Blaine pushed himself up and nodded "Okay, Just between us." With that, he held out his hand to Kurt.

Kurt looked at the offered hand and debated being manly and protesting that he didn't need any help, that Blaine didn't have to take care of him, but he wasn't even fooling himself, the gesture made his stomach flutter.

As he took Blaine's hand up he felt the jolt of lightening that he did the few times he was in physical contact with Blaine. He kept his hand a fraction of a second longer in his then it had to before taking it back and dusting off the back of his pants.

Blaine winked at him playfully "Just between us, it was probably the most priceless face I have ever seen. I wonder if the security cameras caught that…" he teased.

Kurt's eyes got wide and he playfully his Blaine's shoulder with the back of his hand. "Destroy those tapes Anderson or I will destroy you." He attempted to dead pan, but couldn't keep the smile off of his lips.

"I'd love to see you try Hummel" he challenged as he pulled the front door open and motioned forward "After you"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Kurt and Blaine were seated in the den in front of a very large TV with a stack of Disney movies piled high on the coffee table.<p>

Kurt sat awkwardly, back straight and hands in his lap on the couch as Blaine knelt by the pile between the table and TV. "So where should we start? Mulan? The Little Mermaid?" He said with a wink that made Kurt feel like nothing but a puddle of goop.

"Well, that has been a theme for us lately hasn't it?" Kurt laughed and relaxed slightly into the couch. This didn't have to be awkward, he reminded himself. Just friends, watching movies. Friends. Sure. Maybe if he kept telling himself that he would start to believe it.

Blaine's laughter filled the room as he grabbed the DVD out of its case and started setting up the TV. "Just lately? I seem to recall you started it the night we met!" he said, his back towards Kurt.

Kurt rolled his eyes "If I remember correctly you are the one who chose to call me Ariel, so wouldn't it be your doing?" he challenged.

As the previews started Blaine turned back around, remote in hand. "If you want to get technical maybe, but you are the one who refused to give me your name, causing me to need to create one for myself."

Kurt barely heard Blaine. As he had turned around, Kurt finally for the first time that day, _looked_ at him. With the commotion at the door and the brief tour of the main floor Kurt hadn't really gotten a chance to just _look. _

Blaine was dressed in a pair of dark but faded jeans, a black t-shirt and a burgundy cardigan. The outfit was a lot more casual then Kurt had seen before but it wasn't the outfit that took his breath away, what did was Blaine's hair. It was un-gelled for the first time, hanging loosely around his head in curls. Kurt felt the erg to run his fingers through it, but lucky still had enough common sense left in him to resist. Barely.

He shook his head, snapping out of his thoughts as he noticed Blaine looking at him with a confused expression. "Lets call it a draw then shall we? We both contributed to this cheesey theme," Kurt said as he started picking the non-existent lint away from his clothing. Anything to keep his eyes away from Blaine and that hair.

Blaine just shrugged and pressed play, flopping down on the couch next to Kurt, who was very thankful for the foot between them, even if he could still feel Blaine next to him.

He felt like banging his head on a wall. His mind was getting away from him. He could imagine a future were they did this exact same thing but with himself curled into Blaine's side as they laughed as sang along to all the songs, stealing kisses…

Kurt shook his head. No. He was not allowing himself to go there. He couldn't. What was happening to him? He barely knew Blaine, and while he was no doubt the most attractive person Kurt had ever met he was still basically a stranger. He couldn't let his hormones and loneliness lull him into a false sense of hope. He didn't realize he was sitting there in silence worrying his lip between his teeth, eyes glazing over as he stared blankly at the opening scene of The Little Mermaid.

Blaine cleared his throat, causing a dazed Kurt to jump and make a small sound of surprise. He heard Blaine's laughter beside him and blushed, sending a death glare to him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I now _know _that I like making you flustered. You are so adorable when you're nervous Kurt." Blaine said, his eyes meeting Kurt's, who looked away quickly, in favor of the movie.

"I am not nervous" he said trying to sound bored. "Stop watching me and watch the movie. Please?" He said chancing a glance back at Blaine who nodded with a smirk on his face and turned back to the screen.

"What ever you say Ariel" he said as he leaned against the armrest and started humming along with the music.

* * *

><p>Three movies and two bags of popcorn later the sun was starting to set outside and Blaine stretched out with a long groan. "I think it's time I start making us some dinner." He said as he stood up and smiled at a very comfortable Kurt, buried into the side of the couch, his legs tucked up beside him, a pillow hugged to his chest.<p>

Blaine had been so glad the tension in the room had disappeared early on as they had started lazy banter about the different movies they had grown up with. He knew this had been a good idea.

He watched as Kurt stretched out himself, Blaine's eyes lingering more then he should have allowed. "That sounds nice. What do you have in mind?" Kurt asked as he put his feet back on the floor and stood up, twisting his body lazily.

Blaine had to force himself to not gawk at the boy in front of him. Blaine didn't believe in love at first sight, but what he did believe in was chemistry and attraction. Those could be instantaneous and powerful and were the building blocks in any romantic relationship. And he definitely believed with every fiber in him that Kurt and himself had those blocks in excess.

The nervous feeling in his stomach and the blush he saw creeping onto Kurt's face and neck every once and a while showed him it wasn't all one sided and it wasn't just a fantasy. It was simultaneously reassuring and nerve wracking.

It wasn't the right time to bring it up, and he knew that, but at the moment they were simply ignoring the signs. Even though Blaine wanted to pull Kurt to him and beg him to give him a chance he would keep himself in check. He knew Kurt was being smart, rational and logical. He only wished he had the ability to act on them like Kurt seemed to.

Blaine brought himself back to the question at hand, it would seem that both Kurt and himself were floating off in thought quite a bit. "Well, I thought we would stay away from sea food." He said with a wink and slowly started walking towards the kitchen, making sure Kurt was following.

He heard Kurt's laughter and he could only describe it as musical. Did he really just think that? He must have been losing his mind. He didn't think he had the capability to be that sappy. But there he was, thinking that everything Kurt did was stunning. He really needed to clear his mind before it exploded.

"Probably a good idea, Flounder and Sebastian don't take too kindly to being eaten. And to be honest, I'm actually not a fan of sea food to begin with." Kurt said with a shrug as he followed along.

Blaine chuckled and nodded "Good to know. I'll keep that filed away for later reference. So actually I was thinking I'd be totally cliché and easy and make us alfrado?" He said as he started grabbing pasta and a jar of sauce out of the cupboard.

Kurt nodded and sat gingerly on a stool next to the island in the large kitchen, his eyes wondering around. "Sounds good to me."

Blaine watched him for a second before turning around to get the pot to boil water. "Can I grab you something to drink?" He asked as the water started to fill the pot.

Kurt nodded "A diet coke if you have?" He asked and Blaine saw his posture relax once again. He noticed how every time Kurt was put in a new environment it took him a few moments to relax, as if he was always afraid something was going to jump out and attack him.

Blaine tried not to think to hard about why Kurt did that and also resisted the erg to comment on Kurt not needing a diet anything but nodded and grabbed one out of the fridge and poured it into a tall glass. "Here you go." He said handing it to him and turning back to the pot, moving it onto the element. "And now we wait"

He leaned on the other side of the island in front of Kurt, just looking at him, ignoring the uncomfortable look Kurt got as red covered his features. "So, Kurt, tell me about yourself" he said as he rested his face in his palm.

Kurt bit his lip and shrugged "Um, I love Glee, I'm applying to NYADA soon… I live with my Dad, step mom Carole and Finn. Finn's her son. Both his dad and my mom died. Mine when I was 8, his right after he was born…" Kurt said, and Blaine could tell he was having to think very hard about what to say. "I don't really know what there is to say Blaine? I'm a gay kid who has gone through high school being tormented and found a home in Glee club? I'm not that interesting really. I love clothes, as you can probably tell… That's my back up if I don't get into NYADA or something doesn't work out in acting."

Blaine just listened, taking in the information and smiling at Kurt's presumption that he wasn't anything special or interesting. He frowned though at the confession of being tormented. Was that what all his skittishness was about? He hadn't heard of Kurt being bullied, hadn't seen it. "I was bullied too, that's why I got transferred to Dalton." He confessed.

When he saw Kurt relax and let out a breath he could tell that the sense of understanding made Kurt feel better. He just nodded but seemed a lot calmer about the conversation.

"So, tell me Kurt, a boy as beautiful as you has to have had boys all over you. Even in a town like Lima, there has to have been at least one closet case who stole your heart" Blaine said fishing.

Kurt's face fell instantly and Blaine didn't know what he had said wrong but wanted more then anything to take it back.

"Uh… um…" Kurt was faltering and Blaine could see the instinct to run flash in his eyes.

Blaine's hand flew to Kurt's and rubbed the back of the other boys hand "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to talk about that Kurt. Lets change the subject okay?"

He saw Kurt's expression calm down slightly as he nodded, taking a couple deep breathes. "Okay. Yeah, please."

Blaine was now 100% sure that the Warblers had been right and it made him angry. Someone had actually hurt Kurt. It finally hit him like a brick wall. It wasn't a theory or a guess. Someone had really hurt his Kurt. Badly enough to send the boy before him into a full blown panic attack.

The wheels in his head were spinning as he tried to comprehend what could have happened to him. "You know, I think I have a cherry pie buried in the freezer, I'm going to go pull it out for desert okay?" He said, squeezed Kurt fingers one more time with a warm smile and turned to the freezer.

"Okay, Cherry is my favorite" He said steadily, though Blaine could still sense the tension in his voice.

* * *

><p>As Blaine turned around Kurt took another deep and calming breath. Everyone around him knew not to bring up anything that could relate back to Karosky. Kurt was more then happy to sit back and pretend it never happened, to not dwell on it. Especially after Karofsky had been forced to go to a different school. <em>Most <em>of the bullying had stopped, between the head bully's leaving and the amount of footballers in Glee everything had been a lot calmer this year.

Still though the mere thought of what had happened still sent him into a frenzy. He ran his fingers through his hair, not caring at that moment if his hair got a little bit messed up.

He knew that Karofsky was a big reason he was putting up so much fight against Blaine. He didn't like to think of it as a contributing factor but buried deep it was.

His hands were still shaking as he kept trying to calm down. Images flashing in his head. Images he had pushed away for months. His breathing was starting to become broken as he tried to calm down but failed. He hadn't had an attack like this since last June.

Blaine turned back around and saw the look of Kurt's face. Within a second he was at Kurt's side, rubbing his back. The feeling of warm and comforting hands was nice, but a feeling Kurt wasn't used to. "Kurt, come on, let's go back to the living room." He said and helped Kurt up and back to the couch in the next room.

Kurt couldn't believe he was having this break down right now, in Blaine's living room, the first time they had every spent time truly alone. If this didn't scare Blaine away nothing would, but if it did it would break Kurt into a million pieces. This was why he didn't want to get involved with Blaine.

Blaine helped him sit down and held him close, it wasn't a romantic gesture or anything like that, he was at that moment no more then a friend comforting a friend. Truly just wanting to make Kurt feel better, without words being exchanged to vocalize it Kurt knew Blaine was trying to just be a support. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay" He repeated over and over as he rubbed Kurt's back gently.

Kurt gulped in air and shook his head, "I'm being so stupid. I'm sorry. Oh God, I'm a mess! You can't see me like this." He rambled, as visions passed through his head.

Blaine shook his head "You're fine. Obviously something I said triggered something for you. I'm sorry. This is my fault. Just take some deep breaths okay. You don't have to talk about it but I'm here if and when you need to." He assured him and hugged the other boy.

Kurt inhaled the smell of Blaine and the feeling of his strong arms around him. Taking a few deep breathes, he started to calm down, for the first time he allowed himself to drown in _Blaine, _his smell, his heat, his strength and the affection he was pouring out to him. He forgot everything else and pushed the thoughts of what happened as far back as he could. It worked. Slowly but surely his breathing evened out and he was rid of the images once again.

Slowly he pulled away from Blaine and looked at him in the eyes, letting the honey colour calm him the last tiny bit. "Thank you Blaine. Really you didn't deserve to see that. It wasn't you're fault…"

He was silent for a few moments before he looked back into Blaine's eyes. "I'm not gonna get into it. But, there was a situation last year. With a closet case, it wasn't consensual. It got pretty bad." He saw the flash of anger in Blaine's eyes and didn't know whether to be afraid of it or comforted by it. "He's gone now. I'm fine. Just I always push it away. And sometimes something triggers it. I've been fine since he left. I don't know, most people just avoid it like the plague so I don't ever have to think about it, but you mentioned it and it kinda of just exploded on me."

Kurt didn't know what to do, what he expected for Blaine to do. All he knew was that he wanted this conversation to end and for everything to be okay.

Blaine nodded "Okay." He said and patted Kurt's arm once more. "Come on, I think the pasta should be ready." He said and stood up, holding his hand out to Kurt. Who took it and held it until he had to let go for Blaine to finish making dinner.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew how triggers worked, he knew the flash backs and the suppressing images. After the Sadie Hawkins dance incident he had gone through triggers and breakdowns almost daily. He knew not to push it or make a big deal out of it.<p>

Of course it was a big deal, to see Kurt like that. It broke his heart. But he knew it was what happened and he could only do what he felt was right.

He put the pasta together and plated it, setting it down on the table with two glasses of diet Coke.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked casually when they were both seated and eating.

Kurt shrugged, now appearing to have gone back to his old self. "Um Cheerio's practice actually." He said with a shrug as he took a sip of his coke, purposefully not making eye contact.

Was it Christmas? Did he really just say he was a cheerleader? "Wait a second. You? A Cheerio?" Blaine asked in astonishment.

Kurt laughed and shrugged "Temporarily. There are lots of things you don't know about me Mr. Anderson." He said with a playful wink, it wasn't as filled with attitude as it usually would have been but it was progress. "Sometimes Sue likes to add vocals to her routines. In Sophomore year I felt like I wasn't getting enough solos in Glee, so Mercedes and I kind of deflected to the Cheerios for a few weeks. I won them nationals with a 14-minute medley of Celine Dion. All in French" Kurt bragged with a proud smirk on his face "When we left she was so angry, I'm quite flexible and can sing. She is constantly trying to get me back on. I decided I would help her out for cheerleading Sectionals."

Blaine shook his head in amusement "Well then Mr. Hummel you just gave me about a thousand mental images that will never go away" he teased and took another bite of pasta.

The smirk on Kurt's face was almost back to its full force. "Want another one?" Kurt said flirtatiously.

Blaine could only nod his head.

"I was on the football team."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later Blaine was cleaning up the dishes after Kurt pulled out of his lane way. Even with the bumps in the road the day had gone very well. Even Kurt's break down had brought them closer.<p>

They weren't making out and gazing adoringly into each others eyes, well maybe they were gazing, but it was progress.

Though Blaine couldn't help but still feel the swell of anger in his chest whenever the thought of what Kurt had told him entered his mind.

He sighed and pulled out his phone after he finished loading the dishwasher. He sent two texts and shoved it back in his pocked and headed up to his room.

**Blaine:** You guys were right…

**Blaine:** Text me when you get home. Drive safe.


	9. Chapter 9 I Could Get Used To This

**_EDITED! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY. Making my way through this pretty steadily I must say. Right on track for the new chapter to come out beginning of December. as always, if anyone out there would like updates on the progress of TSSML feel free to find me on Tumblr at justxlosersxlikexme or I tag them as fic:tssml as well. bu-bye! _**

* * *

><p><em>When I freak you understand<em>

_There is not a thing you miss_

_And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me_

_With you it all comes naturally_

_I've lost the reflex to resist _

_And I could get used to this_

* * *

><p>By the time Monday morning rolled around Kurt felt like he had gotten absolutely no relaxation from the weekend. With the meltdown on Saturday and Cheerios practice for 10 hours on Sunday he possibly felt even more drained then he had on Friday.<p>

It didn't help at all that he had been forced to ride to school with Finn in his old rusty truck he insisted he was fixing, while really he just _talked_ about fixing. Of course his father had to pick a Monday morning to keep his Navigator home for a tune up.

The smell of grease and old truck had given him a headache before they were even half way to school. Resting his head against the cool window he enjoyed the cool glass against his temple. It was going to be a very long day indeed. His patience was already wearing thin and he hadn't even stepped foot into school yet.

He felt like led as he grabbed his books for English out of his locker and headed towards Ms. Tardiffs room.

When Kurt found his way to the door of Ms. Tardiff's room not a single person was around. Of course Finn had demanded they left early so he could spend some time with Rach before school. _God forbid they didn't see each other until lunch,_ Kurt thought bitterly to himself. Rachel's engagement confession still hung in his mind, knew it was ridiculous and immature for them to make commitments for the rest of their lives, but he would be lying if he said he didn't wish he had someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Not knowing where else to go Kurt sank into his seat in English. He had started taking his seat next to Blaine near the center of the room. Even though they hadn't really talked in the class since he switch he knew it made Blaine feel better to have a friendly face next to him, and Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the new arrangement as well.

He clattered into the desk and dropped his head into his arms with a huff. "Morning Ms. T" he mumbled from the cave he had made around his head. He usually wouldn't let anyone see him slouched over and exhausted but it was Marnie Tardiff, and no one else was around.

"Rough morning Kurt?" He heard her say from in front of him. How hadn't he heard her get up and walk over to his desk?

He looked up at her and nodded "Yup. Long weekend too. Sue is going to be the death of me…" He groaned as he leaned back against his chair, his back cracking quietly "I went to Blaine's on Saturday. He accidently brought up David." He said quietly as another explanation for his mood. Looking down he started spinning his pen on the desk, not making eye contact.

"Well he didn't know any better Kurt… But that's good that you two are getting along though! I knew you would!" She said, her smile almost bringing one to Kurt's face. Almost. "You had me worried for a few days there though"

He shrugged his shoulders "Yeah. Blaine's a good guy. He needed a friend." Part of him wanted to tell her how he had actually met Blaine, why he had been so reluctant to even talk to him. He knew it would only add fodder to her fireplace of matchmaking though, so he left it alone. Sometimes she didn't need to know everything.

She turned around and wiggled her finely plucked brows at him. "Friend. Right." She said with a wink, concreting Kurt's assumption that he should keep the prolog to their story to himself.

"Marnie we just met! And just because we are the only two out boys at McKinely does not by any means imply that we have to get together." Kurt, much like with Noah, had started addressing Ms. Tardiff as two separate people. There was his teacher Ms. Tardiff and his friend and mentor Marnie. While they were alone gossiping and chatting like this he often called her by her first name and she had never asked him not to. "Please stop trying to play matchmaker!"

Sometimes he felt odd that one of his closest friends was a teacher, but then he would see Finn's relationship with Shue, and realize that teachers were people and could be friends just like anyone else. Even if most of the high school population would rather shoot themselves than even consider the idea.

She shook her head at him and rolled her eyes "You did not just accuse me of setting you up with someone just because they are gay! Really Kurt? You are in a bad mood today." She said with a sigh. "Look, he's adorable, he was sweet and he had been through a lot like you have. He's a strong kid, you both are, but in different ways. As soon as I read his file I thought of you guys being friends, after I met him I thought you two would hit it off. Because you are two _people _whose personalities mesh." She said as she found herself leaning on Kurt's desk in front of him.

"Kurt, I think I hit a nerve. I see it in your eyes. Let yourself have some fun. And better yet trust me Kurt." The fact that Marnie had asked him to trust _her_, not Blaine, didn't go unnoticed.

Before he could think to much about that the door was pushed farther open and Marnie stepped back into her teacher role and welcomed the new arrival.

Kurt sat back in his chair and wished he could go for a walk but didn't have time before the bell. He needed some time to think, not be trapped in a test for the next 70 minutes.

Everyday since Blaine had transferred into Kurt's life he felt his resistance chipping away, more like crumbling rapidly actually. He didn't know which way to turn towards. Marnie and Rachel's advice to jump in headfirst or Noah and Finn's advice to walk away.

As the door opened Kurt could feel his resistance once again chip away as Blaine walked in, a smile on his face as his eyes searched for Kurt. The second they landed on him, they got bigger and the smile grew ten times.

That moment their eyes locked Kurt's exhaustion and frustration disappeared as he smiled back at Blaine. He knew full well that all his resistance was gone. But he wasn't about to go and make this easy for Blaine either. Where would the fun in that be?

* * *

><p>Finally the bell rang and Kurt took a deep breath, classes were over and now he could go sing away the rest of the day and go home. His mind wondered thinking about what musical he would watch when he got home in the couple hours before his dad got off work, when his phone buzzed from his pocket.<p>

**Rachel:** Shue isn't here today. Glee is canceled. Against my better judgment mind you. I will see you all tomorrow in Rehearsal. No exceptions.

Kurt smiled to himself, two musicals it was then! He grabbed his bag and headed towards Finn's locker, a slight hop in his step, while he was tired the idea of what was waiting for him at home gave him just enough energy to be excited. He turned down the hall as his phone buzzed again.

**Finn:** Dude since Glee is canceled and Rachs dads wont be home till late Im heading over there find another way home k? tell Burt that Im studying or something! Thanks man!

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks and rolled his eyes. The only people he could think of getting a ride from would be Q or San. The rest of the Glee club had probably fled as fast as they could. But the Cheerios had practice.

He had been so excited that he didn't have to go to the Cheerios practice, they weren't working on his number. Quinn and San had been able to get out of the first half for Glee, but there was no way Sue wouldn't drag their butts to practice now.

**Kurt:** Ugh! Finn! As if Dad would believe you were studying! Though I do hope Rachel lectures you on your horrid grammar! Learn to punctuate Finn!

With that Kurt turned on his heels and wondered what he was going to do with his time, his fingers mashing against his screen texting Quinn.

* * *

><p>Blaine realized as he made it to the locked Choir room that he must not have made the mass-text list that had obviously informed all the other members of New Directions Glee was canceled. The room was dark and there wasn't a soul in site. He even double-checked his phone to make sure he just didn't miss the text, or even a phone call. He had already checked it four times, hoping he would be at least a second thought, instead of not a thought at all.<p>

Of course he didn't. No one had even bothered to text him. He felt his heart sink a little. He understood that he was new, that it wasn't anything against him. But it hurt to be the one kid who was left not knowing. Kurt hadn't even texted him to make sure he knew. That was probably the part that was really getting to him.

He turned back around and headed for the nearest door, he knew his car was parked at the other end of the school but it was a nice day in early fall and he always enjoyed this time of year.

With a stretch he stepped out into the slightly chilly air and inhaled. He could just start to smell the leaves, a few scattered on the concrete of the lunch courtyard. His eyes traveled through the empty area as he walked, until he realized it wasn't as empty as he thought.

Kurt was sitting, his back against a ledge, on the stairs with a book propped up on his knees and ear buds in. He looked adorable, caught up in his own little world.

What was he even still doing there? Class had let out almost a half hour ago Blaine noticed as he checked the time on his phone. His lips twisted into a smirk as he rounded back to come up behind the Kurt's back. He knew full well that scaring Kurt might not be the best idea after his attempting to do so on Saturday, but he was already sitting down, what was the worst that could happen?

He knelt down on the ledge, flinching as the pebbles crunched under his shoes and yanked one of the headphones out of his ear gently. "Boo!" he said with a chuckle.

To his surprise Kurt barely even jumped, only whipped around to face him, his face breaking out into a smile. "You are horrible I hope you know!" he said shaking his head and lightly smacking Blaine flirtatiously on the arm. Well, Blaine hoped it was flirtatiously at least.

Blaine shrugged and sat down on the ledge, his feet dangling down next to Kurt. Kurt's smile always made Blaine want to dance around and do silly things like pull pranks, Blaine couldn't explain it but he couldn't say it wasn't enjoyable. It was one of the little things that made the world a happy place in Blaine's head.

"What are you even still doing here Blaine?" Kurt asked, confusion evident in his voice. "Didn't you get Rachel's mass text?"

Blaine shook his head with a shrug, trying not to let him know that he was hurt at being forgotten. "Guess I haven't made it into the New Directions group in her phone yet."

Kurt frowned slightly. "I'll make sure she gets you next time… actually I'll text you when ever anything happens… of course I'll still get her to make sure you're on the text list but you know, just in case." Kurt said and turned away, the sun making his hair glow. Blaine caught himself just in time to remind his hand that running his fingers through the sandy hair would be a bad decision. A creepy bad decision.

Blaine laughed and smiled down at the other boy "I'd like that. But what are you doing here? I assume this isn't your secret favorite reading place."

Kurt sighed heavily and the sound amused Blaine, it was so over dramatic and just so Kurt. It was a sigh that Blaine had heard many times, only a few directed at him, many a times at lunch or in practice thrown towards Finn or the other boys, occasionally Rachel.

He rolled his eyes shaking his head "Finn can't keep it in his pants. Ever since Rachel finally gave it up he grabs every second of alone time with her he can. At all costs. Including leaving me stranded at the school to find my own way home so he can get lucky before her dads get home."

Blaine noted the pluralization and wondered for a moment if Kurt was implying Rachel had two gay fathers. While he knew it wasn't his place to question it, he hoped he would stumble across more information about it soon. "Ouch… wait so he just left you here? How were you going to get home?"

Kurt shrugged "He didn't care how I got home. Quinn is going to give me a ride with her when she takes Britt and San to San's house. But alas, they have Cheerios practice till 7. I'd get Dad to come get me but he works till then anyways. So here I am. 3 hours. Yaaay." He said sarcastically making jazz hands to exclamate his fake enthusiasm.

"No you aren't come on, I'll give you a ride." Blaine said and hopped off of the ledge and held out his hand to help Kurt up. "Come on, you're not going to just sit here for three hours."

He watched as Kurt debated his offer, biting his lip like he always did when he was thinking.

He nodded and took Blaine's hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the passenger seat of Blaine's shinny black car that sat outside of his house and made a snap decision as he was reaching for his seatbelt "You know, Finn's at Rachel's, Dad and Carol are at work… It gets kinda lonely not having them around. I used to be more then happy to be alone but I've gotten used to there always being people, do you think you'd want to come in? I was planning on watching a couple Musicals… but we don't have to if you don't want to" Kurt said as he fidgeted slightly, he was actually more then okay being alone, but he wanted to spend time with Blaine. He glanced up from the hem of his shirt to a smiling Blaine and returned the smile weakly.<p>

Blaine nodded and Kurt felt like a weight was lifted "I would like that. I love musicals!" he said and bounced out of the car at a record speed. Kurt shook his head, undid his seatbelt and was surprised to see the door already open for him, Blaine standing holding it for him.

Kurt couldn't help the blush that covered his face as he shook his head "Blaine Anderson how are you even real?" He asked as he got out and watched Blaine close his door behind him.

"I'm just being a gentleman Kurt." he said and seemed to bounce on the balls of his feet as he followed Kurt up the driveway and into the house.

As soon as Kurt unlocked the door he started to panic. He hadn't thought this through at all, the house wasn't a disaster but it wasn't his version of ready for company either. He knew pillows and blankets were scattered around the living room and there were dishes in the sink in the kitchen. He mentally swore at himself as he realized the only presentable room in the house was his basement, since he always kept it immaculate. It was the first and last room he wanted Blaine in.

"Um, the musicals and stuff are in my room if that's okay? I have a couch and stuff down there… It's kinda what Finn and I use as an entertainment room away from the living room…" he said as he slowly inched his way towards the door leading downstairs.

Blaine nodded "Okay, cool. I get to see Kurt Hummel's bedroom. I'll refrain from making all the jokes that just came to mind." He teased as he followed Kurt down the stairs.

Kurt laughed, his cheeks heating up as he tried not to think about the exact jokes Blaine had even thought of.

When they made it down stairs Kurt stepped to the side and let Blaine pass "Well, um, it's nothing special…" he said as he watched Blaine walk around the large, open room.

Kurt always felt his basement was more like a loft then anything else. He had a little sitting area in front of a large TV and a wall of movies, his desk and workspace shoved into a corner, his bed and vanity on the opposite wall. He was always thankful for his own bathroom in the basement and the fact that there was a floor between him and everyone else. It wasn't just a room, it was his home.

He watched nervously as Blaine looked at _everything, _in silence. He looked at the pictures on his desk and nightstand, the different bottles on his vanity and all the little touches of personality neatly incorporated into the modern room. "It's very you." Blaine said and smiled at him, which was when Kurt let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

He relaxed and finally perched on the edge of his bed where he could see his whole room and everything Blaine was looking at and running his fingers over. "Is that a good thing?" He asked with a joking edge, but also an underlying tone of genuine curiosity.

He knew that Blaine showed him that he liked him practically daily, but he still felt like he needed Blaine's vocal reassurance to prove to him that it was okay to not pick up the pieces of his wall the other boy had destroyed. They were starting to make quite the pile.

Blaine picked up the picture of New Directions in New York the year before at Nationals and smiled down at the frame "Very good. I like that I could have walked in here and known it was your room right from the second I saw it. I didn't know what to expect out of your room. But this is definitely you." He said and walked over to Kurt.

"Not to mention the color goes very well with your skin," He said with a flirtatious wink then turned towards the movie shelves. Kurt took a few short moments to pull himself together and retort.

"I thought I was going to have to repaint when Finn and Carol moved in! This color didn't suit him at all. Thankfully Dad insisted on being very quick about building an addition upstairs for him." Kurt said as he walked over to Blaine. "Any idea what you want to watch?" Kurt said as he leaned on the arm of his couch.

Blaine made an array of faces as he looked at all the titles on the shelf. Every face left Kurt trying not to laugh at how adorable it was, he was captivated by all the extremes he saw over something as simple as a movie collection.

He was snapped out of his appraisal as his cell phone started singing at him. He noticed Blaine look at him as he grabbed the phone. "It's my dad, one sec," he said as he answered "Hey dad."

"_Hey kiddo_" His dad replied "_You and Finn home from Glee? Just wanted to call and say that I've got the Navigator all cleaned up and in tip top shape for ya" _

"Actually Glee was canceled, Finn said he was going to Rachel's to study" he said relaying Finn's lame excuse.

As he expected Burt snorted "_Studying, I'm sure. Wait, how did you get home?" _Burt asked sounding both annoyed and concerned, a very typical tone for his father "_You aren't still at the school are you? I swear if he left you stranded at the school just so he could mess around with Rachel I wil-_"

"No! Dad, it's fine. I'm at home. Blaine gave me a lift, actually we are just sitting down to watch a movie." Kurt said, even though he didn't like that Finn had bailed on him, he wasn't about to get him in trouble. "I told him he could go. Not to worry about me. I was going to get a ride with Quinn when she was done with Cheerios but Blaine offered"

He heard his dad sigh heavily into the phone. "_Kurt I don't know if I like you being alone in the house with some boy…"_

Kurt squeaked and blushed at his father's implication, subtly or not his fathers intention was there "Dad! No! What do you think I'm going to do? Way to trust me. And might I just add that I may be 17 but I can control myself. I've never given you any reason to assume _that _would be happening so can you _not_" he said defensively and refused to look at Blaine who he heard trying not to laugh in the background.

Burt was silent for a few moments "_Okay, okay. Fine. I trust you. I'm just not used to this whole boy thing yet… Okay. Well Carole is gonna be late. And I assume Finn won't leave until late. Especially if the Berry's invite him for dinner… I have a couple more hours here. It looks like it's gonna storm so make sure all the windows upstairs are closed and I will see you later." _

Kurt nodded to himself; thankful his father had let it go "Okay, will do. I'll see you later. Bye dad. Love you." With that he hang up and sagged against the couch again.

As he pushed himself up with a sigh he shook his head, replaying the conversation in his head. That was awkward.

"So your dad thought that we were going to sleep together? At least that's what I got from the way you turned as red as a rose and squeaked" Blaine teased poking him lightly in the shoulder.

Kurt laughed and swatted away his hand as his eyes rolled lazily "Apparently. Because it's impossible for two gay guys to hang out and not end up in bed."

Laughing Blaine nodded "Well of course! Haven't you seen those damned gays in the media? Queer as Folk shows us that all gay men are whores" Blaine said sarcastically.

"Hey! I happen to like Queer as Folk… even if it doesn't give the gay community a stellar image. It's a least a somewhat real image." He said with a shrug.

"Okay! No dissing Queer as Folk then." He teased and leaned back in the couch, leaning more on the armrest so he was facing Kurt. "So, does your dad think we are together or something?" Blaine questioned lifting an eyebrow, Kurt wondered of Blaine was fishing. He knew he did his own fair amount of that around Blaine. It was an exciting thought, Blaine prying into what he may have shared with his father.

Kurt shrugged "No idea. Maybe? I told him you just needed a friend, and that that's what we are, but you're the first gay boy I've ever really met. I think he just assumes." He really didn't even know why everyone just had to assume things. It made Kurt angry that he was falling into their stereotype by falling for Blaine. It made it look like convenience not attraction, which wasn't true. Kurt would never be with someone just out of convenience. He was worth more then that.

Blaine was silent for a few moments "Yeah, that's annoying. But I guess we can't let them dictate what's going to happen between us can we? I mean if we are just friends then we are fully allowed to have a platonic relationship" He said with a shrug.

"Exactly." Kurt nodded and smiled. It was really nice to have Blaine around. Regardless of how his feelings were a mess about it, it was a relief to have someone who knew what he was going through. Someone who understood the struggles. Also, more importantly, Blaine made Kurt feel at ease. At times it was counter productive as Kurt fought hard against the relationship, but it was nice.

Blaine cleared his throat and continued "But, you know, if we aren't strictly platonic, there's nothing wrong with that either." He said as he looked at the blank TV.

Kurt watched him "Blaine Anderson, are you blushing?" Kurt pointed out his heart running faster then he ever thought possible. He didn't know where this conversation was going but it was exhilarating and terrifying.

Blaine's face looked like he had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar "I... uh… Maybe?" He said and finally faced Kurt, by this point both of them had a faint flush across their cheeks.

"Mr. Anderson, what ever would you be implying?" Kurt asked with a smirk. It hit Kurt then, it hadn't been Puck's drink, it hadn't been adrenaline, it had just been _Blaine_ that had brought out this confidence in him. And he loved it.

Blaine turned fully so he was looking at Kurt, and Kurt could feel his eyes studying him. He didn't know what to do with his face as Blaine just watched him.

"I'm implying that I think we both know this isn't platonic. That it's never been platonic." Blaine said quietly, continuing to study Kurt's face as it heated up.

It was Kurt's turn this time to study Blaine's face, searching his eyes for what the right thing to say was. "I think…" he said as he tried to gather his thoughts. "You could very well be correct in that theory… but that we shouldn't jump into anything."

Was this really happening? Sitting in his basement all alone, no one to walk in on them and ruin the moment? Kurt never thought he would be in this situation.

The smile that always made Kurt light up covered Blaine's face and he nodded, trying to keep a poker face on, trying to remain serious. Which made Kurt just want to cuddle him like a teddy bear. "I think you are right. No jumping into anything. As long as we are in agreement moving forward though."

Kurt nodded biting his lip, trying to suppress his own smile "I think we are in perfect agreement. Platonic is not a word we would use to describe our… relationship"

Blaine laughed at that point, loud and beautiful. It filled the basement with warmth and happiness, spreading heat through Kurt's body. "So now that that is out of the way, I think we should go do something. Did I hear your dad say something about making sure the windows are closed? Cause I think I hear it starting to rain" Blaine said and Kurt watched him push himself off of the couch.

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. Thankful for the change of pace and subject, the electricity in that conversation had left him wanting to jump across the couch and into Blaine's arms. "Yeah, he did. We should go check those"

Instead of jumping into his arms he took Blaine's outstretched hand and allowed him to help him up off of the couch, their hands staying linked as they climbed the stairs.

They weren't together, and Kurt was happy with that. It was just a step. At least they both knew that what ever this was, it had some sort of direction now. And for now that was enough for the both of them.

* * *

><p>A half hour later Blaine and Kurt were making their way back down the stairs into Kurt's basement, laughing about something Blaine said. As they made their way towards the couch once again, a loud clap of thunder filled the room. Before the crack could even finished Blaine felt Kurt's muscles coil together and his body freeze.<p>

Blaine looked at him quickly, noticing his rigid posture, "Kurt are you okay…?" He asked taking a step towards the boy who was now actually shaking as another crash of thunder sounded.

"Fine. Absolutely fine. Lets watch a movie now." Kurt said, his voice a few octaves higher then usual. "How does Sweeny Todd sound? It's loud. I like that musical, I always wanted to be Mrs. Lovette! And Johnny Depp is amazing in everything he does." Blaine watched Kurt ramble as he fluttered around the room getting the movie set up. As Kurt did so Blaine made his was slowly towards the couch, never taking his eyes off of him.

He sat down and observed as Kurt dropped the DVD case with the next clap of thunder. "I really don't think you are fine Kurt," He said trying not to laugh. Not that Kurt's fear was funny, it wasn't, but Kurt was just so adorable all nervous and shaken up. It made Blaine want to go up behind him and wrap his arms around him and whisper in his ear to calm him down.

Of course that was out of the question and Blaine knew it. One day though maybe he could be that comfort.

"I am fine. Really Blaine, it's just some thunder. It's not going to kill me. I'm not some child or damsel in distress you need to sav-" Just as Kurt was about to finish his sentence the room went pitch black, Blaine looked around aimlessly. He literally could not see a thing.

But he did hear quite loudly the scream from Kurt. "Blaine! Blaine where are you! Blaine!" He heard Kurt knock into something and stood up.

"I'm right here Kurt, don't move, I'll find you." He said, realizing for the first time that there were no windows in Kurt's basement. That had to be a fire hazard as well as inconvenient.

Blaine took a few tentative steps, trying to remember where he had last seen Kurt, his hands outstretched before his hands landed on Kurt's shoulders. He could hear the shuttering sigh of relief as he got a-hold of Kurt.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's arm gently "You okay Kurt?" he asked, barely able to make out an outline of the boy in front of him.

* * *

><p>Before he knew what was happening he felt Kurt hurl himself into his arms and burry his face in Blaine's shoulder. After a few seconds of shock at their new position Blaine brought his hand up and started rubbing circles in Kurt's back "You really don't do well with storms do you?" Blaine asked with a slight chuckle, feeling Kurt's hair tickling his nose.<p>

Kurt hadn't even realized what he was doing until he was in Blaine's arms, breathing in his sent and warmth, the safe feeling of being in his arms. Kurt huffed and hit him in the shoulder "Shut up! I just hate storms." Kurt said as he nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest.

"What's so bad about storms? I kind of like them. Power outages too! It's like you're camping!" Kurt took in Blaine's voice and shook his head, taking deep breathes as he paid attention to the motion of Blaine's hand on his upper back.

"When I was little, there was a storm, it was really, really bad, at least to a five year old. I snuck downstairs to see my dad, My mom was out at her sisters for the weekend, and my dad was watching that Twister movie. I was so horrified but I couldn't look away. It took me about a half hour to run to my dad and cry on his shoulder. I have never been calm in a storm since" Kurt said in a long breath as he jumped a little at another loud clap.

He could feel Blaine nodding against his shoulder "Oh. That makes sense. Hey, I know what I'm going to do…" Blaine said and slowly started to back them up until he felt the couch hit his knees.

Kurt felt Blaine turn him around so that he could sit on the couch, he couldn't see Blaine but he could feel him kneel down in front of him, his hands on Kurt's knees. "You're going to tell me where I can find candles and a lighter or matches, and I'm going to get some light going in here, then I'm going to grab my laptop out of my backpack and we are going to watch a movie. I don't have a huge choice selection on there but I'm pretty sure I have West Side Story."

Kurt heard his voice and nodded, then realized Blaine couldn't see him either. "O-okay. Well. There should be candles and matches in the cupboard in my bathroom. But I don't know how you are going to get there without killing yourself on something." Kurt said worrying his lip.

He felt Blaine moving around and then a light came from his hand "Why didn't I think of this earlier? See, I'll use my cell, and you can take yours out too and use that. Then you can see around you and you can see where I am."

Kurt nodded and pulled out his own cell. "Okay, this works." He felt ridiculous but to be honest, he was a lot calmer then he usually was in storms. Even at 17 he would cower in his dads arms and make him blare Broadway during a storm. He felt like it wasn't that big of a deal with Blaine walking him through it. When he wondered why that was his stomach started to twist and he stopped the train of thought. He was too worked up to start over analyzing himself.

He watched as Blaine slowly made his way towards his bathroom and let out a shaky breath when the light disappeared into the adjacent room.

His phone started singing again and he was thankful to see it was his dad. "Daddy?" he asked in a shaky but intelligible voice.

"_Hey kiddo. How are you holding up?"_ Burt asked, and Kurt could hear the worry in his voice. He was the only one who was fully aware for Kurt's fear. Finn and Carole hadn't witnessed it yet, and Kurt hoped they never would.

"I-I'm fine… The powers out here dad." He said as he watched the door waiting for the light to reemerge as he heard drawers and cupboard opening.

"_Here too kid… That Blaine guy is still with you right? You don't sound too shaken._"

"Yeah. Blaine is here. He's been really good since the storm started. He's getting candles right now." He said with a smile, Blaine had really been good. He was amazing really. He made a mental note to ignore anything Noah ever said about Blaine. He was an amazingly sweet guy.

"_Good. Kurt, I need you to stay calm for me okay?"_ Burt asked and Kurt got a huge knot in his stomach. This couldn't be good. When someone asked you to be calm, there was never any doubt that you should be the exact opposite.

"Dad, what's wrong? Dad, tell me what's wrong." He said starting to panic.

Blaine must have heard his voice cracking because he quickly came out of the bathroom with an armload of candles, a pack of matches and his phone. He quickly made his way back to the couch and put his hand back on Kurt's knee before starting to light the dozen or so candles he had brought out.

Kurt could almost hear his father shaking his head at him, _"Kurt I said to stay calm, is Blaine there? Is he beside you?"_

"Yes dad. You are scarring me," He said as he shifted closer to Blaine who was half way through the candles, but stopped and put an arm around him, rubbing circles once again in his shoulders.

"_Look, I'm assuming you're downstairs, and that's good. So I know you haven't looked outside, but it's pretty bad Kurt. It's started to hail and they have started advising people to stay off the roads until it clears. But they say it doesn't look like it will till really late tonight." _

Kurt didn't like where he knew this was going "What are you trying to say dad?" he asked trying to take deep breathes.

"_It's fine Kurt, everything is fine. Just I won't be able to get home until this clears up. John, he lives just down the road so I'm going there to wait out the storm. I already called Finn and the Berry's have set the couch up for him. Carole says that she has had a bunch of accidents down at the hospital since it's started."_

Kurt kept trying to breathe and not launch into another panic attack, hadn't Blaine seen enough of that on Saturday? Why did the fates hate him so much? "But what am I going to do when Blaine needs to go home?" Kurt said, the panic starting to settle in. He was fine with Blaine right there. But when Blaine left and he was all-alone? That was a different story.

He heard his father let out a slightly frustrated noise _"Kurt, you weren't listening to a word I just said were you? The roads are horrible. Blaine isn't going anywhere. You better both be inside that house asleep by the time I get home. And I mean asleep with him on the couch."_ Burt said sternly

Kurt let out a relieved breath and closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at Blaine who had pulled out his phone and was texting on it. When he looked up he smiled and nodded. "Parents already texted me telling me to stay put" Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Okay dad. Blaine's parents said pretty much the same thing." Kurt said as he watched Blaine stand and start placing the candles around the room, lighting everything in a shadowy glow.

"_You going to be okay kid? Gotta say, that Blaine guy has my props, if you're coherent right now he must be doing somethin' right. I'll see you in the morning Kurt. I mean it. Couch Kurt." _

Kurt actually laughed and rolled his eyes, as if he'd be able to think about sex during a storm. "Yes dad. I got it. Bye."

A half hour later Blaine was setting up West Side Story on his laptop and sat back down on the couch, the screen sitting on the table in front of them.

He felt Kurt jump again at another clap of thunder and frowned. It wasn't fun seeing Kurt all shaken, adorable as it might be. He much preferred when he left Kurt nervous, not a storm.

Kurt looked at him, and he looked light he was debating something quite avidly in his mind before he spoke "Okay, I know what we said earlier today, and I still stand by that conversation, but I'm going to just do this…" Kurt said and grabbed a blanket from his bed and came back, sitting pressed up against Blaine, snuggling into him, wrapping his arms around the other boys waist "And nothing changes."

Blaine felt Kurt get comfortable against his chest and he let his arm fall around the other boy. He could smell Kurt's shampoo and he took a leap and pressed his face gently against the top of his head. "Or, we can do this, and we just take it for what it is, another step away from the platonic. I don't think I can pretend this didn't happen. I like it too much." He mumbled quietly against Kurt's hair.

Kurt was silent for a few moments, Blaine worried that he had over stepped, feared that Kurt was going to pull away and leave him cold and lonely.

But Kurt did the opposite, he nuzzled farther into his side and sighed contently "I guess I could live with that."


	10. Chapter 10 Shameless

_**EDITED! yes yes I know, I fell behind in my schedule of edit updates. But I was in a Parade! And decorated the house. and had papers to do. Life. not fun. Anyways heres 10**_

* * *

><p><em>Tonight I'm finding a way<em>

_To make the things that you say_

_Just a little less obvious_

_I confess_

* * *

><p>Kurt felt light burn his eyes from behind his lids and hid his face back into his warm pillow, hugging it to his chest. He inhaled deeply, a new yet familiar smell comforting him back into sleep.<p>

He heard his father clear his throat but refused to open his eyes to the light "Go 'way dad. I'm sleeping" He grumbled and felt his pillow shift under him.

"Uh… Kurt… Please get up now" he heard a nervous voice coming from what should be his pillow.

Faster then he thought possible Kurt found himself on his butt on the floor looking between a very sleepy, and visibly frightened Blaine, and his glaring father.

"You said Blaine had to sleep on the couch… He was on the couch?" Kurt tried as he stood up awkwardly, nibbling at his lip. He did it far too often lately. It had always been a nervous habit of his but he had never found himself being so constantly nervous before, it was becoming an issue.

Burt looked like he was walking a very thin line between amusement and fury, tipping on the edge of anger. "You know damn well this is not what I meant." He said, his arms crossed sternly across his chest.

It was then that Kurt saw Blaine stand up and slowly approach his father. Was he insane? Kurt couldn't even move, scared to take a wrong step.

"I'm very sorry Sir. I know we broke a rule you had asked of us. This isn't exactly how I wanted to meet you to say the least." He said and started to wring his wrists.

Kurt couldn't read the look on his fathers face; the anger seemed to have gone down a level or two, which was surprising and very good. "Yeah, you did kid."

Blaine nodded "I assure you Mr. Hummel, we fell asleep watching movies on my laptop. It was irresponsible of me to let that happen and I apologize."

Kurt sat, his jaw slack as he watched the scene in front of him. His father wasn't looking at Blaine like he wanted him dead, and Blaine was once again playing the perfect gentleman.

"Dad, calm down. It's not a big deal. You know I get clingy when there are storms." Kurt said as he finally got the courage to walk up to his dad and hugged his side. "How about I make us some breakfast?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Carole is already making it." Burt grumbled and smiled at his son. "But we need to talk about this." He said looking back and forth between the two boys. "Sit. Both of you." He said, even though all anger was gone from his tone there was no arguing with him and Kurt was terrified.

* * *

><p>As Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the couch he could see the other boy nervously picking at his pants. He knew if it was any other situation Kurt would be complaining about the wrinkles in his clothes he was still wearing form the day before.<p>

Blaine started rambling, trying to remain calm; this was not how he wanted to meat Burt. He wanted to meet him when he was well put together and mentally prepared to make a good first impression, so that he would trust him with Kurt. It was obvious that was out the window now. "Mr. Hummel, I'm sorry. I know this is a horrible first impression bu-"

Burt started shaking his head and held up his hands to cut off the Blaine, who snapped his mouth shut quickly. "Yeah kid, you did. And I'm really disappointed that you guys did. But it's not like I walked in on you two naked in bed." Burt said cringing at his own words "I understand that Kurt doesn't do well during storms but guys, we need to be honest here. I need you two to admit to me that you're together." Both boys opened their mouths and Blaine felt like his face had gone chalk white as Burt cut them off with his hands again. "I was willing to believe this friends thing until I saw you two this morning. That's not flying anymore you two." He said looking between them.

When Blaine was sure he wasn't going to be cut off again he spoke "Sir, I know how this looked. I can promise you though Kurt and I aren't… well we aren't together at this point in time Mr. Hummel Sir."

Burt seemed to be weighing the information, trying to read the truth in it. "At this current moment in time?" he asked, taking his baseball cap on and bending the visor on it.

It was Kurt who spoke up this time and Blaine watched him. "Dad, I understand you're my dad and you get to be concerned and nosey but can you please not butt into my personal life. Please? I would tell you if anything was happening dad." His voice was pleading and his eyes were blue orbs begging his father to let it go.

Burt nodded and remained silent for a few moments. "What I'm getting from this is that you two are being responsible and taking things slow, but the end result is gonna be you two together isn't it? Just nod."

The two boys looked at each other, their eyes meeting and Blaine felt his stomach lurch as he saw in Kurt eyes that yes, that was where they were heading.

They both turned to Burt and nodded at him. The situation was heavy and awkward. One that all three men wanted out of desperately. One thing Burt had learned though, since Kurt had officially come out to him, was that he had to power through the awkward to be a good parent to his sons.

"Okay, so here is what we are going to do, Blaine, you're more then welcome here when ever you want, Carole and I are used to having a house filled with the Glee kids and you're more then welcome here. Of course, the door stays open, music stays down. Carole and I do not promise to knock or announce ourselves, but I trust you Kurt. When this, what ever it is becomes official or what ever you kids are calling it these days I want to know. The rest of the rules that apply to the other kids apply to you." Burt said, looking directly at Blaine now.

"You have my boy home by 10 on week nights and 12 on weekends, no exceptions. I would also like to inform you that I have a shotgun in the garage and that you better take care of my boy. And for God's sake, the names Burt kid. Drop the Sir." He said shaking his head with a good spirited laugh.

He stood up and headed towards the stairs. "Also, I get to change the rules when ever I damn well feel like it. I want you both upstairs and ready for school in a half hour."

The boys watched him go and collectively sighed and sank back into the couch as soon as he was up the stairs.

After a few seconds Kurt put his head in his hands. "I cannot believe that just happened. I can't believe we fell asleep. How stupid is that? I feel like I'm on some comedy. We are so stupid" he said shaking his head.

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle as he put a hand on Kurt's shoulder, he hoped that was okay, while they had been a whole lot more intimate last night he knew that was mostly due to Kurt's fear, not their relationship progressing.

"Actually, I think it's kind of funny. He seems to not hate me… and he handled it well. He didn't _use_ the shotgun" Blaine said with a shrug.

Kurt looked at him and couldn't help but let out a laugh. "I guess it went well for a clichéd 'Meet my boyfriend' Moment" Kurt said shaking his head.

Blaine froze for a second, raising an eye brow. _Boyfriend?_ He thought they had decided against that… though he wouldn't complain.

Kurt saw his confusion and went beet red, stuttering frantically "I- Not that you're my boyfriend or anything… cause, you aren't… but in this situation it was basically the same thing…"

Blaine just laughed, he wanted to kiss Kurt to stop the rambling, one day he could. He reminded himself. "I get it. We should get ready now."

* * *

><p>"What did she want?" Kurt asked curiously as he waited beside Blaine's locker , verbally pouncing on him the second her arrived.<p>

Ms. Tardiff had asked Blaine to stay behind after class and very rudely asked Kurt to leave when he tried to casually linger. The curiosity was driving him mad. He didn't do well not knowing things.

Blaine laughed, shaking his head as he dumped his books in his locker and closed it "Well she started by sitting me down and asking me if everything was okay at home." He said as he started walking slowly towards the cafeteria.

When Kurt raised an eyebrow waiting for him to continue he went on "She thought since I'm wearing my clothes from yesterday that I didn't go home. Which is accurate. I corrected her though, and I assured her everything is fine."

Kurt shook his head "You didn't! Blaine! That's Marnie Tardiff! You told her didn't you? And she now assumes, like everyone else that we are together. I swear sometimes I think we should just be so they are right." Kurt said pushing his hair back and sighing dramatically "Might as well be."

Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow "Kurt, you don't mean that. Take a breath. Who cares what people think. We agreed to not let them mess with us." He reminded the other boy. "But yeah. I tried to tell her nothing was happening but…"

"But it's Marnie. She's probably spent her two other classes doing mental happy dances and bragging to her friends that she's a matchmaker. I swear she's still a high school kid, that's why she decided to teach it." Kurt said as they rounded the corner and walked into the lunchroom.

Blaine laughed and shrugged "Would make sense. But she's actually a good teacher, and a good person." He said as they approached the New Directions and sat down next to each other. Kurt taking the seat at the head of the long table and Blaine on the last seat on the right side of the table.

As soon as they sat down the table went silent. Kurt looked around at everyone and sighed as he pulled out his organic salad from his bag "So, I assume by the silence we were the topic of conversation. Someone want to share? Or shall I just assume? Since I know that's what you were doing," he said glaring at everyone, adding extra edge to it as his eyes met Finns.

* * *

><p>Blaine watched everyone silently. While he was getting more and more comfortable with the Glee kids, becoming their friend and finding where he fit into their group dynamic, he still felt it smart to let Kurt do the talking at that moment.<p>

Everyone looked back and forth between the two boys and Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his chair, very aware that he was obviously in slept in, wrinkled clothes. His bow tie was bent out of shape slightly wrinkling because of having Kurt's head on it most of the night.

Eyes shifted between everyone, he could see the silent argument as to who would speak up first and risk Kurt's wrath. He could tell no one wanted the job, and he didn't blame them.

It was Brittany who opened her mouth, though she seemed fairly oblivious to the tense situation. "Blaine, you are a dolphin aren't you?" She asked a bright and innocent smile on her face, he heard muffled laughter from around the table.

"Uh, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean Brittany, I thought I was your pet hobbit." He had already learned to humor Brittany, he found her quite amusing.

Brittany nodded slowly "Well yeah, of course you are. But you are also a dolphin aren't you? Like Kurt!"

He was very confused; he felt a hand on his and turned to look at the hand's owner, blue eyes smiling back at him. "She calls gay guys Dolphins, she's asking if you're gay." He said quietly, almost a whisper.

"Oh! Okay, yes Britt, I'm a dolphin just like Kurt!" he said smiling at her, he thought that had been made fairly clear by the confrontation with Finn the first lunch he had had with them.

Brittany's face lit up and she started to hop up and down in her seat, clapping her hands like a small child. "Yay!" She said turning to her girlfriend, "San isn't that great! Now Kurt has someone to play with!" She said before looking back at the two boys.

Santana nodded and looked at the two boys up and down in turn. "Yeah Britts I think they are definitely having some _fun_ with each other" She said with her finally plucked eyebrows raised.

"Good! He would never play with me when we were going out…" She said frowning, before she shrugged and went back to her food.

Kurt looked mortified at both the girls implications and was beet red. "Both of you shut up! No!" he said folding his arms across his chest defensively.

"Wait, back up, when you and Kurt were going out?" Blaine asked looking between the two. "When did that happen?" he asked slowly.

Kurt was about twenty shades of read as he sunk down into his seat, a horrified look covering his face as he tried to hide behind his hand.

"I taught Kurt how to kiss! He tasted really good…" Brittany said simply as she ate. "He got really good at it by the end." She added as she took a bite of her pizza pop.

Blaine looked back onto Kurt "Oh, did he really? Was Britt a good teacher Kurt?" he asked, trying to stay as serious as he could but really could barely speak as he tried not to laugh. This was just too good. First he was a cheerleader, then a football player, and now he had dated a lesbian. Kurt had some very interesting stories to say the least.

Kurt groaned and sat up straight in his chair, appearing to have decided to handle it differently "Everyone is allowed to have a sexuality crisis" he defended with a shrug and stuffed lettuce into his mouth.

Tina's laugh escaped as her hand flew to her mouth. "Sorry Kurt, but most people have that _before_ they come out of the closet…" she pointed out.

Blaine was getting an awful lot amount of amusement from the conversation. "Okay can I please get the story? Pretty please? With a cheery on top?" he begged looking at Kurt, who avoided his eyes and shook his head.

"Come on, pleeeease Kurt! it can't be that bad!" he said and started shaking Kurt's arm until he caught the blue eyes with his hazel.

Kurt huffed loudly and dropped his fork "ugh! Fine. But those eyes are not fair and shouldn't be allowed in arguments." Kurt grumbled and rolled his eyes at Blaine.

Blaine filed that under important information, Kurt broke very quickly under his puppy eyes.

"In Sophomore year Finn and my dad were starting to bond and watch football and all that stuff together, and I got jealous. I decided I would be straight so my dad would love me more then Finn. I dated Brittany and yes, she did teach me how to kiss. That's it. It was a week of my life. Dad called me on it and told me not to change myself. End of story." Kurt said with a grumpy shrug.

Rachel was the one to laugh this time "He wore baggy jeans, plaid, didn't style his hair and wore baseball caps. He was like a spitting image of his father!" She said laughing shaking her head.

Mercedes chipped in next "Oh, and we can't forget when he performed that Mellon Camp song… and spent the whole week making his voice stay down at least two octaves!" She said and stuck her tongue out at Kurt.

"Can we stop with the story time now? Please. It was a very dark, and terribly hideous week of my life." He said, but a small smile was making its way onto his face as he walked down memory lane.

Blaine loved seeing this side of New Directions, the one that had been a team for over two years. That had been through so much together and grown so much. He could see Rory and Sugar, much like him, just soaking up the stories that they had missed out on before their stay with the Glee club.

"Oh please tell me someone has pictures! Or better yet a video of that song!" he asked, his hand moving to rest on Kurt's without even noticing as he teased the other boy.

"Not that you will ever see. Mercedes promised me all evidence would stay buried forever." He said shooting his old friend a look.

She laughed and shook her head "hey no white boy, I do believe I said until your wedding or the 10 year anniversary of The New Directions!" she clarified. "Don't worry Blaine, I have them safe and sound and in a little under 8 years you can see them." She teased.

The rest of lunch passed in a similar playful banter that Kurt was extremely thankful had switched off of him, though it stayed in a walk down memory lane, exploring who had dated whom and broken up with whom.

By the time the bell rang Blaine could almost pretend he had been there the whole time. He was actually extremely surprised to hear some of the more hard hitting events, like Quinn's pregnancy and he finally got the full Jesse story.

He realized as he watched everyone share stories, good and bad, that they were a family. Sure, every group of friends said they were a family, but he didn't think they got what it really meant. But New Directions did, they understood it was the good and the bad, the happy the sad, it was everything. No matter what had happened they had all made it to where they sat today, embarking on the last year of their journey together. They were so tight knit, yet they welcomed Rory, Sugar and himself in with open arms, bringing them right into the family as if they had been there from the beginning.

If Blaine was being honest with himself he would have had to admit, it almost brought tears to his eyes to be part of something so strong.

* * *

><p>Kurt's class had let out early and somehow he found himself in the empty choir room, his feet resting on the chair in front of him, his phone in his hand, he hadn't bothered to pull it out all day. He was thankful he had left it in his charger for when the power came back on.<p>

He brought the screen to life and tried to figure out who to text. As he pulled up his contacts list his face went white.

**Kurt:** YOU CHANGED ALL MY CONTACTS!

Kurt sent, sitting in shock, to Blaine.

**Prince Eric:** What ever do you mean? I did no such thing… maybe it was scuttle!

Kurt didn't know whether to be angry or just laugh.

**Kurt:** Why? Why would you do this?

**Prince Eric:** Well, I was bored, and I wanted to grab everyone's cell numbers, I swear I didn't go through texts or anything! And I saw that you had me as Prince Eric, I was flattered by the way, and decided I should make it all match.

**Kurt:** You aren't going to tell me who any one is will you?

**Prince Eric:** I'll give you honest yes or no answers ;)

Kurt huffed loudly, he wanted to be angry with Blaine but he really couldn't. His phone buzzed again before he could respond

**Prince Eric:** And I put an awful lot of thought into these! Some of them are tricky~ You have to defend why you think who's who before I'll answer~

Kurt rolled his eyes and started to think.

**Kurt:** Okay, lets start with the obvious; Flounder is Rachel. because Flounder is Ariel's best friend.

**Prince Eric:** Very good! But that was the easiest one.

**Kurt:** King Triton is obviously my dad

**Prince Eric:** Obviously, come on you're being so boring.

**Kurt:** Coach Sue is the Sea witch; we have discussed that one, as well as Scuttle is .

Kurt tried not to pay attention to the amount of teachers he had in his phone, it probably wasn't very legal, students and teachers being on such terms, but he didn't really care. They were well needed and used numbers.

**Prince Blaine:** Again, obvious choices. But I think you're out of the obvious one's now.

Kurt scrolled through the contacts, he cursed himself for not caring to remember any numbers by heart other then his own and the one to the garage. He noticed a lot of the names were from other Disney movies.

**Kurt:** These are not all from The Little Mermaid Blaine!

**Prince Eric:** Well, there aren't enough characters in The Little Mermaid! And not all of them fit! I couldn't leave names the same, that would be too easy, at least I only changed ND and your family!

Kurt sat and went over all of the names on his list and what movie they were from before he started guessing.

**Kurt:** I'm going to assume that Quinn is Aurora, because she's the beautiful blonde. Brittany is beautiful too, but I can't see you having her as Aurora

**Prince Eric:** Correct! Very good. That was on the easier end though :P

**Kurt:** Oh shush… Carole is Mrs. Potts isn't she?

**Prince Eric:** Well there isn't exactly any nice step mothers in Disney movies so I thought she fit the best.

**Kurt: **Wait, I don't recognize the name Vitani. What's that from…

**Prince Eric**: Tsk! Shame on you Kurt. It is an obscure name though. It's Kovu's sister in The Lion King 2.

Kurt thought back to the movie as he looked around the empty room, replaying the movie in his head.

**Kurt:** San?

**Prince Eric:** Explain

**Kurt:** Well, she's really hard on the outside, really bitchy, but in the end does what's right, kind of like she does whenever Brittany is concerned.

**Prince Eric:** I'm surprised you got that one actually. Yay! First decently hard one!

Kurt went back to thinking about the remaining names in front of him. He had drawn them out on a piece of paper in two rows and was connecting them by lines as he figured them out.

**Kurt:** I don't even know why or where this is coming from but I want to say Mushu for Sam. I can't even explain it!

**Prince Eric:** :O I cannot believe you got that! I don't know why either! He just gives off a Mushu vibe…

**Kurt:** He does! It makes no sense… Maybe its Sams lips remind us of Mushu's tongue… I don't even know… ignore that theory.

**Prince Eric:** lol Who knows, that could be it. Moving on… next guess?

**Kurt:** This is easier than I thought it would be~ Is Finn Lumier?

**Price Eric:** Do you really think Finn is suave? Sure Lumier could be a bit of an air head but he was suave! No! Finn is not Lumier! First FAIL!

**Kurt**: Ouch, you're mean when I guess wrong :P

**Prince Eric:** Tough love baby.

Kurt blushed at Blaine calling him baby but shook his head, it was just a saying. He knew it wasn't but that was how he was going to get out of over thinking it while he had other things to figure out.

**Prince Eric:** oh… I may have also added numbers of my Dalton Friends with what I think their Disney names would be in there… just to mess with your mind a little… :P

Kurt actually gasped and glared at the screen.

**Kurt:** You little Sneak! That's really really not fair!

**Prince Blaine:** Life's not fair highness~

**Kurt:** That's not a Disney movie.

**Prince Eric:** I can quote what ever I want to thank you very much. Now stop stalling!

It took Kurt a few minutes but he eventually thought he had them all figured out, he hoped. With the extra names thrown in it was making things tricky.

**Kurt:** Shush for the next few texts, I think I've got them all.

Kurt started rattling off texts person by person

**Kurt**: This is going to sound bad but Artie is Phil, not because they both have leg-things, but because they always help everyone else, but barely get noticed for it. Until the end, Artie is starting to get a little bit of notice for his directing!

**Prince Eric**: I didn't think deeper then the legs… but shhh I know that's horrible. Don't repeat that

**Kurt:** lol I told you to shush. But my lips are sealed

**Prince Eric:** I hope not ;p

Kurt blushed and rolled his eyes before moving on quickly, he knew he didn't have too much more time before classes let out and the choir room would be filled with the rest of New Directions.

**Kurt:** Sugar is Babette, cause she is the feather duster in Beauty and The Beast right? Kind of ditzy but a lot of fun!

**Kurt:** Flora is Tina (basically by process of elimination, honestly) Mercedes has always reminded me of Merryweather, and I can really see Brittany as Fauna because she loves animals so much. She actually won the Braniacs their competition last year with all her cat knowledge!

**Kurt:** Even though you talked about your Dalton boys when I mentioned Lumier I think he is Puck, the flame as the hair? Have you seen the monster on that boys head? And he is a total ladies man.

**Prince Eric:** Damn! I tried to trick you with my wit! Alas you win. Lumier is Puck.

**Kurt:** Ha! I knew it! I think Shuester is Zazu. Because he's the teacher.

**Kurt:** Finn is Gurgy! From the Black Cauldron!

**Kurt:** Mike is Carpet, because he barely ever talks (I know the carpet CANT talk) but he uses his motions to portray how he feels.

**Kurt:** And last but not least, though definitely the trickiest, Rory is Genie because he has the luck of the Irish, which can grant wishes just like a Genie.

**Prince Eric:** Wow. I'm impressed. You got everyone right. Except for Finn. He is STILL wrong. Your own brother too. Tsk,

**Kurt:** No! It can't be wrong! Who is it!? Tell me!

**Prince Eric:** I'll give you a hint, the most important people are from the Little Mermaid~

Kurt went back through the list and raised an eyebrow, it couldn't be. There was only one name left from that movie.

**Kurt:** There is no way Finn is Sebastian! It doesn't work at all.

**Prince Eric:** I think it does. He always goes running to your dad, especially about me, a stalker? Really? But I think in the end he'd do what was right for you regardless of what your dad said. I have faith in that oaf.

**Kurt:** I guess… that makes sense. I hope you're right about it though

"Trust me, I'm always right" Kurt jumped in his chair at Blaine's voice as he walked into the choir room. When had the last bell gone? Had he been that distracted?

He shook his head as he watched Blaine drop his bag and sit next to him. "Is that so?"

Blaine nodded with a smirk "I guess you'll just have to wait and find out on your own Ariel."


	11. Chapter 11 Transylvania

**EDITED! And heres 11. Though I dunno if i can get 12 up tomorrow... actually i'm 90% sure it's not going to go up till thursday. Sorry loves. **

* * *

><p><em>Sorry but we disagree<em>

_The boy is vermin can't you see?_

_We'll drown your sins in misery_

_And rip him out of history_

* * *

><p>Glee practice drew to a close and Kurt stretched his arms above his head, feeling the tendons stretch in his back and arms before picking up his bag with a content sigh. Turning his body to Blaine he smiled down at the still seated boy, waiting for him to finish packing away his sheet music and pens.<p>

It only made sense that Blaine was going to drop him off on his way home. It wouldn't have made sense to take three cars to school, and of course Finn had insisted on taking his truck to school. He was convinced it got Rachel hot. It didn't.

Of course Kurt was very aware at how this must have looked to anyone looking in. Blaine and himself walking into school together, Blaine in yesterdays half wrinkled clothes. It was all anyone needed to form a story in their minds, a story that was in all honesty fairly close to the actual events.

Though the obvious events playing in the minds of anyone who cared to notice their situation was unnerving, the actual events of the night before made the eyes on him less burning. The idea of their notably evolving friendship was almost as thrilling as the things that filled the rumors.

Blaine smiled back brightly at him as he fished his keys out of the front pouch of his slightly worn black leather messenger bag. He bounced out of his chair and onto the balls of his feet "Ready to go Mr. Hummel?" He asked brightly.

Kurt felt himself get lost in a train of thought. He wondered if Blaine would want to come in for a little after school, would that be too much? After all, they had technically spent the night together already. Quickly Kurt decided he wouldn't ask. The last thing he wanted was to seem like a love sick teenager right now. It may have been exactly what he felt like but there was no way he was going to suddenly wrap himself around Blaine's legs just because he had finally admitted he had feelings for the other boy. It wouldn't happen. Kurt was far to stubborn for such things.

Perhaps instead of asking Blaine over he'd steal Rachel away from Finn for a couple hours. Watch a couple musicals and waste away the evening like they used to. It was finally feeling easier to fall back into old routines. Of course, the idea of doing the same thing but perhaps cuddled up into Blaine's side sounded much more appealing, but he knew that the last thing he needed was to neglect anyone else simply because he had a crush.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Thank you so much for giving me a ride. Again. I know it's out of your way and everything. But the idea of sitting in that truck knowing exactly what has happened on those seats is horrifying" Kurt chuckled as he buckled his bag.

Blaine shook his head as he headed towards the door "Never a problem Kurt. It's easier than you bringing in the Navigator. And I'd never subject you to the truck" He said with a mock shutter.

Before Kurt could form a response he felt his body go rigid as an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders. "Sorry Anderson, I will be escorting my boy Kurt home today. Run along." He could feel his body relax as he heard Noah's voice, taking a breath to steady his heartbeat.

Before Kurt could argue or even start to excuse himself he was being lead down a corner, his gaze set on Blaine as he was directed off. At least Blaine looked more confused than offended. "Noah, that was mean. What do you want anyways? You have been investing an awful lot of time in me lately." He said as he was directed down a corner down a side hall.

"You're my boy, I like hanging around with you. And we need to talk" he said as they ventured out into the parking lot and towards Noah's car parked in the same space it always was. Kurt had always wondered who Puck had to terrorize for such a good location in the crowded school lot.

Kurt rolled his eyes as he pulled open the car door and slid into the seat. Surprisingly the car smelled far better than Finn's and the seats didn't have holes in them. As he closed the door behind him he smiled at the memory of Blaine holding his door open for him. Why was it that the smallest things were reminding him of Blaine? Wasn't that cliché? Didn't that only happen in sappy novels?

As Noah's door shut on the other side Kurt turned his body to face him, "So, what is it that we needed to discuss Noah?" He asked as he clicked his seatbelt into place. While he was trying to sound annoyed with the other boy he really couldn't be. He enjoyed his time with Puck. The guy time he so rarely got.

Noah slid the keys into the ignition but didn't bother to start the car as he leaned back and looked at Kurt, almost studying him, then again since when did Noah Puckerman study anything other than female anatomy.

"What exactly is going on between you and Anderson?" He asked his voice stern "Because last I heard, you were saying nothing and pretty close to avoiding him. Now Finn says Burt caught you guys in bed together!" Kurt could hear his voice crossing over into his 'Overprotective Noah' Mode. That tone was one Kurt had become quite familiar with in the last few months. It was a tone that was reserved for very few people.

Kurt sighed heavily and tried to remind himself that Noah simply worried about him and not get too annoyed at where the conversation was heading.

Unfortunately Noah continued on with barely a breath. "What is going on in your head Hummel? This isn't like you. Britt? Santana? Fine. You? No chance in hell. I think I need to kick this guy's ass, but I need you to tell me what is going on first. After the whole Karofsky thing I thought you were going to tell us when something was going down!"

The absurdity of Puck's rant left Kurt almost speechless with anger. This had nothing to do with Karofsky and Kurt couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Noah could connect it back. He mentally shoved back the feelings he could feel bubbling at the mentioning of past events

Taking a deep breath Kurt spoke, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. "I don't even know where to start with that. My dad did not find Blaine and I in bed together. We fell asleep on the couch. We were watching movies on his laptop during the storm and fell asleep. So, not that its any of your business but my 'Honor' or what ever it is you're trying to defend is fine." Kurt said and took in another breath, his voice rising in both volume and anger "But you know what Noah? If I was going to have hot kinky random sex with Blaine you have no right to comment. I don't even know why I'm defending myself. You would have less then no say in the matter!"

Another breath in and Kurt saw Noah's mouth open, shooting a glare to shut up the other boy Kurt continued, his temper continuing to rise. "And please, do remind me what you said to Finn when he got into Rachel's pants? Or to Mike when Tina slept with him? Something along the classy lines of 'Good going man, was she good?' or something just as casual and repulsive." Kurt hoped his glare hurt Noah as much as he wanted it to. "But no, the gay boy finally finds someone who he could _possibly_ have a relationship with and everyone is up in arms. Whispering about how we _must_ be having sex. That is so fu-"

Kurt couldn't tell if he was thankful that Noah cut him off or even angrier. He did enjoy the moment to catch his breath, if only to refuel his fire.

"Okay, okay. Chill! It had nothing to do with you both being dudes, what ever gets you going Hummel, what it has to do with is the fact that we were told you were doing stuff that was totally out of character for you! Look, before you interrupt me whether you want the label or not you've been a blushing virgin for ever and we just don't want some guy you met at a concert to take advantage of you! Especially after Karofsky. We are allowed to be worried Kurt. You never know what this Blaine guy is playing at!"

They were both yelling and Kurt new that the shouting could be heard by anyone who happened to walk by, he could tell by the looks of passers by who shot odd glances through the windows.

Kurt's eyes burned with fire, he wanted to throw something. "You are not allowed to bring Karofsky into this. That is uncalled far and I'm not even addressing that. Drop it." His voice was steal and he could see the slight guilt flicker in Noah's eyes. "You have slept with almost every girl in the school! Want to talk about taking advantage of people? You have no right to make any comment!

Puck took in an angry breath and Kurt could see his knuckles whiting as he clenched his jeans. "Fine what ever. I know I'm not the best fucking role model but that's how I know it's sketchy that you met this guy once and all of the sudden he's all heart eyes over you. I don't like it. I don't like that it took you years to let me hug you, and then all of the sudden you've known some guy for a week and you're curling up all night unsupervised? Damn straight I'm going to be suspicious!"

This was over. He was done. So very done with the conversation and with Noah. Unlocking his seatbelt Kurt shook his head "You and Blaine aren't the same person Noah, our relationships are totally different creatures. And ever thought that maybe the reason I'm this so called 'blushing virgin' is because no one has ever tried change that? In a none violent way. Someone is actually taking the time to make me think about myself being anything other than some child." Kurt took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice from breaking "After what happened Noah I understand your concern, but I'm allowed to want a relationship. I'm allowed to like a guy. Goodbye Noah." Kurt said as he pushed the car door open and got out of the car.

Noah was out of his side almost as quickly. "Where the hell do you think you're going Kurt? Just get back in the car." Kurt could hear the panic in Noah's voice as he started to walk away from the car.

"Home Puck" Kurt yelled not bothering to turn around. He was too angry to look at Puck. Why was his relationship a cause for fuss when everyone else in the Glee club could date a new person every week without comment? He couldn't help but keep drawing back to the fact that once again, he was different. It was different. It was two boys, therefore it was suddenly everyone's business. The kids at school, God, the Government. He hated Lima Ohio more now then every before.

"No you aren't! You can't walk all that way!" Noah said chasing after him, "It's at least and hours walk." His hand landed on Kurt's shoulder as he finally made it to his friend. "Come on, just get back in the car and let me take you home. I'll just up I promise. You can start ignoring me now, just take the ride"

Kurt could feel himself shaking as he turned to face his closest male friend. Puck had been different after Karofsky, he had went from one of Finn's friends to one of Kurt's. It hurt to be this angry at someone who had helped him so much but he couldn't avoid his anger.

"Noah, get your hand off of me before I slap you so hard your head spins. It's broad daylight in residential Lima. I'm not going to get attacked. I'm going home. Let me go. Now" His voice was cold and stern as he glared at Puck, knowing it would freeze most people solid.

Quickly, knowing he had lost, Noah removed his hand and stepped back with a defeated sigh "Fine. Text me when you get home. 2 Hours then I'm coming out looking for you." He said before turning and walking away.

* * *

><p>The sound of rock scraping against concrete proceeded Kurt as he walked down the sidewalk. His phone was heavy in his jacket pocket, he wanted to pull it out and text Blaine. He didn't even know if he wanted to text him to rant about Noah or just as a distraction. His anger was diminishing but it left him tired and cranky.<p>

Maybe texting Rachel would have been better, she would rip into Noah and the other boys faster then he could type out the text. But the scene that would follow his text, while amusing wasn't worth it. He could imagine it though, all the New Directions boys sitting in the choir room tomorrow morning in front of her tiny but undeniably daunting figure as she yelled at them about their behavior. Lecturing at them about being worse than a bunch of gossipy girls.

He had only been walking for ten minutes or so before his decision whether to text anyone was made for him. His phone started buzzing and he sighed, finally resigning to checking his messages.

**Merryweather ('Cedes):** What the hell Kurt? You're just wondering the streets? I know Pucks a dick by really?

Kurt hadn't had the heart to change the names back in his phone. The nicknames always made him smile. He had just slipped in real names and left it at that. As he got to know the nicknames more and more he was debating even deleting the real names all together.

Reading the message Kurt remembered a time when 'Cedes was his best friend in the world. A time when she would have kicked Noah's ass around the block twice and come to pick him up by now. Now, even through text her tone was accusatory. It was mind blowing really how one singular event and it's consequences could push some people away while pulling others closer.

As his mind set drove him to try harder and harder to get out of Lima he grew closer to Rachel and further from Mercedes. Rach had the same drive, the same destination. He had no idea what Mercedes plans for the future where, but he knew she wasn't clamping on to New York as hard as he was.

**King Triton (Dad):** Kurt, Puck just called. Take your time but get home in one piece. –dad

Kurt smiled and shook his head lightly. At least his dad understood he needed time. Who knew what Puck had actually told him, but obviously it was enough. He half heartedly hoped his dad threatened him with the shotgun like he used to.

**Flounder (Rach):** I will have you know I have been lecturing Finn since Puck called. I don't think the boys will be butting in again any time soon. Are you okay honey?

**Prince Eric:** Want me to come get you? I'll take you out for some ice-cream and some unrelated discussion? If you need to just be alone that's fine too. Just an offer. Stay safe.

As he finished reading through all of the texts he sighed heavily. He should have known he wouldn't make it far without everyone being alerted. He understood Noah's need to tell his father where he was, but everyone else? That was unnecessary. He wondered if Puck himself had called Blaine. He doubted it. Probably Rachel. He exhaled and only replied to two of the messages.

**Kurt:** thanks dad, I'll be home in a bit.

**Kurt:** It's fine Blaine. Don't worry about me, I just got frustrated. I know he just cares. Thanks for the offer though, rain check?

It only took a moment for his phone to buzz with a reply.

**Prince Eric**. It's just new and shiny to everyone, two gay guys doing what ever it is we are doing, its bound to get a reaction. It will blow over. And of course, anytime you feel like it.

Kurt knew he just needed some time away from people. To sort out his emotions and figure out how to deal with everyone's reactions to Blaine. Whether Kurt wanted to admit it or not, Noah was right. This was a new thing to everyone, he was acting strange. These conversations where going to keep happening. Maybe not as intense as the one with Noah, but they would happen. Kurt couldn't fight with people like he had with Noah. It would be far too exhausting and give him wrinkles.

He settled on remembering that no matter what upheaval it caused, he had Blaine in his life. He was getting to be a normal teenager. He was getting to flirt and blush and feel butterflies. He was able to know that someone else was feeling them too. Finally, maybe he would have someone to slow dance at prom with. Just maybe.

* * *

><p>The sound of the doorbell buzzing non-stop had Blaine running down the stairs two at a time. He really hated that his parents were never home, which meant he had to go and greet who ever was having a fit at the door. An angry person at his door while he was home alone wasn't exactly the most comforting of thoughts. He pulled his cell out of his pocket as he stepped off the last stair, just in case.<p>

When he got to the door he looked through the peephole and his face drained and fell. It took him a moment longer then it should have to open the door. This was not going to be fun.

As he pulled the door open he raised an eyebrow at the figure in front of him. "Hello Noah. What can I help you with? A cup of tea maybe?" He asked, trying very hard to be polite, thought he knew it came off sassy. It was quite obvious this wasn't a friendly visit, in fact Puck had never done anything anyone would consider as 'friendly' towards him.

Blaine knew after the first day that the New Directions boys were oddly protective over Kurt. He had also pieced together that it hadn't always been that way. That the Karofsky incident had been the glue that now held them to Kurt. He knew they meant well, but from what he had gathered Puck had been a bully to Kurt for years. All of them had been.

While he wanted to be happy that Kurt had that support system and he knew he had no right to make any judgments, their sudden loyalty frustrated Blaine. He didn't understand how they could so easily go from tormentors to protectors. But one thing he knew was that Kurt valued Noah Puckerman's opinion. He couldn't go and throw that away whether he liked the circumstances of their friendship or not.

"Only Kurt, Quinn, Rachel and my mom can call me Noah. It's Puck." He said through slightly gritted teeth and his arms crossed over his chest. "We need to talk midget."

Blaine nodded, his temper starting to flair already. He knew his temper had a tendency to get away from him, he just hoped he could keep a lid on it. "Yes, Puck, it would appear we do." Blaine said closing the door behind him. "How about we talk about how your assumptions and vocal disapproval of me is hurting Kurt" He said leaning against the door.

Blaine tried not to smirk at Puck's look of shock at Blaine's tone. It was obvious Puck was used to people taking what ever he had to dish out. Especially some new 'midget' in the school. Puck shook his head and continued "Excuse me? I'm allowed to be worried about Kurt, I've known him for years. I've seen what he's been through. You can't just waltz into McKinley and suddenly take over his life. He's too into you. I don't like it. I don't like your stupid 'good guy' act. I don't know why but I don't trust you."

Blaine couldn't help but scoff and roll his eyes, noticing the gel loosening on his hair. "I am very well aware that you know what Kurt's been through. Considering that because you used to be what he was going through. Throwing him in dumpsters? Mature. Kurt hasn't told me about it, he doesn't like to talk about the past. But I've heard Tina and Mercedes talking about it. They wonder how you could have turned around so fast, and you know what? I'm curious too. As far as I can see, all I've ever wanted to do was make Kurt smile, but for half of your relationship you just wanted to see him cry."

He knew he was losing his temper, he took in a deep breath and shook his head. He knew he had no right to be getting this defensive about Kurt. Their friendship or relationship or what ever it was that they were doing was so new, but he couldn't stand listening to Puck try and villainize him for trying to be a good guy. "You wanna know what I've been saying to Kurt? I've told him that I like him, that I enjoy spending time with him; I've expressed feelings towards him. Which from what I understand no one has done, at least not respectfully, before. He's a person, Puck. He has complexities. I get that you used to be some homophobic prick, and that you changed your opinions to except Kurt, but that means you need to except him as he grows up!"

Puck looked shocked at the speed and anger in Blaine's voice. "You don't know what you're talking about Anderson. You don't know Kurt. You just want in his pants. I've made mistakes; I'm just trying to make up for them by keeping my boy safe. And I don't think you're safe." Puck shook his head, and Blaine noticed him squeezing his fists trying not to use them.

Blaine hoped this didn't get physical, if only for the impact it would have on him with Kurt, his eyes drifted back to Puck's face as he continued, "You have known Kurt a month, three weeks of that you didn't even know his name. You can't just come in and think you're all that. You think you know everything? You think you know him?"

Blaine could feel his blood boiling. The conversation was so ridiculous. Puck claimed to want what was best fro Kurt, and yet all he was doing was putting up road blocks for Blaine, who's only goal was to make Kurt happy. He tried to calm down as best he could. If Puck had wanted to really talk this out they could have. But all Puck wanted was a fight, and Blaine was finding it very hard to not give him what he wanted.

"Puck, all I'm trying to do is to get to know Kurt. That's all I want. As for 'getting in his pants'" Blaine said pulling a face and using air quotes "I like to think this is about more then sex for me, I'm just a bit of a gentleman thank you very much." He shook his head; he couldn't believe Puck was accusing him of using Kurt. He couldn't possibly come off that way. "And as for me not being safe. You're right Puck. I am dangerous for Kurt. Kurt could end up hurt. But guess what, so could I. emotions and relationships are a risk. They aren't safe. Especially for gay men in Ohio. But guess what, that's life."

It was obvious that Puck was running out of hollow arguments now. He was searching for a way to challenge Blaine. He couldn't let him though, "Also, Puck, I think you're so worried for Kurt because the risk of commitment and emotions scare the shit out of you. That's why you've never had a stable relationship. I may be new around here but it's a small town. I've heard the stories, directly from the girls involved. So before you start judging Kurt and his relationship choices you might want to deal with your obvious issues. Now get off my lawn." Blaine said as he walked back into the house slamming the door in Puck's face.

As soon as the door closed Blaine let his head thud against the cool wood. It had gone better than he had expected but he also knew that no matter how that argument ended no one won. He had however managed to stay fairly calm and totally logical. Which was far more than Puck could say.

He had however made himself an enemy of Puck. Blaine lightly hit his head against the door a couple times. If Puck didn't approve of him he was sure there was no chance for the other guys in New Directions. He had done everything he could; still he couldn't help but feel like he had made things worse. Maybe he should have just not answered the door.

Pulling his discarded cell phone from the oak table beside the door he opened up a new text.

* * *

><p>When Kurt finally made it into his room after assuring his father no less then six times that he was fine, but to ask Finn exactly why he was so upset, sat down on the soft comforter on his bed and sighed.<p>

While Noah hadn't directly said Finn had anything to do with his Kurt couldn't help but assume Finn had quite a lot to do with it. All Noah had ever heard from Kurt about Blaine was good. Sometimes a little frantic but nothing negative. It would have been Finn's conspiracies that would have fueled Noah.

He knew he was right as soon as Finn had stated following him towards his room, apologizing and stuttering. All Kurt could do was flip him off and lock the door to his basement fearing he might actually push Finn down the stairs in the mood he was in. He wished he didn't care about Noah and Finn's opinions. He wished he could ignore them, but he couldn't.

As he had walked home he tried to figure it out, why it had bugged him so much. Why he had been so angry at Noah and yet just wanted to cry at his tone. It had taken him until he was almost home to figure it out. He wanted their approval. He wanted it badly. He wanted Blaine to fit in with New Directions, he wanted him to be able to sit and play videogames with Finn and Puck as he sat with Tina and Rachel shaking their heads and laughing about who into the game their boyfriends were getting.

He could just imagine the perfect image in his head. If Finn and Noah would get their heads out of their asses it could be so perfect. He had sat with the girls before during football season or during late nights of videogames and talked with them, watched them watching their boyfriends, picking out little things that they did.

All Kurt had ever seen during those hours was a bunch of loud and disgusting boys making a mess of his sitting area. He could imagine it changing though, as he found someone to watch. He wondered if it would ever work out that way. He doubted it. Of course he reminded himself he was getting far too ahead of himself.

Kurt was very aware that this was just the beginning of the up hill battle Blaine and him would face as they worked forward in their relationship. He couldn't let that stop him though, he had promised Blaine he wouldn't. This was about them, not anyone else. He didn't want to disappoint his friends, but he couldn't disappoint himself either. He hadn't felt this happy in far too long and the feeling was addicting.

The whirl wind Blaine was causing in his life was worrying everyone around him, he could see it. It was a side of Kurt none of them had ever seen, a side he hadn't even met himself. He liked the spiral though, it was exhilarating. It made him smile and feel alive for the first time in the last few months.

He had moved on, he didn't let himself dwell on the past. He always thought he had done quite well after the incident. But since Blaine came into his life, he realized he wasn't doing as well as he had thought he was. He had been coping, but for some reason, when Blaine was around he was living again.

He sat on his bed with his eyes closed, trying to keep his mind off of the many domestic fantasies that were playing in his head. While he knew he shouldn't indulge, he did. His play list of Disney instrumentals filled his room and he basked in the calm moment and perfect fantasies.

Kiss The Girl filled in the room mixing with an instrumental piece from Aladdin and Kurt sat up with a smile. It was a text from Blaine.

**Prince Eric:** I have to tell you something but I need you to not be mad. At anyone.

His heart fell in his chest with a little pang of panic. What happened? What had Blaine done? He didn't want to rush to conclusions. Noah's speech still rang in his head. What if Noah had been right?

**Kurt**: Blaine, if you want me to stay calm, asking me to stay calm is not the way to do it.

Prince Eric: Fair enough… Puck showed up at my house…

Kurt's hear stopped as he sat up straight in his bed and put his feet on the floor. Oddly enough he was somewhat relieved that this had to do with Puck. Still, it was a very worrisome idea though.

**Kurt:** Oh God! Are you okay? He didn't hit you did he? I'm going to kill him. He is a dead man. I'm going to set Rachel on him and then I'm going to kill him.

Kurt got to his feet and grabbed a sweater from his closet, not paying close attention to which one he grabbed. Before he knew it he was heading up the stairs patting his pockets for his keys. When an angry Noah Puckerman was involved it very rarely ended on a peaceful note.

**Prince Eric:** Kurt! Calm down. No one got hurt. No punches were thrown. Just some sharp words. I think I may have made myself an enemy. I just couldn't stand how he was making you feel and how he was butting in.

With a sigh Kurt sat down on his couch, stopping his search for keys. At least no one was hurt. Kurt was a little surprised at that but he wasn't going to jinx it. He leaned back in the couch, finally letting his mind calm down.

**Kurt:** Okay… so you fought about the fact that he doesn't like you. And no one got hurt… well then… That's good? I can't believe he showed up at your house… how did he even know where you lived?

Of course as soon as the text was sent Kurt rolled his eyes at himself. Puck had his ways of getting any information he wanted. He probably had threatened JBI for the address.

**Prince Eric:** I promise no one got hurt. I actually think I might have made him think. But who knows. I don't think he will confront you anymore. But I think I made an enemy. Its worth it though, if he leaves you alone. As for the address, not a clue.

**Kurt:** Blaine, you are unbelievable. In a good way. Thank you, for not getting into a physical fight and for trying to get through to him. I doubt it worked, it is Noah after all. But we will deal with it tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12 For Good

**EDITED 12! I have nothing else to saaaay**

* * *

><p><em>I've heard it said<em>_  
><em>_That people come into our lives for a reason__  
><em>_Bringing something we must learn__  
><em>_And we are led__  
><em>_To those who help us most to grow__  
><em>_If we let them__  
><em>_And we help them in return__  
><em>_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true__  
><em>_But I know I'm who I am today__  
><em>_Because I knew you_

* * *

><p>As soon as Kurt walked into the school on Wednesday morning he went looking for Blaine. He didn't really know why he felt the need to find him so quickly, he wanted to make sure Blaine wasn't put off by Puck's visit the night before he supposed, but it was more than that too. Over night he had spent far too much time thinking about what had happened that day, not only for him but for Blaine as well.<p>

Regardless of what had happened with Noah the night before or whatever Finn and the other guys thought, Kurt liked Blaine and that wasn't going to change. Kurt was never really good at expressing the way he felt, not when it really mattered at least. It was a lot easier to get angry and sarcastic instead.

Adjusting the strap on his bag Kurt turned down the hallway to Blaine's locker and frowned when it was mostly empty, only a couple zombie students shuffling to their own lockers.

"Hey! Hummel" instantly his back stiffened and his pulse quickened at the voice behind him.

It took a moment for Kurt to turn around and stop himself from sighing with relief. "What do you want No-Puck" he said catching himself, he wasn't in the mood for endearment.

Slowly Puck approached, Kurt could see the disappointment in his face at his name. Good, Kurt thought, that was exactly what he deserved.

"Uh, Kurt… I just wanted to apologize for yesterday" he said as his voice trailed off, shifting uncomfortably on his feet. "I understand that you can handle yourself and shit."

Kurt felt his eyes roll and his head shake with a exhausted sigh "That's why you decided it was a brilliant idea to go to Blaine's and threaten him right after we had that argument. That makes perfect sense. Thanks for clearing that up for me." Kurt tried to take a deep breath but he could feel himself start to shake as he avoided looking anywhere but at Noah. "You just don't listen Puckerman!"

There was a silence between them for a few seconds before Puck continued, "Look, I made a mistake. I get it. I got the lecture from Berry" It was easy to tell that Puck was getting frustrated, but Kurt couldn't quite bring himself to care. "I still don't like this whole thing between you and Anderson, but I'll butt out okay?" he said and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little less angry at him.

Puck nodded and took a small step back, "But, I'm going to keep an eye out like a freaking badass hawk."

Before Kurt could open his mouth enough to respond he was cut off once again, "But, I did hear what he had to say. Maybe I don't trust the kid, but I do trust you. It's just messing with my head, you acting like this. I don't want you to end up hurt."

There was a small part of Kurt that wanted to argue and lash out some more just to get his frustration out but he knew it was pointless. "So, you finally decided to trust me?" Shaking his head he took another deep breath "I'm glad you have come to that realization Puck. Does this mean you're going to leave us alone now?" He asked, trying not to get his hopes up regardless of what Puck said.

Noah took in a breath and nodded "Yeah, Kurt, I am. Like I said, badass hawk skills and my guns are gonna be laying in wait. But yeah, I'll give it a chance. I'll let you take your own risks and shit." He said shrugging.

Kurt nodded; feeling like this was at least one battle that was over "Thank you Puck."

The soft sound of footsteps sounded behind Kurt and he turned his head around, smiling brightly when he saw Blaine arriving. He noticed the slight look of concern on Blaine's face and shook his head with a small smile. "Bye Puck" He said turning around just long enough to shoot a half smile his way before heading towards Blaine.

Before he made it three feet he heard Puck call after him, "Yes Puck?" He asked, turning around, still walking backwards towards Blaine's locker.

Puck scuffed his foot against the dull floor, " Can- You know, I don't really hate it when you call me Noah. Only you though" he clarified as he looked around, scanning the halls, undoubtedly seeing how many people he'd have to threaten as damage control.

A small laugh came out of Kurt as he rolled his eyes one last time, but this time affectionately, "I'll see you later Noah." He said before turning back around once again.

As he approached Blaine he felt a lot lighter. He hated fighting with anyone in Glee, but it was so much worse when it was Puck or Rachel. He could handle almost everyone else, but those two were his closest friends. It felt wrong being angry at them and he was thankful it was over for now.

Blaine smiled at him as he fiddled with his lock "That looked very calm…" he said raising an eye brow as his lock popped open.

Kurt nodded with a slight shrug of his shoulders "Yeah. He apologized. Of course he said it in his 'Puck' way and also made it very clear that he doesn't like you… but he did say that he'd leave us alone. So I'd call that a success." Things happened so fast in McKinley he was shocked anyone managed to keep up. He was surprised even he managed to keep up with what happened.

Blaine seemed pensive as he grabbed his books for his locker out as the hallway started to fill with half-asleep peers. "So, I don't have to fear for my life?" he questioned skeptically, one of his slightly triangular eyebrows rising a little.

Kurt smiled and shook his head, Blaine was so adorable. He was shocked by it daily, it hit him anew every time Blaine did something. "No, you don't. Come on. Lets go to class" he suggested tilting his head towards the English room.

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he looked at the clock on the wall "Class doesn't start for twenty minutes."

Kurt nodded "I am aware, come on. Trust me." He said with a smirk and turned around, trusting Blaine would follow him. Ever since the night of the concert he never second guessed if the other boy would follow.

The door to Ms. Tardiff's room was unlocked but she wasn't in it, not shockingly. Marnie Tardiff was far from observant when she was in a copying tizzy. Sometimes he thought she would lose her own head if it weren't screwed on. It was part of her charm.

As Blaine followed into the room he pushed the door behind him, letting it rest against the door frame without completely shutting.

Kurt pulled his bag over his head and dropped it down next to his desk before walking over to Blaine who hadn't moved from the front of his room. Kurt really found it hard to believe that Blaine could just watch him, but he caught him quite often. He would never understand but he liked the feeling.

With a contented sound Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, holding him tightly. He could feel the muscles in Blaine's body tense for a moment before relaxing, his arms wrapping around Kurt in return.

"Thank you" Kurt whispered quietly before nuzzling slightly into Blaine's shoulder.

Without separating Blaine replied "For what?"

Kurt could feel his breath against his neck and it sent Goosebumps down his body. "For being you, for being here. For not letting Noah scare you off. For defending me. For forcing me out of my shell. For everything."

They stood like that for a few more moments before the door opened and Marnie walked in mumbling about thinking she closed the door until she looked up at the boys who were jumping five feet apart.

"Oh, hello boys. You know, I really don't think you're supposed to break into classrooms to make out. Isn't that a little cliché? I know I'm the cool teacher but I'm not _that _cool. Save it for home time boys." She joked making her way to the desk.

Kurt's jaw dropped " ! No! We… we weren't _making out_." He said hiding his face, he was sure it looked like a ripe apple.

The sound of Blaine laughing filled the room. "We really weren't. But I really don't think that matters. She's already got all the ideas in her head." He said to Kurt as he took his seat.

Marnie sat at her desk stapling assignments together "Oh Blaine, I had those ideas in my head the second I read your file. I'm a psychic matchmaker. Maybe I should quit teacher and pick that up full time." She said punctuating the statement with a loud staple.

"I wouldn't. I don't see Blaine and I dating right now so I'd second guess your "matchmaker" skills" Kurt teased as he pulled out his note book and pens.

She raised an eyebrow and rolled her eyes like a teenager. "Not together my butt. I know you aren't like labeling or anything. But really, what else is this? I've seen you in class, in the halls, in the lunchroom, you may be fooling the people who don't want to see it, but I can promise the rest of us see what's happening. Stop lying to yourselves" she shook her head "That's my piece of wisdom for the day. Cause that's all you're doing."

Kurt rolled his eyes, trying to keep the smile off of his face as Blaine chuckled.

"Ms. Tardiff I don't think its any of your business…" Blaine said in a joking sing-song voice

She looked at him and leaned back in her chair "Blaine, you hurt me. Fine. I get it. Butting out. Though I am right. Listen to your elders."

As lunch rolled around Blaine found himself fishing his lunch out of his locker, since his parents were gone on business and Cooper was staying with him it was a brown bad filled with PB&J along with lunch snacks better suited for a grade school kid. He was used to it though, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't completely excited for the lunch-a-roo.

Blaine's parents had started going on more and more business trips since he had turned 15, now that he was almost 18 they were almost never home, and while he didn't need his brother to look after him it was nice to have Cooper around again.

He closed his locker and turned around, almost jumping out of his skin as he was faced with Rachel smiling brightly in front of him. "Hello Blaine."

"Um, hi Rachel. What's up?" he asked, slightly on edge. Other then Kurt, Brittany, and by extension Santana, none of the New Directions had made any effort to talk to him outside of Lunch or Glee. They all seemed fine with him being around, just never put in the effort.

Not that he minded, he enjoyed the time he spent with Kurt, and Brittany was very amusing. Santana wasn't even that bad. Considering the amount of free time he had at school Blaine hadn't really felt any need to grow closer to the Glee club yet.

"I feel that as two of Glee clubs strongest vocalists we should make an effort to get to know each other better. We should start working on a duet straight away." She said and grabbed his elbow, leading him away from the cafeteria and towards the Choir room in a rush. "Also, you have shown an interest in Kurt, and while I am completely supportive of what ever you two choose to do I feel it is my responsibility as Kurt's best friend to get to know you. We are going to spend today's lunch period together. Just the two of us" She rambled as they walked down the hall.

Blaine smiled, more so because he had no idea what else to do. While he could understand how people got annoyed with Rachel he found her amusing, if a little intimidating. She had so much energy and had a good heart, deep, deep down. "Okay Rachel. That sounds nice," he agreed as they got to the choir room.

She smiled brightly at him as she pulled two chairs out to face each other and bent a music stand into a makeshift lunch table between them. "This will be perfect! This way Kurt doesn't have to choose between us! Since we are all going to be friends we can just do things together. The three of us." She said as she unpacked her lunch, an excited look in her eyes. "Oh, of course I'll give you guys your time alone. I wont intrude on your relationship. I do have Finn after all!" She rambled on.

It was then that Blaine realized how threatening he must be to Rachel. She was Kurt's best friend, and from what he had heard, aside from when the boys were playing video games with Finn, she was the only one he spent time with outside of school. They were really close.

Then suddenly Blaine appeared and Kurt had been spending a lot of time with him. He was surprised Rachel was so warm and inviting to him, she wasn't trying to make him disappear to save her friendship, she was trying to include him to build a stronger one. He had to admire that.

"Yeah, for sure! When we were watching musicals the other night Kurt kept talking about your favorite parts and your dream roles. I think you really would be amazing in Spring Awakening." He said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Rachel's face beamed, he could see her heart glow. Rachel was such an open book, a lot like himself. You could always read the emotions on her face, at least from what he had experienced of her.

"I like you already. That is one of the roles I plan to do when I make it to Broadway! Of course Kurt and I are going to NYADA next year and will be on Broadway in no time. What are your aspirations Blaine?" She asked curiously. "Music?"

Blaine shrugged and shifted in his chair. He hated that question. "Uh, Well I'll end up in New York like you two, I think. But I'm not sure yet. I'm really into theater and I would love to be a recording artist but, my dad doesn't really approve of the arts as a long-term thing. He wants me to go into Law. I dunno, I might go into that." Cooper was studying to be a Doctor; their father was a lawyer as was his father. Blaine just wanted to be a singer.

Rachel frowned "Blaine, I have heard you sing. You could be a recording artist if that was what you really wanted! It just takes determination. At all cost." She said supportively. "Of course, you could go to a school that offers both a law program and a musical theater department. That way you can do both. You can try and get a record deal, while keeping your dad at bay." She said with a shrug.

Blaine really did like Rachel. He liked how she could set her eyes on something and knows exactly how to get there. "You know, that sounds really good. It could work." He had avoided thinking about it as much as he possibly could, it had always seemed like a dark hole he didn't want to fall into yet. But there was Rachel Berry, the last person he would ever expect, making it seem a little more grey then black.

She smiled nodding, looking happy with herself. "Quinn is actually doing the same thing I think. She was looking at schools that she could do both at. She's applying to Yale. And she applied to a couple other schools in New York… there was one awfully close to NYADA…" She trailed off suggestively.

Blaine laughed "Oh?" He asked raising a joking eyebrow at her, the idea was tempting, there was nothing wrong with being close to Kurt next year.

She nodded again "Yup, close enough to, say, share an apartment in between the two…" She said with an innocent shrug and a glint of plotting in her eyes.

"You really like to get ahead of yourself don't you Rach? You make it seem like Kurt and I are engaged or something. We aren't even together you know?" he said, he wanted to sound annoyed at her plotting, but he couldn't.

She sighed heavily and shrugged. "I have this vision Blaine. I have a sixth sense you know, and I see Finn and I living with Kurt in an apartment in New York, or at least in the same building, right across the hall. Kind of like in Friends. Finn and I are happy, he's going to some school, taking general classes, Kurt and I are at NYADA, and it's perfect. And it's all lining up. Except in my vision Kurt has a perfect boyfriend. He is sweet and quirky and silly and driven, not into Broadway but still very driven and creative. They live together, either with Finn and I or across the hall I like said." She ranted wistfully "We go out on double dates, and when Kurt and I get our first starring roles on Broadway, playing opposite each other, our two boys are sitting there in the front row holding bouquets of roses." Rachel seemed to be zoning off a little, her eyes glazing over as she got lost on her own fantasy.

She snapped out of it and smiled at Blaine again "Maybe it's a stupid fantasy, unrealistic, but you know what Blaine? I think you could be that man. I think it was fated. You were brought back to Kurt's life for a reason. I refuse to believe that you two met randomly, and were thrown back together for no reason, for nothing to come out of it." She said confidently as she folded up her lunch back and put it back in her purse. Time really seemed to fly when Rachel Berry got going.

Blaine was also lost in thought, imagining the scene she had described. It did sound nice. He laughed and gazed at her, amazed that she could be so sure of something. "That is a wonderful image you have their Rachel, but you are way ahead of yourself. Kurt and I aren't together." He said again with a shrug.

"Oh I know. But you will be. I see the way you guys look at each other. Especially you. Kurt tries to hide it, sideways glances and trying to sneak a peak when he thinks no one is looking. Its adorable, but you aren't subtle. Kurt doesn't want to rush it. And you are willing to sit and patiently wait. That's what makes me think you could be the one." She stood up and looked at the clock.

"The bell is going to ring in 5 minutes. We should get to our classes. We will discuss duet options at a later date. Good day Mr. Anderson" She said with a smirk and turned around and walking out of the room.

Rachel had done exactly what she had intended, she had planted a seed. Now she just needed to plant the same seed in Kurt's mind that evening.

Glee club was drawing to a close for the day and Shue stood at the front of the room looking from face to face. "So, I think you guys all know what time of year it is! Duets Time!" he said clasping his hands together.

The room burst into excited chatter; everyone trying to pair up quickly. Kurt sat back and watched the excitement, not knowing what to do. He wanted to ask Blaine, who was sitting awkwardly beside him, looking around the room. But he could hear Rachel arguing with Finn in a hushed voice about how she thought it would be "beneficial for the team" that she sing with Blaine instead of him.

Finn of course, was having none of it. Who was he going to sing with if she sung with Blaine? On her suggestion that he could sing a nice brotherly duet with Kurt, Finn almost exploded.

Mr. Shue was obviously not oblivious to the commotion. "Guys! Guys! Quiet down! Obviously this isn't working out with you guys choosing partners. It never does. But to be honest I never intended to let you anyways." He said with a smirk and whirled around to grab the clipboard that had been resting on the piano.

"So, just like last year the winners get dinner for two at Breadsticks! It really got you guys excited last year. This year though I thought I'd pair you all up. Now, none of you should have a problem with this and if you do, tough, there are other assignments to sing with who ever you want. "

The room groaned collectively, except for Kurt and Blaine who were actually both more then a little relieved to have the choice taken away from them.

Kurt recalled the duets before when he had tried to sing with Sam. That had been a disaster and a half. He still went red when he thought about it. And that duet he had done with himself? Yes he had sounded wonderful but even he knew it was ridiculous.

Shuester went over the list once mentally, double checking his choices before he continued "Now, I kept all the couples together, so that means, Rachel and Finn, Brittany and Santana, Mike and Tina, Kurt and Blaine," he said checking off the names as he went

Kurt looked at Blaine and sighed heavily, in unison they groaned, "We aren't together!" They both jumped, startled at the other speaking at the same time, they started to laugh as they looked at each other, unable to believe they had just done that, shaking their heads. Maybe Marnie was right, they weren't fooling anyone with the truth.

Shue looked at them skeptically "Uh huh, either way. I would have paired you together regardless. But I'm sorry for the confusion." He said half-heartedly. Shuester was playing matchmaker. It made Kurt want to throw his shoe at him. If it hadn't been a very expensive designer boot of course.

"Anyways, next pair is Sam and Mercedes, before you argue, I think you have some stuff you need to work out from the summer. It's not good for the group. There is no better way to work things out then through song!" he said excitedly. Feeling as though he was helping to mend bridges. Meddling teachers should really learn to interpret the glares of their students better. Kurt would volunteer to teach the class.

Once again groans echoed through the room. Kurt rolled his eyes, he agreed that Sam and Mercedes had a lot to work out, but he didn't think a Glee assignment was the best way to do it. Especially when they were being forced into it. It was obvious the situation was not going to work out well. Kurt could only imagine what drama the Glee club would face because of Shuesters pairing.

Kurt couldn't help but smirked to himself; _well maybe it will take the attention off of Blaine and I…_

"Quinn and Puck. I had to think a lot about that one guys. Please don't argue… With Shelby back in town, I really think its best that you two spend some time together. Work some stuff out" Surprisingly, neither party objected they just nodded and glanced at each other.

Kurt was so proud of Quinn. Despite her two weeks of 'Punk Quinn' at the beginning of the year she seemed to be coming back to herself. With everything she had gone through, he really thought she was starting to handle things a lot better, he was proud of her in a weird way. She was finally getting out of her dark place, at least he hoped.

"Now the last group is a trio of Sugar, Rory and Artie." He said checking the last names off of the list "Okay, so that's due in two weeks guys. Take some time, think it out. The stakes are high. Who will go to breaksticks and who will be left behind?" He tried to joke; everyone gave the obligatory laugh and started packing up.

As Kurt packed his things he felt Blaine watching him once again. Slowly everyone filed out of the room leaving only the two of them. Of course Kurt didn't pack up slowly just to be alone with Blaine, why would he do such a thing?

"That man really likes to play with fire doesn't he?" Blaine asked shaking his head as Kurt stood up.

Kurt laughed and nodded pulling his bag onto his shoulder "It would appear so. I'm really glad Marnie and him aren't friends, I think the school would collapse with all of their scheming." He said laughing at the pile of rubble he imagined being left, with the two of them covered in dust and a white board covered in matchmaking master plans.

"Yeah. I know I haven't been here long, but just from the stories I can tell this is going to get messy, and fast."

Kurt shrugged "Or it could end up fine. It will, end up fine, in the end. Like the very end. We will see blood and fire and hear screaming for the next two weeks, but by the time we present, I guarantee everyone's shit will be dealt with" That was how it always seemed to work with them, he would let Blaine figure that out on his own though. It was half the experience of being the new kid in the club.

"I guess I'll have to just take your word for it because I really can't see it happening" Blaine said with a sigh, how one club could have so much drama he would never know. The Warblers never had any drama, then again the only couple had been Nick and Jeff, and they had been pretty steady since sophomore year.

They hadn't really noticed but some how they had walked to the parking lot and were standing in between their two vehicles, neatly parked beside each other at the back of the lot "Just watch, Sam and 'Cedes will be together again, Quinn and Puck will figure out how they are going to deal with having Beth in the city, Sugar will choose one of them, and then everyone else is pretty stable"

Blaine laughed "And we will be together." He out of the blue, but his confidence was evident.

Kurt was taken aback and blinked a few times, his mind trying to catch up to the words "um, excuse me?" he asked as he laughed, not knowing a better way to react.

Blaine shrugged with a cocky smile on his face "You heard me. Two weeks from now, when we win I'm going to ask you out to breadsticks for our first date." He said, seemingly quite proud of his plan.

Kurt was red and shook his head. "That is not how that is going to work out Mr. Anderson," he said, his voice carrying a flirty edge.

"Oh? It's not is it? Please, do share how you see it turning out." Blaine retorted, leaning against his car.

_Well, I don't know if I want to wait two weeks. _Kurt thought to himself, but kept that particular comment in his own head "Our first date will not be paid for by Mr. Shue, nor will it be because we won. You will come up with something perfect that has nothing to do with Shuester trying to set us up." Kurt said with a shrug "Because you are forever the gentleman" he teased.

Blaine laughed, his head tilting back slightly "Ah, I see. That is quite right, well then Mr. Hummel, I'll put the celebratory dinner from Mr. Shue as the plan for our second date."

Kurt laughed and played along, his heart starting to race "oh? Well then, aren't you confident? Who's to say that I'll want to go out with you again?" he poked fun at Blaine.

They hadn't really realized or meant to but they were standing awfully close now, Kurt's back barely brushing up against the door of his Navigator. Blaine didn't even remember moving from the hood of his car.

Blaine smirked, their faces only about a foot apart. "Oh, trust me. You will." He said quietly.

Kurt's mind started to short circuit, having Blaine's lips so close to his, he wanted to close the gap.

_Not yet._ He told himself. Before he realized it, he was pressing the unlock button on his keychain, sending a loud beep through the air, causing Blaine to jump back at the start.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow Blaine. Bye." He said as he got into his car with shaky hands and watched Blaine shake his head in confusion and walk to his own car.

As soon as Blaine got into the drivers seat Kurt laid his head against the steering wheel, the chilled leather cooling his forehead and slowing his heart rate down. He was so stupid.

He couldn't decide why though. Was he stupid because he had let Blaine get that close to begin with without noticing? Or was he stupid because he was too afraid to just close that gap and do what he _knew_ they both wanted.

Kurt's mind was a very complicated place as of late. He didn't even know what he was doing. As he took a deep breath and drove home he wondered how long it would be until he would let himself be even stupider and just let Blaine kiss him. He didn't think he could hold out in that electricity much longer.

He felt like when ever it was just him and Blaine he was standing outside in a lightning storm, bolts of lighting filling the air and landing next to him but he always kept dodging them. He didn't know how long it would be until one of them caught up to him.

And what would be the consequence?

Hours later Kurt was sitting in his room on his computer typing up the last of Ms. Tardiff's essay that was due on Friday.

He rolled his shoulders as he hummed along to iPod, which sat on shuffle in its dock.

He could feel the kink in his shoulders and it was bugging him, he knew it was horrible but half of the draw of having a boyfriend at that moment would be to give him a nice back rub and get the wretched knot out of his back.

He sighed heavily as he pushed the send button to Marnie. Better getting it in early than late. At least this way it was done and over with.

He had done the essay to get his mind off of everything else, but now that it, along with all his other major assignments were done and sent in he had nothing to do.

He hummed and twirled slowly around in circles in his chair. _What to do, what to do? _He questioned himself before he heard a knock at the door and the clomping of Frankenteen stumbling down the stairs.

He looked towards the door and noticed not only was it Finn but it was also Rachel, trailing behind him, her hand pressing firmly into his lower back, propelling him forward.

Finn looked back at her glaring slightly "I've got it Rach" he mumbled and turned back to Kurt. "Uh, hey Kurt…" he said and shifted his feet.

Kurt looked at them both skeptically "Hello you two… how can I help you this evening?" he asked, steadying his chair.

He saw Rachel push Finn forward slightly, he rolled his eyes and shrugged "Well, uh, I just wanted to apologize for going along with Puck and his hate on Blaine… and for kind of encouraging it I guess…" he said and looked at Rachel who tilted her head back towards Kurt. "It wasn't very brotherly of me dude, Blaine seems like a pretty good guy. I was a total douche and I'm sorry." He said finally. Kurt saw Rachel roll her eyes at his language but nodded.

Kurt smiled and nodded as well. Half of him was amused at the image and the idea of what must have happened right before they came down, and also because Finn apologizing like that was really sweet. "Thank you Finn. Even though Rachel made you I know that took a lot of courage. As long as you promise to stay off of Blaine and I, and also promise to keep the rest of the guys at bay, I guess I forgive you."

Finn got his really happy look on his face; he seemed to look even bigger when he was happy "Thanks dude! You rock!" he said and turned back to Rachel "Can we go back upstairs now? While mom and Burt are still out for date night?" He asked, not so subtly implying something excitedly.

Kurt shuddered and made a face. "Ew, I do not want to hear about you two going to go have sex. Get out of my room and have that discussion." He said and turned back to his computer.

"Finn! No!" Kurt could hear her hit his arm with a loud thud, and also Finn's grumble of a response along with a whiney string of complaints that Kurt really didn't want to hear. Finn truly needed to learn how to whisper.

He knew that Finn's apology was forced, but he also knew that Finn felt badly about how things had unfolded. Finn might not be the smartest guy around, and he wasn't at all tactful or even that kind, but he did have a good heart. Goofy and easily distractible, but good. Kurt could never stay mad at him, an oaf or not he was for all intents and purposes his brother.

"Actually Finn, I plan on spending the evening with Kurt. So why don't you go kill something or something?" She said frustrated, waving her hand flippantly.

Of course Finn tried to argue but she wasn't having it "Go Finn. Now." She said pointing towards the stairs.

Kurt heard Finn climb the stairs before he turned around and got out of his chair, he pulled Rachel into a hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you enough, with the whole Blaine thing…" he confessed sadly and led them over to the couch.

She nodded "Yes. I agree we haven't spent enough time together. But I think I solved our issue today" She said excitedly.

"Oh?" He asked curiously as he brought his legs up under him on the couch.

She smiled brightly as she dove into her story. "I spent the lunch hour with your suitor! He is a very nice boy Kurt. I approve of him for you. I think he will fit in wonderfully in our future endeavors. He wants to go to New York after graduation, as I'm sure you were already aware"

Kurt was slightly taken aback, actually he hadn't known. They hadn't really talked about the future at all. "Uh… no, I didn't… but that's not surprising, no matter what you want to do in the world you can do it there." He said with a shrug. He felt slightly bad that he didn't know these things. Did he even know Blaine at all?

Of course he did! He couldn't think like that. They had just focused on different things than Blaine and Rachel had. There was nothing wrong with that. Kurt was focusing in the chemistry and emotions of now. The future was so far away he hadn't felt the need to explore it just yet. While Rachel was always driven towards tomorrow, towards the future. Sometimes to a fault Kurt had realized. It was very like her to start her relationship with Blaine talking about things that would happen years from now.

She sighed dreamily as she went into her own little world as she spoke, as she often did. "Just think of it Kurt! He fits perfectly! Remember I told you during the summer about how I had one of my sixth sense moments and saw us in New York! Living across the hall from each other in a great apartment with your great boyfriend! Doubling with Finn and me? I swear Blaine's the guy. I just _knew_ the second I saw him! Its perfect! It's all coming together!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at her fantasy. She got so carried away so quickly. "That would be nice Rach, but Blaine is just a boy. It doesn't have to be Blaine. Who knows, it could be but lets not get ahead of ourselves okay?" he asked feeling exhausted, he wanted to fall into the fantasy right next to her but he couldn't. She already had her perfect ending; Kurt was still at his beginning. His story could shatter at any moment; hers had gone through enough already to prove it would take a lot to destroy it.

Rachel shook her head "No Kurt! This is it! I know you don't believe it but it is! Its like his face fit into place! Our future is coming together!" She said excitedly "I just want you to be happy Kurt. Please, let yourself be happy! For once" she begged grabbing his hands.

He knew she cared about him, and about his happiness. But this was just as much about her perfect ending and happiness. Having a happy, committed, best friend fit into her perfect life she had planned. Yes, it was also for him. But it was her illusion, her mind that had created this path for them.

Of course Kurt wanted it, exactly as Rachel had described it. But still he knew her investment in his half wasn't totally selfless. Either way though, he knew she had the best intentions.

"We'll see Rach. He has informed me that by the end of this Duets competition we will be together," he laughed, blushing slightly.

Rachel's face lit up and she hopped up and down in her spot "Oh my! He informed you! That is so… hot!" She said excitedly "He is so perfect!" She said hugging a pillow to her chest "How do you not just swoon at that Kurt?" She said leaning against the back of the couch.

Kurt laughed at her antics "Oh trust me, I did my fair share of swooning, and freaking out. I almost hyperventilated when he got close to me." He said, starting to get excited about spilling the gossip now that he was starting to become more comfortable with the whole situation.

Rachel squealed and buried her face in the pillow as she listened to all the stories Kurt had to share. As he spoke he pulled out his phone and showed her texts, described how he smelled and swooned when he described Blaine's eyes.

The night went on like that, Kurt feeling a huge sense of relief to be around someone who thought he was totally normal for being so smitten by Blaine so quickly, to giggle like he wanted to and to just have fun. It actually solidified everything that happened in his mind.

He wasn't making it all up in his head, this was real. This was solid, he could share it with Rachel, it existed outside of Kurt and Blaine's own little world.

The feeling was exhilarating.


	13. Chapter 13 On Top Of The World

**EDITED! Woot woooooooot. getting back on track with posting edits. I've been horrible I realize. Then again I dont know how many of you have actually been reading the rewrites? Am I talking to thin air?**

**Or perhaps some new readers? You guys have no idea how rough the first like 11 chapters were originally. Ouchies. But from now on even though they aren't edited they are still a better quality so I dont feel like warning you away from the rest of the story until it's edited. **

**I hope all of you enjoy this fic of mine. enjoy being in the land of fluff a little longer. **

**review my dears review! makes me want to keep editing and then when i'm done editing i'll post chapter 23! yaaaaay.**

**okay I've rambled long enough. I think i've missed talking at you guys since I havent been updating. I miss you all. You can come love me on tumblr under the same name, or better yet track the fic:tssml tag on tumblr. I post the goings on about this fic there though i dont think anyone really cares about it... still, I bounce ideas and what not out there. okay im really dont rambling now**

**bye bye**

**xoxoxoxox Fallon~ **

* * *

><p><em>Look out, across the water<em>_  
><em>_Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care__  
><em>_But just can't be there__  
><em>_Swear that I will see you someday__  
><em>_I have to find a way to show you I care__  
><em>_Even if you're not there_

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon Blaine felt like his body was filled with static as he fiddled around in his locker, moving books back and forth anxiously. Looking at the clock at the end of the hallway he exhaled a long breath before shoving a textbook into his bag. He didn't know what was going to happen, there were many things that could happen, one thing he wanted to happen. He had a plan, he just hoped it went like he had been imaging for the last few days.<p>

It was obvious that Kurt was as nervous as he was about what ever it was that they were doing. It seemed so complicated and yet so simple. They were both well aware of the feelings buzzing between them, but it was like jumping into a dark hole. He knew it shouldn't be such a big deal, but with Kurt it felt like every move he made determined the rest of his life. He knew it was silly, he was after all only 17 but he couldn't shake the feeling that this was one of the most important moments in his life, and he was about to take the first step.

All he could hope was that Kurt would react well, Blaine knew there was dark corners in Kurt's life that he didn't know about, things he had only heard half of in passing, things that Blaine knew could be the down fall of all his plans.

When he looked at Kurt he could see the wheels in Kurt's head turning, telling him to run away when all Blaine wanted was to hold him.

It had take him hours of flipping through iTunes until he had found a song that said everything he wanted to in a way that wasn't stalker like. He was shocked at the lack of songs in his library that were relatable to this situation.

The draw and chemistry between them was intense, neither of them could deny that, but their relationship was still new. It felt so right, but Blaine had to constantly remind himself that he had only been in Kurt's life for just under two weeks.

When he thought of it that way though, he laughed to himself. _Ariel only had three days_. He reminded himself.

With that he steeled his resolved and shut his locker door. He was ready. This was going to work out. It had to. Everything would be perfect and soon enough Kurt would be in his arms. Just like he had been Monday night, except this time he would be able to steal kisses and lose himself in the sent of Kurt's hair.

Blaine shook his head, he was getting ahead of himself, it was easy to do, to imagine such domestic moments, not even making out or anything like that, just cuddling and watching TV, reading together and cooking together. It was so odd, he shouldn't be day dreaming about such mundane things, but they didn't seem so boring when they involved Kurt. Somehow it just felt so right to imagine those moments, like it was only a matter of time. Yet, that fantasy was fickle and easily broken, it would only take one sentence to shatter the possibility of that image coming to life.

As he walked into the Choir room he realized he was late, Shuester already lecturing about the power of music, did he say the same thing every class? At least he knew he wasn't missing anything as he sat down next to Kurt and zoned out.

He went through practice on autopilot until he glanced at the clock ten minutes before the end of class, it was time. He waited for a break in Shuester's lecture before he stood up, a bit too abruptly, the chair almost tipping behind him. Now or never. "Uh, Mr. Shue… I was wondering if, I, uh, if I could sing something before we leave." He said, his stomach knotting. What if Shue said no? He hadn't considered that possibility.

Thankfully, Shuester nodded his approval before Blaine could freak himself out too much. He sighed a breath of relief and walked to the front of the room. He had performed in front of this group before, and groups much larger. He had won competitions and was a lead soloist, but here and what was up for grabs was more important than a trophy.

He looked out on curious faces and his eyes landed on Kurt, who was mouthing a question to him, his gaze searching and curious, a slight smile working at the corners of his mouth.

This _will_ work. Blaine reminded himself.

"Well, I know I've only been part of Glee for two weeks now. But I like to think that I've fit in quite well here, and I have you all to thank for that." He said looking at everyone, their smiles feeding his confidence, only a few unnapprovings glances were easy to over look.

He continued looking at Puck and Finn. "Most of you have realized, not always kindly, that I'm not only here because I love music, but also because of Kurt." he said, getting some knowing smiles, some nods and a very red Kurt. He wasn't about to beat around the bush, it was pointless now.

He chuckled "Some of you keep asking if we are together, and we aren't, but I want to change that today" He said and nodded to Brad to pressed play on the stereo.

Music filled the room and he got some laughs at the familiar tune. He looked at Kurt and smirked.

* * *

><p>Kurt could not believe what was happening, his heart was beating against his rib cage and his breath seemed to be stuck in his lungs as he gapped at Blaine. Was he really doing this? Serenading him in front of the Glee club? This was so cliché. Yet, Kurt had always been one for cliché.<p>

_Ooh baby don't you know I suffer_

_Oh baby can you hear me moan _

_You caught me under false pretenses_

_How long until you let me go?_

Kurt blushed as Blaine sang directly to him, he moved around the room, dancing with the mic stand. Blaine's message was clear but all Kurt could think of was that this was actually happening.

Kurt would have been lying if he said he hadn't fantasized about this exact situation, Blaine singing to him in front of everyone. The eye contact that sent lightning down his spine and the feeling of warmth and giggles erupting from his stomach. He had imaged it all, more times then he cared to admit.

This however was not at all like any of the situations he had toyed around with. Somehow this was better. This was just so _Blaine_. It wasn't crazy or overly romantic, it was cute and meaningful and fun. And sexy. Kurt really couldn't get passed the way Blaine was dancing with the mic stand.

_Ooh, you set my soul alive_

_Ooh, you set my soul alive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the super star sucked into the supermassive_

Kurt's jaw fell open as Blaine put the stand between his legs. He couldn't breathe, his eyes grew into saucers "Oh dear god, please yes" he muttered breathily to himself, not noticing Rachel's laughing at his reaction.

Shifting in his chair Kurt battled between too many emotions, embarrassment, arousal, excitement and happiness for beginners. He was bright red as he started to get more then a little uncomfortable as he watched the boy in front of him. He swallowed, his lip pulled in at the corner of his mouth.

He was vaguely aware of the entire Glee club looking back and forth between him and Blaine. He couldn't bring himself to care about his reactions though, all that mattered was Blaine.

Finally Blaine stopped being sexual with the mic stand, much to Kurt's disappointment and relief, taking to stand still a few feet in front of him.

_I thought I was a fool for no one_

_But ooh baby I'm a fool for you_

_You're the queen of the superficial_

_And how long before you tell the truth?_

Blaine made his point vividly, these were the lyrics that he chose the song for, while it was a fun way to impress Kurt, it did have a meaning, and that was it. He was begging Kurt to say yes to him. To stop denying what they had.

As Kurt watched him he smiled and nodded, more to himself then to Blaine. Yes, he was done. He was sold. Blaine was officially perfect. Kurt pushed back all the fear at everything falling apart and just embraced the fact that right then, all he wanted was Blaine.

The song finished and Blaine stood in front of the room, slightly out of breath. Kurt could see the adrenaline of the performance was coursing through his veins. "Kurt, I'm such a fool for you, how about we tell the truth? Let me take you out tomorrow." He said smiling nervously. "On a date. Definitely a date." He clarified, laughing lightly.

Kurt bit his lip; he tried to come up with some witty answer. He couldn't though. This wasn't the time. He was speechless and this was perfect.

Kurt pushed himself out of his chair and walked across the room as slowly as he could muster and threw himself into Blaine, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Of course I will you goof" he laughed and kissed Blaine's cheek chastely.

He felt Blaine's arms wrap around him, heard him chuckle lightly against his ear. It was a sound that both made him melt and sent static through his veins.

The room erupted in cheers and the boys finally came back to reality. Shuester looked very happy with himself, Finn and Puck looked like they were biting their tongues and the rest of the room was just happy. There was a chorus of "finally" mixing with laughter as the boys half separated. Somehow Kurt had the feeling Blaine and himself had been a major topic of discussion amongst the glee members as of late.

Blaine kept his arm around Kurt's waist as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, a laugh still on his lips.

"Well, I don't think any of us can say we are surprised at that. But that's a great note to leave off on guys. Thank you for that performance Blaine. I'll see you all Monday, have a good weekend." Shue said as he gathered his papers and headed into his office, the door clicking closed behind him.

The New Directions all filed out slowly, giving congratulations to the boys as they past, some in words, others in smiles and looks. He didn't know whether he was sad or not that Finn and Noah slipped out as quickly as possible.

Rachel was the last one to leave the room and approached the two boys with a smile on her face that rivaled theirs, as if she had played an active role in this plan, maybe she had, Kurt didn't know.

She hugged Kurt and got up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear "Thank you for trusting yourself." quickly kissing his cheek she turned to Blaine. "Blaine, that performance was wonderful. While I think your interaction with the stand was more than a little inappropriate, I think you really do command your audience's attention. Have a good weekend you two." She said and headed towards the door before she made it to the door she abruptly spun around "And Kurt I expect full details by noon on Sunday." With a nod she was gone. Leaving the two boys standing alone.

The silence was slightly awkward as they both shifted on their feet. The silence was broken by Kurt giggling lightly and kicking the ground. "For what it's worth I really liked your dancing with the mic" He said, looking at Blaine, a light smile on his lips.

Blaine laughed along with him, relaxing and blushing slightly "I hoped you would… but I got kind of carried away in the middle there…" he said as he flung his bag over his shoulder.

"I noticed. But I can't say I didn't like it…" Kurt said, beet red. He felt calm though, a lot calmer then he had in a long time. "So, tomorrow? What do you have in mind?"

The flush on Blaine's cheeks deepened as he looked down and nodded, Kurt couldn't help but flail on the inside at how adorable his Blaine was.

No, not his Blaine. Where had that come from? The fact that he had even thought that was concerning to him. He wouldn't dwell on it though. He wouldn't scare himself.

Blaine shook his head and smirked "Now Kurt, where would be the fun be if I told you my master plan? Just have some faith and enjoy the ride." He said and started backing towards the door, his face mischievous.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes. "Oh you are so cruel" he said and followed Blaine shaking his head lightly. He bumped his hip into Blaine's when he made it to him 'But I suppose I can trust you. For now." He joked as they headed out of the school.

* * *

><p>The next day found Kurt standing in front of his closet, looking through clothes and laying outfits out across ever flat surface of the room. "I don't know what to wear" he whined to Rachel who was lying on her stomach on his bed.<p>

She shook her head and laughed at him as she sat up "Kurt, calm down. He has seen you before. He has seen you as you and as a punk. I'm really sure that he will think you look great no matter what." She said calmly as she flipped through that months edition of Vogue.

Kurt shook his head as he walked around his room, looking at every outfit with harsh judgment. Holding the fabrics up to different lights before sighing and moving on to the next.

"I don't want him to _think_ I look great. I want to _actually_ look great." He said running his hand along the sleeve of a top, he tossed it over to Rachel "What do you think of that fabric? Too soft?"

He watched as Rachel felt the fabric "It's fine. It's nice. Cuddly. Why do you care about the fabric Kurt?" she asked confused as she folded the top.

Kurt bit his lip and fiddled with another top, concentrating on it instead of looking at Rachel. "Well what if he touches my arm? Puts his arm around me? It should be soft shouldn't it?" He said, feeling silly at how much thought he was putting into such minor details. He really was an honorary girl sometimes. Though, he had been very reassured of his masculinity watching Blaine dance the day before. Honorary girl or not, he still had the ergs of a teenage boy.

Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes affectionately. "Kurt, he hugged you yesterday, and had his arm around you. I really don't think he'll care what fabric you're wearing. Just that it's you he's holding. Just stay away from anything scratchy and you're fine. You're over analyzing" She said and went to go look at the different choices herself up close. "And that's coming from me. So take a breath. When Rachel Berry says you're being dramatic you know its time to take a step back" She joked.

Rachel had gotten a lot better since the first year of Glee. She was still a drama queen and too driven, but she was aware of it now. She tried to not be as bad as she once was, it was something Kurt had noticed. He had noticed when she realized it and had watched the subtle changes she tried to impose on herself. He kind of loved watching Rachel grow.

Kurt nodded with a light laugh "Perhaps you're right." He agreed as he watched her.

She held up a pair of red skinny jeans and a grey button up. "Here." She said and also grabbed a pair of simple black shoes "This is the outfit. The top is very flattering to your body and skin tone. Also Blaine won't be able to keep his eyes off of your backside in those jeans." She said before turning to the closet. She grabbed out a simple black dress jacket and added it to the pile. "There. Now stop stressing." She laughed and sat down on the bed again, pulling him down with her.

Kurt examined the outfit, feeling the fabric and imagining it all put together. "I do look good in those jeans. Why, Ms. Rachel Berry, I think I taught you well. If I do say so myself" he said and pulled her into a one armed hug. "I think its perfect."

"I am an amazing pupil." She joked and stood up. "Looks like you have an hour till he gets here, go get dressed and we can work on your hair!" She said excitedly.

Kurt nodded and grabbed the bundle of clothes. "Thanks Rach…" he said turning back around when he got to the door to his bathroom.

She smiled as she started putting away the rejects "What for?" she said as she worked at re-hanging a top.

He shrugged "Just for being my friend. For letting me rant to you and for you dealing with my crazy. It means a lot that you're here. All the time, but right now especially. I think I would have gone crazy doing this on my own." He said quietly as he shifted his weight around.

She nodded and tried to suppress the huge smile on her lips. "Blaine would have come to pick you up only to find you in a ball in the corner surrounded by your whole wardrobe." She teased "But, you are welcome Kurt. I'm really glad I'm the one you asked to be here."

Kurt nodded once more before walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

"Kurt! It looks fine!" Rachel laughed and slapped his hand away from his hair. "It's been fine for the last ten minutes!"

He nodded and took a deep breathe, "I know… but he should be here in ten minutes. I'm nervous." He admitted and played with the bottles on his vanity.

She smiled at him through the mirror "You know Blaine. This isn't a blind date. Calm down." She said and rubbed his shoulder blades lightly

Kurt heard a knock at the door and his eyes went wide "He's early. Why is he early?" He panicked as he shot up out of his seat and ran across the room to get his jacket.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she watched him buzz around the room. "Less time for you to drive yourself crazy." She said and pushed him towards the door lightly "Go. See the boy. I'll stay down here until I hear you leave" She said and sat down on the couch, grabbing a book off the table.

He nodded "Yes. Yes, that's smart." He said and stepped up the first step, then he turned back around and ran back, giving Rachel a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you! I'll text you when I get home! And I'll see you tomorrow morning right?" He asked as she backed towards the stairs.

She nodded "Yes, Kurt. Bright and early. And honey, be home by 11" She said as she picked up her book.

Kurt shook his head, straightened his back, and headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine took a deep breath before he brought his knuckles to Kurt's front door. He knew he was early, and he hoped that Kurt was busy still getting ready and wouldn't notice. He doubted it, but he could hope. He wanted to talk to Burt. As terrifying as the idea was.<p>

He didn't know whether he was happy or not when Burt answered the door. "Hello Mr. Hummel. I'm here to pick up Kurt…" he said smiling, trying his best to look charming and respectable.

"What did I tell ya about calling Mr. Hummel. Come on in kid" Burt said opening the door further and motioning Blaine in. "I think he's still down there with Rach doing his hair or somethin'" Burt said as he led Blaine into the living room.

Blaine had to smile; of course Kurt had Rachel down there. He wondered what they had been talking about all morning. Of course he knew the topic would be himself, though that thought alone was unsettling. He wondered exactly what had been said though. He thought that Rachel approved, he was 99% sure she did. But there was always going to be a nagging in his stomach that the New Directions didn't think he was good enough for Kurt. He just wanted to prove that he was.

"So, Um, Burt" Blaine glanced towards the door to the basement then quickly back at Burt. "I'm planning on taking Kurt to a late lunch at this diner downtown, unless of course he's already eaten or something… then I'll figure that out. But uh, then I have tickets to this drive in movie this evening, and if it's okay, and if everything goes well, um I was hoping we could go for a walk in the park before we come back. If that's all okay with you si-Burt." Blaine rambled. He knew that he didn't have to tell Burt everywhere they were going, he hadn't asked. But he wanted Burt to trust him. It was of utmost importance that Burt trusted him, he could just tell if he didn't he was screwed.

After the way they had met the last thing he wanted was for Burt to expect that all he wanted was to get into his sons pants. That wasn't what this was about.

Blaine hoped, that if at the beginning he were honest and trustworthy with Burt he would give them more freedom later. It made logical sense to Blaine, but he wasn't used to dealing with fathers. Or boys. He really just wasn't used to any of this.

Burt looked Blaine up and down silently, as if assessing the threat Blaine held. Blaine's breath caught in his throat under the gaze. He didn't think of himself as a threat, or a risk, but he didn't know what Burt was thinking.

From everything he had been told about Kurt's father he knew he was a good man. Kind and caring. Papa Bear Hummel, he had heard him called. Fiercely protective but also extremely understanding. From the stories Kurt had told him about his coming out, Burt was the perfect father. He wished his was like that. He hoped that he wouldn't disappoint the man in front of him. He didn't even know the man but there was a weight on his chest, he didn't want to disappoint him.

Burt chuckled and shook his head "You can take a breath son. Thank you for letting me know. You didn't have to but thanks. Just have him home by midnight and everything's good. Have a seat. I think he will be up soon. "

Blaine let out a breathy laugh as he tried to relax. He walked towards the couch and dug out a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Uh, here's my cell number. I know Kurt has one and everything. But you know, just in case." He said and then sat down, trying not to let the awkward get to him.

Where was Finn? He wondered. Would Finn make this situation more or less awkward? He debated this in his head for a few seconds before he heard the door to the basement open.

* * *

><p>Blaine slid into the booth opposite Kurt and slid one of the menus from the holder towards him. "When I was little, when ever my parents went away and left Cooper and I alone, starting when he was like 14 and I was 8, we would come here for practically every meal. Dad would leave us his credit card for food and we would just always end up taking a cab here." He said as he leaned back and looked around the familiar diner.<p>

He watched as Kurt smiled at him, his hands folded on top of the table, looking so captivated by the story. "That's adorable. So your parents left you guys alone a lot?" he asked as the waitress poured them waters and walked away.

Blaine shrugged, it wasn't his favorite topic. "I guess? Not so much when we were really young. They always worked a lot, but when we were kids, they tried to spend a lot of time with us. Then when Coop was old enough to watch me on his own they started leaving more, still not a whole lot. But enough. We learned to function on our own. It's why I'm so close to Coop even though he's six years older then me." Blaine said as he sipped his water "Then, when I was 14, they decided that I could stay home alone, and Coop was already an adult, so they started leaving more. They aren't home a lot anymore. Almost never at the same time." He said with a shrug. It was just his life now. He didn't think much of it.

Across the table he saw a look of sadness in Kurt's eyes, in a flash it was gone "So, Cooper doesn't live at home then?" he questioned.

Blaine shook his head "No. Well, not actually. He has an apartment near the hospital and university. He's in medical school. But when ever he has time he stays at the house with me."

He watched as Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "I like it though. Honestly, I think its better that they aren't there. Ever since I came out it's been hard." He said but quickly moved on. "And for the past two years I'd been at Dalton, boarding so it wasn't an issue. Now that I'm home it's a bit lonely without all the Warblers being loud, but its nice."

Kurt was quiet for a moment and Blaine could see him debating whether or not to ask the next question. "So, you're parents aren't supportive of you being gay?" he finally decided to ask.

Blaine also hated that question. But one day Kurt would meet his parents and meet Cooper, it was a fair question just a challenging question to answer.

"That's tricky. I don't really know. My mom really tries. She loves me so much, and she shows it when she's home. She just doesn't get it. She can't wrap her mind around it. But she tries to be supportive. She asks about if I've met any nice boys, she was excited to hear about you" he said with a shy smile. He loved the way Kurt blushed just a slight pink. "But you can always tell that she's trying" he said with another shrug. Blaine found that whenever he was talking about his home life, aside from Cooper, he always shrugged a lot. To give the illusion it wasn't a big deal. Even though it kind of was. It was second nature to him now.

Blaine could see Kurt's mind turning. He knew he was wondering about his father, he could just tell. There was something about how he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "My dad's different. He doesn't try. That's not to say he doesn't love me. He does, I like to think at least." He said with a sigh. He really didn't know if that was the truth or not. "He took it really hard. He _really_ doesn't get it. And he really wants to pretend it's a phase. He's not hateful. He didn't kick me out or disown me or threaten me. When I got attacked he made sure I was transferred somewhere safe no matter the cost. He just likes to pretend my sexuality doesn't exist."

Kurt nodded quietly. "Thank you for telling me that Blaine. I could tell it was hard." Kurt said and placed his hand over top of Blaine's on the table.

Blaine smiled and forced a laugh shaking his head "Heavy conversation for a first date. Have you decided what you want?" Blaine asked as he quickly squeezed Kurt's hand before grabbing his own menu, though he already knew what he wanted.

He had the same thing every time he came. He wanted to sit and hold Kurt's hand forever, but he had to change the topic and the atmosphere. This wasn't what he had wanted the first date to be like. He wanted it to be fun and upbeat. He needed to bring that back. Baggage wasn't something they needed to lay out right now.

Kurt smiled and looked down at the menu, going over the conversation in his head. It was obvious Blaine had some trouble getting it out, Parents were always such a touchy topic. While Kurt had an amazing father, one he wouldn't trade for the world, he did have his own set of parental issues. His mothers' death, his fathers remarrying. He wanted to lay those out, to make Blaine feel like he wasn't the only one who had to battle with home life issues, to make sure Blaine didn't think he was alone. But this wasn't the time. Slowly those things would come out. He was just glad that Blaine felt like he could share those things with him.

"The Turkey sandwich sounds really good." He said indulging gratefully into the change of topic.

* * *

><p>Soon their orders were taken and they were alone again, sitting in their corner booth away from the other customers scattered around the middle of the diner. "I really like it here. Its cute." Kurt said as he looked around at the rustic styled diner. It was done in light pastels and vintage furniture. He could pick out designs from the Victorian Era as well as the 1950-60s but some how it managed to all fit together perfectly. It was adorable and comfortable.<p>

Blaine nodded as he looked around nostalgically. "I remember the day Coop and I found this place." He said and Kurt could see his mind wondering down memory lane, the glint in his eyes. Kurt could almost image an 8 year old Blaine walking in beside a 14 year old boy who's face was a blur since he had yet to meet Cooper.

"We were just wondering around, hungry, looking for a place to eat. Cooper wouldn't let me go to McDonalds again" he chuckled as he glanced around the room "I don't even know why Cooper chose this place, he said he liked the feeling of it. It was a far cry from the fast food we had been eating for a week at that point." He laughed a little, looking off towards the counter "There was this old lady when we came in that day. She was amazing. Her name was Rosie. She owned the place. She waited on us hand and foot after we told her that our parents had left us alone. When we kept coming back she would always make sure we had everything we needed. She looked after us like a grandma. I remember, after about 2 years of coming here, our visits getting more and more regular slowly, we started calling her Grandmother Rosie."

Blaine licked his lips, his eyes still on the counter for a moment before meeting Kurt's once again "She was the first adult I came out to. I told Coop first. The day I admitted it to myself I told him. He was great. He said he knew."

Kurt smiled brightly and nodded "That's what my dad said when I came out too. Apparently all I wanted for my birthday was a sensible pair of heels" Kurt laughed with a huge smile on his face, enjoying the similar one on Blaine's lips.

Blaine nodded "Cooper said when I was really little, 4 or 5, he was reading me a bedtime story because mom was working late and I asked if a Prince could marry a Prince." He shook his head and laughed at himself "And then it took me 9 years to figure out I wanted to" he said happily. Kurt much preferred these happy memories to the previous discussion.

"When I told her she smiled so brightly and told me that she had better be the first one I introduce my first boyfriend to and our first date better be here or there would be hell to pay" He said, his eyes glazing over slightly. "She died last year. November 17th" He said, as he looked down. "She was 87 years old. She lived a really great life. Most of the photo's around this place she took when she traveled. It was sudden. A shock. But quick. She didn't suffer which made me happy." Blaine smiled at the memory of the women he was talking about.

"She left us in her will. Just silly things, things we had talked about." He said with a sigh, he shook his head. Snapping out of the daze he had gone into. "But here we are, I know we aren't anything official. But this is our first date. My first date. It was important that I brought you here." He said with a huge smile.

Kurt saw the look of pride Blaine was showing. Of doing what he had promised. It was a special moment that almost brought tears to his eyes. He felt so honored to be the person Blaine brought here. Once again Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and squeezed it.

"Thank you for bringing me here Blaine. Its beautiful. It was a beautiful story. And from the pictures on the walls and the things you've just said, she was a beautiful woman, inside and out"

Blaine smiled and squeezed Kurt's hand back. Kurt could see the glint of tears in Blaine's eyes but he wasn't going to point it out.

Their food arrived with a light click of plates on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>I reiterate, review. please?<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Chemicals Collide

__**Edited, though not much changed to be honest. These ones are getting into the actually decently written part. so yay. **

**Also when I reread these I wasn't in a real "change everything" mood so it's pretty much the same. **

**If you're reading this for the first time then yaaay. hello. Drop me a message? a review? Come love me on tumblr (under the same username) I don't know I'm sick and cranky and want love. :P **

* * *

><p><em>Shut your eyes<em>_  
><em>_And feel the chemicals collide__  
><em>_You and I tonight__  
><em>_You're the sugar in my high__  
><em>_Shut your eyes__  
><em>_I feel the chemicals collide__  
><em>_Stars and satellites__  
><em>_Spinnin' round and round__  
><em>_On the night you saved my life_

* * *

><p>The sun was just starting setting as the boys pulled into the drive in movie lot. It was old and run down, barely anyone went to it and as far as Blaine knew, most people who drove past it would assume it had gone out of business years ago. It didn't even show movies more the once a week, he loved it though. It was always his favorite way to spend a Saturday night. Even on weekends when he was alone, he would drive in and watch an old movie on the big screen. It was a very relaxing, almost surreal experience.<p>

It was such a different feeling then sitting in a movie theater. While sitting in a crowd of people in their cars you could still be in your own little bubble, you could watch the stars as well as the movie, and he did love pretending he was back in the 50s. Instead of brushing elbows with the stranger in the next seat or hearing the conversation from down two rows.

It was basically empty as they pulled into a spot, close enough so they could see but not too close. Blaine hated the feeling he got when he had to look up at the screen the whole movie, like he couldn't move his neck anymore.

He parked and turned off the ignition, flipping to the right radio signal, wondering what he should do next, should he say something?

Before he got the chance Kurt spoke up "I've never been to one of these before. What are we seeing?" he asked enthusiastically as he looked up at the big screen through the windshield.

Blaine felt his heart swell when he heard Kurt had never been to a drive in before; he loved showing him new things. The look of childlike excitement and wonder in Kurt's eyes was priceless. "Niagara, I haven't seen it before, but I heard Marilyn Monroe is in it for a little." Blaine said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I'm so excited for you to see something here! It's one of my favorite places!" Blaine said excitedly as he turned in his seat to face Kurt who was also undoing his seatbelt and turning to face him.

"So am I! I've always wanted to go to one of these! I had no idea there was one in Lima! Why have I never heard of his before?" Kurt said, almost bouncing in his seat as his eyes traveled all around them, looking at the few scattered cars around the lot and the 50s style snack bar in the corner.

Blaine chuckled softly as he watched Kurt's amazement at everything "Well it's not really well known… and I don't think it ill be around much longer. They only really do shows in Saturdays, and it's not even busy. People don't feel the need to do this anymore. Theaters are comfier and more convenient I guess.

Kurt frowned "That sucks. I really hope it stays open! I'd like to come back I think." He said as he looked at the time. "It starts in a half hour right?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine nodded "Well, ish. As soon as it gets dark enough. Its scheduled to start at 7:30 and it looks like it's going to be dark by then." He said and started to think. He wanted this to be perfect for Kurt. For them. He had planned everything out, to be cute but not too cliché, for it to be comfortable for Kurt. But he had no idea if his plans were going to turn out how he had actually planned them. He just hoped Kurt went along with him.

After a few moments Blaine cleared his throat. "Uh, I brought a blanket, you know, if you wanted to sit outside on the hood of the car… I know that's completely corny… right? Never mind. Forget I mentioned it" Blaine realized as he started speaking how cliché it was. It hadn't seemed that sappy in his head.

He heard Kurt laugh "Blaine, clam down" he said and grabbed his hand. "I think that would be perfect." Kurt said and squeezed his hand once before opening his door and getting out of the car.

Blaine blinked a couple times as he watched Kurt get out. Had that really just worked out for him? He wondered if the fates were really on their side. It was seeming so. With a quick thank you to whatever good karma had worked in his favor he took a breath.

Of course then Kurt was looking at him through the window like he was insane and Blaine shook his head. He shouldn't be surprised that his plan was working. Yet, he was.

He got out of the car and opened the backdoor, grabbing out the thick blanket he had brought along. He was excited he was getting to use it.

Taking an excited breath he rounded back to the front of the car and hopped up onto the hood, feeling it bend slightly under his weight.

He watched Kurt, seeing the slight nerves in the twinkle of his eyes, he noticed Kurt chewing lightly on his bottom lip for a moment before he moved to get onto the hood of the car.

His breath hitched as Kurt sat close to him on the hood. Blaine took the blanket and threw it over the both of their laps. It was already starting to get chilly, not too bad but he could feel the slight nip in the late September air.

"If you get too cold we can go back into the car. Just let me know." Of course, Blaine would have much rather gathered Kurt up in his arms and kept him warm that way. But he didn't know how Kurt would react to that.

Blaine had to laugh at himself silently. He had been so confident and even slightly cocky when he was trying to get Kurt to go out with him. Yet, now that he had Kurt under a blanket with him, on an actual date, he was extremely nervous and afraid to scare the other boy away.

It was because he had nothing to lose when he was trying to get Kurt to just say yes. All he could do was continue to say no, Blaine wasn't losing anything.

Now, there he was, he was solid and he could smell him close to him. If he made one wrong move Kurt could go running. Never to be seen again. Now that he was right there, he wasn't prepared to let it go.

"I think we will be fine" he heard Kurt said and admired his smile as he shuffled a little closer.

* * *

><p>Kurt could feel the chill in the air as he climbed under the blanket, but the chill in his spine was more so from Blaine then the nipping air. As he settled in he could also feel Blaine's body heat, along with his, warming the blanket. "I think we will be fine" Kurt answered and allowed himself to move closer to Blaine's warmth. At least that was his excuse for moving closer to the other boy.<p>

No matter how easy it was to be around Blaine, no matter that he knew Blaine, this was a date. A typical, lets snuggle under a blanket date. And Kurt had no idea what the hell he was doing.

_Think back to all those movies, do what they do_. Kurt told himself. He spent enough of his time locked in his basement watching TV shows and movies. Especially before he had joined Glee, when he had no one. He had always had stories. Books and movies and musicals. They all revolved around situations just like this.

All Kurt had to do was follow instructions. That's what he kept telling himself at least.

The previews on the movie started and he could hear the sounds coming from the car radio through the open window.

The screen crackled as old black and white previews played, old adds and commercials flitting across the screen. Kurt paid attention to the adds, smiling at the vintage ways of life. In the scheme of things, the 50s weren't that far behind them and yet it felt like he was in a different world as he sat there. As if he really was in the 50s.

As he watched the movie start Kurt felt Blaine's hand run up and down his arm lightly, he kept his eyes on the screen, not knowing how to react to the soft touches.

After a few moments of Blaine's hand rubbing his arm his hand made its way into Kurt's, intertwining their fingers together.

That was when Kurt finally allowed himself to look over at Blaine, who he caught smiling down at their hands. Kurt couldn't help but giggle slightly at the sight, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts and causing him to blush as he looked at Kurt.

Kurt smiled and squeezed his hand lightly before turning back to the screen, butterflies in his stomach making it nearly impossible to focus on the activities on the screen.

The movie went on for a while Kurt started to feel Blaine's thumb moving across the back of his hand. It felt like he could hardly breathe, like if he inhaled the excitement and nerves would erupt.

The movie moved slowly, and yet before he knew it, it was half way through, judging by the time on his watch. The wind had cooled further and Kurt pulled the blanket up a bit more against the cold breeze.

He felt a shiver run up his spin and he shook slightly. It was getting cold in the evenings and Kurt hated it. He disliked the winter. Sure, it was beautiful and everything but he hated the snow, he definitely did not do well on ice. He knew that the nip in the air was soon to become snow.

"Oh! You're cold, lets go back into the car and crank the heat okay?" He heard Blaine observe and start to slide off the hood.

Kurt's heart stopped, no. He didn't want to go into the car. He clasped his hand tighter in Blaine's and used his other one to grab the other boy's arm, shaking his head. "No! I mean, it's nice out here. I'm fine." Kurt said biting his lip again.

Blaine slid back up with a smirk on his face and a nod of his head. "Okay Kurt, but I don't want you getting too cold just because you want to stay out here." He said, his smile making it into his eyes with a glint.

Kurt nodded made a split second decision. He took his hand out of Blaine's, ignoring the small sound of disapproval from the boy and moved himself so he was pressed against Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "We will stay warm like this." He said and smiled up at Blaine.

Kurt couldn't believe his own boldness, but it followed the rules of everything he'd ever read, therefore it had to be the right move. He hoped.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt like his heart was either going to stop or explode as Kurt wrapped himself around him. He really hadn't expected this. Of course he had wished it would happen, and in his mind when he pictured this part of the date, this was how he had pictured it. But he hadn't let himself even think it was a possibility. Sure, they had cuddled up together before, when Kurt was terrified and shaking like a leaf, but this was different. This wasn't just out of comfort or safety, this was just because Kurt wanted to be near him.<p>

He smiled down at the boy leaning on his shoulder and fought the overwhelming urge to close the gap and kiss him. He wanted to, so badly. But it was one step at a time for now. So, Blaine settled for wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulder and rested his cheek against Kurt's hair as they snuggled under the blanket as the movie played in front of them.

Blaine wondered if Kurt had been paying attention to the film. He knew he hadn't. If someone asked about what had happened in the movie he wouldn't be able to tell anyone.

Though he could tell anyone who asked that Kurt smelled like strawberries and vanilla. He could make out that the fruit sent was from his shampoo and the vanilla from one or two of the creams he had seen on Kurt's vanity the night of the storm.

He could feel Kurt nestling into him closer and closer as the movie drew to a close. Blaine felt sad as the end credits started to roll and he could hear cars starting and people shuffling around them.

He didn't want to move, to let this boy out of his arms. It was so peaceful and nice, just to two of them sitting there under the stars as the music through the credits rolled. Neither making a move to get up.

As the last car pulled out of the lot and the lights at the snack shack turned off Blaine sighed heavily. It was already 9:30. "I think we have to go now sweetheart" Blaine murmured against Kurt's hair.

He felt Kurt move against him and look up into his eyes. "Sweetheart?" He asked, his cheeks stained red and a smile playing on his lips.

Blaine hadn't even realized he had said it. He didn't know what to do. Was he out of line? No, the look on Kurt's face was happy, not frightened. He nodded and let himself push a strand of hair out of Kurt's face. "Yup. It just felt right. You are a sweetheart. If that's okay?" Blaine said, he felt like he was a magnet, pulling towards Kurt's lips. He wanted to close the small distance so badly. He would have too if Kurt hadn't spoken again, his eyes falling away from Blaine's.

"I like it." Kurt said and straightened up. Adjusting his outfit in his adorable Kurt way. "Though I think this means I'll have to find the right name for you." He said and slid off of the hood. Blaine watched as Kurt took the blanket and started folding it.

Blaine chuckled and nodded as he slid off as well "Oh, I look forward to it." He said and slid into the car to warm it up.

Soon Kurt was sitting back in his seat, doing up the seat belt and stretching lightly.

Blaine watched him, looking to see how tired the boy was. "You ready to go home? If you're up for it I was thinking we could go for a walk in the park." He said wondering how Kurt would respond. At that point though, Blaine would have been happy either way. The day had gone better then he had planned.

Kurt smiled and nodded "I'd like that a lot."

* * *

><p>Kurt really didn't know how to process where he was. Two months ago he was recovering from Karofsky, spending all his time either alone or with Rachel. He was fully resigned to the only romance in his life being fictional and the only thing he had to look forward to was Glee starting back up and New York the year after. His life had just been a waiting game. Counting down the days till he was in New York and NYADA.<p>

Now, he was walking through a park, his fingers intertwined with a gorgeous boy, looking up at the stars as they walked together, shoulders brushing as they inhaled the cool night air. This was the end to Kurt's first date.

His whole world had flipped on its side when Blaine had entered his life. He had fought to stay ahead, to stay standing. Yet there he was.

Kurt had taken to thinking about his situation a lot in the past few days. The night before had been filled to the brim in the late night with thoughts of what was happening.

He had found the best analogy he could find was relating the situation to Alice in Wonderland. Alice went about her daily life, fantasizing about something better. Then one day, she fell down the rabbit hole, landing her in a world she could only have dreamed up. This was Kurt's wonderland.

Though he also took it a step further. He felt like Alice if she had tried to climb her way back out of the hole, as if he had fallen down the black hole and managed to grab a root half way down, he tried to get out, scared of what lay at the bottom. Was it wonderland or was it just a dirt floor?

The fear of the unknown had Kurt clawing his way back up, he didn't make it though. After trying and not getting anywhere he had just let go. He hoped for the best and tried to pretend the worst wasn't a possibility.

It amazed him that he had landed on his feet in Wonderland. He still found it hard to wrap his mind around.

Of course, The Little Mermaid was the symbol of this relationship and always would be. While Kurt didn't relate to every part of the story he loved the little ones he found buried around. He loved the fun and whimsical air it gave his relationship with Blaine.

Though the two were walking in silence it was perfect. They didn't need to say anything. Kurt had always read in books about those comfortable silences, the ones where no words would fit. But he never understood it. Silence was never something Kurt enjoyed. Music, speech, language. Kurt loved those things. He always felt the need to fill silences. Yet, there he was. Perfectly fine to be walking down an abandoned path by a river in a park.

Of course, day dreaming and enjoying the company was distracting and Kurt failed to realize the hitch in the ground, his foot caught and he tumbled onto the dusty path with a shrill scream and a thunk.

As he realized what had happened he noticed his hand still clutched in Blaine's, as Blaine's features looked panicked as he stumbled over words asking of Kurt was alright.

Laughter erupted from Kurt's throat, laughing at himself and the fact that through it all, Blaine's hand had stayed firmly in his. "Blaine, I'm fine." He said as he tried to steady his breath, his stomach starting to ache with the force of the laughter.

Blaine let out a low chuckle as he shook his head and helped Kurt stand once again. "You sure? You didn't hurt your ankle did you?" he asked looking down at Kurt's feet.

Kurt shook his head "My ankles a little sore but its fine. Nothing's broken, though, I hope I can get the dirty out of these pants." Kurt said as he rubbed at a mud stain on his thigh with his free hand.

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes "Of course you're worried about the pants. There's some benches on that dock, lets sit down for a second okay?" Blaine asked with a light tug of his hand. With a nod Kurt followed him onto the dock, looking out over the small lake in the middle of the park.

In the night it was shadowy and mysterious but gorgeous, Kurt felt the slight edge in the feeling of what could be lurking in the shadows. Not quite frightened but not at ease either.

The feeling of being ill at ease were strongly countered as they sat down on one of the benches and he felt Blaine's arm wrap around him. Kurt smiled and sighed contently as he let himself lean against Blaine. "You know, this has been a pretty perfect first date Mr. Anderson" he said softly as he watched the stars twinkle in the night.

He could hear Blaine half chuckle and could picture the light smirk that he knew would be on his features if he tilted his head to look, but for now he was quite content resting his head against his shoulder, feeling Blaine's cheek against the crown of his head.

"Does that mean I get to start planning a second date?" He inquired softly.

Kurt laughed and nodded his head lightly. "Yeah. I think you do." He said and stretched softly, perfectly content with where he was. This moment was one he was fighting to engrain into his memory. Something that he'd be able to recall for the rest of his life. He was one of the lucky few who got a perfect first date.

He had to admit to himself though that he had deserved this. After Karofsky and all the bullying, he deserved someone like Blaine. He had thought he'd never want to let anyone in after that, but now he couldn't pretend that Blaine hadn't fought his way into his heart. Into a place he never thought would be filled. Though history would dictate that he wouldn't be allowed to keep Blaine, since nothing ever worked out as it should. Still, he deserved the happiness Blaine was giving him and he was fighting himself to enjoy it while it lasted.

He felt Blaine's arms hold him tighter against his body for a moment before going back to their relaxed position.

A few minutes past, the only sound in the air was their breath, the sound of crickets and frogs, and the sound of Blaine's hand moving against Kurt's shoulder, rubbing gently.

Then it was all interrupted by a loud crack, causing both boys to jump apart and look around, searching for the source of the sound. Then they found it, Fireworks exploding in the sky over the lake.

Kurt let out a relieved laugh as he rolled his eyes. "Fireworks. I jumped out of my skin for fireworks." He said shaking his head.

Blaine laughed, his head also shaking as his eyes watched the sparks in the sky explode sent colour dancing across Kurt's pale skin.

"Yeah. Well I guess we are both kind of skittish at loud noises" Blaine shrugged and put his arm lazily around Kurt's shoulders, it wasn't the intimate embrace they had been in moments earlier but Kurt still relaxed at the touch.

The fireworks went on for a long time and Kurt wondered if it as even legal to be setting off fireworks in the middle of the park for apparently no other reason then personal use. Of course though he was thankful for the people breaking the rules. If felt like the perfect end to a perfect night.

"This really has been perfect Blaine." He said and turned away from the fire works to look at Blaine.

After a few seconds Blaine turned to him as well, their eyes locked and Kurt marveled at the look of pure adoration seeping from Blaine's eyes. He never thought anyone would look at him that way. It scared him, but it also made him melt.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. You have no idea." Blaine said and Kurt watched as he brought a hand up to his cheek. Kurt nuzzled lightly against the other boys slightly calloused hand.

"Kurt, do me a favor?" He heard Blaine ask in a whisper as they stared at each other, wrapped up in each others arms.

"Mhm?" Kurt hummed, not bothering to put together full sentences or words, too lost in Blaine.

"Don't run away this time." Blaine said as he leaned in, closing the gap between their lips for the first time.

As their lips met Kurt realized that there was more then one set of fireworks going on. It was like an explosion of emotion. Slowly, Kurt kissed Blaine back, tentatively, not sure what to do.

After a few moments they separated and both took a deep breath. Neither one knew what to say, but as Blaine caught the glint on his watch he checked the time. Nearly 11:15.

Kurt felt Blaine lean his forehead against his with a sad sigh. "I'm afraid I have to get you home." He said sadly.

Kurt let out a long disappointed breath "Do we have to?" The last thing he wanted to do was end this moment. He wanted to cling onto it forever.

" 'fraid so sweetheart." Blaine said and Kurt felt him press his lips to the tip of his nose. "But we will have many more nights. Come on." Blaine said and pulled away, standing and holding his hand out to Kurt.

Kurt watched the hand with a frown in his face. He nodded and took the hand in his "Yes dear." He said as he stood and they started back towards the car.

Blaine chuckled as they walked "We really did take to terms of endearment very quickly didn't we? Don't most people wait to assign such nick names" he asked as he swung their hands gently back and forth as they headed back to the car.

Kurt laughed musically and nodded "Yes, they do. But you started it." He teased and poked Blaine's side lightly. "Who says we need to do what everyone else does? You just seem like a dear to me." He laughed at himself.

Perhaps they were foolish to seem so involved so fast. What where they even? What was what they were doing? Where they together? He assumed so but nothing was official. They weren't boyfriends. While these questions floated around his head Kurt refused to ask them. He was just going to let tonight be perfect and leave the details for another day.

He heard Blaine laugh and saw him nod as they got to the car. "And you are a sweetheart. So I don't see a problem with this." He said as he pulled Kurt's door open for him. "We'd better hurry. Twenty minute drive to get you home, and I'd like you have you in the door 5 minutes early" He laughed.

Kurt smiled and agreed as the door closed and he did up his seatbelt with a click.

* * *

><p>Twenty-three minutes and a sweet goodbye kiss on the front porch later Kurt walked into his house with a giddy smile and an excited giggle. He leaned against the front door in a typical cliché teen moment as he smiled to himself. Feeling the urge to do a happy dance right there in the entrance.<p>

"Kurt? Is that you?" he heard his father yell from the living room.

Kurt rook in a deep breath to calm himself "Yes dad, I'm home." Kurt said as he slid off his shoes and walked into the living room finding his father and Carole curled up watching TV.

He sank down into the couch, with a content sigh.

Carole sat up and looked at him, "Someone had a good time." She pointed out in a singsong voice.

Burt looked at his son and grumbled, he was happy for his son, he loved the smile that was on Kurt's face but this was still his little boy. His little boy who had a bad track record of getting hurt. "He treat you right?" Burt asked, earning himself a light smack in the chest from his wife.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes "Yes Carole I had a wonderful time! It was perfect!" He said and hugged a pillow to his chest as he crossed his legs under him. "He took me to this little diner him and his brother always go to, and a drive in movie! Which was so cool! The screen was so huge and being outside during it was just amazing!" Kurt gushed to his stepmother, who he valued as a friend as much as a motherly figure in his life "And then we went for a walk in the park! And someone was setting off fireworks! Carole I couldn't have asked for anything better!" He said excitedly as he fell against the back of the couch. Of course then he turned his attention to his father with an off handed "Of course he was a perfect gentleman dad."

With that Kurt stood up, stretched, and bid both his parents good night before descending the stairs to his room.

After quickly changing into a pair of pajamas Kurt flopped onto his bed, the giggly feeling still bubbling in his stomach even though he was exhausted and it was nearly one in the morning. He put on his iPod and grabbed his cellphone.

**Kurt:** Oh Rach! It was so perfect! I can't wait to tell you about it! See you at noon tomorrow okay? Bye.


	15. Chapter 15 At The Beginning

**Edited, once again no major changes.**

**New readers once again hello! Though I'm sure you just finished 14 so I'm repeating myself. **

**bye bye**

* * *

><p><em>No one told me<em>_  
><em>_I was going to find you__  
><em>_Unexpected__  
><em>_What you did to my heart__  
><em>_When I lost hope__  
><em>_You were there to remind me__  
><em>_This is the start_

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in front of his computer at 12 the next morning, twisting and turning waiting for the Warblers to answer their end of the Skype call. He felt like they were standing around waiting to see if Blaine would explode if they ignored him long enough. He hadn't spoken to anyone since he left Kurt at his front door and the pressure was killing him.<p>

If he had still been at Dalton they wouldn't have let him go to bed until he had spilled his guts, as it was, he had waited until he knew even Nick would be up before he hit the call button.

It was only a matter of around 30 seconds before Nick, Jeff and Trent appeared on his screen. "Hello Blaine." Trent said, excitedly waving from the background.

Blaine smiled happily, while he always looked forward to seeing the whole group of Warblers he had to admit he was a little thankful it was his three best friends that appeared by themselves on his screen. "Hey guys! Where's everyone else?" He asked even though he could bet on the answer. It was only polite after all. Though the niceties were taking too long as it was and Blaine was buzzing to start his ramblings.

Nick chuckled and shook his head "We sent them down to brunch." He said as he leaned back in his chair,

Jeff nodded "They were all hungry and we knew you couldn't wait. And neither can I! Spill Blainers!" Jeff said, his excitement almost matching Blaine's.

"It went amazing guys! I still can't believe every little cliché thing I planned worked out! I think his dad likes me, which is a huge weight off my shoulders, and Kurt loved Rosie's, and the drive in! Oh! And we went for a walk in the park! And someone was setting off fireworks! It was beautiful, but Kurt was way more beautiful then the fireworks. And let me tell you, he is a very good kisser, which honestly I didn't expect." Blaine rambled, if he hadn't known the boys in front of him for so long he might have been worried they wouldn't be able to keep up with how fast his words were tumbling out, but he saw them smiling and nodding as they listened.

"It was just perfect guys! We sat on the hood of the car during the movie and he curled into me! I have never felt happier in my entire life! To have Kurt's head on my shoulder, my arms around him smelling the shampoo and vanilla he always smells like. It was the best feeling ever." He said taking a breath, but quickly shaking his head "No! I take that back. Kissing him is the best feeling ever. Holding him is a definite second, but did I mention that he's a great kisser?" Blaine said finally pausing so that the boys on the other end could speak.

Blaine watched as Jeff and Nick held hands and exchanged a happy glance before looking back at him, "We are so happy for you Blaine! You deserve this. I have to admit, I thought your date plan was a little over the top but hey, it worked out." He said with a light chuckle that was cut off by a light slap in the arm from the blond beside him.

"I thought it was cute and romantic! I knew this boy would fall head of heels. And he did! Sometimes I think you give me a cavity with your sweetness Blaine. That is adorable."

It was then that Trent decided to cut in "Wait a second, can we back up here, Kurt is a great kisser? How can anyone be a great kisser if they have never kissed before?" Trent said raising an eyebrow "Don't tell me we can add that to the list of ways this Kurt person is perfect, because he already seems suspiciously too perfect" Trent said his arms crossed over his chest.

Blaine laughed. Of course they thought Kurt was perfect, and he was, to Blaine at least. But he also knew Kurt had a lot of imperfections; ones that Blaine knew weren't his place to expose. "Well, Kurt is perfect." Blaine said honestly "But, he um, he went through a phase a couple years back… Um, he tried to impress his dad and started dating this friend of his, Brittany, she taught him out to kiss. You should see him when it's brought up. He goes such a bright red and gets all adorably defensive." Blaine said with a light chuckle at the memory of that day at the lunch table.

It was silent for about 2 seconds on the other end before all four of the boys burst out into loud laughter, Jeff practically doubled over into Nick and Trent holding his stomach. "That is priceless!" Jeff shouted as he started regain his ability to breathe.

Nick nodded as he laughed; though the smile on his face quickly straightened out, "Wait. He did it to impress his dad? Don't tell me we have another set of homophobic parents involved. Yours are bad enough…" Nick said sadly.

The boys on the screen knew very well about Blaine's home life. About every passive aggressive thing his father said, every attempt at getting him to see girls every weekend, his mother letting it happen.

Blaine shook his head quickly "No! God, no! Burt is amazing. I already said he liked me! No, Burt is incredibly supportive. Just Kurt's dad remarried last year, and his new wife has a son in Kurt's grade, Finn. He's in the Glee Club with us, but he's also the quarter back on the football team. Kurt's never really been into that stuff so when Finn came around Burt started spending a lot of time with Finn, Kurt got jealous, so he attempted to be straight. Then his dad got mad at him for trying to be something he's not." Blaine shrugged and made sure to leave out the fact that during that phase Kurt had also spent some time as a football player. That and Kurt in the cheerios uniform were images that he preferred to keep to himself.

Nick nodded, the smile returning back to his face. Nick had it the worst out of the four of them. His dad was physically abusive before they shipped him across the country to Dalton where his parents wouldn't have to deal with him. Which suited Nick fine, though Blaine always knew it nagged at him some days.

Jeff and Trent had completely supportive parents who lived in Ohio and sent their boys to Dalton out of love and protection. They were the lucky ones.

They all had different backgrounds and different levels of support from their families, but they all knew the same struggles that growing up gay had. It was nice to talk to the boys who he knew not only understood how head over heels Blaine was, but also didn't find it odd that he was head over heels for a boy.

Jeff smiled moving on "So, Blainers, is Kurt your boyfriend now then?" he asked, leaning his head on Nicks shoulder, his boyfriends arm weaving around his waist.

Blaine smiled and nodded "Yes!" But as soon as the word was out he started to second-guess. "Well, like I think so at least…" he said looking around the room before finally at the screen at the boys looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"You _think_?" Trent questioned looking slightly confused.

Jeff sighed "Oh Blainers." He said shaking his head.

Blaine sat up straight in his chair and glared at the screen "We kissed, and I called him sweetheart a couple times! And he called me dear! I'd say that means we are boyfriends…"

Jeff took a deep breath and looked at Blaine with a shake of his head. "No Blaine. It means that you two are ridiculously adorable. It means that you guys skipped a step, a little kissing and terms of endearment do not mean you're together okay babe?" Jeff said as he leaned back in his chair "See, I called you babe and we are very much not together."

Nick sighed heavily and shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Yeah Blaine, doesn't count if you don't ask! Though of course he will say yes!" Nick said encouragingly, seeing the way Blaine's face had fallen.

Jeff scoffed at his boyfriend. "Oh come on! You have absolutely no right to comment on this situation!" he said trying not to laugh.

Nick looked at his boyfriend and let out a frustrated sigh and rested his head in his hands. "I thought we were together! I didn't know I had to ask. We were going out on dates every other night, and not to mention those visits to the janitors closet between classes-" Nick was cut off but Jeff hitting him in the arm.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Yes, while I was completely and totally in love with you, just going along, worried out of my skull that it was just a game for you. Not that you're that type, but still." He said shaking his head at the feeling of insecurity he got whenever the topic came up. He turned back to Blaine. "It sucks not knowing Blaine. Kurt's probably sitting there wondering what this means, cause you two obviously have this connection. You obviously like each other, and it _should_ go without saying. But it doesn't and insecurity sucks." Jeff said sadly as he subconsciously clung to Nick's arm, who placed a small kiss on the blonds head.

Blaine soaked in the whole conversation in front of him without comment. Was that really how Kurt was feeling? He hoped not but he could see where Jeff was coming from. They hadn't said anything official.

Blaine swallowed and directed his attention back to the screen "You guys don't think it's like, too soon to be making it official or anything… Cause I know a bunch of the New Directions guys don't like me because this is happening so fast…" Blaine said biting his lip as he started to over think the situation.

Jeff shook his head "Blaine, if tomorrow you got to school and Kurt was walking down the halls holding hands with Puck would you be okay with that?" he asked, obviously well aware of the answer.

"No, of course not! Why would you even say that Jeff?!" Blaine said, his eyes wide as he couldn't help but picture it, and got a sick feeling in his stomach.

Jeff nodded "Exactly, I believe that in this situation it doesn't matter how long you've known each other. If the thought of Kurt with anyone else bugs you then ask him to be your boyfriend. Because whether he has a whole lot of options or not, it is still fully in his rights to go out and date whom ever he wants if you two aren't together." He said with a shrug.

Blaine knew he was right. "Great, now I need to come up with a way to ask him out" Blaine said as he pulled up his iTunes along side the Skype window.

"No!" he heard all three boys shout at him.

"Blaine, minimize the iTunes window that we just _know_ you have up." Trent said steadily.

"Take a step back from the world of cliché's and dramatic declarations" Nick continued slowly.

"And just ask him like a normal person. This doesn't have to be a big deal. Sometimes something small and sweet is better." Jeff finished.

Blaine sat there in shock. "I'm not that bad am I?" he asked scrunching up his eyebrows.

He saw all three boys nod. "Yes, yes you are. Need we remind you of the Gap Attack last year…" Nick said slowly.

Blaine shook his head and cringed at the reminder. "That was different… I didn't really like Jeremiah, he was just cute and didn't run away…" Blaine sighed.

Jeff tried not to laugh "Oh he ran away alright…"

Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes "Oh shut up"

* * *

><p>At exactly 12:00pm Rachel descended the stairs into Kurt's room with two mugs off coffee and a large smile on her face.<p>

Kurt was just finishing his morning skin care regime as she set the mugs down on the coffee table in front of the couch. "So tell me everything" Rachel said as she got comfortable on the couch, pulling a pillow to her chest as she practically bounced trying to wait for Kurt to give her the details.

Kurt laughed at his overly excited friend and crashed down on the couch next to her. If he was being honest he was even more excited then she was. Being more excited about anything than Rachel Berry should have caused him to take a step back, but to be honest he was getting used to matching her crazy enthusiasm when it came to anything related to Blaine.

"Well, he took me to this fabulous little diner that him and his brother always go to. It was so adorable, then we went to a drive in movie and sat on the hood of his car cuddling, though don't even ask what we saw cause I can't remember." He laughed feeling high on the memory of being wrapped in his arms; he could almost feel the ghosts of his touch and the sent of his cologne. "It was so perfect Rachel, it's not even like we kissed at the movie, he just held me because it was cold and it was perfect. I couldn't concentrate on the screen at all. His smell. He smells like boy!" Kurt rambled excitedly.

Rachel laughed and shook her head "Well I should hope he smells like boy." She laughed, smiling as she watched her best friend, who she had never seen this excited before.

"I don't smell like a boy." Kurt pointed out. "I smell like fruit and vanilla. Blaine smells like cinnamon and pine." Kurt said as he tried to hang on to that scent that floated through his brain.

He realized he needed to steal a sweater from Blaine because he was craving the scent.

Rachel laughed and hit him lightly with her pillow "You smell like a boy, just a clean and pretty boy." She said as she leaned and smelt Kurt's shoulder. "Definitely have boy smell in there. Not all boy smell is bad. Its just boy." She laughed and leaned back.

Kurt laughed and shook his head "Fine, what ever. Either way. After the movie we went for a walk in the park, we ended up at the docks, and someone was setting off fireworks. It was perfect Rachel, and he kissed me! And called me sweetheart! It was just unbelievable, I'm still waiting for someone to wake me up and tell me it's the beginning of school and that Blaine never happened, that he doesn't exist." He confessed as he smothered the pillow to his chest.

Rachel smiled brightly and rested a hand on his forearm for a second before harshly pinching the skin, when Kurt screamed loudly at the sudden shock of pain she nodded "See, you're not dreaming. So get used to it. So was he a good kisser?" she asked readjusting in her seat.

Kurt blushed and nodded as he hid his heated face in the pillow. "Yes," he mumbled before giving up on discretion and moving slightly closer to Rachel. "He was amazing, it was so different the Britts. Like, sure, it wasn't horrible kissing her, she's good at it and all, but it never did anything for me. They were just lips. But with Blaine, my god, it was like chemicals were being pumped through my veins, I felt on fire, like the fire works were in my stomach not the sky." He confessed and swooned slightly against the back of the couch.

Rachel laughed and smiled. "I'm so happy for you! I love those fireworks. I get them all the time with Finn." She said with a dreamy sigh. "They never go away, I think when they do it means you've fallen out of love." Rachel admitted quietly.

Kurt nodded, though he doubted it was true. There was no way the rush he had gotten the night before could happen again and again, he would surely die if it did.

Rachel sat up straighter. "So I assume this means you two are together now. Which is great! This is going to be great for the school! Of course the Glee club is going to have to keep an eye on you but having an openly gay couple walking down the halls may just snap some people out of it. I hope. If not we have your backs. Remember that. Don't let them intimidate you! Feel free to walk down the halls with your boyfriend Kurt! My dads will not let it stand if you and Blaine feel like you cannot express your love like Finn and I can." Rachel ranted quickly.

Kurt was taken aback by the rant, thrown off his mindset as he spluttered. "Rachel! Calm down, we haven't even talked about any of that yet. We aren't _boyfriends_ or anything, it was just a date… I mean, sure I want him to be my boyfriend, but we only had one date. Don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself again?" Kurt said, trying to wrap his mind around it all.

Through the night and the morning Kurt had decided that Blaine would bring it up when he was ready. Kurt had no doubt in his mind that he and Blaine would end up being together, they were definitely very close to that already, but he didn't feel a need to rush into labels or public displays of affection.

Rachel looked at him quizzically "Of course you two are together! You look at each other like you're the most amazing thing ever, he calls you sweetheart and you guys were kissing last night. I don't think this is getting ahead of myself. I've been saying from the very beginning that this was meant to be. Why fight it? Who cares about time!" She said shaking her head, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and Kurt was sure to her it was.

It still grinded him the wrong way though. There was no reason to push this. He definitely wasn't going to be the one to ask Blaine to be his boyfriend, and he didn't see the point in pressuring Blaine to do it either.

"Coming from the girls who's 17 and engaged to her high school sweetheart. You are such an expert in not rushing things Rach." He said bitingly.

As soon as he said it and saw her face he deflated and felt horrible for letting his temper get a hold of him.

She straightened up in her seat and tossed the pillow to another chair. She didn't get up and storm out though, which was a good sign. "What is with you and Quinn? Just so against this engagement! Really, yesterday that's all she would talk about when we were doing vocal runs, how I can't marry Finn, how I'm too young to know what I want, how I don't even look around to see any other possibilities. And now there's you, and I know you try and be supportive but you don't agree with it! Do you know how much it hurts Kurt? To have the two people who's opinions I care about most not support me in something I know I want!" Rachel ranted, getting red in the face and her eyes starting to turn slightly red and threaten tears.

Kurt took a deep breath and pulled her to him and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry Rach. I didn't mean it. I just snapped, if you want to marry Finn then I _am_ supportive. I would love to have you as a sister in law. I just think a promise ring would have been fine, an engagement is a lot to take in. But I'm here with you 100% I promise." He said rubbing her back lightly "Quinn just needs to sort out herself right now. Give her time." Kurt mumbled against Rachel's hair.

Of course Kurt knew full well why Quinn was so adamant about Rachel not marrying Finn, and it had nothing to do with her throwing away her future. Though it wasn't his place to step in the middle. He did feel bad for Quinn though, he wished he could help her but he never quite knew how. He hoped she could sort herself out and move on.

Rachel nodded and regained her ability to speak again. "Oh god! I'm so sorry Kurt! This was supposed to be about you, not me! I made this about me! I always do that! Back to Blaine okay? Do what ever you think is right! I just know how much you like him!" she said and pushed some of her hair back as she got comfortable on the couch once again.

Kurt nodded and settled back into the comfortable position he had been in and handed Rachel another pillow to smother.

She laughed and held the new pillow against her chest. "So, I know the basic outline of the date, now I want a step by step detailed account of the movie and the walk. How did you end up in his arms?" She asked excitedly.

And so, the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening was spent on that same couch, gossiping about every detail he could think to share. He had never been more content to waste an afternoon on the couch before.

* * *

><p>After the Skype conversation had finally ended, hours later, Blaine stood up, listening to his back crack as he did so.<p>

The house was silent and Blaine, as usual, felt slightly alone in the empty home. Though he was used to it by now. It had been years of him being alone, it still felt odd though, so much space for a 17-year-old boy.

He walked out of his room and padded down the stairs and into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he sighed, wondering what he was going to make himself for lunch. He settled on a sandwich and started pulling everything out for the meal. Right as he was about to start cutting up a tomato he heard keys scratching in the front door and his face lit up.

He made his way to the front entry and leaned against the railing of the stairs waiting the door to open, when it did Cooper stumbled in carrying two bags with the insignia from Rosie's Diner on it.

Cooper looked up at him, his hands full as he kicked the door shut "Didn't even help me with the door. You are a mean person Blaine. Maybe I should just take my food and leave." Cooper joked as he walked into the kitchen and started digging out plates for them.

Blaine laughed and put the things for his sandwich away. "What brings you around Coop?" He asked as he closed the fridge door and grabbed his plate heading towards the table where Cooper was already seated, taking a bite of out his burger.

Cooper pretended to look offended "Oh! So I can't just come and visit my brother? For no reason what so ever other then I missed you dearly and knew you were alone?" He said, shaking his head. "Do I not love you enough? Maybe I should hug you more…" he joked and took a sip of his coke.

Blaine rolled his eyes "uh-huh, you hug me more then enough, thanks Coop, I was just wondering, don't you have a test or something to study for? You always seem to."

Blaine loved Cooper with every part of him; he wouldn't trade his brother for anything. But Cooper was busy; he was working to be a doctor. Trauma doctor to be specific. It was a lot of work and Blaine knew that, while he wished he could see Cooper all the time he hadn't been around much because of his studies.

His brother shrugged "Its still beginning of term, nothings really due yet, and you know me, procrastination is my best friend. Also, I may have gotten a call from Mom last night…"

Blaine sighed heavily "And what did our dear mother have to say?" he asked before taking a bite of his own burger.

Cooper shrugged "Not too much, business as usual out their way. Though, she did have a very interesting piece of information I was previously unaware of." He said casually.

Blaine looked at him curiously. "Oh? And what was that?"

Cooper but down his burger and dusted off his hands before folding them in front of himself and leaning on the table. "She informed me that last night you were out on a _date_." He said raising an eyebrow. "I do not recall being informed of any potential love interests for my baby bro. Who is he? How'd it go? Were you safe?" Cooper added the last one on for a laugh, the rest however Blaine knew he was serious about.

Blaine blushed a deep red as he picked up the now empty plates as an excuse for something to do. "His name is Kurt. I met him at a concert in the summer and he happens to go to my new school. It went very well. The details of which you will not be getting. And I'm not even going to acknowledge that last statement" he said as he loaded the dishes into the washer.

Cooper chuckled and leaned back in his chair, the front legs coming up off of the floor as if he was a 10 year old trying to annoy his mother. "Kurt uh? Is he your boyfriend?" Coop asked in a singsong voice, a smile large on his face.

Blaine reminded himself that he loved his brother, and that his brother was so supportive, but it did get annoying. "Not officially no. Though I plan to make it official in the very near future." He said as he turned back to his brother.

Cooper sprang out of his chair and pulled his smaller brother into a bear hug "Oh look at you! Little Blainers is all grown up and getting a boyfriend!" he said proudly.

Blaine wheezed in his brothers grasp, while he was used to his overly affectionate brother, the seldom bear hugs always left him without the ability to breathe. "Coop, I can't breathe" he managed to get out, but was ignored.

"I have to meet this boy! Do you have a picture? Is he cute? How tall is he? What color are his eyes? Is he a good kisser?" Cooper said raising his eyebrows suggestively even though Blaine couldn't see and finally released his brother.

Blaine staggered out of his brother's arms and rolled his eyes. Though he knew resistance was futile. He just had to make this situation as painless as possible. "You will meet him when you meet him, hopefully not for a while, he'll run screaming in the other direction…" Blaine joked.

Cooper laughed and feigned pain, clutching his chest "Me? Scare Blainers little friend away? Never! I'm not scary. And anyways, if he can't deal with me then how is he ever gonna be my brother in law? Gotta weed out the weaklings!"

Blaine shook his head, his eyes almost hurting from rolling so much. "Okay, we are going to pretend you didn't just bring up marriage when I've been out for one date. I swear, you and Rachel Berry would be best friends." He said as he made his way into the living room, knowing Cooper was right behind him.

He flopped down on the couch and shook his head "Don't ask who that is, she's a girl from Glee. Kurt's best friend. You share a lot of similar tendencies…" he sighed.

Cooper laughed and shook his head. "If only she wasn't jail bait I'd ask for an introduction." He said wiggling his eyebrows once again.

Blaine chuckled "And if she wasn't engaged to Kurt's step brother." He commented.

Coop raised his eye brows "Wow, that new school of yours sure has a lot of plot to follow doesn't it?"

Blaine nodded "You have no idea… anyways, Kurt. He's a couple inches taller then me, really leanly build, gorgeous, has skin like porcelain. And his eyes are this amazing blue, I've never seen anything like them before. His voice is amazing; my nickname for him is Ariel because he sings so well. He loves to sing and loves Fashion. He's applied to some performing arts schools and fashion schools in New York for next year, but he really wants to get into NYADA." Blaine said shrugging, trying to appear calm and not gush about the boy.

His brother listened and smiled brightly "Sounds like a good kid. Well, not really since that's barely any information for me to make a judgment on, but you seem like a love sick puppy so I assume he's a good kid." Cooper said nodding, he was just so proud of his little brother, so happy he was finally getting something he deserved.

"Though, I hope you know you have a month to voluntarily introduce me or I'll be randomly showing up when I know he's over." Cooper saw the skepticism on his brother's face. "Don't doubt me. I have my ways of knowing. And I'll make sure to walk in when you guys are making out, hopefully fully clothes. And be really embarrassing." He half joked.

Blaine shook his head "Fine Coop, a month. I'll figure it out."

Cooper nodded "Oh, you'd better. Time is ticking little grasshopper"

* * *

><p>Later that evening Kurt and his dad had the house to themselves, Carole at work and Finn over at the Berry's for the evening. It was quiet as Burt sat in the living room watching some sporting event or another as Kurt cooked a simple meal in the kitchen.<p>

Kurt often wondered how he had managed before Carole and Finn, he did enjoy the quiet time, just him and his dad, but it did seem so odd now, not having Finn yelling over a video game or over hearing Carole and his dad just chatting in the living room.

As he finished cooking the chicken breast and vegetables Kurt shouted to his father that dinner was ready. He plated the food and set it down at the small kitchen table, too lazy to move them to the dining room and not wanting to eat on the sofa.

Burt stumbled his way in. "Smells good Kurt." he said as he sat down and looked at the plate. Kurt knew his father would much rather prefer the chicken had been deep fried and that the vegetables were French fries, but he appreciated that his dad at least tried to enjoy the meals he made.

It was only silent for the first moment as they took the first few bites. "So, uh, your date went well then?" Burt asked, not knowing how to approach the discussion he knew he had to have.

Kurt knew where this was going as well, he could just tell by how is father was acting. "Yes dad, it went great. Blaine is a great guy. A real gentleman. He's very sweet." Kurt said, trying to build up Blaine as much as he could, he really wasn't in the mood for his father to bring up him getting hurt. He was too happy for that today.

Burt nodded "So, you two are what? Together now?" he asked as he took a bite "Cause, I know you two were saying you weren't… but that you might…" Burt looked like he was thinking very hard for a moment "To be honest I have no idea what you two are up to…"

Kurt put his fork down quietly and looked at his father, he really wasn't in the mood for this, then again, he doubted he would ever be. "Dad, Blaine is amazing. We aren't officially together but for all intents and purposes I suppose you can assume we are. For future reference or what ever, that assumption works for me. He has never had a boyfriend either, though I'm lead to believe he has a bit more… experience than I do. He kissed me last night, nothing more and I am not planning on doing anything more for a very long time. Can we not do this please?" Kurt asked, slumped in his chair.

Burt was silent for a moment, taken aback by Kurt's forwardness and honesty. He nodded and got up though, walking back into the living room for a brief moment before returning.

Kurt was curious as to what was going on, he watched as his father returned and handed up a stack of papers. Of Pamphlets. On gay sex.

Kurt's jaw dropped visibly and his eyes went wide. He dropped the papers on to the table his cheeks burning red. "Dad!" He shouted looking at the papers as if they were deadly snakes. "No! I do not need…" he stuttered, trying to get his brain to work, to look away from the covers "I don't need _those_." He managed to get out.

Burt sat back down and pushed the papers back towards Kurt, who looked at them skeptically. Where had his dad even gotten these? He didn't even want to think about it.

"Kurt, I think sex is a great present to give yourself on your 30th birthday. But I know that aint gonna happen." He said and started bending the visor of his baseball cap in his hands resting on the coffee table. "I want you to get to experience everything everyone else does. I just want you to be prepared for it. I don't wanna hear about it and I'm gonna pretend that the 30th birthday idea is what's happening. But when you're ready you gotta know about it."

Kurt nodded, completely mortified about the situation in front of him. This could not be happening.

"I know how it is, being a 17 year old boy Kurt, but usually, you have the girls slapping you away. Just remember, that just because you are two 17 year olds with urges doesn't mean that you have to go act on it. I know you're smarter then that but I just gotta say it. You matter Kurt. Never forget that! Don't go throwing yourself around, got it?" Burt said seriously.

Kurt just nodded, unable to really do anything else.

"Okay, why don't you just go down to your room and look those over? Uh, if you have any questions I'm here okay?"

Kurt nodded again, reluctantly scooping up the pamphlets and scurried down to his room. As soon as he was alone he shoved them into a back drawer and grabbed his cell phone.

**Kurt:** You will never believe what just happened.

**Prince Eric:** lol I was just about to text you.


	16. Chapter 16 Aftermath

**Edited. minor changes.**

**I'm not gonna repeat myself with the whole hello thing again. I'm posting the this and the last 2 chapters edits at the same time, I feel redundant. and I'm ranting. I'll stop now.**

**I really like this chapter though... I was excited when I got to this part in the editing. **

* * *

><p><em>Wanna scream out, no more hiding<em>_  
><em>_Don't be afraid of what's inside__  
><em>_Gonna tell ya you'll be alright__  
><em>_In the aftermath__Anytime anybody pulls you down__  
><em>_Anytime anybody says you're not allowed__  
><em>_Just remember you are not alone__  
><em>_In the aftermath_

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" He heard his name being shouted from the top of the stairs the next morning as he was slinging his bag over his shoulder, smiling at his reflection quickly. It was just another day at McKinley, but he didn't feel the pull to hide in his room. He was excited to get to school, to see Blaine.<p>

It wasn't just Blaine though. Kurt had always known who he was. He never tried to hide it, maybe at first he hadn't been out and proud, but he never hid from the person he was. But he had always felt worthless. Maybe worthless wasn't the right word but it was the only one Kurt could think of for himself before he met Blaine. Worthless to the town he lived in.

He had people who cared about him, his dad and the Glee club, Shue and Marnie. But for all those people there were twice as many pushing him into lockers, tossing him into dumpsters and making him feel like garbage.

He tried not to believe what they kept pushing on him, but it had worn him down, of course then there was Sam, yet another example of why Kurt couldn't be happy, he was just that gay kid. The one and only. Sam was a great guy, a great friend and someone Kurt had grown to love in a very platonic way. Then there had been Karofsky.

What had happened with David had been the last straw; it had broken Kurt down into almost nothing. Sure, Kurt had been strong for his dad, for Rachel, for Finn, for everyone. He made it seem like everything was perfect and that he had made it out of the situation unscarred.

He hadn't though. After that day all Kurt wanted to do was hide in his room with fictional words building up walls from the outside world. His room where the only pain he felt was fictional. He could turn it off and exchange it for a happy ending.

He let Rachel in, he laughed and joked with the Glee club but every interaction felt forced. As time went on he got more comfortable with Puck and Rachel. Only them though. With everyone else it was a face, one identical to who he was before. He wanted to be a performer after all, his face had to be perfect. And it was. No one doubted him.

Everything he said, he knew it was what was expected, what everyone knew he would say or do. He didn't say things because he wanted to but because he had to. That had been his life for months. He had been a shell for 10 months. Sure, he was starting to be happy again, little by little, it wasn't the same though. He found himself relaxing once and a while around Noah and Rachel. Not anyone else. Only feeling truly at ease when he was alone in his room surrounded by hundreds of fiction characters.

Then he had met Blaine. Sure, he had been a little relaxed from the drink Puck had given him, but he hadn't felt so instantly at ease around anyone in 10 months. He hadn't even really realized it. Hadn't noticed how simple it was to fall into mindless banter with Blaine, saying things because he wanted to not because he had to. The stress he found around people hadn't existed around Blaine.

Now, nearly a month after meeting him Kurt wasn't dreading school. His stomach wasn't twisting with fear of the jocks. They had mostly laid off since Karofsky was forced to transfer, though their threat was ever present. It didn't matter now though. He was going to see Blaine. It didn't matter that they didn't have a label or that he knew people would be watching them all that mattered was Blaine.

It was such an odd feeling as Kurt nodded at his reflection, the absence of fear or stress that he had forgotten he was carrying. After so long of being terrified of those halls, to be excited was exhilarating. He hadn't realized it was happening, hadn't noticed his tension dissipating until it was all gone and Kurt was free again. He felt like he found his voice again.

He made it up the stairs and grabbed his keys from the bowl in the kitchen before sliding down in a chair. "Yes dad?" he asked as he and finished tying up his boots, looking up at his dad who had walked into the kitchen.

Burt looked at the keys in his son's hand and chuckled "I don't think you'll be needing those today kid." He said as he sipped at his coffee, leaning heavily against the countertop.

Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow and sighed heavily "I am not going in with Finn, he'll leave me at the school again when he decides to go to Rachel's" he sighed and put his pant leg back over the boot.

Burt laughed again and snatched the keys out of his sons hands "I'd go look out the front window if I were you Kurt" he said with a wiggle of his eye brows as he dropped the keys back into the bowl, an all knowing smirk etched on his face as he tilted his head towards the window.

Kurt looked at him quizzically but did as he was instructed, curiosity getting the better of him and pulled back the curtain on the window and saw a familiar car in the lane, with Blaine sitting behind the wheel.

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine who seemed to be deep in thought about something. He was starring at nothing, the little triangles above his eyes slightly furrowed, Kurt could almost see his lips moving, as if he was talking himself through something. Kurt sat there, peering out the window for a few moments, his heart fluttering as he went unnoticed. Watching Blaine when he didn't know he was being watched. It registered vaguely in Kurt's mind that he was being creepy, but the adorable looks on Blaine's features kept that inclination at bay. It wasn't creepy if the boy he was watching was just simply adorable, he justified.

"I guess you're right." He called back to his dad as he let the curtain fall closed. He walked back into the kitchen and grabbed his fall jacket. "I'll see you after school." Kurt hurried down the front steps, careful not to slip on the slick ledges and opened Blaine's passenger door. "What ever are you doing here Mr. Anderson?" He asked as he slipped into the seat.

Blaine jumped lightly and laughed, looking as if he hadn't even noticed Kurt leave the house, too caught up in his own thoughts. "Would it be totally creepy if I said I just wanted to see you so decided to come pick you up? If you want of course, you can go in the Navigator if you want." Blaine said, and Kurt tried not to laugh at how adorable the boy beside him was.

Kurt leaned over the center console and kissed Blaine's cheek quickly "I missed you too." He said, his cheeks heating slightly "I'd be happy to get a ride with you." He said as he leaned back in his seat and did up his seat belt.

As they drove down the stretch of highway Blaine drove with one hand and slowly brushed his fingers over the back of Kurt's hand. While his focus was clearly on the road, Kurt could make out the question in the gesture and the hope in the lines of Blaine's features. He couldn't see the other boys eyes, but Kurt was sure that Blaine was just as nervous about their first encounter since their date as he was. It was a comforting thought for Kurt, it made the butterflies in his stomach more enjoyable than nerve wracking.

Kurt turned his hand palm up and moved it into Blaine's, letting their fingers intertwine on the center console, a huge smile creeping its way onto both of their lips. This was a good sign. It was something.

* * *

><p>Blaine leaned against the locker beside Kurt's as he watched the boy in front of him organizing what he needed for the day. Blaine was aware of the other boy's ramblings, going on about how they really needed to get working on their duet because it was due next week. He subconsciously calendared in the "practice dates" Kurt was mentioning, but really he was just paying attention to the way Kurt's lips moved. He remembered back to how it had felt to have those very lips moving against his on the weekend.<p>

He stood very close to Kurt, his arm almost brushing the other boys waist. He wanted very much to stop the rambling that was pouring out of Kurt's mouth with his lips but knew it wasn't the time or the place. Was he even allowed to kiss Kurt? Sure, he had during their date, and while they had only been small chaste kisses Blaine longed to feel them again, and longed for more. But was he allowed to kiss Kurt in their day-to-day life? Of course he wouldn't risk such a thing in the halls of McKinley but, what about in the Choir room or an abandoned hallway? Or Kurt's bedroom for one of their "practice dates"? Blaine's mind wondered to fantasizing about kissing Kurt in all those places and the moments that would lead up to them, he was still aware of the words Kurt was speaking and even managed to reply when he knew he was supposed to but his mind was far too busy getting far too out of hand with his day dreams.

When his fantasies caught up to the practicing in Kurt's bedroom Blaine mentally shook his head. This was no place to be getting hard with ideas about Kurt's bedroom. He would revisit those when he was alone and had time to properly appreciate them. He tried to clear his mind and tuned back in to what Kurt was saying fully.

"We are kinda behind on the whole thing. With everything we've been doing we haven't even picked a song. Everyone else has been practicing already. Rachel said she walked into the Lima Bean yesterday to see 'Cedes and Sam having a full on near yelling match about their song choice." Kurt said as he shut his locker and leaned against it.

Blaine smiled and let his hand land on Kurt's arm. It wasn't a far reach and Blaine was aware in the back of his mind that they were standing too close for this school but he didn't care, he could smell Kurt. Strawberries and Vanilla, but this time he could almost make out something citrusy, perhaps an orange scented hand cream.

"It will be fine. We're gonna do a great job. We will pick a song tonight and then we still have loads of time to perfect it. You always sound amazing." He said gazing up at the blue eyes in front of him. He always felt like he was drowning in those eyes.

The blue orbs rolled up towards the ceiling and a smile played on Kurt's lips. "I know. You're amazing as well. This should be a piece of cake, even up against Rachel and Finn. While Rachel is unbelievably talented, Finn lacks actual voice training. He has a decent voice but doesn't know how to use it properly all the time. San and Britt might be some competition as well. But we should be able to win this thing" Kurt said smugly.

Blaine smiled and nodded "Exactly, so lets get to class." He said, tugging once on Kurt's shirtsleeve before dropping it and turning towards class, wishing he could hold Kurt's hand.

* * *

><p>It hadn't happened all year. Hadn't happened in at least seven months. He had hoped it would never happen again.<p>

But Kurt stood petrified, ice and Red dye #2 dripping down his face. He couldn't even move a muscle. It took a few seconds for the shock and realization to set in. It had happened. It was all starting again.

"Listen up lady, you may have converted Karofsky with your sick little fairy ways but the rest of us don't appreciate you running around with your little mini butt buddy." He heard Azimio's voice but couldn't see him. His eyes burned. He hadn't had been prepared enough to close his eyes in time.

His eyes were now shut as he tried to wipe all the ice off of his face. This couldn't be happening. He didn't see Azimio coming as he shoved him into a set of lockers. Kurt could feel the lock digging into the left side of his lower back, guaranteed to leave an unpleasant purple bruise, just like the one's he thought he'd left behind last year.

He could hear the whispers all around him, the hushed voices of shock. No one had seen a slushy thrown since half way through last year. Some of the voices held fear, others shock, he could even hear some of them laughing at him.

Before he even knew what he was doing he was pushing his way into the nearest girls bathroom. They had always been his refuge. For years when he got slushied he'd hide out with the Glee girls and get straightened up. He was thankful to find it appearing to be empty.

He dropped his bag at the ground and turned on the faucet, rinsing out his eyes. He had done it time and time again; the skill of washing out the burning syrup and dye came back quickly, as if he had never stopped using it. Quickly he washed it from his hair and his face, taking cold water to his outfit.

His mind was reeling as he tried to clean himself up. He hadn't expected this. He should have. Of course it was stupid for him to ever feel like he wasn't at risk of this. He had let his guard down and this was what his punishment was. Hell at McKinley was about to start again.

Everyone always described Hell as hot, flames and pitchforks. Kurt and the rest of the Glee club knew though it was ice cold, sticky and the only matching characteristic was the red of the slush tossed on his face, staining his clothes.

His clothes. He didn't have a spare set. He had stopped bringing spares to school last year, hadn't even thought of it this year. His pants were fine, he got the few flecks of red slush off of the dark, tight denim easily enough, his white shirt and grey vest were done for though, even as he cleaned it off as fast as possible. The white shirt was splattered in pink, drenched in water from trying to get it clean, the vest was simply covered, the pink mixing into a hideous colour Kurt couldn't even name.

He looked in the mirror and saw his red eyes, matching his destroyed outfit and didn't know what to do. He could text Rachel or Noah, tell them where he was, but he didn't want to deal with them. He couldn't. He walked over to the bathroom door and closed the empty room, locking himself in. There were other bathrooms the girls could use and frankly he wasn't in the mood to be walked in on like this. Even if it was Rachel or Noah, even Blaine. He knew they would know soon, if they didn't already. The first slushy in almost a year would spread quickly. He fished his phone out of his bag and turned it off before the texts and calls could start streaming in. He didn't want anyone's pity.

He let himself slide against the painted brick wall. He wrapped his arms around his knees and let his tears start flowing. Half from the burning that still flooded his eyes and half from the knowledge that it was all about to begin again. There was no way around it. This was just the beginning. How was he supposed to deal with this? It wasn't only going to be him though. It was going to be Rachel and the rest of Glee as well. It was going to be Blaine. The guilt of knowing Blaine would have to go through this made a loud sob rip from his chest.

Blaine, and the rest of Glee club, were safe for today at least. He knew the jocks just wanted to make a statement today, make it clear they were back in full force. Tomorrow it would really begin, tomorrow the days of raincoats and umbrellas in school would return.

* * *

><p>He didn't know how long he sat there, but his own sobs seemed to stop and he took a deep breath. He knew he was going to have to face the world sooner or later and he sighed. Pushing himself off the floor he resigned to sooner being better than later.<p>

As he was about to head to the door though he heard a shift from one of the stalls, the door moving slightly, then a frustrated groan of annoyance, barely audible.

Kurt cursed himself for not checking the bathroom fully. Had someone actually been here through all of that?

He knew he should just leave and hope the girl didn't know who it was but he couldn't. There was something about the sound the girl made that was familiar. He walked towards the stall door and pushed it open gently, fairly certain that if it was open he wasn't going to embarrass the girl too much.

He gasped lightly though when he saw the blonde head of hair. "Quinn?" He asked stepping into the stall quietly. He was very thankful that the girl's room was a lot cleaner than the boys so he knelt down in front of her, seated on the toilet, his pants were ruined anyways. "Quinn, honey?" He asked her face was buried in her hands and her shoulders were shaking with quiet sobs.

She shook her head in her hands and just collapsed into Kurt's arms, burying her face in his shoulder. He wondered how she could have silence herself while he was breaking down himself, perhaps she hadn't and he just hadn't heard her over his own sobs.

"Shh, it's okay honey, its okay." He said and rubbed her back, mumbling reassurances into her hair.

After a few minutes she pulled away and looked at him "How did you do it Kurt?" She asks shaking her head, taking a deep breath in.

Kurt knew exactly what she's talking about. His heart ripped apart for her. He had been in almost the exact situation she was in. He had been there; he could remember what it felt like. He pushed some of her blonde hair behind her ear and looked at her in the eyes. "It's different Q. I just had a crush on the Quarter back, and a brief infatuation with a trouty mouthed new kid." He said trying to make her laugh.

It worked a little. Quinn laughed shallowly "But how did you deal with the constant pull, and knowing you can never have them?" She asked again.

Quinn had never confessed anything to him, never told him of her problem before, but he knew, and he knew she knew he knew. It was a silent understanding and he was fairly sure Quinn was very thankful it had been him in the bathroom today.

He paused to think about his wording. "Quinn, I was never in love with Finn or Sam. I had a school boy crush on Finn, and Sam was just new and quite honestly hot, also my gaydar went horribly wrong" he laughed lightly. "It's not the same. I never had that draw to them." He looked at her and realized he wasn't helping and decided to take a different approach. "If it were Blaine though, I know that pull. I know what you're feeling Quinn, and to be honest if I was in your situation I don't know what I would do, I don't think I would be handling it as well as you are." He said and rubbed her arm.

This time the laugh that escaped Quinn's lips was bitter, her eyes angry and resentful "I'm not handling it very good Kurt. I'm trying so hard." The tears started again "I just want her to be happy. I know she loves him. I know she wants to marry him but then there is me, watching her, loving her. And she doesn't even notice. I don't think I'm exactly subtle."

Kurt chuckled a little and wiped away her tears with his thumb "No, you aren't. But Quinn, you were head Cheerio, you dated Finn and got knocked up by Puck, no one looks for those signs. I see them because I know what you're going through. They way you look at Rach, I can tell how much you care." He said and stroked her hair.

Quinn's body was shaking with tears again. "Why did this happen to me Kurt? I understand we don't choose our sexuality, we don't choose who we fall for, but why Rachel fucking Berry?" She said angrily, her fists clenching together. "I would have been able to just stay here, get Beth back maybe, marry some guy, maybe even Noah, and be a relater!" Her tears were streaming anew and Kurt just wished he could do anything to help her.

"I really don't know why Quinn, you know, Rach believes in Fate, so do I… Destiny. Who knows what the point of you falling for her is, but it's not for you to be miserable." He soothed.

Kurt really didn't know what to do, he loved Rachel, he wanted what was best for her. He loved Finn and he loved Quinn. He only wanted what was best for Rachel, he wanted her to be able to decide what would make her happiest, but she just wouldn't look.

"Maybe it is. Maybe this is punishment, I slept with Noah, lied to Finn, gave up my child, turned my back on God, maybe this is Fate punishing me. It's hopeless after all. Rachel is straight, and she's engaged to Finn." She sniffled and whipped her face with the back of her hands.

Kurt had to chuckle "Quinn, she may be engaged to Finn, but she isn't as Hetro as you think. Rachel doesn't like someone because of their gender, she likes them because she just does. I've heard her go on some pretty long rampages about girls looking hot before. I don't think it's a sexuality thing, it's a her being oblivious thing." In fact, Kurt had heard Rachel comment on Quinn in her Cheerio uniform before. Not that it was his place to mention such a thing.

Quinn smiled but shook her head. "She loves Finn." She said simply.

Kurt nodded "She does." He agreed. "But, I don't know if she loves him in the right way. I'm not going to claim to know what is going through her head or her heart. But think about it, Jesse was a complete disaster, Noah gets around through any every girl in the school, he doesn't count, and then there was Finn, who cares about her and keeps her around but I don't think either of them are in that relationship for the right reasons. If we are being honest I think Finn isn't mature enough to even realize what he is saying when he asked her to marry him. I think they are rushing into things. I'm not saying they aren't in love, its not my place to say whether they should get married or not… but I do think they both have blinders on because its easy." Kurt rambled.

Maybe he shouldn't be giving Quinn hope, especially since all evidence would prove it to be false hope, but he couldn't help but root for Quinn. Maybe it was some homosexual allegiance thing.

"What difference does it make, what could I do? Go up and confess my feelings? She'd get scared and never talk to me again, not because she's homophobic obviously but because I ruined our friendship. All I can do is keep dropping fucking hints all the time and hope she catches on for herself. Hope that maybe, by some miracle she decides to leave Frankenteen and take a chance on me. It's not fair." Quinn complained.

It wasn't fair. No one knew that better than Kurt. "Tell you what, you keep dropping your hints, and I'll try and nudge her in the direction of realization. Not saying that I'm going to out you or tell her to choose you, but just nudge her in the right direction to opening her eyes and making a fully informed decision. Its only September Quinn, you have time. We can figure it out." He said as he rubbed one of her legs gently.

Quinn hiccupped lightly "R-really?" She said a smile playing on her face.

Kurt nodded "Of course. I wouldn't want you to feel like you had that tragic "what if" hanging over your head. I almost did, I almost pushed Blaine away because I was scared, and now I realize I would have had that "what if" hanging over me. And that "what if" is a lot scarier than the risk of getting hurt in the end. You deserve to have your chance Quinn. At least this way if she doesn't choose you, you can move on and know you tried. Yeah?"

Quinn nodded, her energy seeming drained "yeah." She agreed quietly.

Kurt stood up and helped Quinn up as well "Okay, lets get out of this bathroom shall we?" he said with a smile.

She nodded and stepped out of the stall with him. "Oh Kurt!" She said as she looked at him up and down for the first time without tears pouring from her eyes. "They didn't…" She said as she lightly touched his top.

He nodded with a frown. "They did. Looks like it was a bad day for everyone uh? Let's just get through the day shall we?" He said with a shrug.

With that, they both tried to look as if they hadn't been crying for the last who knows how long, straightened their backs and walked out of the bathroom, trying to keep their pride in tact as long as they could.

* * *

><p>Kurt made it half way down the hall before an arm was thrown around his shoulders protectively "I am going to kill Azimio. You're a mess dude," Noah said from beside him.<p>

He sighed heavily but felt himself leaning slightly into Noah's embrace. Puck was safe. He doubted anyone would comment with Noah Puckerman's arm protectively over his shoulders. "You don't say Noah, hadn't noticed" Kurt drawled frustrated. "I thought my shirt just changed colour with my mood." He said sarcastically.

Noah laughed and ruffled his wet hair, at that point Kurt didn't care about his hair anymore. He was just emotionally drained. It took a lot to get Kurt to the point of not caring about his hair, but there he was, too drained to even scold Noah for running his hand through it. He had missed all of lunch and a full class. One more plus Glee and he could be at home in bed with a good book. He knew he was retreating into his old solitude but it was so tempting after the day's events.

"Oh ha ha ha man. Come on, I have a clean shirt in my locker." He said leading him towards the pre-mentioned location.

"Really? That would be great." Kurt said excitedly. He couldn't wait to get out of his damp top.

"Of course dude. It's not exactly up to your exquisite style but its dry and not stained with our worst enemy Red Dye #2" he said as he fiddled with his lock.

Kurt laughed and nodded "Oh Noah! What a big word! I'm so proud." He said and elbowed his friend gently. "I think even something out of your gym bag would be better than this mess." He said sadly. At least it was an older outfit. At least as old as Kurt would wear.

Noah chuckled and tossed an old grey t-shirt at him. It was well worn and Kurt couldn't make out the print that used to be on it but it smelt clean.

A few minutes later Kurt walked out of the boys' washroom with the new shirt on. He never wore anything like this unless he was at home, but it worked. He wasn't used to his pale arms being out in the open or the lack of layers. He felt naked as he walked along and hid under Noah's strong arm.

He just wanted Blaine. He wanted Blaine to be the one holding him and making him feel better. For now though Noah would do. Kurt took solace in the fact that he had his last class with Noah and that right after that Blaine could kiss away the stress of the day. Perhaps that last part was a bit of a fantasy, but after the day he had he was more then willing to fall into it.

* * *

><p>Blaine had texted Kurt numerous times and kept calling even though every time his calls went straight to voice mail.<p>

Rachel had run up to him in the hall ten minutes into lunch and dropped the bomb on him. His blood had instantly run cold as he bolted to try and find Kurt. His heart was pounding as he imaged what must have been going through Kurt's mind at that moment. Blaine didn't know a lot about what the Glee club used to deal with but he knew enough about the slushies to know it was a horrible experience. One that had been left in the past. Until today.

He had searched the entire school, feeling helpless as every room he searched was empty.

Eventually he had gotten a text from Rachel. She had found him, but wouldn't tell him where. When he found her five minutes before the final lunch bell he ran to her side panicking "Where is he? Is he okay? Why isn't he with you? Did he go home? Just tell me he's okay." Blaine worried, he knew he must have looked crazy, as panic and worry coloured his voice.

Rachel placed a hand on his arm. "He's fine Blaine… He's locked himself in one of the girl's bathrooms. I tried to get him to open up but I don't think he heard me. He was a bit of a mess…" She admitted.

"Which bathroom Rachel? Is he still there?" he asked looking down the halls, ready to race to the bathroom as soon as she told him.

Her grip tightened on his arm. "Blaine, leave him. He turned off his phone and locked himself in a bathroom. He obviously doesn't want to talk to anyone. I know this is hard for you, you care about him. But you haven't ever been hit with a slushy Blaine. It's humiliating, degrading and just simply horrid. After so long of thinking it was over, he just needs some time. He'll text us when he's ready. Until then don't go looking for him. Please Blaine. I know you care but I know Kurt. He's too proud to ask for help right now. He's probably beating himself up about letting his guard down. And I know, you want to tell him it's not his fault but he needs to figure that out. He'll come to us when he's ready" She rambled on and on.

Every time Blaine opened his mouth Rachel stopped him, already knowing exactly what he was going to say. Because right now, they were on equal footing. They were both people who cared about Kurt. She knew what he was feeling; she wanted to do the same things. Perhaps she wanted to sing with him instead of kiss him but the need to make it better was still there. She knew Kurt better though.

Blaine nodded, taking a deep breath. "Okay… okay, I'll give him space." It was the hardest thing to do, it was going to kill Blaine to wait on a text or a call, but the second he got one he was going to be right there for Kurt.

"Thank you Blaine. I'm going to hug you now" She said and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed him gently. "You're good for him. Remember that." She said before patting his arm and turning away back down the hall.

Now Blaine was waiting by Kurt's locker. The final bell had rung and he still hadn't gotten so much as a text. He waited biting his lip, hoping Kurt would walk down the hall.

_Maybe he went home. _Blaine thought to himself as he scanned the halls. The not knowing was what was driving him insane.

Then he saw him, he had missed him the first scan of the hall because his outfit had changed. It wasn't designer anymore… in fact he could have sworn he had seen Noah wearing the same thing on his first day.

Speaking of Noah, he had his arm wrapped lazily around his boyfriend's shoulders. How dare he put his hands on Kurt like that. Blaine could feel his anger pooling in his stomach.

Then something else hit him, hurt. Because Kurt was leaning into the touch, gently resting a tired head on Puck's shoulder. Blaine knew he was being ridiculous, knew that Kurt had a rough day and was just taking comfort in Puck, but he should have been taking comfort in Blaine.

That look in Puck's eyes. It worried Blaine. He couldn't pin point it but the way he looked at Kurt sent Blaine's stomach into knots as Jeff's words played over in his mind. _Blaine, if tomorrow you got to school and Kurt was walking down the halls holding hands with Puck would you be okay with that? _Blaine felt sick. Was that what he saw in Puck's eyes?

Blaine was definitely not okay with that. He knew he wouldn't be when he had the conversation with Jeff, but it felt even worse then he thought it would. Perhaps it was horrible and caveman esque but all Blaine could think was _mine_. Kurt was his, not his possession but his boyfriend.

Of course Blaine had to stop that train of thought because, no, Kurt wasn't his boyfriend. He was just a boy he had feelings for, a boy he had gone out with once. This wasn't okay.

He saw Kurt laugh at something Puck whispered in his ear, the same ear that Blaine had whispered in only days ago. Blaine had never realized before how possessive he was. He knew he had anger issues, he had found that out the hard way, but he had never realized how protective and possessive he could be. It made him mad at himself that he wanted to pull Kurt away from Puck and pin Kurt _gently_ to a wall and kiss him in front of everyone. Make sure that _everyone_ knew what they were. Because they _were_ something.

Very soon Kurt caught Blaine's eyes and Blaine's anger ebbed away a little at the way Kurt's face lit up at seeing him. He broke out of Puck's hold and ran into Blaine's arms.

Blaine could feel some wind being knocked out of him at Kurt's body crashing into his but he couldn't care. The halls were nearly empty and Blaine just wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, rubbing his hand up and down the other boys back as Kurt hid his head in the junction between his neck and his shoulder.

Blaine's anger ebbed further away as he inhaled the smell of vanilla, strawberries and what he was now sure was oranges. Kurt was okay, and he was back in his arms.

"You okay sweetheart?" he asked quietly into his ear. He glanced around and saw that the halls were now completely empty other then Puck leaning against a row of lockers, looking down each hallway around them in turn.

Blaine kissed Kurt's ear lightly as he felt Kurt nod into his hiding place. "Good. You had me a little worried" Blaine admitted as he squeezed the boy in his arms just a little tighter.

He was so happy to have Kurt back in his arms until he heard the hiss of pain and felt the recoil of Kurt's body. Blaine knew he had tightened his hold on Kurt, but nothing that should have caused that sort of reaction.

"Kurt, sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked forcing Kurt out of his arms until he could look the boy up and down.

He watched as Kurt wrapped his arms around himself and looked at Blaine. "Nothing. I'm fine Blaine. Don't worry about it Honey." Kurt said trying to smile, but Blaine could see it didn't make it to the other boy's eyes.

Blaine raised an eyebrow "Honey?" he asked with a smirk on his lips.

Kurt blushed slightly and nodded "Because your eyes look like honey in the sunlight." Kurt said, relaxing a fraction at the change of subject.

"I like that. But Kurt, we aren't done. What's wrong? Something is obviously hurt." He pushed gently.

He watched Kurt tense once again and sighed, this was getting nowhere. "It's nothing. I swear I'm fine. Just a little bruise." Kurt said, and that's when Blaine saw Kurt's hand move towards the left side of his lower back.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, his eyes softening, "Please show me Kurt? You can't see it. You hurt your back right? When they threw the slushy at you?" he asked quietly.

Kurt looked down, and Blaine could see frustrated tears in the other boy's eyes. "How did you know it was my back?" he asked sounding defeated.

"Because I can read your body language. You reached for it. What happened?" he asked as he ran a hand along Kurt's side, carefully avoiding what he assumed to be the sore spot.

Kurt sighed heavily, Blaine knew he didn't want to talk about it, but he knew they should. Firstly they had to be honest with each other and secondly Blaine really had to see it for himself. He knew it was probably just a little bump, nothing over the top but for his sanity he had to know for sure.

"After they threw the slushy, Azimio started rambling about me turning David gay, and how I can't walk around here with you and expect them not to care… then he shoved me into the lockers, a lock dug into my back. It's fine. Just a little sore." Kurt said quietly to Blaine.

Blaine could tell he hadn't told Puck about this, he noticed how Kurt glanced at Puck as he spoke quietly, as if to make sure the other boy didn't hear him.

Blaine nodded "Can I see? Please? Just so I don't worry about it?" he begged quietly.

Kurt sighed heavily and nodded. Blaine could tell he was uncomfortable but took it as a good sign that Kurt didn't protest too much. He watched as Kurt lifted his top and exposed the angry purpling mark on his back.

It had only been a few hours and it already looked bad, the skin wasn't broken and it wasn't as bad an injury as it could have been facing the jocks. Blaine knew that, he knew it was a minor injury in the long run, but the mark on his boys perfect skin made his blood boil as he ghosted his finger over the mark, making sure to put no pressure on it at all.

"Kurt that is not nothing." He said, his tone steady and louder than he intended. "Azimio did this?" He questioned and got a nod from Kurt.

"I've had a lot worse Blaine. Trust me, before my whole back was covered like that, I had scraps and cuts from dumpsters and handprints on my arms. This is a lock bruise, its nothing." He said and shook his head. He started to lower his hand and shirt back down but his hand was caught by Puck's. Neither had noticed him approach.

"Azimio did this?" Puck asked angrily as he himself inspected the damage done to Kurt's skin.

Blaine could see Kurt's frustration. "It's fine Noah. Really. He just shoved me. It's nothing new and I'm going to have to get used to it again anyways. Leave it."

Puck let go of Kurt's hand and shook his head. "No Kurt. Not gonna happen. I'm ending this now. This isn't gonna start again. I remember what it used to be like, hell I was the one to do it to you for years. I know the scars you have because of them." He said angrily. He walked passed them and threw open the choir room door a little ways down the hall. "San, Finn, Mike, We got some ass to kick." He said and slammed the door again. Quickly walking back to Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine wondered what scars Kurt had, the one's Puck was mentioning. He knew he could be referencing emotional scars but as much as Blaine wanted to believe that, something made him doubt it. How much of Kurt's skin was forever marked by the bullying he went through here?

Kurt curled back into him as the door to the Choir room opened and the three members Puck had called upon walked out.

"What's this about Puckerman? Call us out here to watch the hobbit and princess make out?" San asked her arms crossed over her chest.

Finn rolled his eyes "What's up guys? Why aren't you in practice? Rach said to leave it alone but… Kurt, why are you hiding in Anderson's shoulder? What's going on?" He asked looking back and forth between Puck, Blaine and Kurt.

Puck rolled his shoulders; Blaine had to admire the look of murder in Puck's eyes. While he didn't like the look of adoration Puck gave Kurt, he was thankful he was willing to fight for Kurt.

"We all know Azimio and the jocks slushied Kurt today. What we were previously unaware of was how the douche bag also sent Kurt flying into a set of lockers. He's got a bruise the size of a baseball that lover boy there can't even touch without princess howling in pain. This isn't gonna stand. The other football players have practice right now. We are going to end this tonight." Puck said making fists.

"I am going to go all Lima Heights on their asses. No one messes with anyone from Glee, let alone Britts two dolphins." She said and gently put her hair into the bun atop her head. "I gots razor blades up in my hair and they be coming out tonight." She said fuming.

"Guys, seriously. Leave it alone. Its not a big deal. Its just a bruise." Kurt whined from Blaine's side.

Finn shook his head. "No! I didn't stand up for you before that Karofsky incident and look at where that got you! Never again Kurt. I'm not watching those homophobic closet cases near you again. You are not ending up in a pile on the floor of the janitors closet again Kurt. I won't let it happen."

Blaine looked to Kurt, who's eyes were brimming with tears. What was Finn talking about? The more Blaine found out about the Karofsky incident the sicker it made him feel. He pulled Kurt to him again, by the upper back and rubbed his back soothingly.

Mike spoke up this time. "Kurt, dude, I know you don't want this violence and crap, but its gotta end." He said and put a hand of Kurt's shoulder gently "This is ending tonight. It will be over soon I promise"

Blaine nodded "They're right Kurt. So look, lets go get Rach, and you can go back to Glee and I'll come get you when this is done okay?" Blaine said as soothingly as he could while his blood and anger boiled under the surface.

Puck shook his head "No. Anderson you're not coming with us. You're gonna take Kurt home." Puck said sternly. A finality to his tone that Blaine didn't want to listen to.

"Um, excuse me? Someone beats up on the guy I like and I'm supposed to sit around and do nothing? I have more to do with this then any of you do!" he said almost shouting, but trying to keep his anger rained in for Kurt.

"Hey! I'm his brother dude, I actually think I have more of a right to kick their asses then you do. And what good are you gonna do anyway? You're tiny. I bet you can't even through a decent punch!" Finn half yelled, his anger boiling up like everyone else's.

Blaine could tell Kurt was getting very annoyed and didn't seem to want any of this argument; he pushed away from Blaine and sat down against a wall in defeat. "Not that any of you are listening to me but I don't need to be babysat nor do I need you to defend me." He mumbled.

Blaine sighed, "That's not what we are trying to do Kurt. We just don't want you to get hurt anymore. You've been through enough today." Blaine reasoned ignoring Finn's comment in favor of Kurt's.

Puck interrupted all of them "Everyone shut the fuck up. Lover boy, you totally get to want to kick some ass. But right now I actually think you'll be more help with Kurt at home. Not because you can't fight, cause trust me Finn, I've seen that midget anger directed at me and I wouldn't want to take a tumble with him. Princess, listen to me," Puck said and bent down in front of him. "You are strong witted and crazy good with insults. You fight with your words and that pretty little bitch face of yours. That goes a long way when the jocks are taunting you and you cut them off pretty damn quick. But this isn't about wit today babe." Blaine tensed at Puck using such forms of endearment on Kurt. He wouldn't pick a fight at the moment but under any other circumstances he wouldn't have let it slide.

Kurt pouted looking up at Puck. "Noah! I'm one of the guys! I should get to defend myself, I get I'm not a fighter like you guys but I should at least be there. And San gets to go!"

Puck laughed and shook his head at the whiny tone Kurt was taking on. "She gets to get because she has razor blades in her hair and nails like knives. When she goes all Lima Heights you best not be on the receiving line." He joked lightly "Listen, in a fight you wouldn't know what to do. You know that. And you also realize that everyone here cares about you, if you were there we would be worried about you getting hurt. You're going home and that's final." He said and stood up again and looked at everyone else in turn.

"San I know you know how to throw some punches and can have a man down in 5 seconds, but if it gets crazy you get out got it? If I tell you to leave you leave or we aren't taking you."

San rolled her eyes but nodded "What ever you say skunky" She said with a little laugh.

"Good. Finn and Mike, keep an eye on everything, I don't expect this to get too bad but if it does we know what we gotta do. Any weapons or anything get pulled, and that does include your razor blades San, its over and we walk away." He got nods of approval from the boys "Kurt, why don't you go home with your boy toy and relax a bit? I can see some crazy tension in you that I'm pretty sure only lover boy can work out for you. Blaine, I'll text you when this is all said and done. If you don't hear from one of us by 9… I don't know but it means something went seriously wrong." He said and looked around nodding.

Blaine extended a hand and helped Kurt up. He pulled Kurt into his arms and whispered in his ear "You are the strongest person I know Kurt. Never doubt that" before kissing his cheek and wrapping a gentle arm around his waist.

Puck rolled his shoulders. "Okay. Here we go. See you later Princess," he said with a smile to Kurt "Lover boy" he said with a nod as the group of fighters walked away down a hall towards the football field.

"How about we go pick out a song for us to kick ass with uh?" Blaine asked trying to sound chipper.

Kurt shook his head tiredly. "Can we just go back to my place and watch a movie? I don't want to think about school." He said with a light yawn "I kinda just want you to hold me" He confessed quietly, Blaine wasn't even sure he heard it.

Blaine nodded "Of course we can sweetheart. Lets get out of here"


	17. Chapter 17 The First Time We Ever Met

**edited. small changes. what not. **

**Man, the things I forgot I wrote.**

* * *

><p>There's something more than something less<br>Yeah, it's never obvious  
>'Cause when I think about you,<br>It's like the first time  
>You've seen my worst,<br>I've seen your best  
>It's never been as obvious<br>As when I think about the first time  
>We ever met<p>

* * *

><p>By the time they made it home Kurt felt like a bag of sand. His feet weighed a ton and a half, each and every muscle in his body ached. It had been a silent drive home and for that, Kurt was thankful. They had sat; the radio playing songs neither really listened to as Blaine held his hand gently over the center console like he had that morning. It was simple and it was all Kurt had wanted.<p>

Dropping his bag near the door Kurt walked slowly straight into the kitchen and threw himself down on a chair, ripping at the laces of his boots, wondering why he had to have chosen today to wear them. Sure, they looked great, but after the day he had, it took far to much skill to undo the strings. As his fingers fumbled, he grumbled angrily to himself.

He had loosened the first line of lace before he felt his hands get pushed away from his boots as Blaine knelt down in front of him. Kurt had been ignoring him as they walked in, not out of anger but simply because he had nothing to say, no words felt right. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, willing his muscles to loosen. "Isn't this the wrong movie?" He teased lightly, trying to force away the negative energy he was emitting into the room.

He smiled as he heard a laugh escape Blaine's lips as he skillfully worked at the laces. "I do believe Prince Charming was trying to put on Cinderella's shoe, not take it off." He commented easily back.

Kurt pretended to be scandalized, "Oh my! Looks like I have a rebellious Prince on my hands. Trying to take off my clothes instead of putting them on. What ever would Walt Disney think of you?" Kurt felt himself actually laughing, feeling most of the stress from the day fall away as he felt Blaine gently rub his first foot for a second before moving to take off the second boot.

"I do dread that he would send me to a Reform School for Princes." Blaine mused as his fingers undid the second set of laces much quicker then the first.

"That wouldn't be too bad, confined in tight quarters with sexy rebellious Princes. Dare I say it wouldn't be reforming at all…" Kurt teased.

Blaine rubbed the second, now sock clad foot and looked up into Kurt's eyes. When ever Blaine did that it sent shots throw Kurt's spine. If he ever started to doubt his feelings for Blaine, all he'd have to do was look into his honey colored eyes. "The only prince I'm interested in is right in front of me." He said quietly, leaning towards Kurt slightly.

Kurt's cheeks flared pink as he rolled his eyes playfully. "What a sap." He said, trying to keep up the banter but failing due to the butterflies in his stomach and the magnets on his lips. Before Kurt even realized what he was doing, he was leaning down and connecting his lips to Blaine's.

It was the first time they had kissed since the date and the feeling sent fire through Kurt's veins. There were two things that separated this kiss from the ones that had shared the other night though. The first was that Kurt had been the one to initiate this kiss.

The second Kurt couldn't quite put into words. It was different though. The way their lips moved together was still chaste, no one moving to deepen the kiss or nip at lips, but it did have something more behind it. The fireworks exploded in Kurt's chest and he could feel his breath being taken away. Kurt didn't even realize it as he slid his hands to rest one on Blaine's shoulder and the other gently playing with the back of Blaine's gelled hair.

A quiet cough from the doorway tore the two boys apart in an instant, Blaine falling back onto his butt on the floor and Kurt pushing the chair back, almost tipping it as it caught on a groove in the tile.

"Carole! I forgot you were going to be home." Kurt confessed, running a hand through his hair, even though Blaine's hands hadn't wondered past his knees he felt like they had been caught half naked.

Carole smiled mischievously as she entered the kitchen, a coffee mug resting in her hand. She was still in her scrubs and Kurt assumed she must have gotten home from the hospital less than an hour ago.

"Oh, so you were bringing a boy home to an empty house behind your parents backs?" She said in mock disapproval.

Kurt didn't catch the mocking tone in her voice though, simply petrified at what she was implying. "I… uh… No! It wasn't that I was trying to sneak him in or anything like that. I wasn't going behind your backs… I just didn't think your home. I shouldn't have brought a guy home to an empty house. Oh God, Dads going to kill me." He rambled quickly, the panic building in his chest.

He didn't notice the wink Carole gave Blaine, who had been having his own panic attack at just out of Kurt's view. His "good boyfriend" reputation being shattered. Again.

Carole shook her head and tsked at Kurt. "What ever will he think? Maybe he won't let you see Blaine anymore." She said, her voice not quite getting to the stern tone she was going for, her eyes gleaming in amusement.

Kurt had gone as white as a ghost, his mind fighting to justify his actions. The thought of not being allowed to see Blaine almost sent him over an edge as his breathing started to get quicker without him noticing. After the day he had, he couldn't even imagine that. His hand felt hollow without Blaine's and he felt the urge to reach out and just have some sort of contact with Blaine.

To Kurt's relief, as if he had read his mind, Blaine was rubbing his arm gently at his side.

Carole tried to keep her face calm and serious but knew she had pushed her joke as far as she could and started laughing loudly as she walked over and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Calm down Kurt, I'm just teasing. Your father and I both trust you. I'm pretty sure he assumes that you will be just like Finn at Rachel's, grasping every opportunity for privacy. Take a deep breath." She said and kissed her stepsons cheek.

Kurt started to breathe normally again and placed his best "bitch face" on. "Carole!" He said shaking his head. "That is just mean." He pouted, slouching back down in his chair.

Her laugh filled the room. "Yes it was. But it was fun. Why don't you take Blaine down to your room? Though Burt and I have set up some rules. I was really hoping he'd be the one to catch you first. I suppose I owe him $20 now." She sighed heavily, leaning against the counter were Burt had earlier that morning.

Kurt's eyes got wide "You were betting on who would walk in on Blaine and I first? That's horrible Carole! He's my dad. Never. He will never walk in on us." Kurt said, trying his hardest not to imagine how that situation would play out.

Carole rolled her eyes. "Do you two know how many time's I've walked in on Finn doing things? I found out Quinn was pregnant by walking into him singing to a sonogram. I've seen far too much of Rachel for my liking as well." She said, shaking her head laughing.

"We don't want to see it but things happen. Now, I trust you two will be more careful to than Finn thinks to be, but it was bound to happen. It's not like I walked in on you two in bed."

Kurt was mortified. Not only had he been forced into the sex talk with his father, but also now Carole was talking about walking in on Finn and Rachel, which was a mental image Kurt was all too familiar with. Finn really needed to learn to fully close his door.

"Okay, so Blaine and I are just going to go hide in my room now and not have sexual relations. Goodbye Carole." Kurt said, bright red. He grabbed Blaine's hand and managed to drag the still silent boy to the doorway before Carole spoke.

"Not so fast boys. I did say it was rule time." She said shaking her head.

Kurt sighed, his head dropping. "Fine." He said quietly and turned to face Carole, very aware that he must have been tomato red already. He didn't even dare to look at Blaine.

Carole nodded and smiled "Lets be honest here, you are both seniors this year, going out on your own next year. I don't know about you Blaine dear, but I know Kurt. You're going to be living in New York, you are basically adults and we have to treat you like it. We can only set rules for you guys when we are around to enforce them. Fair so far?"

Both boys found themselves nodding wordlessly. "So when your father or I am home, the door to the basement stays open, the music stays at a decent volume, we will knock but not wait to for permission to come in, we expect you to be fully clothed at all times."

Blaine speaks for the first time as he nods "Of course Ma'am. Burt already went over these rules with us, but thank you for reminding us." He said, his face was darker then usual with flush but he managed to speak regularly, far less embarrassed than Kurt was by the situation.

Carole smiled and nodded, "You can call me Carole dear but it's good to know you remembered what Burt said, it was fairly early in the morning." She laughed.

Blaine chuckled along with her, his discomfort barely audible and gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze. "Yes, early but terrifying enough to stay forever ingrained." He joked along easily with her.

Kurt really loved how Blaine got along with his family. Sure, Finn looked like he wanted to smash Blaine's head in but his parents seemed to like him just fine. Burt wasn't threatening bodily harm and Blaine could even keep up a conversation with Carole, no matter how awkward it was.

She laughed and agreed but continued. "As far as when we aren't home, I'm going to tell you what I told Finn when he started getting serious with Rachel. I don't know if your father would ever say it or not but I do know he agrees with what I'm about to say." She walked towards the boys, a motherly smile on her face.

"You two are basically adults. You are old enough to make your own decisions about what you are and aren't ready for. Respect each other, and yourselves, be safe and don't do anything you could regret. I suppose I don't have to worry about another pregnancy scare from you two so just focus on respect." She said, rubbing each of their arms in turn. "Now, I think I have successfully killed the mood. I'm going to go get into my pajamas and watch my box set of Desperate Housewives. See you boys later." She brushed past them as she left and went up the stairs.

The boys stood in silence for a moment before glancing at each other and burst out laughing.

When Kurt regained enough air to breath he shook his head. "I don't know what was more embarrassing, my father giving me the talk and pamphlets or Carole's talk with you in the room. Why are my parental figures so embarrassing!" Kurt said, hiding his head in Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine laughed and shook his head "I don't know. But hey, they care at least. Lets go watch a movie or something." Blaine said, carefully rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt nodded and removed himself from Blaine's embrace. "Sounds good. But after that conversation, I hope you know I'm not kissing you for a while." He said, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him down the stairs.

"Is that a threat or a challenge?" Blaine joked.

Kurt looked back and raised an eyebrow at the boy behind him, his fond smile slipping into a small smirk. "Well, it's not a threat so take it as what you will."

As Blaine's foot hit the basement floor, he looked around at the room, still immaculately clean like it had been the night of the storm. The only clutter he could see was the rumbled bed that Kurt apparently hadn't had time to make that morning and a neglected outfit lying on top of the covers.

"Do you mind if I get changed? I'm kind of dying to get into comfy pants." He turned his head to Kurt who was inching towards his walk-in closet.

Blaine smiled and nodded "No, yeah, of course. Go get comfy. You've had a long day." Blaine said, moving away from Kurt's bed and towards the sitting area.

Kurt sighed happily. "Perfect. But no judging. I'm going to be utterly unattractive and in slob clothes." He said as Blaine watched him dig through some drawers right inside of the closet.

Blaine doubted Kurt could ever look unattractive or slobish but he nodded anyways. "Promise."

Blaine leaned back and closed his eyes as he heard Kurt close the door of his closet with a quiet click, he could hear Kurt changing behind the door but tried not to imagine. The brief fantasy he had visited earlier in the hall came back and he shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

This was also not the time nor the place for those fantasies. Especially with the bed so close and their relationship so new. Not to mention the conversation they had just had with Carole. He couldn't believe the images dared cross his mind.

He sighed heavily and grabbed a Cosmo that sat on Kurt's coffee table. Girls talking about ways to control cramps and put on make-up. It was perfect and took his mind off of anything sexy as he waited for Kurt.

A few moments later he heard the door click open and was greeted by a sight that didn't help his situation in the least. He had finally got his mind to calm down, and then there was Kurt. Standing in front of him in loose, low hanging PJ pants and a form fitting but obviously well worn Wicked t-shirt.

Blaine hadn't gotten to appreciate the t-shit Kurt had been wearing earlier simply because he knew who it belonged to. That one had been loose and while flattering, it was nowhere near the one he was wearing.

"Unattractive my ass." Blaine breathed as Kurt walked over to him. Blaine couldn't help but look Kurt up and down appraisingly. He knew it was probably uncomfortable for Kurt to be so blatantly checked out but Blaine was pretty much his boyfriend, he'd have to get used to his roaming eyes.

Kurt rolled his eyes and picked up a pillow as he approached the couch, hitting Blaine with it once over the head before flopping down on the couch next to him.

"Shut up. I'm in old, ripped clothes. Nothing attractive about it." Kurt said as he turned awkwardly to face Blaine on the couch.

Blaine remembered what Kurt had said before they had left the school, _'I kinda just want you to hold me'_, so that was what Blaine was going to do. He chuckled and grabbed Kurt's legs, throwing them over his lap, and moved closer to Kurt whose back was now supported comfortably by the arm of the couch. He was very thankful when Kurt blushed mildly but didn't make any move to take his legs back.

Blaine fingered the ratty material of the pajama pants. Yes, they weren't what Blaine had expected Kurt to change into; they seemed too grungy for Kurt to keep around and Blaine realized that perhaps Kurt was right. "You know, I think you are right." He ignored the way Kurt's face fell subconsciously. "The clothes aren't very attractive, not up to your high standards at all. But I think it's the boy in them that make them attractive." He said and noticed the way Kurt's face lit up once again.

He wondered if Kurt ever noticed these things he did. He always thought of Kurt as someone who could put on a face, someone who prided himself on being a closed book around most people. And after the small things Blaine had heard about his life, he understood it.

But Blaine always saw Kurt as an open book to him. He had seen first hand the way Kurt could shut off to people, closing himself off at lunch, going into auto pilot when ever certain things were mentioned. But then there were moments like this, where he felt Kurt was just so free. Did he notice the cracks in his façade? The way his eyes would drop slightly when Blaine would say something he didn't like, the way his face would just light up a whole city when Blaine did something right.

Kurt shook his head and hid it in Blaine's shoulder "You are such a cheeseball. Never stop." He said nuzzling into Blaine.

Blaine chuckled and rubbed Kurt's legs gently. "Never, sweetheart." He said quietly and kissed the crown of Kurt's head.

Kurt caught sight of the clock on the DVD player and sat up. "Blaine, have you heard from Noah yet?" He asked. It was only a little after 6:00pm but Kurt wanted it to all be over already, the movie had been distracting for a while, but now the worried feeling was settling in his stomach.

He felt Blaine shift under him to dig out his cell phone and watched as the screen lit up. "Nope. Nothing. It's probably fine. It's better than getting a text saying something went wrong. I just wish I could be there with them." He sighed heavily.

Kurt tried to relax into the feeling of Blaine kneading away at the muscles in his legs but couldn't. He was both annoyed and worried for the group who had gone to fight his battle.

"I should be there." Kurt grumbled. "If they get hurt, it's all my fault." He said and rested his head against Blaine's shoulder once again, trying to let the smell that was so simply Blaine calm him. It was helping but he could still feel the nagging of guilt in the pit of his stomach.

Blaine rubbed circles on Kurt's thigh, that was a distraction enough for Kurt. Every new touch from Blaine sent shivers down his spine. Something as simple as Blaine drawing patters on his thigh, half way between his hip and knee was sending adrenaline through his veins. He had never been touched there before, not that he wanted to think about at least, nothing more then a mindless pat on the knee from a friend or a parent.

It wasn't a sexual touch, never venturing higher on his leg but it still made him sigh deeply and contently as his stomach did flips.

"None of this is your fault Kurt. It's not your fault, whatever it was that Karofsky did, it's not your fault that his jock pals blame you for his punishment and you are certainly doing nothing wrong when you stand close to a guy you like. It's not your fault that Puck is secretly in love with you or that Finn feels like he is guilty for what happened with Karofsky. None of this is your fault. Please don't blame yourself. You don't deserve that on you."

Kurt looked at Blaine like he was crazy. He didn't even know where to start with the things wrong with what Blaine just said. "I don't even… Okay, lets start with Noah. He's secretly in love with me now is he?" Kurt asked, annoyance evident in his voice. The last thing he needed was Blaine being jealous right now.

"Yes! He is. I know you don't see it Kurt but I see the way he looks at you. How, whenever you two are near each other, he always has to have a hand on you. I don't like it." Blaine grumbled.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to keep his calm. He swung his legs off of Blaine, not finding this a time to be intimate and turned to face him. "Noah is in no way in love with me. He is protective of me. He treats me like he treats Sarah. His little sister. He is always touching me because he feels like if he is, then he is close enough to protect me. He was a jackass for a lot of years, Blaine. He is trying to make up for it! Don't go reading into it. It's just who Noah is. He is Noah Puckerman, he's handsy. It doesn't mean he is in love with me!" He said frustration painting his voice. He could tell by the look in Blaine's eyes that he wasn't buying it.

But it wasn't just a look of him not believing it, it was jealousy and worry. Kurt took a deep breath and softened his tone. He tried to imagine how it looked, he was aware that Noah was really physically affectionate and he knew he was also very receptive to it. _He_ knew that Noah didn't mean anything by it. Blaine didn't and the look of fear in Blaine's eyes was enough to calm his anger slightly.

"Blaine. Look at me." He said and took one of Blaine's hands, his eyes had drifted to the spot where Kurt's thighs had just been.

When Blaine's honey colored eyes met his, he leaned down and kissed him lightly. "Blaine, after what happened with David, Noah got really, really protective over me. I sort of shut down a bit, Noah didn't really let me get away with that. He kind of just popped up now and again and forced himself into my world whether I wanted him or not. He really helped me and we got really close. When I would have a flash back or something, Noah would hold me and quickly we became very affectionate." Kurt saw how Blaine looked like he was battling with anger, possessiveness, and hurt.

Kurt shook his head. "It has never, and will never be romantic in any way. Even if you were right, and Noah liked me, I could never be with him. He is a great friend but he did toss me in dumpsters and ruined my Marc Jacobs." He saw Blaine nod but his gaze fell.

Kurt knew that this wasn't really helping. He mentally lectured himself on not knowing how to make things better. With Quinn earlier, he hadn't really been helping at first either. He was just rambling trying to make it better, but failing.

He sighed and ran his free hand up and cupped Blaine's chin in his hand, forcing him to look into his eyes. "Blaine, even if Noah came up to me tomorrow with a dozen roses and a heartfelt confession of undying love I couldn't except it. Because of you Blaine. Because you are the only one who I fall asleep dreaming about. You are the only one I want to kiss." He said and punctuated it with a peck. "You aren't the only sappy one here Mr. Anderson. I just keep it to myself." Kurt said and let go of Blaine's face.

Kurt sighed in relief as Blaine smiled up at him. "I like sappy Kurt. I still think Noah is in love with you though." Blaine said and Kurt felt like beating his head against a wall. Instead, he settled for knocking it against the back of the padded couch.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into a hug. "Hey, none of that. Just because I think Noah wants in your amazingly tight pants doesn't mean I think you would let him." He said and then corrected himself. "But you could you know… We, we aren't officially anything. You could date Noah. It would break my heart but I have no control over you." He said sadly.

Kurt looked at him, his heart breaking at the mere mention of Noah replacing Blaine. But Blaine was right. "Yes. I could. We aren't together. You know maybe I will go call Noah up. He is a very attractive man after all." Kurt teased and pretended to get up.

He knew Blaine was aware he was teasing as he chuckled and pulled him back down, this time into his lap. "Don't." he said simply.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do about it?" he challenged playfully.

He was cut off though by Blaine kissing him, this time the kiss was still more intense once again. Passion and possessiveness streaming through them. "I'm going to make you mine." He said and captured Kurt's lips with his own once again, this time, running his tongue along Kurt's bottom lip, asking for entrance.

Kurt's heart exploded in his chest as he granted Blaine permission, deepening the kiss, allowing Blaine's tongue to claim his mouth, letting out a small moan into the kiss. Once again he was distinctly reminded at how different it was than kissing Brittany, she was wrong, boys didn't taste like cheeseburgers. Blaine tasted like nothing else, just like Blaine.

After a few moments both boys separated mutually to take in the air that their lungs were burning for. "While that was amazing Mr. Anderson I don't think it makes me yours. Now, where is my cell-phone." Kurt joked, standing once again.

And once again he was pulled back into Blaine's lap. "How about this, Kurt Hummel, the thought of anyone else touching you, kissing you or even looking at you in anything other then a friendly way makes me want to prove to everyone that you're mine. The thought of you being on anyone else's arm makes me both angry and depressed." He said, his voice as strong as his hold on Kurt's waist, not allowing him to get up and play anymore games.

He continued quickly when he saw Kurt open his mouth to speak again. "I only see two option, first would be to kidnap you and hide you down in my room where only I get the grace of your company. But sadly, as tempting as that is, you are not a possession and it is a tad bit medieval. So that leaves me with my second option. Kurt, will you be mine?" he asked, and the electricity flowing from his honey eyes made Kurt physically shiver at the intensity.

"Yes, Blaine. I'll be yours. As long as you're mine." He said and kissed Blaine gently, affectionately, not heated like the last.

Blaine smiled against his lips and pulled away slightly. "Deal." He breathed and they sat gazing into each other's eyes.

It was 7:46 when Blaine glanced at the clock again. After a bit more kissing the boys had settled down into watching TV, cuddled close together, planting random kisses on random body parts and whispering back and forth even though they had no reason to be quiet.

It had been at around 7:34 though that Blaine's mind had started to wonder. The nagging feeling was eating away at him. He had been in Kurt's life on a regular basis for almost three weeks now, and every day he heard hints of a story that was kept just out of his grasp.

He couldn't handle not knowing anymore. At this point, now that they had agreed to finally label what they had, he needed to know. He had comforted Kurt's trigger right after transferring and had heard people vaguely going on and on about Karofsky. He had to know.

Blaine reached for the remote lying beside him on the couch and flicked the TV off. "Kurt, what happened with Karofsky?" He asked gently. He knew this was going to be a hard conversation but it was one they had to have.

"No. I'm not talking about it Blaine. Leave it alone." Kurt said, shifting uncomfortably and looking away.

Blaine shook his head, he wasn't letting this go, maybe he should but he couldn't. "Kurt, there is a group of Jocks after you for what ever happened and another off defending you because of it. Not to mention you broke down in my arms when at my house because of it. I'm done watching people dance around the subject. You're my boyfriend now Kurt, I have to know. This isn't something deep and dark in your past. This is something that is effecting you and the people around you now. Tell me, please Kurt. What happened?"

Kurt got up off the couch, ignoring the way Blaine gently tried to keep him sitting down.

Blaine sighed and leaned back, preparing himself for the argument. He sincerely hoped Carole had the TV turned up but doubted it. He could only hope she didn't try and butt into this. She cared, he hoped not to a fault. This had to be just between them.

Kurt shook his head "No Blaine. It... Blaine, you'd explode. You saw how angry Noah and Finn are, its been almost a year. You shouldn't have to deal with this." He said, pacing back and forth around the room. "And you might not want me after you hear it" Kurt whispered, but Blaine heard it.

That sentence broke his heart more then he thought possible.

Blaine pushed himself off of the couch and pulled Kurt into his arms. "I could never not want you. Especially not because of what some jock did to you. But please Kurt, this is an issue in your life. I can't help you if I don't know what happened. Not to mention it breaks my heart that you're keeping something from me." He whispered in Kurt's ear.

He could feel Kurt slouch in his arms in defeat. "You know, it's not fair that you use your damn logic and those honey eyes to get me to tell you things." He pouted against Blaine's neck.

Blaine chuckled lightly and guided them back down into the couch, pulling Kurt in close. "Sorry. I promise to use my powers for good, not evil." He tried to joke.

Kurt laughed, it was strained but it was there. He pulled himself out of Blaine's arms, grabbed a pillow and sat on the opposite end of the couch, pulling his knee's to his chest. "I…I just can't have anyone touching me if I'm going to talk about it." He confessed, looking small and fragile to Blaine, who simply nodded, not trusting his voice to hide the shattering of his heart from the boy in front of him. How bad had this been?

Kurt took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before opening and gazing into the copper and gold of Blaine's eyes, trying to find comfort in them. His eyes were going to be an anchor for him, he decided. When ever it gets to much, he'll just look into Blaine's eyes and feel better. He hoped.

"I can't even tell you when it started. In a town like Lima, we all went to school together since grade school. They always made fun of me, they didn't know why and when I was little neither did I. I was just unmistakably different. They just didn't know how yet. But little kids are just mean with words. Using terms like Faggot and Queer without even knowing what they meant. Just that they had heard their parents using them for people like me." He shrugged, trying to act indifferent, and he almost was at this point. After years of abuse, talking about the early years was easy. He had told that story hundreds of times.

"Then by the end of middle school the jocks weren't just kids who liked sports anymore. They were the popular ones, the assholes. They had, by that time, figured out what Queer and Fag meant, but that didn't stop them because hey, it was what I was." Kurt said bitterly rolling his eyes.

"Then high school came around. It wasn't just verbal taunting anymore. It was hell. Dumpster dives and swirlies and locker shoves and slushies." Kurt cringed slightly as he recalled every one of the physical abuses he took. "Those were worst, those left scars." He said and subconsciously grabbed the throw blanket off the back of the couch, wrapping it around his exposed arms.

Blaine cringed as well this time, no longer able to pretend Puck had been talking about emotional scarring. How had he never noticed Kurt's arms being covered in scars. Where they covered? Or just pain full nicks in the perfect skin that were an all too clear reminder. Blaine clenched his fists, keeping his mouth shut. He knew it could only get worse.

"I find it laughable to say I was ever in the closet." Kurt did in fact laugh bitterly at the statement. "Look at me, I've never been anything other than what I am now. I didn't tell anyone and there was a time where I actually told Finn I wasn't gay when he thought I was asking him out. He wasn't mean about it, but I was just so scared. It was sophomore year when I actually came out. No shock to anyone. It was Glee though, that gave me the courage to actually confirm all the suspicions everyone had since I was five. Things got worse. The jocks were horrible but I learned to deal with it."

Kurt sighed heavily, hugging the pillow like a lifeline and gazed into Blaine's eyes for a moment, grateful that they did provide a small amount of comfort.

Blaine reached out a hand to pat Kurt's knee, his hand dropping heavily as Kurt flinched away. "Sorry." He mumbled, taking his hand back, determined to keep them to himself until the story was over.

Kurt simply nodded and continued on. "I never told my dad, I didn't want him to worry. He had the tire shop and it was hard. It got worse last year. A lot worse. One guy, David Karofsky, decided it was his goal in life to make my life worse then any of the others could. My back was always covered in bruises from locks and walls. My dad had a heart attack early last year. I knew I should mention what was happening, but I couldn't. He was with Carole and was recovering and he was on bed rest and I just, I couldn't do that to him. If I told anyone it would get back to him and he could have another heart attack. I dedicated all my time at home to making him better."

Blaine knew how much Kurt cared about his father, knew about how close they were but suddenly it had new, deeper meaning. Every molecule in Blaine's body was begging him to pull Kurt into his arms, but this wasn't about him. It was about Kurt and giving him everything he needed to get the story out. Even if what he needed was killing Blaine.

"One day, Karofsky threw me into a set of lockers and I snapped. I have no idea what was going through my mind. I followed him into the empty locker room." Kurt's eyes were closed and Blaine knew he was flashing back; he wanted so badly to stop the hurt on Kurt's features.

Blaine wanted to tell him to stop, that he didn't have to finish, but he did. Blaine kept reminding himself this was for the best. He braced himself though, he could tell by the way Kurt was physically reacting that this was where it got really bad. This was the story Kurt didn't want to tell.

"I screamed at him. Told him he could never do anything that could break me. I was very wrong." Kurt swallowed thickly. "He pinned me to the set of lockers and kissed me. I couldn't move. He just attacked my face, pressing against me. I had never felt so dirty in my life. It was my first boy kiss and it made me want to rip my lips off. He heard some noise and stopped, threatened to kill me and walked away." Another deep breath and the story continued. "No one came in and I just sat and cried. It was the worst feeling in my entire life."

Blaine felt like nothing he ever had before. He was very well acquainted with anger. This was different though this anger was all consuming. His mind was reeling, there was so much to take in and so much he wanted to do. He thought the story was over. He hoped it was.

It wasn't though. "It kept happening. I'd go to the bathroom and he'd be there, his lips attacking mine. In an empty hallway, where ever he could find me. It broke me. It truly did. I was a shell."

Kurt took in the biggest breath yet and pushed his hair back, his eyes locking with Blaine's for a few moments.

Blaine wanted to comfort Kurt, at the very least verbally but he knew the first syllable he let out would break the dam and it would all overflow. He stayed quiet, praying that the story would be over soon. If it was this bad to hear he could only imagine how Kurt must have felt. As much as Blaine knew this had to happen he felt overwhelming guilt at what he was putting the boy he adored through.

"One day, he caught me and dragged me by the collar of my shirt into a janitors closet. He pinned me to a wall with his body. By this point I was used to it, I blocked it out. Went somewhere else. I didn't even struggle anymore. Kaorfsky was huge, there was no way I could beat him. He pinned my hands to the wall above my head in one of his and started kissing my neck. He had never done that before and I squirmed, he seemed to like that because I could feel him hard against my leg. That snapped me out of my own world and I struggled so hard. It wasn't any use. He… h…" Kurt took in a shaky breath and stopped talking for few moments.

When Blaine was about to move or do something at least, Kurt spoke again. "He undid the button and zipper of my pants and shoved his hand down and grabbed me." Blaine could see the tears in Kurt's eyes, pooling over and sliding down his face.

"It was horrible. In those moments, I really wanted to die. I'm not going to lie and say at that moment I didn't debate going home and ending it." That hurt Blaine, like a knife to his heart. He couldn't breath.

"I didn't obviously. I had even decided on pills, if I was going to die it wasn't going to be messy." He laughed bitterly. "I don't know what snapped me out of it. I think it was when he said something. It's all a blur. He said something about finally breaking me. How I was going to be a good little whore for him." He shook his head, his whole body visibly shaking.

"He tried to push me down onto my knee's and I knew what he was going to do. I panicked, the smart ass in me said if he even put that thing anywhere near my mouth I would bite it off. Then I promised him I'd tell. I was so done. I had to tell. I had to make it stop."

Kurt looked at Blaine straight in the eyes and felt that even the warm honey of Blaine's eyes did nothing to make the ending to the story any easier.

Tears started pouring like rivers down Kurt's face. He took deep breaths, trying to keep his voice steady. "That was the wrong thing to say apparently because he started beating me. Throwing me against every wall in that tiny closet, brooms digging into my sides and buckets ripping my jeans. I was whimpering and in so much pain when he finally left. I was crying pretty loudly I guess. The next thing I knew, Noah was there. Fate's little grace that it was Noah and no one else."

Suddenly Blaine felt horribly about his accusing tone about Noah. Feelings for Kurt or not, Noah had really saved his boy before Blaine could. No wonder Kurt felt so comfortable around him.

"The rest is history. His dad is some big shot lawyer. He knew he couldn't win a court case but he knew he could take every penny from my dad trying. So they agreed that no charges were going to be laid and David was forced to transfer to a reform school at the other end of Ohio."

The story was done and Blaine couldn't wait any longer, he launched himself across the couch and on top of Kurt. He was careful not to put pressure on him, balancing himself with his arms, careful not so scare him after the story. He just hoped this wasn't too close. "You are beautiful, and perfect. You didn't deserve that. Any of that. It doesn't make me like you any less. It just makes me want to show you how much I care. I want to kiss you sweetly and worship you and show you how special and perfect you are. I want to make you forget the feel of everything he did to you." Blaine said as he felt Kurt latch on to him.

Kurt pulled Blaine down so he was putting some of his weight on him and were laying horizontally on the couch. Kurt cried into his shoulders and Blaine rubbed his back and held him tight.

Blaine's mind was reeling. He wanted to murder Karofsky and if he was ever face to face with the man, he swore to whatever God he could think of that he would. In a heartbeat.

Blaine fought to keep his hands to himself, his lips murmuring reassurance and comfort into Kurt's ear. He wanted to throw Kurt down on the bed, slowly take off his clothes and worship Kurt. He wanted to do the things that Karofsky had ruined, to touch Kurt were he should have never been touched before and make him feel good instead of dirty.

The thoughts in his mind, though of a very sexual nature, weren't there to get Blaine off, he didn't care about himself, he just wanted to make Kurt feel loved and perfect over and over and over again. He knew he couldn't. They weren't there yet and especially by the story he had just heard, it could be a very long time until they were. He was okay with that.

He just promised himself that every thing they did together, he would make amazing and special. Especially the things that Karofsky had stolen.

In the back of his mind Blaine felt like he was robbed of Kurt's firsts as well, that he should have been the first one to touch him like that, the first one to kiss him. Of course that was just Blaine's suddenly present possessive nature.

After a few minutes, Kurt stopped crying and pulled his head out of Blaine's shoulder. "T-thank you Blaine. For listening. I know I didn't want to tell you, but I'm glad I did. I was so scared that when I told you, you would think I was dirty and used. That you wouldn't want me anymore." Only a few stray tears slipped down Kurt's cheek this time.

Blaine shook his head. "Never sweetheart. Never. You are beautiful and perfect. I will _always_ want you." Blaine promised.

Kurt shook his head "You can't promise me that Blaine. We are still in high school. Always is a very long time."

Blaine shook his head and kissed Kurt's nose lightly. "Always is a very long time. And perhaps I can't promise that. But I think there is a pretty good chance." He said quietly and connected their lips in a sweet and innocent kiss, his hand gently caressing Kurt's face, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone.

It was a kiss that Kurt quickly turned deep and passionate, needing to drown out the images and ghost lips of David.

**Puckerman:** We are all okay. This is bigger than we thought. Keep an eye on Kurt. I'm trusting you dude. Don't let him out of your sight till Finn gets home.

Blaine took a shaky breath as he read the text; Kurt curled into his side, asleep at 8:54. He gazed at the peaceful look on Kurt's face and pulled him a little closer, tightening his previously loose grip and kissed his hair. He was never going to let anything bad happen to Kurt ever again. Ever.


	18. Chapter 18 Teenage Dream

**Okay, so here's whats gonna happen. I'm done school now so i have NO excuse to not update multiple times a week. So i promise one everyday i don't work and maybe more depending on what hours i work that day. Like this week you'll get today, probably sunday, Tuesday and Thursday. After that Fallon does't know yet. but the deal. **

**Btw, i have a confession. Fallon is just my fake name, i am actually Ryan Murphy. You know how Canon Glee is kind of a mess? its because i spend too much time reading and writing fic. True Story. (NOT) **

**DO i really even need to say who sings this? Because you're not a Klainer if you don't know. **

* * *

><p><em>Before you met me<br>I was alright__  
>But things were kinda heavy<br>You brought me to life  
>Now every February<br>You'll be my Valentine,  
>Valentine...<em>

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped out into the sun, blinking a couple times as he quickly walked to Blaine's car, parked in his lane way. He hoped this was a regular occurrence now. He walked as fast as he could while still looking graceful and pulled open the car door, "You were gone when I woke up last night." He pouted as he did up his seat belt, wiggling slightly in his seat to get comfortable.<p>

He smiled and looked into his eyes as Blaine took his hand and brought his knuckles to his lips "Sorry sweetheart, you just looked so peaceful." He chuckled, "When Finn got home it was getting late. I didn't want a repeat of last time I feel asleep on your couch. And I just couldn't wake you up." He joked with a bright smile on his face, pulling the car into reverse.

"Speaking of Finn, I heard Carole yelling at him this morning. Dad told me to leave it alone, but I caught a glimpse, Finn has a horrible black eye. I left some skin care products that should help on his bed before I left, but I'm really worried. What did Noah say last night? He had to of texted you." Kurt said his eyes sparkling with a equal mix of curiosity and concern.

He had been thrown into mental overdrive when he has seen Finn's face, his stomach had fallen and he had felt instantly at fault for his brother's injury. The only thing that kept him from breaking down was knowing that if something had gone Blaine would have told him. He trust Blaine that much.

"Uh, nothing much. He texted me when it was over. Said everyone was okay." Blaine said with a shrug. "Didn't really elaborate too much. It was a fight, its not a surprise Finn got a black eye. But if that was the worst injury it couldn't have gone that bad." Blaine encouraged as they drove.

Kurt found himself nodding as he looked out the window, trying to let the words ease his stomach "I hope that was the worst of it. God, what if it's not the worst?" Kurt said, starting to feel the panic flooding back his stomach after only seconds of it calming down. He took his hand from Blaine's where it rested on the center console like it always did now and wrapped it around his middle.

The possibility that anyone could have gotten hurt made him want to throw up. He closed his eyes as he felt the car pull into park, not realizing they already made it to school. He knew he shouldn't have let them go. He had told them not to, but it was all his fault either way. They were trying to protect him. Over and over in his head Kurt kept reminding himself of all the different ways this was his fault. If someone were hurt it would be entirely his fault.

"Kurt, look at me." Blaine instructed calmly and quietly, prying Kurt's hand away from his stomach and wrapping it in both of his.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying to pay attention to Blaine's voice and taking comfort in the touch. He opened his eyes and felt himself relax a little bit more when he was met with the golden shimmer of Blaine's eyes.

"Perfect, now listen to me Kurt; everything is fine. Everyone is fine. Finn isn't exactly the best fighter, he may be big but he's not exactly coordinated. Out of that whole group we had to know Finn would be the one to get hurt. So lets get in there and you can see just how fine everyone is." Blaine said and rubbed the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb.

Kurt nodded "You're right." He said, trying to convince himself to believe his words. Something just felt off to him. No matter how many times Blaine said everything was okay it felt like it wasn't deep in his belly.

Blaine smiled and let go of Kurt's hand "Okay, lets get in there than." He said and started to open the car door, but he was stopped by Kurt grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the car with a little too much enthusiasm, causing him to make a small sound of surprise.

Kurt worried his lip between his teeth for a moment. "You know, we aren't really going to have any time to ourselves today." He trailed off, averting his gaze, his lip still between his teeth. His stomach was still in knots, but it wasn't just from his guilt, and he knew how to make the other part go away.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, a smile creeping its way up a corner of his mouth. "That's very true. After last night it's going to be hard to keep my hands to myself…" he smirked, and Kurt could tell from his vaguely distant look that Blaine was getting a little lost down memory lane, which made Kurt both blush and roll his eyes.

Kurt laughed awkwardly and nodded, "Yeah." Kurt didn't know how to ask for a kiss. He knew he should be able to just lean in and kiss his boyfriend. Of course he knew Blaine wouldn't mind, and he had done so the night before but some how in the light of the morning in the school parking lot he didn't feel as comfortable as in his kitchen or bedroom. This wasn't in the safety of his own turf. This was no mans land.

He could tell Blaine was teasing him; the way he looked expectantly at Kurt, the shine to his eye. He was being difficult simply because he enjoyed watching Kurt squirm; it made Kurt want to hit him over the shoulder and also kiss that smirk off of his face.

"Well, perhaps I can have a little something to tide me over? How does that sound? Maybe that will work…" Blaine said after a few moments of just watching Kurt, he shrugged lightly, looking off into the distance as though he didn't care either way, though Kurt could see right through that. Anyone could.

Kurt looked up and smiled, his heart warming with excitement. He really liked kissing Blaine. So far Rachel had been right, the fireworks hadn't faded yet. "Probably a smart idea, you know, just so there are no slip ups in the hallway..." He said and leaned halfway of the console, a smirk now covering his lips as well.

"Probably" Blaine agreed as he met Kurt in the middle. Their lips worked together slowly for a few moments, as if they were committing the feeling and taste of the other to memory. Kurt felt like Blaine could easily be a drug, the sparks and feeling of his soft lips feeling like they sucked out his breath and replaced it with helium, lifting them up into the sky. A few minutes ticked by on the dash before Blaine playfully nipped Kurt's bottom lip and pulled away slowly.

Kurt didn't even realize the quiet moan that escaped him at the light nip of Blaine's teeth and his lips leaving his. His lips were now a bright pink and he was aware he was pouting, fighting the urge to say _mean_, instead he caught his breath slowly.

He was about to lean in and kiss away first period before he was interrupted "I think that should do it. If not perhaps I'll sneak you into a closet." Blaine said winking, his own lips dark and very slightly swollen.

Kurt froze, his smile falling, his eyes getting wide and frightened, his mind irrationally conjuring up memories still fresh from his relaying it the night before. He hated that those memories could so easily push away the feeling of bliss and contentment from only moments before, that the thoughts of what happened could stomp out the ones of Blaine's lips on his.

Blaine's face fell as soon as he realized his mistake. "Oh, God! Kurt! I am so sorry!" he panicked, his hands raising in surrender. "I didn't mean it like that! I am a horrible boyfriend! I wasn't thinking. I am horrible." His voice went up a couple octaves and oddly enough Blaine's panic attack was slightly reassuring to Kurt.

Kurt took a shaky breath and shook his head, placing his hand on Blaine's. "No, it's fine." He said closing his eyes for a moment, not long enough for any images to form but just enough to clear his mind.

"I'm being irrational. You're not Karofsky." He said strongly. He would never want Blaine to even start to make that connection. Blaine could never be David. "You were teasing. You were saying something that anyone would. Teenagers sneaking off to a janitors closet between classes is so typical and cliché. Totally fine Blaine." Kurt said forcing a smile. He liked calming Blaine down, it gave him a feeling of control. He was telling the truth though, he couldn't be mad at Blaine. He hadn't said anything wrong and Kurt was very well aware that now that he was in a relationship he was going to have to start overcoming some of the fears that lurked deep within him. Sometimes though he felt like he never could. He never thought one day he'd be able to imagine concentually doing what Karofsky had with someone.

Then Blaine had happened and now, while the idea was still unsettling, the idea of exploring those things with Blaine didn't make him want to cry, it caused fear to lurk under the surface but also curiosity bubbled up. Curiosity in something Kurt had blocked out months ago.

Blaine frowned but nodded "I still feel like an asshole." He muttered, looking down at the dusty floor matt.

Kurt shook his head and placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, forcing his eyes to look at him. "Don't. That makes me sad. You did nothing wrong." He said looking into the other boy's eyes and kissing him gently.

Blaine sighed as they parted and nodded as Kurt spoke "Okay, but we really better get into the school, we have Marnie first and you have to know she'll just know the second we walk in." he said as he leaned away, fighting the pull he continually felt towards Blaine.

"Oh yeah. That's gonna be fun. Well we still have twenty minutes till the bell so we should probably hurry on in there. Better no one else be there when she starts squealing like a schoolgirl."

Kurt nodded "You know she'll probably hug us and brag about how she totally set it up. I wouldn't put it past her to have a congratulatory cake waiting in her desk…" he laughed as he imagined his friend's reaction. He really did consider her one of his best friends.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm actually kind of looking forward to seeing her face, and I really wouldn't complain about a cake, so lets get going!" Blaine said hurrying out of the car and around to open Kurt's.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly and hated that he couldn't kiss his boyfriends cheek as he looked around at the parking lot, scattered with students. "Let's get this over with," he said, trying to sound put out, but the laugh in his voice was impossible to disguise.

* * *

><p>It was pink, sparkly and really big. Blaine had honestly thought Kurt had been joking when he talked about the extent of Marnie's… whimsy. That was the right word for it Blaine decided.<p>

Kurt was laughing and shaking his head; Blaine could feel his body bouncing slightly with it at his side. "Oh Marnie. How long has this been ready?" Kurt asked as he outstretched his free hand and took the large poster board card from her.

Marnie shrugged and giggled with them, Blaine was suddenly very aware how beautiful she was. He wondered if she had a boyfriend who brought that smile to her face. He hoped so, but with the detailed "Congrats On The Klaine" card Kurt was now holding he doubted it. He kind of felt sad that such a nice women was spending her time making up a combination for their names and bedazzling a card instead of having her own love life.

"I was marking papers a couple weeks back, but you can only read so many badly written short stories about summer romances and car explosions before it drives you mental. So I took a break. I noticed my crayons sitting on my shelf and then the poster board in the corner. Much better way to spend a Thursday night if I do say so myself." She said looking very happy with herself.

"Also, can I just take credit for how brilliant I am? Klaine. It sounds just as adorable as you are." She laughed.

Her smile was infective and both Blaine and Kurt were giggling like school girls with their teacher. It had to be an amusing sight. "I do love that. Klaine. What about you sweetheart?" Blaine said as he turned to his boyfriend, God, he loved finally being able to call Kurt his boyfriend. Every time he thought the word he got butterflies in his stomach and felt like jumping up and down.

Marnie rolled her eyes "None of that, I can't handle that amount of cute! Sweetheart? Really? Could I have picked a better boy for you Kurt?" She sighed gazing off, she seemed so proud of herself and once again Blaine felt a pang of sadness that she got so excited over their relationship and a card she made.

Kurt's eye roll soon followed Marnie's "If you insist on taking the credit for getting us together then you of all people have to deal with the cute" He teased her, running his fingers over the sparkly foam lettering.

She laughed and nodded with a shrug, "Speaking of which. Open up the card!" She said and stood up straight again, her full excitement back.

The outside of the card looked tasteful compared to the inside, even more sparkles, jewels and now painted pictures were inside, with large colorful crayon lettering "I TOLD YOU SO!" Across the whole of the card.

Kurt handed the hard softly to Blaine and let go of his hand, to Blaine's slight disappointment. Though Blaine really did almost tear up as Kurt launched himself into Marnie's arms and hugged her like there was no tomorrow. "Yes, you did" He said in a normal voice before dropping off into whispers Blaine couldn't make out, and didn't want to.

Instead Blaine busied himself reading the card and taking in the fine detailing she had put into it. Must have taken hours. Some people may have disagreed with a teacher getting so close to her students, for developing a strong personal relationship that extended to the point that her and Kurt's did but Blaine was just thankful for it.

Regardless of what anyone thought of her professionalism Marnie was an amazing person. No one could say a bad word about her, except that perhaps she was too enthusiastic about everything she did. Teaching, living, friendships, she all took it as far as she could. She never did anything half assed.

Now that Blaine was aware of what had happened with Karofsky his friendship with Marnie made a whole lot more sense. Sure, Kurt had the Glee club and Shuester and a father who loved and supported him no matter what. But Marnie was different. Blaine couldn't quite place how but she was.

Kurt and him had never really talked about Marnie outside of the light joking about her involvement in their relationship, and until then Blaine hadn't really thought anymore about her involvement in Kurt's whole life. It was glaringly obvious though that she was a huge pillar in his life and Blaine wondered why and how. He wouldn't push this though. He didn't need to know.

When they pulled away Blaine looked up and noticed the gleam of unshed tears in both their eyes and when Kurt stepped back to him he wrapped his arm around the boys waist instead of taking his hand again, pulling his body against his and squeezing slightly.

"Thank you, really Ms. Tardiff. This means a lot." Blaine said looking back and forth between the two.

She laughed and shook her head, "Oh Blaine. I named you guys Klaine, you can drop the Ms. Tardiff when we aren't in class. But shhh. Technically I'm not allowed to encourage that." She laughed and opened her arms "I'm also not supposed to hug you, but I'm going to do that anyways too. Come here"

Blaine's eyes got wide for a second, was she really inviting him into their little friendship? He didn't know how he felt about that. He didn't want to encroach on the relationship Kurt had with Marnie.

Kurt's light pressure on his back, pushing him towards Marnie with an encouraging smile made Blaine hand the card back and step into the women's arms and wrap his around her. She may have been fairly immature for a teacher, and really hyper active at times, but her hug was almost motherly.

"Thank you" She whispered into his ear.

"For what?" he asked, his voice just as hushed as hers.

"For saving him. Cliché, I know. But you're making him happy. I didn't think he'd find that here." She said and let him go. Before straightening up and glancing at the clock. "The bell is going to ring in a few minutes, take your seats." She said visibly stepping back into her teacher role.

* * *

><p>By noon Kurt caught on. As Tina had to run to talk to a teacher about a paper, Mike had taken her place, giving her a quick kiss before she ran off. "Ready for lunch man?" He said as they headed to Kurt's locker.<p>

"Why am I being escorted everywhere Mike?" Kurt asked as he fiddled with his lock, "And before you try and tell me I'm not, don't." Kurt said as he yanked the locker open and placed the books into their places.

Mike was silent for a minute and Kurt knew Mike well enough to know he wouldn't lie to him. "What makes you think that Kurt?" He said and Kurt could hear him shifting uncomfortably.

"That's avoiding my question. But, fine, I'll play." Kurt said as he pulled his bag out and lunch out of the locker. "Blaine didn't leave my side until Rachel came and got me for our class. Then Rachel hung around until Tina came then left quickly for her class. Tina waited till you got here to rush off, even though it made her late for her meeting. Not to mention you have never walked me anywhere before. What's going on Mike?" Kurt said facing him, looking him straight in the eyes.

Mike shifted again and avoided Kurt's gaze. "Look, it's not really a big deal okay? We just all care about you, and after yesterday we just don't want it to happen again and you not have someone there." He said as he started to slowly walk down the hall, coaxing Kurt to follow him with his eyes.

Kurt sighed and walked along with Mike. "I'm a big boy Mike, I can take care of myself you know." Kurt felt like his eyes were going to get stuck in a permanent eye roll soon.

Mike nodded frantically and held his hands up in surrender "I know you can! I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of your talons but you kinda really worried people yesterday when you just poofed. You shouldn't have had to clean up and everything alone. That's not cool." He said with a shrug.

"I was fine. But thank you for caring. I know you guys think you're being nice, but having me under 24/7 surveillance isn't going to make anything better." Kurt said shaking his head before he stopped in his tracks. "Wait, this doesn't have anything to do with the fight last night does it? What happened out there last night Mike?" Kurt asked, his eyes going wide and fearful. He had seen everyone involved by this point, everyone on their end was fine. Other then Finn's black eye at least. Azimo had obviously been bitch slapped by Santana and her nails, the scratches evident on his slightly swollen cheek, and the other's looked kind of bruised but nothing bad.

Mike was silent for a moment "Don't worry about last night. We've got that under control." He said as they entered the cafeteria.

Kurt sighed, knowing that while Mike wouldn't lie he also would follow instructions. Like one's from Noah.

The second Kurt spotted said boy he stormed up to him and sat down in the seat next to him. "Noah you are going to tell me what happened last night right this very second."

Puck sighed heavily and put down his burger, looking at it longingly. "Nothing. Nothing happened. We got in a couple swings, San got a slap in, Brett got Finn in the eye, there were some words exchanged and everything is going to be fine Princess." He said and shrugged.

Kurt didn't believe him. Noah _would_ lie to him, not to hurt him, but to protect him. "I don't believe you." Kurt said simply. "You're leaving things out."

Noah shrugged "So what if I am? It's fine. We're dealing with it. Just don't go causing a scene Kurt. Seriously, just let us deal with it." He said sighing heavily, Kurt knew he was one of the only 3 people who could exhaust Noah in seconds of conversation.

Kurt shook his head, he wasn't letting this go. "Why should I let you deal with it. It's my life."

Puck's eyes flared and he smashed his hand down on the cheap plastic table. "Damn it Kurt! Because I'm trying to make sure you still have one. This isn't up for discussion. Let it go because this isn't up for debate." He took a deep breath and calmed down. Kurt almost smiled at how quickly he could get Noah to snap. If it wasn't such an intense moment he may have taken some pride in it. Made a game out of it. Unfortunately it wasn't the time.

"Here's the deal Princess, someone will be with you all the time when you aren't at home. Usually one of the guys, if not one of the girls. Or your dad or Carole. It's as simple as that. Probably going to be lover boy most of the time. You trust me. I know you do. Just go with it. We aren't getting you involved in this."

With that Noah stood up, looked at each of the guys in turn before storming off, leaving his burger untouched.

Kurt sighed heavily, feeling weak and defeated. He was also incredibly confused. He slumped down in his chair, only to jump at the touch of a familiar hand on his shoulder and Blaine sliding down into the seat Noah had just been in. When had Blaine gotten there?

All Kurt wanted was to climb into Blaine's lap and be held. It was really frightening to Kurt how fast these feelings for Blaine were developing. How he was finding such safety and comfort in someone he'd known for such a small time. He was opening himself up fully to Blaine and it was terrifying, but he couldn't bring himself to close off to it.

"Blaine what is going on." He said, begging with his eyes.

Blaine sighed and Kurt could tell he was fighting a battle in his mind, he was trying to decide what was best for Kurt.

It was when Kurt realized that, that he sighed and resigned. If Blaine told him then he would know, if Blaine told him not to worry, he wouldn't. Or at least he would try not to.

It did cross Kurt's mind how insane it was to trust Blaine so fully, to trust him more the Noah or Finn but he did. It was so weird and Kurt realized fairly risky, but he didn't have the brain power at that moment to sort out why it was happening or if he wanted to stop it. For now he would just go with it.

Blaine chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, "I think you should listen to Puck and just let them handle it. I don't even know the details, but from what I do know, I kind of agree that you should just stick around people." He said and let his hand rest on top of Kurt's knee. It was risky but they both needed the connection right then.

Kurt let out a deep breath and nodded "Okay. Fine. But I swear Blaine, if any of you get in the way of my daily life, off with your heads." He said seriously.

Blaine chuckled lightly and patted Kurt's knee twice before removing his hand. "Now who's using the wrong movie?" Blaine teased lightly.

Kurt allowed himself to laugh, "Okay, fine. If any of you get in the way of my daily routines you will be those poor unfortunate souls who couldn't pay their dues. Got it?" He said looking each of the boys one at a time, knowing the girls wouldn't be any threat to daily life.

Finn got a panicked look on his face "Does that mean you're going to turn me into one of those freaky shriveled up plan things? No one can pull that off dude!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I think we have found the right song." Kurt said, clapping excitedly, bouncing slightly on the couch, his laptop resting in front of him on the coffee table, pulled up to Youtube and the song they had chosen to sing for the duets competition at the end of the week.<p>

Blaine nodded excitedly "I really think it's perfect for us! It's a great song. While I still think we should have turned Part Of Your World into a duet, I guess this will do." He said trying to sound a little upset.

Of course he wasn't though, and Kurt knew that. "You did that for your audition. I'm quite fine watching you perform that one." Kurt said and sighed contently. He felt lighter now that they knew what song they were doing and were both confident in the chances of them winning. It really was a perfect match for them.

Blaine stretched in his seat, "So, now that our homework is done, what ever will we do?" He said with an eyebrow wiggle and a smirk.

Kurt laughed, "Well, I don't know about you, but I think I'm going to take a nap." He teased and leaned back against the arm of the couch, his legs straightening out in front of him, landing gently on Blaine's lap, his eyes fluttering closed.

Blaine chuckled. "Oh? Really, well I guess I'll just do a puzzle than." He said and slowly reached over Kurt, effectively half laying on top of him, reaching for the end table, where there was in fact a puzzle box.

He could hear Kurt's breath hitch and his body tense slightly at the proximity.

Kurt's mind was racing a hundred miles a minute, Blaine had never been on top of him before, the feeling was intoxicating. He felt like he was drowning in desire that he really shouldn't have been feeling. What ever happened to his idea that he would develop _those_ kind of feelings after months and months of being with someone. He shook his head, the images in his head were dangerous ones, ones of grabbing Blaine's hips and pulling him down on top of him, kissing feverishly, he could imagine their hips meeting- that was as far as he was letting those thoughts get.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" He asked, voice catching slightly.

"I'm getting the puzzle of course, what did you think I was doing silly?" he asked as he grabbed the box and rattled it, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Kurt laughed lightly at Blaine's games. "Oh. I see. Can I see the puzzle for a second? Which one is it?" he said, feigning mild curiosity.

Blaine handed him the box, genuinely curious where Kurt was going with this.

Kurt turned the box of in his hands a couple times, not able to move too much with Blaine half pinning him to the couch, hovering over him. "This one was kind of boring. I bet you could find something more entertaining to do." He hinted playfully, still turning the box around in his hands.

Blaine took a few moments and pretended to think about it. "I don't know, I really like puzzles."

Kurt laughed and nodded "They are fun, but I think there is a much simpler, and much more fun puzzle we could put together." He said looking around; trying not to make eye contact as he subconsciously licked his lips. "One that only involves two pieces" He said, feeling bolder then he ever thought he would.

Blaine smirked as he realized his plan was working. "I don't know, that sounds kid of boring Ariel. How can only two pieces be fun?" he teased.

"Okay, I guess we can just do this puzzle" Kurt said and started to push Blaine off of him to sit up.

He didn't get very far though before Blaine grabbed the box and tossed it across the room, the puzzle pieces exploding all over the floor, neither of them caring about it. He pushed Kurt back down into the couch and leaned down. "I think you're right. More then two pieces is over rated." He said, his eyes looking hungry down at Kurt.

Kurt didn't think he could breathe properly. He knew for a fact he couldn't speak. He just nodded.

With that Blaine pressed his lips to Kurt's harshly. There was no sweet softness in this kiss. The long day of not touching each other and Kurt's insistence on not getting distracted before they picked a song finally exploded as they kissed fiercely.

Blaine sucked Kurt's bottom lips into his mouth and ran his tongue along it, resulting in an entirely too hot moan from Kurt, which Blaine took full advantage of to take over Kurt's mouth with his tongue. Running his along Kurt's their tongue's dancing and battling together.

Hands traveled up and down sides, always staying in safe zones, both very aware of exactly where they touched and how they did so. While it was careful and measures still it was far more relaxed then it had been before.

After a few more minutes of blissful battling Blaine removed his lips from Kurt's and kissed his way down his jaw and to his neck. He started kissing across the expanse of skin before he felt Kurt's muscles tense beneath him.

Blaine tore his lips off of Kurt and looked at him. "Kurt, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong? Am I hurting you? I'm too heavy aren't I?" He said as he pushed himself off of Kurt.

"No!" Kurt almost shouted and pulled him back. "Don't leave." He said softly, his eyes begging Blaine to stay, to stay warm and firm and safe on top of him.

Blaine settled back down gently and looked at Kurt, "What happened? What did I do wrong?" he asked, the guilt in his gut over taking everything.

Kurt sighed "It's stupid, but when you kissed me neck… The only other time that's happened, was Karofsky. I am so sorry Blaine!" Kurt rushed. He felt so horrible. "You aren't him and you don't deserve me getting freaked out and jumpy every time you touch me some way he did. It's not fair to you that I'm so broken about all of this."

Blaine silenced him with his lips. "Kurt, it's fine. Really. Of course you're going to react to it, but we aren't going to let it control us right? You're allowed to be nervous and even a little scared." Blaine said and brushed his hand over Kurt's cheek.

"Now, Kurt, here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to start kissing your neck again, I'm going to make you enjoy it. Because I know there's probably a place, right behind your ear that's going to drive you wild." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's lips softly. "Okay?"

Kurt took in a deep breath, his stomach knotting with bad memories and excitement about what Blaine was saying. "Everything you do drives me wild" he chuckled lightly.

Blaine laughed loudly "Glad to hear it, now shh, let me take care of you." He whispered in Kurt's ear, lightly tugging at his ear lobe with his teeth before kissing down Kurt's neck, avoiding the spot he had promised. He smiled at Kurt's little sigh of pleasure at the kisses. After a few moments Blaine allowed himself to wonder to the spot right below Kurt's ear.

As he kissed and gently sucked on the soft skin there Kurt moaned loudly, he wasn't prepared for the it after the gentle kisses along his jugular. It did drive him crazy, the way Blaine's lips felt against his slip and the light sweet of his tongue, the slight nip of his teeth. All too soon it was over and Blaine was moving his face away from Kurt's neck.

"You don't ever really wear low cut tops to you sweetheart?" Blaine asked, his eyes lust blown.

Kurt raised an eyebrow curiously. "Uh, no not really no. Why?" He asked as Blaine undid the top couple of buttons on Kurt's shirt, giving him a full view of Kurt's collarbone.

"Just wondering" Blaine said and shrugged before dipping his head back down.

The feeling of Blaine's mouth on this collar bone was fantastic, as Kurt felt him suck in his skin and nibble at it playfully, it was uncomfortable at times but with an underlying pleasure, probably because he knew it was Blaine, and that Blaine's tongue and teeth were what was sending the feeling down his spine.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door at the top of the stairs and a voice shouting down "Boys! Dinner is ready, get your butts up here"

The boys sighed at Carole's voice and slumped down into the couch.

"I guess we should get up." Kurt said sadly, not wanting to stop the activity but knowing they had forever to have repeats.

Blaine groaned and hid his head in Kurt's shoulder, wrapping his arm strongly around his waist. "I don't wanna." He mumbled.

Kurt shook his head laughing and rolling his eyes "I think Finn convinced Carole to buy pizza. I know you're hungry." He said as he rubbed Blaine's back subconsciously.

"Yeah, I guess. Okay lets get up then." He said, pouting like a five year old.

Kurt laughed and lightly pushed on Blaine's shoulder "You do have to get off of me for that to happen." He pointed out, poking Blaine in the side lightly.

Blaine pushed himself off of Kurt and sighed and stretched as he stood up. "Getting up is always the hardest part."

Kurt nodded in agreement as he pushed himself off of the couch and started walking towards the door. "It is but hey, we get food. And after that adventure I think I need some energy" He teased as he got to the stairs.

Blaine was close behind him, "Agreed. But uh, you might want to do those buttons up again." He said with a smirk.

"What? Why?" Kurt said as he looked down at the open buttons.

Blaine chuckled lightly and remembered how innocent Kurt as to a lot of things. Blaine himself wasn't exactly proud of his experiences in that field. He didn't regret the random hook ups he had had at Dalton. At an all boys school with strict no bullying policies, there was a lot of gay boys searching for acceptance and safety. Boys who all just wanted to feel normal.

It had been unbelievably easy to find boys to experiment with for Blaine at Dalton. He hadn't lied to Kurt; he had never been in a relationship. The Dalton boys usually weren't big into those, unless of course you were Nick and Jeff.

While Blaine had never "gone all the way" while at Dalton he had experience in everything but. While he didn't know exactly how to tell Kurt about his time with other boys at boarding school he was sort of glad he had those experiences.

In a weird way it was a good thing for Kurt, or maybe Blaine was just trying to convince himself of that. The way he saw it though was that he wasn't a fumbling mess with Kurt.

Kurt was innocent in a lot of ways, he didn't know anything about what they were doing, and the stuff with Karofsky scared him away from a lot of it. If Blaine had been nervous himself and didn't know what to do to make Kurt feel sexy and strong and perfect who knows where they would be. He could tell Kurt found some comfort in Blaine's confidence.

When the time came and they kept taking steps Blaine would be able to walk Kurt through most of it. He wouldn't have to risk doing something wrong, of making something unenjoyable for him simply because Blaine was inexperienced.

Blaine quickly came back to the situation at hand and smiled mischievously at Kurt. "You might want to check a mirror." He said playfully.

Kurt's eyes went wide as he dashed across the room to his vanity. Blaine didn't turn to watch him, instead waiting.

"BLAINE ANDERSON!" he yelled. "You! You!" He didn't know how to finish that sentence. "I always thought hickies were tacky you know." He said as Blaine finally turned around to look at him.

Blaine frowned. He had always liked the idea, liked marking someone as his. Again he was faced with his possessive side, a side he was becoming very well acquainted with. If Kurt didn't like it of course then he would never do it again. No matter how much he wanted to mark up the pale flesh of his boyfriend.

There was something in Kurt's tone though, it was the past tense of the sentence. _I always __**though**__t hickies were tacky. _Blaine repeated in his head. "Well, if you can tell me that you don't like the mark on your skin then I won't ever do it again." He promised. Though the statement dared Kurt to say he hadn't found it attractive.

Kurt was silent for a few moments before he sighed and buttoned up again. "I suppose you can't really see it if I button up." He said smiling lightly, his fingers grazing over the covered mark.

Blaine nodded "Such a shame. I would love for everyone to know you're mine." He said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"So possessive." Kurt teased and leaned back into Blaine's arms. "Though I don't think there is any doubt I'm yours. Even if no one can see the mark." He said and angled his head to kiss Blaine's cheek.

Blaine was frowning though. "We live in Lima, I can't hold you, I can't kiss you in the street or in the halls. I can't even hold your hand. What makes you think anyone will know you're mine?" Blaine questioned sadly.

Kurt turned around in his arms, putting his own on Blaine's shoulders. "Because of the way you look at me, just like they can tell you're mine by the way I look at you. It's a very "No touchy" look." He said and kissed Blaine's nose gently.

Blaine sighed and nodded "I guess. Sometimes I just wish I could do more. Outside of the confines of the Choir room and our houses." He really did just wish he could act like any other couple and not have to worry about what people would say or think.

"Less than a year." Kurt said confidently. "Less than a year and we will be somewhere else. In New York no one would look twice if you kissed me on the street or held my hand, or even if a mark of yours showed." He promised.

Neither of them mentioned that they could easily not be together then, or that they didn't know what the next year would bring, where they would go, what schools they would get into. It was all a black haze, the future. But it didn't really matter.

Kurt had a feeling in his stomach that Blaine was sticking around for a while, they he wasn't going to be gone in a year, and he hoped he wouldn't be gone in five, though he wouldn't let his mind wonder farther then that so soon. He didn't want to jinx it or get his hopes up, incase Blaine disappeared from his life next week, but he doubted it.

He couldn't understand what made him feel this way so quickly, but he was starting to forget how he lived without Blaine before, quickly realizing he had barely been surviving before. More so though, he was struggling to image a future without Blaine in it, all his plans he had had for years now suddenly incorporated Blaine, he fit so simply into them, and he was really struggling to remember what they looked like and how they held so much appeal before Blaine had become a part of them.

"Boys! We called you ten minutes ago! Get your asses up here now before I come down there and drag you up." Burt called from the top of the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, fluff, Karofksy memories ruining things and making them better at the same time. Blaine back story. yeah. Oh, and i have decided that Marnie will have a love interest coming up. Any guesses who it is? First person who guesses gets my love? Gets a one shot of their choosing? (i honestly dont know if youd want any of that i suck at bribing...) Or maybe you get to read the shower sex i wrote and kept hidden away... <strong>

**okay bye bye for now. **


	19. Chapter 19 Strut

**So, this chapter is dedicated to DemitriMP who is currently my favorite person in the entire world. They were the first to guess correctly that COOPER is going to be Marnie's love interest as well as gave them a ship name (Carnie) AND gave me the idea for what song they are going to do for the duets competition which is in the next chapter! They asked for Cheerio!Kurt so i give you all Cheerio!Kurt. Also some other little requests that are going to make it into the Carnie story line! woot woot! **

**SO LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE AND MORE LOVE TO DEMITRIMP!**

**SO this is shorter then they have been for a long time, but thats mainly because i had another scene i wanted to put at the end of this but then i realized it would basically be a chapter on its own. So that would have meant having a really long chapter that i couldn't get done till tuesday, because i don't have time tonight nor tomorrow. So, i decided to give a short chapter tonight and a really long one on tuesday. Sound good? good. **

**Anyways if your ever curious about how the chapters going and what i'm doing, why i'm taking for ever and what not, i live blog the writing of this under the tag fic:tssml so yeah. **

**never end authors note done? i think so**

* * *

><p><em>I'll be your mirror<br>Darlin' let your hair down  
>Show me what you're workin' with<br>And let me see you strut  
>Strut<em>

* * *

><p>Blaine rubbed his eyes slowly as his phone buzzed on his nightstand. Yawning, he felt around the wooden surface for the device and yanked it from the charger clumsily. He brought the screen to life and blinked against the light in the otherwise dark room.<p>

**Ariel:** I think I'm going to drive myself in today, I have some stuff I need to do after school since there's no Glee. Don't worry Finn is insisting in following me in and parking right beside me. I'll see you at school okay?

Blaine frowned as his heart sank a bit. It was now Thursday and he had already started to rely on his morning doses of Kurt. The quick kisses they could share in the privacy of the car in the early morning that would have to tide him over until the end of the day, usually after Glee and when they could get to one of their houses and relax a bit.

He was very aware that he sounded like an addict, Blaine was okay with that. If he had to be addicted to something, Kurt's lips were what he wanted to be addicted to.

Flopping back down on his pillow and realized he wouldn't be able to see Kurt much at all that day. He'd have Marnie's class with him, and then lunch, but with no Glee and Kurt's "stuff" he had to do. Blaine realized he might not get any real time with his boyfriend until the next day.

**Blaine**: If you're sure… you know I could wait around while you did your stuff. Is it bad that I'm actually doing the math in my head till I can kiss you?

He typed in the message and smirked as he sent it. He could imagine the light blush that Kurt would get when he read the last part of the message, the way he would bite his lip, making it that light pink it became when Blaine kissed him.

With a loud groan and sleep stiff muscles Blaine pushed himself out of bed as he waited for Kurt's response. He knew it would be a couple minutes while Kurt thought about the offer and the longer he stayed in the warmth of his bed the harder it was to get up.

Blaine was pulling on a deep blue cardigan as his phone finally buzzed again. He reminded himself that he couldn't get his hopes up, and that he did have to learn to not see Kurt everyday. He knew it wasn't healthy for them to spend every minute together, it would end up causing problems, but he just couldn't get enough of the boy. Maybe it was the fact that it was a new relationship or the fact that Kurt was simply a work of art, inside and out, all he knew was the thought of not being with Kurt for even a day was unsettling.

**Ariel:** It wouldn't be till tomorrow would it? If you're sure, but I don't want you to be bored waiting around.

Blaine smiled in triumph. He wanted to ask what Kurt's "stuff" was but he knew it wasn't his business. He was working hard to fight off his need to know everything. There were some things Blaine needed to know, he needed to know the stuff that had gone down with Karofsky, what Kurt wanted to do with his free time after school he didn't need to know about.

**Blaine:** I'm sure I can find some homework to do, or a book to read. So I'll see you at the usual time then?

Soon enough Blaine was dressed and throwing things into his school bag as he rand down the stairs. His keys were in his hand and he was slipping on his jacket before he noticed the extra pair of shoes by the door.

He raised a triangular eyebrow as he heard the TV quietly on in the living room. He sighed and walked through the house to see his brother slumped on the couch, a large, messy, bowl of fruit-loops in his hands. He was still in his scrubs and his feet were bare hanging off the edge of the couch as he watched early morning cartoons.

Blaine slowly walked into the room. "Coop, what's going on?"

Cooper turned, startled, to his brother. He placed the bowl down on the antique wood coffee table and shrugged. "Katy said she needed some time to think about stuff. She's debating moving to some state, I wasn't really listening that much. All I really got was that she was probably leaving." He sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"She grabbed some stuff and went back to her apartment for a few days. It's weird Blainers, I never loved her. I know that, you know that, mom and dad knew that. But now that she's not there all the time my place just seems empty. I didn't really like it."

Blaine nodded as he walked to the couch, leaning over the back of it. "So you two are done then?" if he was being honest he'd be happy to hear they were, sure, Katy was beautiful, but she was a stuffy med student. She had a good heart and was intelligent but she was lacking a real personality. Blaine had always wondered how her and Cooper had actually even ended up dating. He assumed it was because she was hot and in a lot of Coopers classes.

Cooper shrugged again, Blaine smiled to himself, the shrugging thing; it was a family trait. They all did it, when something was really bugging them they tried desperately to make it seem like they were indifferent.

"I guess. But you know, I think it says a lot that I'm more upset about the empty apartment then her actually not being there." Cooper said chuckling darkly.

Blaine nodded, he couldn't argue, the statement made it really clear that Cooper didn't have feelings for Katy. "Well, why don't you stay here for a few days? Mom and dad aren't home till who knows when. It's kinda lonely around here too." Blaine said casually, faining the same disinterest Cooper had been.

Really Blaine would love it to have Cooper there for a few days. The house seemed so quiet and Cooper's constant energy always made the bland walls feel alive.

His brother seemed to think for a few seconds. "Okay, sounds good. I already put my stuff in my room." He said and stuck out his tongue at Blaine.

Rolling his eyes Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Of course you did." He said as he picked his bag up off of the floor again. "Look, I'm late to get Kurt, and he has some stuff to do after school, but after that maybe, just maybe, I can convince him to come meet you. Maybe." He said, smiling slyly. While he had really wanted to push back this introduction for a while, he knew it would cheer up his brother. It had to happen sometime. Two birds with one awkward stone.

His plan seemed to work, Cooper shot up straight, a huge smile on his face. "Really? Yes! Score! You go pick up the boyfriend, do well in school, what not. And I'm going to go find the baby books. Not the cute parents ones, but the personal Blaine Anderson Blackmail Book." He said as he ran out of the room and up the stairs leaving Blaine shaking his head and laughing as he walked out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Anderson, what are you doing here?" Puck asked as he walked down the hall towards Blaine who was sitting with his back against Kurt's locker, a book in hand.<p>

He sighed, sticking his thumb in the book. He had just sat down too. "Reading Puckerman, what do you want?" Blaine knew very well that he had a lot to thank Noah Puckerman for, but he just couldn't bring himself to like the guy. Maybe it was his jealously and his possessive streak but every time he saw Noah he couldn't get past the look he gave Kurt.

Puck held up his hands in mock surrender "Just a question Lover Boy. Chill out. I can see you're reading, that wasn't my question." He said as he leaned against the wall of lockers across from Blaine.

"Then what was your question again Puck?" Blaine asked as he shoved the book back into his bag, knowing this conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon.

Puck rolled his eyes and shook his head "What are you doing here? Don't you have a better place to be right now?"

Blaine really had no idea what Puck was getting at and already he could feel the feeling of annoyance getting worse in his gut. "What are you getting at Puckerman? I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to wait for my boyfriend at his locker."

Another eye roll and Puck shrugged, laughing darkly. "Defensive much Anderson? Just thought you would rather be watching our Princess then reading a book is all." He said as he pushed away from the row of lockers. "Obviously I was wrong. Later Anderson."

Blaine could feel the anger in him start to bubble slightly. "First off, He isn't a princess Puckerman, secondly he isn't ours, he's mine." Blaine said as he pushed himself off the floor.

Puck laughed loudly, shaking his head. "You're the one who calls him Ariel. Who I do believe is a Disney _princess._ Also, you may be his boyfriend, but he is just as much mine as yours. Just in different ways. If you don't want him to be your princess fine, he will always be mine." Puck's tone had gone from laughing to serious very quickly.

Taking a couple breaths Blaine tried to keep himself calm. It was usually easy to keep his annoyance and anger in check. He could usually do it without really thinking about it, but Puck just got on his nerves. "He will never be yours. In anyway." Blaine almost growled.

"Woah, hold up man. You're acting like I want to steal Hummel away from you. I think you actually do believe that, but I'm not. Really, haven't I made it pretty clear that I'm kinda not into dick? Yeah, sure, your boy has a great ass. I don't want to tap it though. So just take a breath. I'm not going anywhere but I'm also not trying to make you go anywhere so back the hell off Anderson." Puck said calmly.

Blaine shook his head, "You sure look at him like that's exactly what you want to do." Blaine challenged.

"Dude, I watch Hummel cause I'm worried about him. Because I care, because, like I know he's already told you, I was the one who had to pick him up and get his beaten ass to a hospital after Karofsky used him as a punching bag." Blaine noticed anger flicker in Puck's eyes and it felt like he was being knocked over for a second.

They were the same. The realization was a brick wall. The anger. It was the same. Blaine calmed instantly when he realized that Noah Puckerman had a better control over his temper then Blaine did. It was a very sobering moment.

Blaine took a step back, his blood no longer boiling and nodded, his mind trying to sort out the knew knowledge. Of course it had always been right in front of him, Noah had always had the fierce look of protection in his eye but Blaine had never before connected it to his own rage. It was like a light bulb had gone off.

"Look, Anderson, you gotta stop with this. We are all protective over Kurt. And yeah, he probably finds it cute and a turn on right now that you're so protective but one day, it's not going to be me. It's going to be someone who really does have a thing for Kurt, and you're gonna drive him right into that guys arms with this anger. Trust me, I know."

Blaine felt like a bucket of water was being dumped over him. Could that really happened? "I'm just worried for him Puckerman."

Noah nodded his head. "No Blaine, you're not. You're jealous. You're jealous that Kurt clings on to me like he does you. You're jealous that I can protect him more then you can. We are all worried for him, we are all just as angry and worried as you are. This between us, this isn't anything other then Jealously and you really need to get off of it." Puck said with a shrug "Remember Lover Boy, on Monday, when he got slushied, he was out of my arms and into yours as fast as he could be. Maybe I can kick more ass then you can, but he feels safer with you for some reason. I personally don't get it, you're a hobbit. But he does."

Blaine was silent as he nodded, he felt like he was 5 inches tall as Noah lectured him. The last person he'd ever thought would be giving him a reality check.

There was a silence for a few moments as they both reassessed where they stood. "Out of everyone here Blaine, we should be the two working together for Kurt. This isn't helping with us being idiots towards each other. So, as a peace offering I'm going to inform you that we have some pretty comfortable bleachers looking out on the football field. You can see everything pretty nicely from the top of the far left set." He said as he started backing away from Blaine.

"What are you talking about Puckerman, there is no football practice today." Blaine asked in confusion. Why was Noah sending him out to some bleachers? He knew where going to be very much uncomfortable regardless of what he said and there was no reason to subject himself to that for a little sunlight.

Puck laughed. "Football isn't the only thing they use the field for after school you know? In fact I think there's a Cheerio's practice right now." He finished as he turned his back and walked away from Blaine.

"What? Why would I care about the Cheerio-" Blaine's eyes got wide as it all clicked. "You're not half bad Puckerman!" He shouted down the hall, receiving a wave of acknowledgement from Noah before he booked it down the opposite hall towards the football field.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew it was the end of September and could see the leaves changing around him but he felt like it was boiling hot outside as they went through the routine for what felt like the hundredth time. In reality it was the 7th.<p>

He also knew the fabric of his uniform was designed to be wearable during these routines as they jumped around and contorted themselves to meet Sue's expectations but he felt the fabric sticking to his skin uncomfortably. He felt gross; his hair was sticking up at odd angles he was slightly flushed by the heat.

The song ended and Kurt was very aware of how long it had been since he had been active in the Cheerios. He wasn't out of shape in the least but Sue's practices made him feel like he was an overweight 50 year old.

"You think this is hard? Try watching a bunch of pathetic teenagers butcher your choreography! Sloppy babies! Grab some water and be ready to do that seamlessly or you're all going to be running laps till midnight!" Sue yelled through her megaphone and stormed off to yell at one of the new Cheerios.

Kurt gulped down a full bottle of water, thankful that no matter how insane Sue was, she at least didn't let them die of dehydration. After all, that would ruin her routine.

"San, can we go skinny dip in your pool now?" Kurt heard Brittany ask as she leaned against San's shoulder.

Santana laughed and stroked the girl's blonde hair "Soon Britts. Just as soon as Hummel manages to get the routine to Coach Sue's standards."

Brittany sighed heavily. "But that could take hours and I'm hot." She whined

"Damn straight you are" San teased.

Kurt had mixed feelings as he listened into their conversation, opening a second bottle of water. On one hand he felt like shouting at them that he was trying his best, the year and a bit out of Sue's clutches had made him forget exactly how intensive and hellish Sue's routines were. It wasn't like riding a bike and he couldn't learn one of the mind-boggling routines as quickly as the other Cheerios could anymore.

On the other hand he could see how exhausted and annoyed the other Cheerio's were getting with him. He could see the sideways glances and could hear the whispers that he knew were criticizing him and Sue for including him again. While he really didn't give a rats ass what most of the cheerleaders around him were thinking he did have a soft spot in his heart for Brittany and even a little bit for Santana. He didn't like knowing he was keeping them there just because he kept messing up the off beats.

"Breaks over ladies! Get your butts back onto that field and get it right this time!" Sue shouted through her mega-phone as everyone groaned, pushing their sore bodies to go over the dance at least one more time.

He was going to get it this time. No questions asked. He was going to get this one right. Then they could all go home. He could go for a shower and meet his boyfriend and cuddle the night away, making Blaine do all the moving for him.

As Kurt got into position behind the double lines of Cheerio's he smirked to himself, images of the moving Blaine could do above him. He shook his head quickly, getting his head back in to the game as Nicki Minaj's Turn Me On exploded from the Boas Speaker system.

The girls started moving in front of him, dancing for a few seconds before splitting away. As they cleared the path in front of him Kurt saw Blaine sitting on the bleachers directly in front of him. He almost missed his queue, distracted and suddenly self-conscious.

He didn't let himself falter though. Instead he imagined Blaine's eyes, just a little too far away to see clearly glinting as they had when Kurt had first informed him he had been a Cheerio.

Messing up was even less of an option now. As the music sent vibrations through him Kurt walked forward, his hips swaying slightly in his confident strut.

All his attention was on the boy in front of him, the only boy who has ever called him sweetheart, the only one who had kissed him properly and showed him what it was like to feel sexy.

When Kurt was with Blaine he not only felt sexy and wanted but also beautiful and confident. That confidence, the feeling of knowing exactly what he was doing to Blaine was what kept Kurt on mark every move. Every cartwheel and backflip that he forgot he had the ability to do. They all worked out in his favor as he ended the number with a high kick and a deep gulp of air.

As he was inhaling large amounts of air he heard Sue's voice once again fill the empty field "That was not a total disgrace. I will see you Sunday. Now get your sweaty hormonal bodies off of my field before I lose my lunch."

With that Kurt sunk down to the soft grass, lying on his back. All the Cheerio's were around him in a similar state. All lying on the grass letting their bodies give out after such an intense work out. He knew he should go and see Blaine but he couldn't find the motivation to move, nor did he really want Blaine to see him all sweaty. Perhaps a shower would be the best option first. Of course that involved movement.

Kurt groaned as he started to push himself off the ground, eyes still shut as a shadow passed over him. He squealed as a cold, damp object was pressed against his neck. His eyes shot open to spot a chuckling Blaine holding an ice-cold water bottle to his pulse point.

Kurt frowned for a second when he remembered the state he was in but took the water bottle, desperate for hydration. He could freak out about his appearance when he could breathe again.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat down cross-legged next to Kurt as he gulped down the bottle. "So, I'm not going to lie, that was probably the hottest thing I have seen in my entire life. Please, remind me how I got so lucky?" he said smiling as he watched his boyfriend.<p>

It had taken a couple minutes for Blaine to have the brain capacity to even get up and go see Kurt. He could only hope no one would realize he was half hard and trying to not jump on his boyfriend.

Kurt laughed and shook his head smiling brightly "Yay! I'm really glad you thought so. It was all for you I hope you know."

Blaine smiled; he loved hearing things like that from Kurt. "Well I would hope you weren't trying to use your fantastic moves to impress any of the girls around here, or we could have a problem," he teased lightly.

"I have actually been meaning to tell you, I was trying to impress Brittany, I'm sorry Blaine. I don't know how to say this, but I'm straight" Kurt joked back, pushing some of his hair out of his face.

Blaine looked all around the now abandoned field before be pushed Kurt down onto the grass and got on top of him. "You sure about that?" He challenged in a deep voice, his face hovering two inches above Kurt's.

Kurt shrugged "Having my doubts, but I don't know… She has a really killer body…" he poked as he looked up into Blaine's honey eyes.

"Something tells me her body can't do what I can for you." He said suggestively. He so badly wanted to thrust his hips down into Kurt's it was like a magnet. Of course he couldn't and wouldn't not only were they very obviously not at that point in their relationship, regardless of how badly they both wanted it, but they were also in a wide open field.

Blaine did however concede to the magnets in his lips and kissed Kurt fiercely for a few moments.

He looked down at dazed Kurt below him, his eyes slightly dilated and his lips pink once again. "You know Kurt, you can see my mark in this uniform. It's fading though. Maybe I should make another?" he teased and kissed down to the fading bruise on Kurt's collarbone.

Blaine really couldn't get enough of Kurt in the red and white Cheerio's outfit. His mind was going to amazingly fun and dirty places that really weren't helping his situation in the least. He couldn't help it though, with a boy as perfect as Kurt he couldn't stop his mind from wondering. All he could do was keep telling himself that one day Kurt would be his in everyway. It was kind of like a mantra when they were in situations like this.

Kurt moaned slightly as Blaine kissed the flesh of his neck. "Blaine," he whined weakly "Blaine stop." It came out breathy and barely audible but Blaine stopped immediately and got off of Kurt, sad to lose the contact but determined to always listen to that one word. Stop. Or no. Especially with Kurt, those words were extremely important.

Kurt took a couple deep breaths as he sat up. "While this is quite enjoyable I am sweaty and gross and we are in a field where the football players like to randomly come and hang out. We are begging to get hurt. I'm going to go for a shower. I'll be out in about 15 minutes. Okay?" Kurt said as he pecked Blaine's lips and pushed himself to his feet with a loud groan.

Blaine nodded "Probably a smart idea. No matter how much I would love to continue. You're right. Like you're proving to be most of the time. Go, shower. Before I come in after you" he teased with a wink causing Kurt to blush a even deeper pink then the heat flush as he shook his head and walked away from Blaine.

He watched as Kurt walked away, his hips lazily moving as he walked, not like they swayed when he was walking down the field during the routine but just his everyday walk. One that Blaine didn't really get much time to sit and stare at.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine shouted after him, smiling when Kurt turned around to face him again.

"Yeah hon?" Kurt asked his head tilting slightly to the side, the water bottle hanging from his hand.

Blaine smirked as the light of the early evening washed over Kurt, his hair glowing slightly. "Nothing, just wanted you to turn around so I could admire you in that uniform. How many of those do you have anyways?" Blaine wondered, finally giving into his minds little games, if Kurt was heading to the shower he had some time to rid his mind of its perversion after this.

He could see Kurt roll his eyes at him and shake his head. "If you're wondering if you can get me into one of these outside of practice your answer completely rides on what activities would be involved." Kurt yelled back with a wink and walked away.

Blaine chuckled, his mind going to a lot of different places but they all sort of stopped when he thought about what Kurt had said. Really, how fast was their relationship progressing? He wouldn't complain no matter what speed, whether they didn't move any farther for a year or whether they were naked in bed writhing against each other tomorrow. He was curious though; he knew Kurt said things that he wasn't really ready for, as everyone did. But Blaine was wondering how far Kurt was ready for. He guessed he would just have to let it play out. He was fine experimenting with Kurt's limits and seeing how far they could stretch them. That was part of the fun, part of what he loved about Kurt. He loved how new it all was.

He was aware that this side of Kurt was one only he saw and he took a certain pride in knowing that he made Kurt confident enough to be sexy around him, to joke about their future sex life. It made him feel like he was doing his job in repairing what Karofsky broke.

"Seriously though Kurt, do you wanna die on the couch at your place or are you up for a little adventure? I promise you'll get a kick out of it." Blaine questioned as he remembered Cooper at home, probably marking all the pictures he wanted to show Kurt and making a list of all the stories he wanted to share.

Kurt turned around, he was too far away now for Blaine to see his face, but his stance looked as though he was confused. "What exactly do you have in mind Mr. Anderson?" Kurt shouted back to him.

Blaine laughed, "How'd you like to meet Cooper?"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't think anyone can even grasp how excited i am to write this meeting. Its going to be Anderbro story after Anderbros story and a mild twist piece of information that i've been dying to sneak in! So stay tuned! Thats on tuesday... Probably... Depends if i get it done before the episode and if i dont how dskfjnadskjfdksaf the episode is. **

**Love and what not. Review? Please? I actually jump up and down and squeal when i get them. So know the second you press submit, i get an email to my phone and you cause a dancing Fallon. Mhm, you get a special dance. And a HUGE smile. EVen if i get the email in the middle of the night, i do a half asleep happy dance. true story**

**anyways im rambling a lot today. Bye bye. **


	20. Chapter 20 Sailor Moon

**Okay, so i'm horrible. I admit it. But to be honest a friend of mine was recently in an accident and i've been spending a lot of my time in the hospital with her. Writing hasn't really been on the top of my list of priorities since she was hurt. But i got it done, really late but its done. I'm just not gonna promise about updates anymore. (as i say that i suddenly have time to update every day -_-') **

**anyways here you go. **

* * *

><p><em>Fighting evil by moonlight<em>_  
><em>_Winning love by daylight__  
><em>_Never running from a real fight_

* * *

><p>"Promise me, no matter what Cooper shows or tells you, it won't make you run away from me." Blaine said, fiddling with his hands as he looked out of the car window towards his house.<p>

"Blaine, honey, everyone has embarrassing childhood trauma. It won't make me run away. If you stayed with me after finding out about Karofsky, I promise I can handle some stories of you dancing on a piano. This was your idea anyways, do you want to just forget it? We can go back to my place." Kurt said, getting fidgety in his seat. He could see shadows moving around the living room and was pretty sure Cooper knew they were sitting out there.

Blaine sighed heavily. "No, no. We have to go in. Cooper's going through some stuff, and I know meeting you will cheer him up. He's been asking about you since he found out." Blaine said chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck lightly. "I just know he's going to be crazy. Cooper is really… intense." He explained and slowly unclicked his seatbelt.

Kurt couldn't help but smile and laugh at the boy in front of him. Blaine usually wasn't the nervous type. Sure, Kurt had seen him act nervous on the rare occasion since they met, but usually Blaine put on a calm front. When it cracked Kurt found it adorable. "It will be fine, Blaine. Come on. No more sitting in the car." He said and opened the car door, stepping out onto the driveway.

Soon Blaine was beside him taking his hand. "As long as you're sure. You know, I'm actually more nervous about you meeting Coop than I am about you meeting my parents eventually." Blaine admitted as they walked to the front door.

Kurt nodded. It made sense. Sure, Blaine had parents that loved him, but his real parent, in a lot of ways, was Cooper. Kurt could tell by the way he talked about his parents and Cooper that if Blaine's parents for some reason hated Kurt; Blaine wouldn't really care. Wouldn't bat an eyelash.

But if Cooper didn't approve of Kurt, he didn't know what Blaine would do. It was frightening. Kurt had to wonder if this was how Blaine felt the first time he met his father. The feeling of dread, the "what if he doesn't like me" feeling.

Apparently Blaine noticed Kurt's change in mindset right before they got to the front door. "He'll love you, you know?" He said, squeezing Kurt's hand supportively.  
>"He's never going to want you to leave. He takes to people really easily. Well, good people. He can smell a bad person a mile away. But he'll love you. I promise."<p>

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. He tried to believe what Blaine was saying. If anyone knew Cooper it was Blaine, but still, there was that feeling of impending judgment that made him feel sick.

Blaine extended his hand lightly. "Trust me." And with that Blaine stretched up to close the small distance between their lips, and kissed Kurt reassuringly.

Kurt could feel the tension falling away, not all of it, but most of it. The way Blaine kissed him, maybe he was reading too much into it, but it felt like Blaine was saying that he wasn't going anywhere. Kurt had to laugh at that thought inside his head. Sometimes he was far too sappy for his own good. Too many Broadway plays and romantic movies; he could turn anything into an epic romance.

He sunk into the kiss, relishing the feeling of comfort he got from being close to Blaine. He let his hands slide up and around Blaine's neck. He could feel Blaine's arms around his waist and their chests pressed up against each other in a kiss that was getting more and more heated by the moment.

They were both falling into each other and it was a slippery slope. Neither one wanted to pull away, they couldn't. They found intoxication in each other and it was exciting.

Kurt felt a soft moan fall from his lips as Blaine massaged his hip and nibbled his bottom lip. The kiss was getting dangerously hot for a public setting, but the environment had melted away.

"You must be Kurt, It's great to meet you. I'm Cooper. Blaine, let the boy go. He's mine now." A voice said from the doorway, startling both boys.

Kurt was almost a hundred percent sure he had a heart attack as he pulled his face away quickly, his eyes going wide and his face red with embarrassment. "Uh… Yes. Sorry, yes I'm Kurt. Very nice to meet you, Cooper." Kurt said, trying to recover himself. He held out his hand with a warm smile to Cooper.

Cooper took his hand but didn't shake it. Instead, he yanked Kurt out of Blaine's arms, causing Kurt to stumble with little grace into the entry way of the house. "So, you are the man that got my little bro in a tizzy. Well, Kurt, the first thing you've got to know is I really love my Brother."

Kurt looked back nervously at Blaine who was closing the door behind them, shrugging apologetically. "Coop…" he said in an exhausted warning tone. Kurt could read that tone. He knew exactly what it meant. It meant that Blaine was going to be warning Cooper all night long, but he knew full well it would go ignored.

Kurt looked back at Cooper smiling, though he was once again just as nervous as he had been before Blaine had started kissing him. "I know. And I promise I don't intend on hurting your brother. I really care about Blaine and-" Kurt started, sure he was about to get the older brother lecture. The one that ended in a thinly veiled threat of death upon him if he ever hurt Blaine. Kurt knew movies backwards and forwards, and he could relate to almost every moment in life to a movie, book or play. They were pretty much how he led his life, as if he was reading from a script compiled of every fictional world he had ever taken part in.

But Cooper laughed. Not a mean condescending laugh, but an honestly amused chuckle. "Oh Kurt, calm down. I'm not that kind of brother. Blainers here can take care of himself. However, I do think you need to go into this relationship fully informed of what you're getting into. Come, have a seat." Cooper said motioning to the sofa.

Nodding awkwardly, Kurt sat down stiffly. He had been on this couch before, but it seemed so different with Cooper. The house itself felt different with another person inhabiting it.

Cooper flopped down lazily next to him and started pulling a coffee table towards them, a coffee table filled with photo albums, hand written sheets of paper and Kurt could even spot some diagrams half hidden in the mess.

"Oh Blainers, why don't you go grab Kurt and I a couple sodas? Maybe dump some chips into a bowl. We are gonna be here a while." Cooper smirked over the back of the couch at Blaine who rolled his eyes but wordlessly walked into the kitchen.

Kurt watched Blaine leave before turning back to the mountain of papers. "So, this is Blaine, uh?" Kurt said as he reached forward to pick up an old photo of a 5 year old Blaine sitting on a deep blue rug in what looked like a child's room. Paintings of ducks scattered the walls and in the corner by the window sat an 11 year old Cooper, just watching Blaine play in the floor. "You guys were really cute."

Cooper laughed, looking at the picture over Kurt's shoulder. "Hey, I'd like to say I am still pretty cute, and Blaine looks basically the exact same. He's barely grown." Cooper teased.

"But yes. This is Blaine. And not the censored stuff; this is _everything_. Well, I kept the home videos locked away, but those are for another night. Here we have every single piece of paper evidence of everything Blaine doesn't want you to know." Cooper said as he started digging through the pile.

Kurt felt his shoulders relax as he gave into Coopers happy and calm energy. Cooper reminded him a lot of Marnie. They had the same feeling to them.

Cooper dug around the pile for a moment, papers sliding to floor before he made a triumphant sound and held up a messily drawn diagram, color-coded in crayon.

"This is the spy plot Blaine came up with when he was seven. Dad had found his Barbie doll. He had gotten it from a girl at school. She was a pretty badass Barbie, her name was Fiona and she was a police woman, if I remember correctly." Cooper smiled, falling back into the memory. "Anyways, Dad had come into Blaine's room to get him ready for bed and saw Blaine playing with Fiona and one of his action figures. They were having a tea party I think. Dad took Fiona away from Blaine and told him boys don't play with dolls." Cooper sighed heavily.

Kurt nodded silently. He had dolls growing up. Dolls and action figures and stuffed animals and toy jets. He had whatever toy he wanted and neither of his parents even batted an eyelash when he asked for a baby doll he saw on TV when he was four. Though his dad had taken away his car when he found his tiara collection. Kurt thought that probably had more to do with the cost of each piece and how Kurt would still ask for gas money than the tiaras themselves.

Cooper shook his head and continued. "Anyways, Blaine was crushed. He said G.I Joe was lonely now. Even when Blaine was a kid he was really determined to get what he wanted. So, he sat down at his little tiny coloring desk, pulled out his crayons, and devised a plan to get Fiona back."

Kurt laughed fondly, imagining a seven year old Blaine devising a rescue mission for a Barbie. "Did he succeed?"

Cooper nodded. "Kinda, he got caught by mom while trying to reach the doll from on top of their chest of drawers. She asked him why his doll was up there in the first place and when he said daddy had taken her away mom handed Fiona back to Blaine and told him to go play." He said fondly.

"Yeah, and then they yelled all night long about how mother was "encouraging" my behavior." Blaine said as he leaned over the back of the couch, causing Kurt to jump slightly.

He handed Kurt his soda and left Coopers on the coffee table as he sat down, his back to the couch by Kurt's legs, his head lulling slightly onto Kurt's knee.

Kurt smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair lightly, thankful the gel was starting to wear off, before resting it on Blaine's shoulder as he leaned forward and looked at the diagram in Coopers hands. "It was quite the elaborate plot though Blaine. Too bad you got walked in on. It would have gone down in seven year old history." Kurt teased lightly.

Blaine chuckled and nodded, "It was a damn good plan. Just a couple of inches and it would have been fine."

"Oh! Oh! Look at this one Kurt!" Cooper yelled and thrust a picture into his hands. It was a tiny Blaine, maybe two or three, standing on top of a piano looking proud of himself.

Kurt couldn't help himself as he laughed out loud. "That is so adorable!" He said and leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of Blaine's head. "I think I'll have to get a copy of that one." He said smiling brightly at the picture. "You were so cute!"

He couldn't help but laugh some more as Blaine buried his face in his knee, mumbling something about liking pianos.

"This was his first time climbing on the furniture. He's never stopped. I'm sure you've seen it." Cooper said as he pulled out a whole photo album of Blaine at different ages climbing on assorted pieces of furniture.

Kurt chuckled as he flipped through the different glossy pages. "Actually I haven't. Wait, he got us to sit on the hood of his car. Does that count?" Kurt joked, smiling as he found a picture of Blaine, what couldn't have been more than a year ago, dancing on a chair.

Cooper laughed and shook his head "Nah, just you wait. You'll know when it counts. He's not one for subtle" Cooper poked fun at Blaine who rolled his eyes as he rested against Kurt's leg quietly.

Though he was quiet and somewhat hiding, Kurt could see the smile playing on Blaine's features and could feel the vibration of him laughing silently at some of the stories Cooper pulled out of the mountain of Blaine memorabilia.

"No, wait! This one is the best" Cooper said as he shoved a photo into Kurt's hands.

Kurt couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, he could barely breathe as he looked at the photo. His side stitched as he tried to breathe evenly, turning red from his outburst. "Okay, this is the most adorable thing ever. You never told me you had a thing for Tuxedo Mask!"

The picture was without a doubt the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen. Blaine sitting in front of a TV set, right up close, his five year old and resting on the screen, eyes large with enthrallment at Tuxedo Mask on the screen.

Blaine stuttered as he looked at the picture "I thought I hid that one!" Blaine whined, hiding his face once again in Kurt's caf.

Kurt laughed and kissed the top of Blaine's head, "It's okay honey. I used to pretend to be Sailor Moon when I was little. Even as kids we fit." He teased, nudging his boyfriend lightly.

Cooper laughed from beside them. "I took that photo, mom and dad were out at some gala. That was the moment I knew Blaine was gay. Of course he didn't come out till much later, but that's the moment I knew."

* * *

><p>Blaine clicked the door shut behind them as he followed Kurt into his room. "So that was Cooper…" he said slowly as he watched Kurt stroll around his room.<p>

Kurt chuckled and nodded the laughter lighting up his face "Yes, it was. And this is your room." Kurt said as he walked around Blaine's room. Blaine shifted on his feet as he watched Kurt mull around.

He stood leaning against the door as Kurt made the circle around, touching everything he passed just as Blaine had in Kurt's room. He stopped at Blaine's cork board, looking over the photos pinned into it. "These were the Warblers?" He asked quietly.

Blaine nodded "Yeah, well, about half of them. Those were my friends. Jeff's the smiley blonde, Nick is his boyfriend as you can probably tell. Trent is the one behind me, and then that's Wes and David in the other side. They graduated last year." Blaine said walking up behind Kurt.

"So, you were all gay?" Kurt asked as Blaine slid his arms around his middle, resting his head on his shoulder.

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Not quite. Not everyone at Dalton was gay, just a lot of us." he chuckled as the faces of his old classmates passed in his mind. "Wes and David are really good friends, but totally straight. I doubted them quite often, but their constant string of girlfriends kind of made it hard to deny that fact." He laughed.

Kurt smiled. "I'll have to meet them one day." He said, and Blaine smiled brightly. He wasn't sure if he was ready to let his two lives collide, but the thought wasn't as scary as he imagined it was going to be. He actually quite liked the idea of them all hanging out somewhere, his arms wrapped around Kurt as he joked with the Warblers, Nick's arms wrapped around Jeff and Trent rolling his eyes at them as Wes and David acted like they were a couple, whispering in each others ears.

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt's neck softly. "Yes, you will. They are dying to meet you. Jeff was practically begging for me to send him a picture last night over Skype, but then I realized I didn't have any pictures of you." Blaine said and gently led them towards the bed.

"We will have to fix that…" Kurt muttered quietly, he turned around in Blaine's arms. "Mr. Anderson! Whatever are you doing? The door is closed and you're leading me towards the bed! How scandalous!" Kurt teased, a smirk on his face.

Blaine felt the bed behind his knees and sat down, pulling Kurt between his legs. "Whatever are you talking about? I am a good, charming, wholesome Disney prince. I will protect your virtue!" He teased back as he looked up into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt laughed loudly, a smile spreading across his face. "But where is the fun in that, my Prince?" Kurt joked along.

Blaine looked up at him, searching Kurt's eyes. "That's true. Maybe I'll just defile you and be done with it. Switch sides. I'll go from the charming prince to the sexy villain." Blaine said with a devilish smirk.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine. "I quite like the sound of that." He said with a playful glint in his eyes.

Without any further thought, Blaine managed to flip Kurt onto the bed on his back. Kurt was taller, and had strong lean muscle running along his body, but Blaine was stronger, with his boxing and solid build. He got a thrill in being able to flip Kurt over so easily, to climb on top of him and smirk down, and to see the way Kurt's cheeks were slightly flushed and his eyes were becoming lust blown.

"I can do that." He said before leaning down and kissing Kurt hard on the mouth. It was more force then he had used before, but he couldn't help it. Every time they did this, every time their lips collided, the tension built more and more. They didn't start kissing slowly anymore. It was now all the intensity and fire burning between them.

Blaine understood passion, want, need, lust. He had given into those things at Dalton, let himself be swept away in heated kisses and messy hand jobs in back rooms. But this was different. This was more.

He didn't have to think hard to realize what the difference was. With the boys at Dalton it was all about getting off, finding what you liked, learning. With Kurt it wasn't just hormones and experimentation, of course that was part of it now. But there was more with the boy under him. He cared about Kurt. It wasn't about getting off, it was about feeling the man under him breathing, feeling his arms wrap around his shoulders and the need to make Kurt feel good.

Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair. It was soft; he couldn't even feel the hairspray that he knew Kurt used by the bucket. It was so much freer than his. He let his fingers tangle in the sandy hair and nibbled Kurt's lip deepening the kiss.

Time seemed to stand still there in his room with Kurt under him. He supported his body on his left arm leaning half on the bed, not wanting to make Kurt uncomfortable by the growing hardness in his pants, but not being able to find the will to stop and take a breather.

Kurt tugged Blaine's bottom lip with his teeth, causing Blaine to let out a deep growl and tighten his grip on Kurt's soft hair. Before Blaine could even think about apologizing for the involuntary yank, he heard Kurt moan against his lips and felt his hips thrust into his leg, eliciting an even louder and deeper sound from Kurt.

Blaine's body quaked with need as he felt Kurt against him, his breathing, already labored from the kissing, sped up again as he nibbled Kurt's lips and felt his own hips moving on their own.

He tore his lips off of Kurt's and kissed up and down his neck, setting on the place where the mark was fading and went to work bringing it back to life. After a few moments of working on that Blaine hovered by Kurt's ear. "You have no idea how hot you looked in that uniform today Kurt." He whispered huskily.

Kurt's hips arched once again against Blaine's thigh and he let out a breathy version of Blaine's name.

For some reason, that was what snapped Blaine back into reality. His name was almost like a bucket of water. "Kurt, we need to stop." Even if it was the last possible thing Blaine wanted to do, he knew they had to.

Kurt shook his head lazily. "No, feels good." He said, moving his mouth to kiss up and down the column of Blaine's throat, bucking his hips for emphasis.

Blaine let out a moan of his own, his head fogging over again. "Fuck, yes, Kurt, it does feel fucking fantastic but we need to stop." Blaine never thought he'd be one to stop a heated make out session. There he was though, getting off of the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen.

How badly he wanted to rip Kurt's clothing off and do unspeakable things to him, but he knew he couldn't.

He sat on the edge of his bed and took a couple deep breaths, trying to ignore the tightness in his pants.

He could both hear and feel Kurt taking equally deep breathes beside him. After a few moments, he heard Kurt shift and sit up, wrapping his arms around his knees. "You were right. I don't know what got into me…" Kurt said, shaking his head and turning fuchsia, burying his face momentarily in his legs.

Blaine turned back to Kurt and smiled at him. "You weren't the only one getting carried away, Ariel." He teased, trying to lighten the mood. "You know, Eric and Ariel were both kind of reckless in that movie."

Kurt laughed as he leaned back against the headboard with a long, deep breath. "But I should have been the one to stop it. I'm the innocent one. I don't know exactly what your past entails, Blaine, but I can tell pretty easily that it's a lot more then I've done." Kurt's eyes were glued to the bedspread that was now wrinkled from their activities. "I should have gotten freaked out by how far it was going. But I just, I don't know, I couldn't. It was exciting and I didn't feel scared." He admitted, still not meeting Blaine's eyes.

Blaine sighed and nodded. He reached over to Kurt, first rubbing his shoulder gently then cupped his chin and tilted Kurt's head so that he was forced to look at him. "I'm never gonna lie to you, Kurt. You're right. I do have quite a bit of experience, but that's why I had to be the one to stop it. This is all new to you and it's easy to get caught up in how good it feels. I remember. God, you make me feel so amazing. But I also know how to know when to stop. I'm the one showing you this stuff Kurt; I'm the one who's guiding you, in a way. It's not your job to know when to say its enough, its mine." Blaine said and kissed Kurt softly, refusing the urge to deepen the kiss once again.

"I'm really glad you don't feel scared, Kurt. You have no idea how amazing that makes me feel. With everything that's happened to you, you have every right to be scared senseless at all of this. The fact that you feel safe enough with me to trust me is mind-boggling. And I won't lose or abuse that trust. Got it?" Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes that were a pale blue at this point.

He watched as Kurt's eyes scanned his face and nodded, biting his lip lightly. "Okay. I guess that makes sense. I can trust you. I don't know exactly what I'm doing. I feel like an awkward baby penguin actually, when it comes to all this sexy stuff." Kurt confessed, his eyes once again dropping.

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt into his arms in a tight hug. "You are really the opposite of a baby penguin. You don't know it, but you are incredibly sexy." Blaine said into his ear.

"No, I'm not." Kurt argued, softly.

Rolling his eyes Blaine shook his head "Well, lucky for us, you don't have to think you're sexy, only I do. You just have to know that I do mean it when I say you're sexy and beautiful and you need to think I'm sexy. That's all we need for this aspect of our relationship to work just fine."

Kurt laughed. "I really don't think we have a problem with me thinking you're sexy, Blaine Anderson."

"Good, then we don't have any problems at all."

"Kurt! Blaine! Get your asses down here, I'm hungry. Let's go to Rosy's." Cooper called from the bottom of the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Well, if it isn't the Andersons." A man, who appeared to be in his mid-forties, said with a bright and welcoming smile as they walked into the diner a half hour later.<p>

"Hey, Jack." Cooper greeted, motioning for Blaine and Kurt to find a table. "How's it going here lately?"

Blaine led Kurt to a booth by the window. Kurt smiled and scooted into the booth, followed quickly by Blaine, whose hand instantly found Kurt's under the table.

Kurt watched in fascination as Cooper walked behind the counter and grabbed three menus from the holder.

"It's great. Business is up." The man, who Kurt could now place as Jack, said as he followed Cooper back to the table. "So, Blaine, this must be the boy Stacy was telling us all about." He teased, nudging Blaine lightly.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but smiled fondly at the man, Kurt could easily tell that they had known each other for a very long time. "Yes, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is Jack. I've known him almost as long as I knew Rosy." He said smiling between everyone around him.

Kurt's heart swelled to see Blaine so comfortable. Jack was like family to Blaine, it was clear to see. He held out his free hand to Jack and shook it lightly. "Very nice to meet you, Jack."

"Glad to see Blaine's found a nice boy. We've been watching these two grow up for years. It's nice to see them happy. Anyway, what can I get you boys?" He asked, pulling out a pad of paper from his light wash blue jeans and a pen from behind his ear.

They ordered quickly and Jack walked away to place the order. "I really like it here." Kurt mused as he looked around at the different pictures. While he had noticed them on their date, he hadn't taken too much time to actually see them. He had been too nervous about the boy across from him to care too much. The boy who was now beside him holding his hand.

Kurt now took the time to look at each picture in turn as the Anderson brothers joked around, he could hear them walking down memory lane and part of him wanted to listen, to hear the stories they were sharing, but he was too caught up in the stories on the walls.

The women in the pictures were always the same, different ages and different places, but always the same woman. Kurt knew it was Rosy and was really enjoying making up little stories for every photo he saw.

He was on his fifth picture when Blaine squeezed his hand lightly. "You're zoning out a bit, sweetheart."

Kurt flushed slightly at being called out but shrugged. "I was just looking at the pictures. I like how they kept everything up from Rosy." Kurt smiled as his eyes wandered away from Blaine's and back to the pictures.

Blaine smiled and nodded "Yeah, Jack runs the place now. He's kept it in really good shape." He said and smiled as Jack started placing down their food.

He chuckled and shook his head "I don't make any of the decisions around here. That's all up to these boys. I just run the place." Jack said as he wiped his hands on his apron. "I'm pretty sure if I even tried to move one of the pictures I'd be fired." He said and turned away.

Kurt raised an eyebrow as he looked between the two boys. Blaine sighed heavily and rested his head in his hand. Kurt's gaze turned to Cooper, who was looking at Blaine and rolling his eyes.

"You didn't tell him? You brought him here for your first date and didn't feel the need to tell him that you own the place?" Cooper said laughing quietly.

Blaine huffed loudly "It's not like we have much involvement." He said and turned to Kurt. "I told you Rosy left us some stuff in her will."

Kurt nodded, his mind starting to piece everything together. "You said she left you some things you joked about" He clarified trying to remember the conversation clearly but really only getting bits and pieces, the gaps filled with Blaine's eyes and nerves.

Blaine nodded "Well, when we would come here we would help Rosy a lot. Help her pick photos to put on the walls and pick new paint colors or go shopping for new stools. She always said we might as well run the place with her and that one day we would." Blaine said looking at Cooper who was nodding along, Kurt could tell he was flashing back just as Blaine had during their date. "We didn't really take it seriously. Then after she died we got a phone call. She didn't have any family so she left it to us. She stated that she wanted Jack to run it, but that we owned it. We don't have a lot of involvement." Blaine confessed with a shrug.

Cooper nodded his agreement "Yeah, well, I have more than Blaine does. When I'm not in school. It's nice having the Diner though; it's a good thing for my sanity. And it pays for my schooling, so I don't have to reply on the parents." Cooper said before taking a mouthful of French fries.

Blaine nodded "Exactly. I personally think she should have just left it to Jack, but she wanted us to have it. I think she wanted it to stay in the family, and as far as she was concerned we were her children." Blaine said with a smile. "It doesn't take too much work, it's already established and has its rhythm worked out."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He suddenly understood the nice car and the way Blaine just always seemed to be well dressed, the first editions on his shelf in his room and the shiny computer on his desk. Blaine didn't seem like the spoiled type of child, not one to ask mommy and daddy for a new car or computer. It made sense with Blaine's personality. Kurt knew very well that Blaine's family was old money, he could tell the second he walked into Blaine's house and the way Blaine talked about his parents.

"That's really nice that you guys kept it. It's a nice investment to have, and it means so much to you." Kurt observed, looking at the place from a slightly new angle. Everything in the diner had been decided upon by Blaine and Cooper, and he wondered what, if anything had changed since Rosy passed away.

Cooper laughed "And we get to eat for free. It all works out." He teased taking a bite for emphasis.

* * *

><p><strong>Um I don't really have a lot to say to end this... um reviews are always stellar. Like i've said i dance a special little dance for each review. sometimes i cry. Anywyas its late-ish and i have work tomorrow. <strong>

**just a warning i think some shit is gonna go down soon. just saying. its been calm for a while... too calm... **

**Theres a special place in my heart for people who come visit me on Tumblr, under the same handle. bye bye everyone**


	21. Chapter 21 Face Down

**Okay, so This chapter is the longest yet, at around 9300 words. It has some major things happening in it. It is a major trigger chapter and is extremely emotional. If you have any triggers with violence or sexual assault this chapter is one best skipped over, i'll gladly give an over view to anyone who feels the need to skip the chapter. **

**But i am very proud of this chapter, even if i cried while writing the whole second half. **

**I really hope you enjoy? it. **

* * *

><p><em>Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?<br>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
>Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end<br>As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_  
><em>Every action in this world will bear a consequence<em>  
><em>If you wade around forever you will surely drown<em>  
><em>I see what's going down<em>

* * *

><p>Monday rolled around like Mondays always do, with a yawn and a frown. By the end of Glee practice, Kurt just wanted to go home and snuggle on the couch with Blaine. It was what they did every day. They had fallen into a very nice routine. Blaine would pick him up and drive him to school, they'd sit next to each other in English and at lunch, they'd pair up during Glee club, and go home to watch TV or do homework, and practice for their performances. Always ending in kisses on the couch. They have stayed away from beds since the incident at Blaine's. Now the sessions were always stopped mutually before they got out of hand, which was nice. It was comforting to Kurt, not to be stopped abruptly by Blaine or feel like he was cutting Blaine off. They had just found that line in the sand now and hadn't felt the need to try and cross it since.<p>

He stretched, hearing his back crack slightly as he stood up after Schuster dismissed them for the day. Blaine stood in front of him, eyes traveling along his body as he reached for the ceiling. Kurt was used to Blaine's wandering eyes, but the glances still made him blush slightly. "So, are you going to come in for a bit tonight?" Kurt asked already knowing the answer as he walked down the stands with Blaine.

"Actually Kurt, I was wondering if we could talk tonight." Quinn's voice cut into the conversation. She stood leaning gently on the piano. She was always a confident girl, but Kurt could hear the underlining insecurity in her voice. The slight slouch in the way she leaned, as if Kurt would deny her. Brush her off when she needed someone the most.

There was no way Kurt could turn Quinn away, not when he knew what she was going through. "Of course we can, Quinn." Kurt said with a smile as he changed his path from the door to her. He turned to Blaine and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'll text you later." He promised and let go of Blaine's hand.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, quite obviously curious at the pair. He had never thought of Kurt and Quinn as friends. He had barely even seen them interact since he had transferred to McKinley. He nodded though and gave Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze before walking out of the choir room.

When Kurt was sure Blaine was gone he walked over to Quinn and pulled her reluctant form into a hug. After a few seconds, Quinn relaxed her shoulders and gently wrapped her arms around Kurt. "I just really need to talk to someone." She confessed in a whisper, her face buried in Kurt's shoulder in a way that reminded him of her vulnerability in the bathroom stall a few days ago.

He knew she needed someone, needed a friend and someone to hold her. He knew that feeling, he remembered when he was scared of what he was feeling, and who he was feeling it for. When all he wanted was someone to hug him and tell him it was okay. That he was okay. He would be that person for Quinn, as long as she let him.

"How about we go to my place and we can talk?" He suggested softly.

Quinn nodded, and started out of the room quietly, her back straight and her gaze set on the door. Showing no sign of the insecurity she had just been showing Kurt. He saw so much of himself in Quinn. They were both very stubborn people, while he had never tried to deny to himself who he was, he understood her frustration with her feelings. The battles she was fighting. He fought them alone, but he wouldn't let her.

This was different than their bathroom conversation. There, Quinn was caught at her lowest point, and felt weak and hurt. Here, she was making a conscious choice to let Kurt in, to actually tell him about what was going on. It was a big step; he doubted she had spoken about it to anyone else.

Kurt followed Quinn out of the choir room and hoped above all else that Quinn would be stronger for getting everything out. He wasn't naive though; it was going to be a long and emotional night.

* * *

><p>They sat on the couch in his bedroom with a bag of M&amp;Ms and two cans of Diet Coke on the coffee table going ignored by both of them. It was silent and slightly awkward, but Kurt was determined to give Quinn all the time she needed. It wasn't going to help anything to push. Sometimes people needed a nudge to let their emotions out, much like Blaine had nudged him to share what had happened to him, but Quinn was sitting in front of Kurt, making the choice to share. She could have all the time in the world to figure out how she wanted to go about it.<p>

She took a deep breath "You know, the first time I ever saw Rachel Berry I hated her." Quinn began, she was looking at her hands but her eyes were vacant. "Well, it felt like hate. I don't think it was anymore. I think I just knew she was going to cause issues for me." Quinn let out a bitter laugh, still not moving to look at Kurt.

"I just thought I hated her, hated that she was going after Finn, who I never actually liked. Don't get me wrong, Finn's a good guy. He wouldn't hurt anyone and he loved me, but I never loved him. Never found him attractive, but my parents liked him and he was the Quarterback and I was a cheerleader." She looked up then, off into the distance, her eyes seeming to go anywhere but Kurt. "After Lucy Caboosey, being the head cheerleader and dating the Quarterback seemed like the perfect life. It was what I strived for. And then I had it, and I didn't feel any better." She sighed and finally let her eyes meet Kurt's.

"I just accepted what I was feeling as hate, but really, it was fear. I had never felt like that before. I really can't say it was love at first sight, but it was just a different feeling, and I didn't want different. I wanted normal, average. Even if that feeling in my stomach had just been friendship, I couldn't follow it." She let out a deep breath, walking down the memories of the first time she had met Rachel, a lot like when Kurt had remembered the first time he met Blaine, before he had given in and let himself fall into that crazy unknown feeling.

"But when I was with Rachel, I felt better. Of course I never thought it was anything other then just liking to take her down a few pegs. Since that was the only interaction I let myself have. I would only talk to her to be mean to her. For a long time that was all we were. Then I joined Glee and she wanted to be friends so badly. She wanted to play nice, and I couldn't have that!" She laughed, sounding like it was the most absurd thing in the world. And Kurt realized that to the Quinn back then, it had been.

"But we became friends, it was slow, and I tried to fight it but she pushed so hard to be my god damn friend. She said I gave Beth to her mom, so that made us basically family." She stopped for another bitter laugh and a shake of her blond head "I knew it was a bad idea. I tried, I tried so hard to make her hate me. Then I couldn't anymore. Because everything felt okay when she was around."

"She was my first real friend. It was a rocky friendship that bordered between friendship, hate, and on my end love, but it was a real friendship." She said with a shrug.

"I know, sure, I had San and Britt, but they were always San and Britt. They just let me into their little group. I care about them, but they always had each other. Then there was Rachel, and she just wanted to be my friend. And for a while I was okay with that. " Quinn sighed heavily, her eyes were red. Kurt knew she was holding back tears. He placed a hand on her knee as a tear slipped down her cheek. She smiled softly and took a deep breath.

"I should have realized what was happening but I didn't. When I look back it was so glaringly obvious that I liked her but I was in denial. Last year at Prom I almost told her. I was so close. Right after I lost. In the same bathroom you found me in the other day. That's why I was crying, because I just flashed back to that night. And then I heard you coming in and I hid." She admitted, Kurt frowned, hating that he had intruded on her moment with his own.

Quinn continued though, started her story of that night. "I wanted to be Prom Queen so badly because I had convinced myself, once again, if I had that maybe I could pretend to be perfect and normal. I was using Finn, I was always just using Finn, and that's one of the things that makes me feel the worst. He doesn't deserve that. Maybe Finn isn't a great guy, and he sure as hell doesn't deserve Rachel, but he doesn't deserve what I've done to him either."

"I was so angry that my plan was failing. Santana won, Santana always wins. When Rachel came after me I slapped her. I said it was her fault I didn't win, her fault because everyone knew Finn wanted her and not me. I was trying to be hurtful, to make her go away. I just couldn't stand that when she followed me, I felt better. Knowing she was there let me breathe. I can't explain it and I must sound like a lunatic, maybe I am. But when she followed me, I felt calm for half a second. Then I realized I would never have a normal life where I marry Finn and pretend, but I also would never get her, because I was her friend. I slapped her and instantly I felt worse then I ever had before."

Kurt nodded, he understood that. Understood the anger at someone who makes you feel so good because that wasn't allowed. Because that was dangerous. He had fought it so hard with Blaine, the battle between needing that person and needing to keep your heart safe.

"Then she wasn't even mad. She has so much fucking faith in me. She just forgave me the second it happened. I started to tell her, but I got too scared. I remember it so clearly, 'At least you don't have to be terrified all the time.' I started, I decided I had to say it. I had to tell her, future be damned. I just needed her to know." Quinn was fully crying, tears streaming down her face and her breathing coming out harder, but she kept going and Kurt was proud of her. He was on that exact couch, feeling the same way she was with Blaine a while ago. He remembered how much effort it was to keep talking about something that hurt so badly. Sure, he had been talking about sexual abuse and she was talking about unrequited love. They were worlds apart, but they hurt the same way.

"Then she asked me what I was so scared of, and I was about it say it. But I couldn't. I told her I was scared of the future. When we were out of high school. She told me I was the prettiest girl she'd ever seen. I wanted to tell her that I wished she could see how beautiful _she_ was. She sat there and whipped my face, cleaned up the face of a coward, a coward who had made her life hell. Because that's who Rachel is. Yeah, she's a drama queen and sometimes she gets blinded by her determination but she loves so much." Quinn took a deep breath.

"You know, I decided that day that I was going to switch schools? I was determined that Rachel would never love me and I would never put her in that situation. So, I was going to leave."

Quinn shook her head and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Of course I didn't. But, as you know, I had a rough summer. I refused to see her. She tried to come see me at the beginning. Almost everyday. I turned her away every time. One day I actually made her cry, she didn't come back after that. It's horrible, but the first day she didn't come I was so relieved. But I cried. I cried harder then I had since I gave Beth up. I couldn't decide what was worse, her being there or her not" Quinn pushed herself off of the couch and started walking around, Kurt's eyes silently following her around the room.

"The changes I went through were subconscious, I was self destructing so that Rachel wouldn't want me. But then we got back to school and she did, even more then before. She wanted to fix me. Which would have been insulting if I wasn't begging to be fixed. And she did. One day I was sitting with the skanks and she came up to us. Little Rachel Berry under the bleachers with the skanks, trying to convince me to go back to Glee, to go back to her. She will never know how much I wanted to go, and how much it killed me to turn her away. Because I thought I had it. She said that this was our last chance to get it right. It broke my heart because I knew we could never get it right." She leaned against the writing desk in the corner. "At least not the 'right' that I wanted."

"I tried to stay away from her, away from Glee. But I couldn't, she didn't leave me alone. She was always there, at my locker, at my window, just there. She even gave up asking me to go back to Glee. She stopped trying to get me to go back to the way I used to look, even admitted to liking the pink hair." Quinn laughed, a real smile on her face at the memory.

Kurt smiled and nodded, he remembered Rachel during that time too. One day in particular came to mind, they were sitting on couch as they had just been and Rachel was rambling about Quinn, which had become the norm at the time. She mentioned how the smoke was giving her a headache when ever she was around Quinn and how that stupid tattoo was just a press on, but God forbid anyone find that out. Then she had slipped it in, like she hadn't even noticed, and Kurt hadn't mentioned it, a simple "But she looks very good with that pink hair. Its very attractive." It was paired with a light nibble of her lip before Rachel continued on complaining about the skanks. It hadn't gone under Kurt's radar, but he hadn't mentioned it. He knew it wasn't his place. Even then he had an idea of Quinn's feelings, but no one had asked him about it so he stayed as a silent observer, wondering how long they could go on playing at a platonic friendship.

Looking back now Kurt had to laugh since he had done the same thing, he had pretended, for a very short period of time that Blaine and himself were just friends. Could only be just friends. How Rachel and Quinn had managed to play at it for so long was remarkable. Whether Rachel thought anything of it or not Kurt knew she had an attraction to Quinn. But of course, The Nile is not only a river in Egypt, as they say.

Quinn flopped back down on the couch with a loud and frustrated groan. "And now, she's succeeded in bringing me back to reality and thinks everything is back to normal. Which it is, but she doesn't know that normal is me being miserably in love with her and her not having a clue while she goes and bangs Finn Hudson." She said and crossed her arms over her chest dramatically. "Fucking Rachel Berry. Why? It's not fair. I know life isn't fair, blah blah blah. But will I never catch a break?"

Kurt was silent for a moment as he pieced it all together in his head. He felt such sympathy for her. He understood, far better then he ever thought he'd understand Quinn Fabray.

The more he heard the more he wanted to help, but had no idea how, or even if he should. That was also a huge question, someone was going to get hurt. Did he want to be in the mess when they did? It was a very awkward situation. He loved his brother, he loved his best friend, and he, oddly enough, did love this bitchy girl in front of him. He wanted them all to be happy, but he couldn't see that happening.

"She did really like the pink hair…" He joked lightly, he smiled when Quinn laughed lightly and relaxed back into the couch with a light pink flush on her cheeks. "Quinn, listen to me. I have no idea what Rachel thinks of you, if she thinks of you in anyway other then her friend. But she does think of you as her best-friend, right beside me of course." He said with a light nudge of their shoulders. "It's obvious that you aren't just crushing on her, and this is a really hard thing to come to terms with, Quinn. I can't promise that I'll be able to get Rachel to fall in love with you. Because no one has control over that, not even her. But I will admit that you do have me kind of rooting for you. You really care about her. If this works out, I would definitely approve of you. Because, as her best friend, you do have to get through my approval." He teased again.

Quinn laughed lightly and nodded "So I have the Kurt Hummel seal of approval?" She asked with a slight sniff.

Kurt nodded. "I think so. Rachel and I have plans for Wednesday, so I'll see what's going on then. I don't know what good it will do, but I'll see." He pulled Quinn into a tight hug.

"You've got an ally in me, Quinn Fabray. Never forget that. Not just with Rachel, but with everything. If you ever just need to talk, I'm here. "

Quinn smiled and nodded, her eyes still stained red but she didn't look on the verge of crumbling anymore. She rested her head on his shoulder and he felt her nodding against him. "Thank you Kurt. That means a lot. But you're kind of crushing me with your support. I can't breathe."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, Quinn was gone and Kurt was laying on his bed flipping through a magazine, his skin care regime just finished. He yawned as his phone started singing. The feeling he got when Blaine's face lit up his phone was like sparks in his tummy.<p>

"Hey, honey." Kurt said, half yawning as he stretched out on the bed, "How was your night?" He asked allowing his eyes to shut in anticipation of Blaine's voice.

When the sound of Blaine's voice flooded through the phone, it washed over Kurt. "It was good, kind of boring. I missed having you there, but Cooper kept me entertained. He was coming up with another list of stories he wanted to tell." He laughed and Kurt could picture him in a similar position as himself on his own bed.

He laughed at the thought of getting more Anderbro stories. He loved hearing them, it made him feel like he knew Blaine for so much longer than he actually has. "Oh, that will be fun!"

He could imagine Blaine shaking his head and rolling his eyes "For you maybe. I hate those stories, I was such a weird kid." He sighed with a whiney tone in his voice that made Kurt giggle.

"Oh shush. You were adorable. I love hearing those stories, just wait, one day, Dad will decide to start telling you stories and you're going to think they are just as cute as I think yours are." He promised.

"Well yes, I will. And you will sit there and be mortified. Then you will know how I feel!" Blaine teased back. "So, how was your visit with Quinn? I didn't think you guys were friends"

Kurt yawned lightly and shrugged even though Blaine couldn't see him, his eyes were closed and he snuggled into his pillows. He made a non-committal noise before he answered "We are. We just don't hang out a lot. I like her, even if she can be a bitch sometimes."

Blaine made a small sound. "I guess you were both on the Cheerios. You guys have a good talk? She sounded like something was on her mind." He said and Kurt could hear shuffling of fabric and imagined Blaine was changing into his pajamas or what ever he chose to wear to bed.

The image flooded his tired mind and he smiled to himself. "I was just helping her through some typical gay teenager issues." Kurt said with a shrug, he pulled a pillow to his chest, pretending he was hugging Blaine, listening to his voice on the other end of the phone, putting him to sleep.

There was silence on the end for a moment and Kurt made a questioning sound. "Blaine?" he asked, hoping the line hadn't gone dead.

"Wait, are you saying Quinn is gay?" Blaine asked and Kurt sat up straight in his bed.

"Shit! Blaine, I didn't mean to say that. I was falling asleep. Blaine, you can't tell anyone! She will kill me, she isn't ready for people to know." Kurt felt like he had just betrayed Quinn, he practically had. She had come out to him, only to him, it wasn't his right to out her to Blaine. "I feel horrible." Kurt confessed as he slouched back into his pillows.

He could hear Blaine shaking his head on the other end, hear the hair moving against the screen. "No, of course not. I just can't believe I missed that. Wait. Didn't she have a baby Sophomore year?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

Kurt sighed and nodded, knowing Blaine couldn't see him. "Yes, she did. She slept with Noah once. That doesn't mean anything. She had it really rough at her last school, she was trying to prove to herself she wasn't in love with a girl." Kurt explained, trying not to give away too many details. It wasn't his place to share this information. Sure, Blaine was his boyfriend but Quinn was his friend, and he wouldn't betray a friend just because Blaine made his heart splutter.

Blaine was silent for a moment and Kurt wondered how the situation was going to unfold. Blaine wouldn't tell anyone, that was obvious. He would never out someone. But Blaine had an overwhelming need to help people, like he had tried to help Kurt. If Blaine wanted to help Quinn it could blow up in everyone's faces.

"She's in love with Rachel, isn't she? It all makes sense. That's why she'd go to you. Well, that, and the fact that you're totally understanding and sweet. But you know Rachel better than anyone. And now that I think about it, it's kinda obvious. I just never really thought about it because of babygate." Blaine concluded, he didn't sound happy or sad, just like pieces were fitting together.

Kurt thought about avoiding the truth, stating that he couldn't comment on the situation, but he was too tired and knew he had to trust Blaine. "Yeah, Blaine, she loves Rachel. She just needs some help getting through this. Rachel is with Finn and they are getting married. It's a lot for Quinn, who is genuinely in love with Rachel. It sucks, but I'm helping her through it. I know you want to help. You are so perfect and you have this amazing ability to make people feel better. You made the world of difference to me. But for now can you just pretend you don't know? Give her some time. I'll talk to her about telling you, but I don't think she wants anyone else to know right now." Kurt said biting his lip. He hated that he put himself in that situation. Put Quinn in that situation.

He heard Blaine nodding once again "Yeah, of course. My lips are sealed. I'll be there for her when she wants me. She doesn't know me. I'm just your boyfriend to most of the Glee club. I get it. Just, let her know I'd be there if she wanted me to be."

Kurt smiled, he was amazed time and time again how lucky he was to have Blaine there. "You know that pillow you slept on that night we fell asleep here?" Kurt asked as he settled back into bed, hugging a pillow to his chest.

Blaine chuckled and nodded "The night of the storm. When you finally admitted you liked me. I remember." He teased lightly.

Kurt laughed. "I said we didn't have a platonic relationship." He clarified but continued "It still smells like you a little, it did more so right after. I'm hugging it right now." He said and took in a deep breath. "It's losing its scent. But it works, it helps me sleep, pretending it's your chest." He admitted in his half asleep state.

"That's adorable, how about I bring you an actual pillow from my bed tomorrow, sweetheart?" He asked softly.

Kurt nodded into the pillow. "I'd rather you'd just sleep with me."

He heard Blaine chuckle over the phone "I wish that too. But the pillow will work for now right?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I guess. For now. I saw an old Dalton hoodie hanging on your doorknob, can I have that too?" Kurt slurred slightly, fighting the edges of sleep.

"Of course. I'd love for you to wear anything of mine." Blaine said affectionately. "But I think you're falling asleep. So I'm going to hang up. I'll see you in the morning, sweetheart."

With a mumbled "Night honey" the line went dead and Kurt fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Blaine was stuck taking a shift at the Diner, which left Kurt sitting at home alone that night. A typical Tuesday sitting in the living room with homework spread out over the coffee table as Kurt sat on the floor, his back to the couch and a pen in hand.<p>

Blaine promised that the need for him to cover a shift wasn't one that happened often, only when someone called in sick and no one, including Cooper could fill in. Kurt didn't mind too much though. Blaine was still sending him texts every chance he got to sneak behind the counter.

**Prince Eric:** You know, you could come and do your homework here. There is a very nice vacant table right next to the counter. By a window, lots of natural light.

Kurt shook his head, a smile on his face. It was a very tempting offer but it would mean getting up and he really didn't feel like doing that on a lazy Tuesday afternoon. He also knew he wouldn't be getting a whole lot of work done watching Blaine fly from table to table smiling and charismatically chatting with the restaurant goers in his cute little apron.

**Kurt:** Tempting, but I'm good here. You're coming over when you're done right?

**Prince Eric: **Of course I am! Nothing could keep me away. Ah! Jack is giving me the death glare, someone needs a coffee refill. See you later.

The phone made a slightly metallic thud on the coffee table when Kurt put it down and picked up his pencil. The house was silent other then the Wicked soundtrack that he had playing at a low level from the stereo speakers.

Burt and Carole were both at work and would be until at least eight. with Finn at football practice till who knew when Kurt was left alone to his own devices. He knew pretty well that Blaine would be the one to break him of his solitude when he got off and made it across town at around 6:30 or 7:00.

To be honest it was Kurt's first moments truly alone since the slushy incident. He had always had people by his side. Only a few moments to himself in the day, never at school. He was enjoying the empty house as he sang along to No Good Deed and worked at his French homework.

**Lumier:** Lover boys going to be there soon right princess? I dnt care if i can see the footballers. I dnt like u being alone.

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at the text; leave it to Noah to be worried when he can see everyone that was a threat. It always made Kurt smile how much Noah had grown to care about him. How brotherly he had gotten, even more so then Finn. It didn't matter that they had a really rough relationship in the beginning; Noah would fight by his side to the very end.

Kurt really couldn't ask for a better friend and protector than Noah. Blaine was amazing, but in a different way. Blaine could protect him from the bad feelings and make him feel safe in his arms, but Noah could actually kick someone's ass. He knew Blaine could as well if he had to, but for some reason he didn't have the same threat level as Noah did. Kurt had heard of Blaine's anger issues, and seen the fringes of it, but he couldn't help but view Blaine as someone who protected him on an emotional level.

Though, he had to admit. The idea of Blaine kicking a footballers ass for threatening Kurt was a very sexy image. He could deny it all he wanted, but the protective boyfriend type was a total turn on.

He shook his head lightly at how off track his thoughts had gotten.

**Kurt:** Yes, Noah. Blaine is coming right after his shift. About an hour and a half I think.

**Lumier:** Good. Ttyl princess.

Kurt didn't even really notice it at first, the movement outside the window. Just a shadow from a tree. Until it didn't look like just a tree branch. A body moved past the window, Kurt catching it out of the corner of his eye. He squinted at the window and gently put the pencil down.

It was ridiculous he knew, he hadn't been alone lately and the setting sun was casting weird shadows. Still, Kurt was on edge. He took two long deep breathes and shook his head. He was just paranoid.

Just as he picked up the pencil once again there was a knocking sound from across the house. A light banging on the kitchen window.

His stomach started to flop uncomfortably with fear and he felt like a drama queen when he wanted to run down to his room and lock his door. He forced himself up and to the kitchen, convincing himself as he went of the mundane and ration explanation for the noise.

The room was empty like he'd expected. A branch hanging low by the window. Kurt rolled his eyes at himself as he pulled out his cell-phone.

**Kurt:** Blaine, are you almost done? I've been spending too much time with people, being alone is freaking me out. I keep thinking I'm hearing things outside the windows.

He knew it was just his imagination but he just needed Blaine there. He walked back into the living room and over to his backpack, knelt down and unziped the bag to pull out the fluffy material of the blue Dalton hoody Blaine had given him that morning along with a pillow that was laid down across the couch.

He inhaled the scent on the hoody as he slipped it over his head. It was a little big on him and was just close enough to Blaine's arms to make him feel a little calmer. He looked down at the pile of books and smiled to himself. At least he had finished his French work before the ghosts and ghouls had distracted him. He placed it all neatly into his backpack, ready for school the next morning.

**Prince Eric:** Yeah, just finishing up, Mandy just got here to take over. I'll be there in about 45 minutes. Just make sure everything's locked to put your mind at ease. I'll see you soon sweetheart

Kurt smiled and picked up the pillow from the couch. Hugging it to his chest he shot off a quick response to Blaine as he walked around the house, checking every window and door he past, looking outside each window in turn, glancing off into the shadows of the setting sun. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He reminded himself as he headed down the stairs to his bedroom that it was just his mind playing tricks on him.

He used to be able to ignore knocks in the shadows, but now he was used to having Blaine or Noah there to check every corner before he had the chance to even worry.

It was their constant attention to his safety that was making him nervous. Obviously he was just becoming as paranoid about his safety as they were. As far as Kurt was concerned it was nothing more then teenage boys trying to play the night in shining armor and Kurt was just getting caught up in the make believe danger.

When Kurt got down to his room he couldn't even bother to turn on the light, he just stumbled his way through the room, thankfully not running into anything before sinking down into his couch. He sighed once more taking a deep inhale of the smell lingering on the pillow he clutched. Not quite as good as Blaine himself, but it would do for the next 40 minutes or so until Blaine got there.

After he was filled with warmth from the scent he reached over and flicked on the tabletop lamp beside him, casting a faint white glow around the room as he found the remote control and turned on the TV.

The screen came to life with the opening menu for Chicago, which he had been watching the night before when he was doing his math work with Blaine. He started humming Cell Block Tango as he pressed himself into the couch bringing his legs up next to him. Completely content to focus on a musical and bask in the sweater and pillow until Blaine himself arrived and otherwise distracted him.

Nothing seemed out of the norm, everything in its perfect place as he relaxed, until there was a slight ruffle of sheets followed by a voice.

"Well Kurt Hummel. Long time no see" Kurt knew that voice. He had heard it in his nightmare for months, only recently drowned out by dreams of Blaine.

His blood went ice-cold, his body started to shake. He was frozen in place for a few moments. He felt like his breath was caught in his throat. He had to be dreaming, this had to be a hallucination. There was no way David Karofsky was in his house. In his room.

He slowly turned around; his eyes prickling with tears. He looked around the room and landed on his bed.

David Karofsky was lying on his bed. His bed. It felt so wrong, like a betrayal. His back was pressed against the headboard and his hands were folded over his stomach casually. His dirty football cleats leaving mud stains on the grey comforter that Kurt had made up this morning before school.

The image just wouldn't process in his mind, how was this happening? It couldn't be happening.

Kurt spluttered, unable to grasp words, he wanted to scream or move or something but he couldn't. Too many old memories mixing with new fears stopped his body from reacting. He watched, unmoving as Karofsky threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

He was just as frightening as Kurt remembered him being the last time he had seen him in Principal Figgins office all those months ago. Except he was somehow more daunting now, less of a scared closeted schoolboy and more of an angry man with revenge in mind.

He wasn't chubby anymore, still tall and stalky though. Fat was replaced with muscle and Kurt had no doubt what David could do now, what he planned on doing.

"Get up lady boy. We are going to finish what we started." David growled as he took a step forward "You may have gotten me kicked out of my school, humiliated me and made my father hate me, but you haven't won. You will never win" he spat, venom filling his voice.

Kurt was taken back by the tone. He was use to hateful words being used against him, he was used to people hating him for being different. But he had never heard anyone sound like that before. There was so much hate and disgust in David's voice, that it chilled Kurt to his bones.

Kurt looked around the room quickly eyes fleeting helplessly over every object in the room. He couldn't fight off David, that was clear enough, but there had to be something he could do.

He felt his phone vibrate slightly in his pocked at pulled it out, shaky hands fumbled with his phone, speed dialing Blaine. Blaine, he needed Blaine.

David was over to him in seconds ripping the phone from his grasp as Kurt let out a strangled cry as the device went hurting towards the wall. He heard it shatter against the drywall but couldn't take his eyes off of Karofsky who was now glaring down at him, his eyes shinning like marbles.

Kurt pushed himself against the armrest of the couch, bringing his knees up. He felt so weak and so stupid, he wanted to fight, to run. But he couldn't.

He remembered the last time he had tried to fight back. The only thing that had kept him alive that time was the students and faculty roaming the halls to hear his screams. No one would hear him now. Now, he was in an empty house and he doubted even his high-pitched screams would be heard from the next house over from the basement.

He felt the arm of the couch dig into his back and he remembered how it was such a short time ago he was sitting on that couch with Blaine. So much had happened on that couch. He had confessed his feelings for Blaine, fallen asleep in his arms, became a boyfriend on that couch. And now he was cowering for his life on that couch, with Blaine's pillow held to his chest like a lifesaver.

"You thought you had it bad that day in the closet? I just wanted to get off. You kind of bugged me, but it wasn't about hurting you Hummel. You were just a toy." He was right in front of Kurt now, looking down at him with dark, hateful eyes. He reached forward and ripped the pillow out of his hands, Kurt yelped at the fabric being torn from his hands and across the room. He vaguely noticed the sound of something crashing and breaking as the pillow hit it.

"Now, it _is_ about hurting you." David said, his face level with Kurt's. "Its about humiliating you, like you humiliated me. I am going to make you wish you just let me fuck you the first time." Karofsky said as he stood up and stepped back a few feet.

"You're going to get down on your knees and suck me off like a good little slut, then I'm going to fuck you raw. And then, when I get bored of you, I'm going to slit that pretty little neck of yours. Or maybe I'll just scar you up a bit. Make sure no one ever wants to touch you again" His eyes were gleaming like a wild dogs. Like a predator out on the hunt. "I guess it just depends on how good of head you give"

Kurt was shaking like a leaf. He didn't know what to do. He wouldn't make it if he ran but the image of what Karofsky was talking about, it almost seemed worse then his throat being slashed. For a moment he thought maybe he should just make a run for it, hope that Karofsky killed him quickly, but he doubted he would. The look in Karofsky's eyes was not one of mercy. It was clear to anyone that David fully intended to make Kurt suffer for as long as he could.

Kurt couldn't run, and he knew he had little chance of making it out, but he had to try. Blaine's eyes flashed in his mind and he just couldn't bare the thought of not fighting to see those eyes again.

"Finn will be home soon, and Blaine. Blaine is going to be here any minute! You're not going to get away with this David" Kurt said not knowing if the use of his name would help or hinder is cause. "Please, you don't have to do this! You can leave right now."

Karofsky laughed, deep from his belly "Yes I do have to do this. I've never had to do anything else in my entire life like I have to do this." He said shaking his head, "And actually, the other football guys have promised to make sure the team is there good and late." He said waving his own cell phone in the air, open to a text that seemed to say something along the lines of: _pissed the beast off, 100 laps. You owe us._

"Blaine, the boyfriend? Like he's much threat. He wont be able to get in. and even of he does I'll end him right here in front of you." David promised and suddenly Kurt prayed to whichever deity would listen that Blaine would get caught in traffic, or have to stay later. Anything to keep him from his house.

"Hummel, I have nothing to lose. You took everything. So what if I get caught? My life is over anyways. I'll take you down with me, you little fag"

Before Kurt knew what was happening he was being thrown off the couch and into some object that he couldn't quite place, but that dug painfully into his shoulder.

He shook his head and pushed himself away from the pointed object that he now realized was the overturned coffee table, it was then that he heard the click of the army knife opening, the sharp blade glinting in the faint white light. If he had had any hope that he was going to get out of that room alive it vanished when he saw the blade.

"Get on your knees" Karofsky demanded calmly, the anger was still in his voice, but the terror in Kurt's eyes had solidified his power. He was the one with the knife. He could do anything he wanted.

* * *

><p>Blaine felt his phone vibrate in his pocket as he pulled open the door to his car, getting in after saying goodbye to everyone at the Diner. They never let him leave without a thousand goodbyes, as if they would never see him again. He saw Kurt's number and answered "Hey sweetheart, just-" He was cut off but the sound of Kurt's voice in a strangled cry, then the line going dead.<p>

He couldn't digest what had just happened. His heart raced and his head swam. His mind was trying to piece the sounds together at a mile a minute, all he could think of was Kurt's texts about the noises outside. He tried to call Kurt back, the call going straight to voicemail. Blaine swore loudly as the realization that something was wrong sank in, if the call itself hadn't been enough he just knew, deep in his stomach.

He was driving down the street breaking a hundred road laws as he barreled down the highway, phone to his ear.

"Damn it Finn pick up your God damned phone!" Blaine shouted as the call went to voicemail for the fourth time.

Pressing another few buttons he tried Puck's number.

"What's up lover boy? Need Finn to pick you up some condoms?" Puck joked on the other line.

Blaine had no patients "Shut the fuck up Puckerman. Something's wrong. Very, very wrong. Kurt texted me, he was scared of some noises he said he was just being paranoid. I told him to lock the doors and I'd be right over when my shift ended, and then I just got a call. He was screaming or crying or something and then the line went dead. Something bad happened Noah. You need to get there now. You're closer then I am. I'm calling the police. I'll be there soon." Blaine hung up quickly as he made a sharp turn towards Kurt's house.

As he drove recklessly down the suburban roads, on the phone frantically with 911, he tried to remind himself that he was no good to Kurt dead. He couldn't slow down, but he did force himself to take the turns a little softer, not wanting to over turn the car.

It seemed like hours but was really a shocking 15 minutes till he was pulling into the Hudmel driveway.

When he jumped out of the car he saw Puck and Finn trying to break down the door. "Finn don't you have a fucking key?" Blaine demanded as he ran up to the two boys. They were both panting and rubbing their shoulders.

"Frankinteen forget his God damned key this morning." Noah growled, looking murderously at Finn, his fists clenched at his sides.

Finn threw his hands up in defense "Hey, I thought Kurt would be home to let me in don't start ye-" Finn was cut off by a very loud and pained scream from inside the house.

* * *

><p>Kurt knew he should have just listened to the orders, he knew well enough that the angrier he made David the worse his pain would be. He couldn't though, even with every logical bone in his body he couldn't comply to Karofsky. He had ruined too much for him already. He wasn't going to let this disgusting man in front of him take any more of his dignity.<p>

In that moment, slumped against broken wood and a hard floor Kurt did something he knew was stupid, he spat. He spat right on Karofsky's football cleats, the same cleats he had worn with his McKinley football uniform last year.

Maybe it was the last ditch attempt at keeping what little pride Kurt had, the fight to not bow down to David even in a situation like this. David wasn't bluffing, he wasn't trying to scare Kurt. He was telling the truth, He knew he was going to be arrested for this, he knew his life was over, but he also knew that he would take Kurt down with him if it was the last thing he did. Which it might be.

The knife was out and to Kurt's throat faster than Kurt thought possible, the blade biting into his skin, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to prove very vividly that it wouldn't take much to do more then draw a little blood.

Karofsky's other hand weaved its way into his hair and yanked, not the soft sexy pull like Blaine did once and a while, but a sharp tug like his hair was being ripped out.

Kurt screamed loudly and tears started falling down his cheek. No matter how much he didn't want to cry he couldn't hold it back anymore. This was the end; Kurt could feel it in the anger that seeped off of David's large form. The death grip on his hair and the blade to his neck.

It was a brief thought, but it did cross Kurt's mind; Noah was right. Kurt had been in danger this whole time. Kurt felt his stomach knot as he realized Noah would blame himself. He would never live down the fact that he had failed to protect Kurt again. New tears at the thought ran down Kurt's face.

"That's right lady boy cry." David said as he pulled Kurt to his knees. "Cry like the little bitch you are." David kept the knife at Kurt's throat but removed his hand in his hair long enough to pull himself from his pants. "Suck it bitch" He growled loudly. His eyes glaring down demandingly at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head, refusing to even look at the thing in front of him. He shut his eyes and turned his face away, he was mumbling 'no' over and over and over again. It was only a few days ago, on Blaine's bed that he had started thinking about doing what David was now demanding, to Blaine. He had wanted to, wanted to make Blaine feel good like that. He wasn't going to give Karofsky that pleasure. He was going to die anyways. That much was clear. He wouldn't let this man steal anymore of his firsts. Even if he never got out alive, Karofsky would never have a single other first from him. He'd sooner die.

That was when he felt it, the slice of the blade, right along his cheekbone. It was a shallow cut, just enough to send blood trickling down his face, and he could taste the copper as it hit his lip. He almost gagged at the thought.

He shook his head, fighting against the hand that was now trying to guide his face, tears were mixing with the blood on his lips and he kept his mouth shut, fighting against the sobs that wanted to erupt from his mouth.

David was growling above him, pulling harder still on Kurt's sandy hair. "You do realize that you will do this in the end don't you? You aren't getting out of here to be ashamed of this later so just fucking suck." David yelled.

Still, Kurt couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew he should, he knew that everything he'd ever been told about these situations said to comply. When there was no way to fight your way out. He also knew how these stories ended. You only heard about the kid who fought their way out of a situation like this on CSI, never the News. On the News you heard of the dead bodies found in basements.

Then Kurt screamed loud and long as the blade dug into his collar bone, through the thick blue material of his the hoody and the thin white top he had worn that day, it sliced through the deep purple mark Blaine had left, it cut deep and long.

It happened too fast after that. There was banging from upstairs then shouting through the house; he heard his name being shouted. His eyes were still glued shut as he was thrown across the room, he landed against something that he soon realized was the entertainment unit as DVDs fell from their places, hitting him on the head and leaving scraps across his face.

There was more shouting but all Kurt could do was wrap his arms around his legs and bury his head in his knees. He tried to hide from the world, block out the yelling and the screaming from around him.

Then there were arms around him, strong, protective arms. He started to flinch away but was greeted by the only smell that could have calmed him down. Blaine.

Kurt opened his eyes to see Blaine's golden eyes looking at him, tears rimming them red. "Blaine" he tried, he didn't know if any sound came out. He closed his eyes tight once again and buried his head in Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh Kurt, fuck. I'm here. I'm here. Fuck, you're going to be okay. I'm here sweetheart I'm here" Over and over the same words along with strokes of his hand in Kurt's hair, dulling out the pain of Karofksy's grip with the sweet and comforting pats of Blaine's palm.

Kurt could smell Blaine, Blaine and his own blood but he ignored the latter and focused on the scent of Blaine. He kept repeating the name over and over to himself.

There was still yelling but all Kurt could focus on was the voice whispering next to him, the feeling of his lips against the shell of his ear. He couldn't even open his eyes as shook with relief and tears.

Blaine repeated the same words over and over in various orders "It's going to be okay, it's over now, I'm here now" All focusing on the present, trying to drown out the recent past.

Then there was Finn's voice, Finn's shaky voice mixing in with Blaine's mantra. "Its okay Kurt. He's gone. He's never coming back this time. They got him Kurt, they got him." Finn said and Kurt could feel his uncertain touch ghost over his leg.

He knew it was Finn but he flinched away, closer to Blaine, throwing himself in Blaine's lap. Wrapping himself around his boyfriend for all he could, basking in the safety of Blaine's arms.

"Don't touch him man. I'm shocked he's letting lover boy near him. Don't spook him" That was Noah, Noah was there.

Everything was going to be okay. Blaine and Noah were there and Karofsky was gone. That was all Kurt could focus on, not the pain running through his tired body or the flashing memories of the blade, but the fact that the two people he felt safest with where there with him.

"Noah." Kurt croaked, finally cracking an eye open, to make eye contact with Noah. To prove to himself that both Noah and Blaine where there, they had come to rescue him. He couldn't even feel pathetic for needing rescued; all he cared about was that they came.

"Yeah dude, I'm here" He said and grabbed a blanket from the couch, tossing it over Kurt and Blaine gently as Blaine rocked them back and forth. "You're probably going through shock, you're shivering." He said softly as he knelt down next to them "Dude, the ambulance should be here soon. And before you argue, don't. They are checking you out. Not a word of argument Princess."

Kurt wanted to argue, wanted to say he just wanted to curl up and go to bed. That was what he wanted to do, to go to sleep in Blaine's arms. Safe and sound.

Then he thought of his bed, the bed that David was been laying on not even an hour ago. Had it really been such a short time ago?

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. "Okay." he said as he nuzzled back into Blaine's shoulder

Even a hospital bed would be better than having to even look at the one David had ruined forever

* * *

><p><strong>Intense? I don't even know. I really wish thats not how this played out. but there it is. <strong>

**I'd really love reviews, this chapter was a really crazy one all around and I would love to hear feedback. even if it is that you hate me. haha**

**A close friend of mine, Jenny (youwillshelterme on tumblr) Said she hated me, that i was the devil and also a demon. So lay it on me :P **

**If you want to talk about it please feel free to message me on here or my tumblr (justxlosersxlikexme) **

**love you all xoxo**

**Fallon **


	22. Chapter 22 One Thing

**Okay, so. Its been basically 3 months. i am a horribel human being and what not. I know. Trust me, i feel like i've kicked a small child for not updating... But i'm here now. I wont even make excuses about how the Avengers kidnapped me and Glee's finale killed me. Here you go, chapter 22. Finally... i'm afraid it's not fluffy... well the first part is... well... just read it. :P**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Something's gotta give now<br>'Cause I'm dying just to know your name  
>And I need you here with me now<br>'Cause you've got that one thing_

Blaine was standing off to the side of the crowd, his eyes scanning the faces in the room as the energy kept rising. He could feel it buzz under his skin. He was leaning against a metal bar with a small smile on his face. He liked Three Days Grace, but the concert wasn't exactly a place he wanted to be. He was standing away from the mass of people, keeping an eye on Nick and Jeff who were pulsing with the crowd. Nick was pressed tightly against Jeff's back, his arms protectively locked around his boyfriend's waist.

Blaine smiled at them. Maybe if he had someone to hold and enjoy the concert with it wouldn't seem so overwhelmingly boring. He hated that he was in such an exciting situation and couldn't muster anything other then mild amusement at the crazy people and good music. Being a third wheel to his two best friends really wasn't the most amazing way to spend a night. All he could do was look at Nick and wish he had someone to hold like Nick held Jeff. He wanted to be that protector.

As the beginning notes to Riot started to play, Blaine could feel the change in the air, the tension building and the energy charging the whole room. His eyes scanned the crowd again on their way to find Nick and Jeff. Before he could find them, his eyes landed on a boy.

He was looking around frantically, the panic evident on his face. Blaine was moving before he even realized it. Perhaps it was that desire to protect someone, emphasized by watching his friends and the adrenaline of the bass.

He found himself pushing his way through the crowd. Half way through the bodies, he wondered what he was doing. Why was he throwing himself into the ocean of battling bodies towards this boy? He wondered as he fought his way through what was so special about him, and Blaine couldn't figure it out. Maybe it was adrenaline blocking his mind, but he just knew this boy needed him. It was in his eyes. Blaine shook his head as he approached. This boy needed someone, not specifically him. Why, then, did he feel like this was something only he could do?

Soon his hand grasped the other boy's and started to pull him back through, dodging the flailing bodies as best he could.

When they finally made it out of the crowd he let out a long breath. As soon as they were free Blaine knew he should drop the stranger's hand, but he couldn't bring himself to. It was strange, Blaine had held boys' hands before, but theirs almost seemed to be magnets not wanting to separate.

"People are insane." The boy next to Blaine let out a breath. Blaine nodded even though he was pretty sure the boy wasn't looking at him.

When this boy turned to face Blaine, he was hit with something, an attraction, a connection. He didn't really know what it was. Blaine usually didn't look twice at guys who dressed like this, with spikes, piercings, and eyeliner. There was more, something underneath the makeup. Blaine was fairly certain that the piece of metal on the boy's brow was fake; he could see it slipping slightly.

Blaine couldn't help but smirk slightly as he caught the other boy studying him just as intently as he was doing. The feeling he was getting, it was very odd. Nothing he had felt before. No, it wasn't love, and he didn't even think it was lust. It was just something different. Something that made him want to keep the boy close. It was an aggravating feeling to say the least. But yet, it was one that calmed him down in a strange mixture of feelings that he couldn't bring himself to hate.

All he knew really was that he had to keep this boy close, had to get to know him. Fascinated. That was the right word, Blaine decided. This boy was fascinating. Like a puzzle Blaine needed to solve. The word games Cooper and him used to play in the basement on rainy days. This boy was a game. Though Blaine was sure fascinated was the correct word, he knew there was something more then curiosity. He stopped trying to figure it out though. The thoughts and the music were giving him a headache. This wasn't the time to think he realized. At least not the time to over think.

Blaine felt his face fall a fraction as the boy dropped his hand. He mentally shook his head and put a smile back on his face. The loss of contact was unfortunate, but it did allow for Blaine's mind to become a little less hazy.

"Um, thanks. I would have been fine though" The other boy tried to say bitingly, though he was still breathing a little heavy from the scare he had gotten. Blaine raised an eyebrow at the other boy's snappiness.

Blaine smiled, the boy was trying to seem so tough, but he just wasn't. It was amusing to see this boy, who Blaine was sure didn't truly belong in the clothes he was wearing, try and act so confident. Small ticks in his posture and way he played slightly with his hands showed he wasn't as comfortable as he was trying to be.

"You looked absolutely terrified in that mosh pit! You would have been trampled in there, Mr. Badass," he countered. He wanted to strip this boy of the mask he was obviously wearing. He didn't know why, or how, but he knew that there was something being buried just beneath the attitude. It was that hidden piece that Blaine wanted to find.

He knew he had to remind himself though, this boy was by all likelihood straight. Even if he was wearing a designer vest. Maybe the odds were 50/50.

The boy's eyes flashed angrily and that made Blaine blink in surprise. "I would have been fine. It's just a mosh pit. I'm not some breakable doll." He scoffed angrily and adjusted his vest, his actions showing his annoyance.

That wasn't good. Not at all. If Blaine wanted to keep this boy around him, which he did, desperately, then he couldn't make him storm off. "Never said you were. Just said the crowd was overwhelming you. Not that anyone could blame you. I truly don't know what comes over people. Its like they lose all sense of decent human behavior" Blaine rambled, trying to backtrack as well as he could.

"Yes. It would appear that knowledge had temporarily escaped them," Blaine relaxed as he heard the boy laugh lightly. The sound was infectious and Blaine smiled back brightly, happy they were on better footing again. "That crowd is pathetic. No one even cared about the music. Just beating each other to the rhythm. I'm done with it. I'm going to go sit in the back."

Blaine's heart sank. The boy was just walking away and Blaine's mind was reeling with how to go after him without seeming like a total creep. He couldn't let this boy just walk away, but what could he do?

His train of thought was interrupted by the voice again, "You're welcome to join me if you want, Hobbit" Blaine laughed and rolled his eyes at the insult.

He didn't need to be told twice.

A few minutes later, the two boys were sitting on the steps in the back of the stadium with four inches between their thighs. There was a comfortable silence as they watched the concertgoers from afar.

"That crowd is a fashion failure." The boy mumbled, more to himself, Blaine assumed.

Of course, Blaine wasn't going to waste a chance at conversation. He raised an eyebrow at him, looking him up and down skeptically. "You are dressed the exact same as they are." Blaine pointed out with a small chuckle.

The boy gasped with fake shock, obviously trying not to laugh too hard. "How dare you, sir! Compare my designer clothes to their ratty thrift store knock offs? For shame."

For the first time Blaine felt like he was talking to the real boy next to him. Not the mask. He laughed loudly, filled with happiness at the small victory.

The boy shook his head as he continued. "Do you know how much this vest cost?"

Blaine laughed and looked at the vest again. Yes, actually, he did. "Yes, I do actually. Alexander McQueen circa 2008, Winter collection if I am correct. Which I am." He said with a smirk.

He watched as the boy beside him seemed to look at him in a new light, like he was finally seeing Blaine as a worthwhile use of his time. Blaine just smiled back at the boy.

"10 points for you." The boy said as he nodded and went back to watch the pulsing mass of bodies. "Either way, I look hot in punk. They, however, don't know when to put a cap on it." He continued lazily. Blaine watched as he readjusted the vest again, noticing that it was half a size to a size to small by now. Understandable, since the vest was 3 years old. This boy would have bought it new. He had grown out of it, but the snug fit didn't do anything but make the vest go from classy to sexy.

"Yes, you do." Blaine agreed quietly without really thinking about it, more to himself then to anyone else.

After a small silence the boy spoke up again. "So, what brings you to a Three Days Grace concert? You don't really look like you belong. A girlfriend perhaps?"

It was obvious that the boy was fishing, at least Blaine hoped to what ever God was out there that this boy was trying to subtly ask if he was gay. And if that was in fact what he was asking then he would be asking it because he was gay as well. The last thing Blaine wanted was to have this boy be straight. That would just be depressing.

Blaine laughed and shook his head as he answered. "No, definitely not a girlfriend. Girls aren't really my thing, if you get what I am saying." He wasn't about to beat around the bush about this. He wanted this boy, he didn't know why but he did. He turned and looked the boy in the eyes, hoping he would understand what he was saying, and more so that he would share the same preference. Was that too much to ask from a random guy at a concert? Probably. But he could hope.

When the boys face broke into a smile, Blaine could have sworn that the heavy rock music was replaced with a choir. Yes, he was that cheesy. "Ah, yes. I think I understand quite well."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Do you?" He questioned, he needed a direct answer and his patience was wearing thin.

"Well, we were just discussing Alexander McQueen circa 2008. I think we understand each other quite well in that sense." The boy said as they locked eyes, they held eye contact for a fraction of a moment longer than was normal, but neither of them seemed to care. At the very least, Blaine didn't. He was doing excited cartwheels in his head.

He was getting far too ahead of himself and he knew that. This boy was gay, but that didn't mean he was going to run into Blaine's arms. They knew virtually nothing about each other. They hadn't even exchanged names yet. Still, Blaine felt as if he was walking on air, like anything was possible with this boy. Yeah, he really needed to stop reading cheesy teen romance novels…

"Good… oh… I mean, cool? I mean… I don't know what I mean." Blaine started to ramble again as he subconsciously fiddled with his fingers. Now that this was all laid out on the metaphorical table, Blaine wondered how he was going to play his cards. Once again just like the games he played with Cooper, he needed to have a strategy. But his mind was running in excited circles to quickly to really think of anything other than the twinkle in the other boy's eyes.

"I think I like that I make you flustered." The boy said, causing Blaine to seize up and blush.

Blaine shook his head quickly, trying to clear his mind of that statement. He would over think that statement all night long, but he couldn't start that analysis until he was alone in his room, not wasting his time here and now. "So… What about you? Boyfriend? Or did you come of your own accord?" He questioned.

He smiled as the boy made a small noise shaking his head jokingly. "You never answered my question to begin with, but no. Well, a boy who is a friend."

It was ridiculous, but Blaine did feel a pang of irrational jealously. He was confused. Why would he be jealous of a friend? Perhaps because this friend actually knew the boy beside him, while Blaine didn't even know his name. At the very least, Blaine calmed the new and unsupported feeling by reminding himself that this boy was with him, and not his friend.

"Though I'm here because I like Three Days Grace. Not because I was dragged." Blaine was pulled from his thoughts as the boy continued, how long had he been worrying over the stupid jealousy? Had the boy noticed?

"Fair enough. I like them too. But a couple friends of mine are really into them. They got tickets and decided I needed to go out and be daring. Here I am." Blaine replied, his eyes drifting to find Jeff and Nick once again, after losing track of them for at least 45 minutes.

After finding them in the crowd Blaine quickly decided he was done waiting around for introductions. There was no point waiting for this guy to make the introduction. "I'm Blaine by the way. And what's your name?" he asked politely and held out his hand, hoping the boy didn't find him too snoopy.

"Very nice to meet you, Blaine" The boy said, as he smiled and shook his hand lightly, sending small volts through Blaine's veins, tickling his nerves or at least that was the only comparison he could come up with.

"However, my name is for me to know and for you to wonder about for the rest of your life." The boy continued and Blaine felt his heart drop.

The rest of his life? Did that mean that this boy had no intention of ever seeing him again? What else could Blaine expect? They randomly met at a concert. This wasn't a book or a TV show, not a silly drama on Fox. This was real life, and he should have prepared himself more for the fact that this captivating boy was going to walk out of his life forever. The thought made his stomach heave. Even more so now that the boy's hand wasn't resting in his own anymore.

Blaine swallowed and cleared his mind, he wasn't going to show how that statement effected him. He was going to make the best out of the situation and hope that he could get this boy to change his mind. He had to.

"Oh? That's not very fair. What will I call you then?" he asked with a bright, playful smile. The witty banter was fun, he just needed to keep a clear head and enjoy it for what it was.

"You can call me whatever you want," the boy flirted. Blaine's heart almost stopped as he winked at him. His mind was shorting out, how was he supposed to keep up with this banter when he winked like that? So suggestively. Oh, the things Blaine wished he could do… but no, this wasn't at all the time for those kinds of thoughts.

Blaine had to give himself credit for keeping his cool exterior when his insides were running amuck "Oh! Yay! Let me think."

He watched the boy as he thought, his eyes running over his body. He was using the excuse as long as he could to take this boy in. He knew that he would haunt his mind for a long time, even if he were to never see him again. He may as well take the chance to engrain the image and face into his mind. Who knew, perhaps one day he'd run into him on the street, and he wouldn't want to miss such an opportunity. He listened as the boy started to sing softly as he watched, obviously trying to distract himself from the eyes that were glued to him. It was truly an amazing voice.

Blaine wondered to himself if this boy was in choir, or part of a group like Blaine was. The idea of sitting and listening to the boy sing for hours, or better yet, singing together, was one that was greatly appealing.

"How about Porcelain? I really like that song from Marianas Trench and you have very nice, pale skin." Blaine said finally, knowing he was out of time to gaze, and feeling like he had found an almost perfect name. He was every bit as gorgeous as a piece of porcelain. Not a doll, but a plain piece of shinning material. Though unlike porcelain, Blaine doubted it was easy to break this boy. Though he couldn't pin point why.

Blaine was taken aback by the loud laughter that came from beside him, he couldn't help but feel a little hurt, he had really thought I was good fit.

"No! Sorry! That sounded mean! It's just, a teacher at my school calls me that. She's really mean to most people, and gives everyone nicknames. She likes me though… I don't really know why… But she does. And she calls me that. I just thought of how she yells it down the hall at me whenever she sees me. Usually with a megaphone actually. Sorry. I'm rambling but yes! No! It's not that that's a bad thing!" Blaine felt immediately better as the boy rambled on and on, getting more and more nervous as the words tumbled out. It was absolutely adorable, a boy with such a hard and dark look, blushing and rambling, further proof to Blaine that the boys exterior had been changed for the evening. It made him giddy, seeing the boy like this. He never wanted this encounter to end.

Blaine smirked at the boy, "I think I like that I make you flustered…" he mocked jokingly before sighing and accepting the defeat. "Okay, so Porcelain is out." Blaine laughed lightly as he eyed the boy longingly.

As the boy pulled out his phone, Blaine was forced to realize that the concert was over, that this meeting was over. This was it.

The boy said his goodbye but Blaine wasn't really listening to it. Of course he wanted to cherish every moment, but he couldn't really focus. He heard the boy express interest in bumping into each other again, but what were the chances of that. He watched the boy get up and walk away.

It hit him, he didn't know why, didn't know what train of thought got him there, but just like how he found himself running to save this boy an hour earlier, he found himself shouting after him.

"Ariel. Not because you're a girl, or a princess or anything. Just because you have the most beautiful voice." He called, and watched as the boy blushed, nodded and left the venue. Walked straight out of Blaine's life. The feeling in the pit of his stomach was horrible. He just watched the door, only shaken when Jeff and Nick ran up to him, regaling him with stories he would never remember because he never really heard them. The only thing Blaine would remember about that night was the boy who got away.

* * *

><p>Blaine had so many emotions flooding through his body he didn't know what to do with them. He sat next to Burt in the hospital waiting room. His elbows were resting on his knees as he leaned his face into his hands, rubbing the bridge of his nose.<p>

It hadn't been that long ago when Blaine had saved Kurt from the crowd of rowdy rock fans, but ever since he first laid eyes on Kurt all he ever wanted to do was protect and love him.

It was that hazy time that could be considered both night and morning. He was still shaking, refusing the coffee that Burt kept bringing him, waiting. Nothing but waiting.

They had allowed Blaine to ride with Kurt into the hospital. That had been a fight and a half. Kurt throwing a fit saying that if Blaine wasn't allowed to ride with him then he wasn't going to the hospital, Blaine almost punching a emergency nurse in the face, and Finn towering over everyone until they were allowed to climb in to the ambulance, together.

Kurt had seemed fine. He hadn't spoken to anyone other than Blaine, refusing to acknowledge the emergency workers who were fussing over him. Only answering questions Blaine asked, never letting go of his hand.

The way he clung to Blaine's fingers reminded him of that night. It felt like years ago. Blaine was too tired to even think about how long it had really been since they had met.

Everything had actually seemed okay in the ambulance, as weird as that was. Kurt was talking to him, being his usual self. Blaine could see the angry cut on his collarbone and the gash in his cheek, but it was all so surreal. They were together, and it was going to be okay.

David was in jail; Kurt was alive, bruised and broken, but alive. They were together, he was going to get help, and his father was going to meet them there. For such a horrible situation, things were looking up.

But that was in the adrenaline of the moment, of things being over.

Eventually they arrived at the hospital and they were torn apart, quite literally, Blaine had scratches on his hands from Kurt's nails trying desperately to hold on to Blaine.

Blaine was pretty sure he hadn't cried so hard in his entire life then when they forced Kurt around a corner and out of sight while Blaine could still hear him screaming his name.

All Kurt wanted was him, the only thing that was keeping Kurt calm was him, and he couldn't be there for him.

He had been a mess on the floor of the waiting room when Burt had come and pulled him up. He knew Burt liked him, but the way he pulled Blaine into a huge hug and patted his hair and held him tight, telling him that everything would be okay, that was when Blaine realized that Burt truly did approve of him, and that Burt actually loved him.

Now they sat in silence in uncomfortable plastic chairs and waited. It was the worst feeling in the entire world. Waiting. Who knew what they were doing to Kurt locked into a room with no one he knew. They wouldn't even let Burt in until they were done the exam. Something about violent crimes and victim shame. Blaine had only been half listening through his rage.

He didn't know what to do with himself. It was all too much, too much fear and the tugging in his stomach to find Kurt that made him want to throw up.

Then a doctor came out. He looked exhausted, and let out a sigh as he called for the Hummels. Blaine was out of his chair faster then even Burt, though he knew that was simply because he was younger and able to move faster.

"Is my boy okay?" Burt demanded even before he made it to the doctor.

The man in the white coat nodded "The cut on his collarbone needed stitches, it's going to scar, I'll leave a list of anti-scarring treatments in his discharge pack but it will only help. The cut on his cheek should go away fine without a mark. He has a few bruised ribs and a mild concussion. But other then that, physically he's fine."

Blaine let out a sigh of relief at the same time as everyone else who had gathered around. Carole, Finn and Puck along with Burt and Blaine.

The doctor let out some air before continuing. "We are, however, having a few issues with him. Because of the nature of the attack, we need to get a statement of what happened. He needs to talk to an officer. A male officer arrived here a half hour ago. He works with sexual assault cases. It was expressed on scene that there was sexual intent in this crime. This is taken very seriously. We need him to talk to someone."

Burt was fuming, hearing that again. They had already gone through that when Burt had arrived and signed all the papers for Kurt's treatments and test. "Yeah. We know that. I already signed your goddamned papers so go get what you need so I can take my son out of the hell hole!" Burt yelled. Carole put a hand on his arm lightly and shushed him slightly, trying to calm him down.

Blaine would have been the one to yell if Burt hadn't gotten to it first, and if Finn's hand wasn't firmly on his shoulder warningly and Noah at his side, ready to pounce if needed.

The doctor, while obviously used to outraged parents, took a fraction of a step back. A smart move when you anger Papa Bear Hummel. With this group of angry men in his hospital, the doctor was treading on pretty thin ice.

"We are trying Mr. Hummel. Your son refuses to speak with anyone. He wouldn't speak to any of the nurses or myself. We only know about his injuries through tests. Not a word since he got here. Even the specially trained victim councilor here to take his statement didn't get a word." He said and then sighed "Well, we got a few words. He said he wanted someone named Blaine. That he would only talk to Blaine."

All eyes landed on Blaine and his blood boiled. "How long has he been asking for me?" Blaine growled angrily.

The doctor took a deep breath, knowing what was about to happen. "Since he was admitted. But you have to realize that it is policy that in these situations that there is no external presence to taint the statement." The white coat defended.

"Who do you think you are?" Burt shouted right as Blaine opened his mouth. "My son was just attacked and the one thing he needs is his boyfriend and you keep them apart? What kind of sick homophobic bastard are you! Do you realize what we have been through out here? What Blaine has been through? Who gave you the right?" Burt yelled, the walls of the hospital almost shaking as every eye in the room was on them.

The doctor shook his head "Sir, this has nothing to do with your son's sexual preference. It is simply company policy." He said nervously, eyeing the security team that was watching them.

Burt glared at the doctor for a moment longer before he turned to Blaine. "This lovely doctor is going to take you to Kurt. You go and you make sure our boy is okay. You got it?" Burt asked placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder lightly.

Blaine nodded fiercely. "Good. Go."

With that Blaine ran down the hall, not waiting for the doctor, just taking the first turn he had seen the doctor take. He would find Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go. Hey, wanna review? Please? is anyone still with me after the three month hiatus? anyone? please for the love of the fates someone review for my sanity...<strong>


	23. I'll Keep Your Memory Vague

This chapter isn't a sequencial chapter, it doesn't fit into the plot line but It is a chapter that means a lot to me. When I wrote Rosies part in the fic I was overwhelmed by her character and the way she shaped Blaine into who he is in my fic. Her death date passed November 17th and I wrote this as a tribute to her, while her role in the fic is small her role in the background of this story is huge and I wanted to tell it. Also the chapter 12 edit is going up right now as well.

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm thinking back<em>  
><em>To what I said before<em>  
><em>I hope your heart won't have to hurt anymore<em>  
><em>Cause it's really not that sad from here<em>  
><em>Because the moments I can feel you near<em>  
><em>They keep you close to me my dear<em>  
><em>And if they ever become too clear...<em>

* * *

><p>As Cooper pulled open the faded aqua door Blaine could almost see little paint chips fall to the sidewalk. The smell of baked goods mixing with fresh soup hit the boys as they stepped off the street.<p>

"But Cooper, there's a McDonalds down the street. Can we please go to McDonalds again? Please!" Blaine whined as he pulled on the sleeve of the older boy's crisp button up.

With an over emphasized sigh, Cooper pulled his sleeve from Blaine's hand and shook his head. "We've gone there everyday since mom and dad left. If they come back and you look like a Tweedle they will ground me for a month. I'm not getting locked down just so you can have a happy meal for the fifth day in a row." He walked towards the counter and sat on a stool, leaving Blaine pouting behind him.

Blaine's eyes scanned the rustic diner, everything was taller then him and looked dull and old. It wasn't near as fun as the bright red and yellow restaurant down the street. They even had a clown. After a couple minutes, Blaine finally folded his arms over his chest and trudged towards the counter.

Halfway there, a woman in a faded purple apron knelt down on the tile floor in front of him. Her hair was pulled back in a loose bun and Blaine was slightly worried to see such an old lady kneel down, could she even manage to get back up?

"Wipe that frown off your face, mister! This is no place for sad little children. How about you turn up those lips and I'll go make you burger and fries okay? I promise after you've had one of my burgers, you'll never want to go back to McDonalds." The woman had a smile that accented the creases of her skin, making Blaine wonder how old she really was, probably ancient.

Shaking his head, Blaine looked her in the eyes. "But they have a clown."

The sound of her laughter filled the small diner as she pushed herself back up to her feet. "Don't push it, munchkin. I won't put on a red nose and jump around, but I like to think I'm pretty damn amusing. Now, get your butt on that stool." She made a wide motion to the counter.

His pout broke as he nodded and made his way to his brother. After hopping up on the stool, Blaine kicked his feet in the air; his black shoes a good foot off the ground.

* * *

><p>The bell jingled above their heads as Blaine smiled at Rosie looking up from the till. "There you are boys. I was wonderin' when you'd get here. Breaking habit aren't you?" The cash register clicked shut as Blaine and Cooper got to the counter.<p>

"I was in an intense round of Mario. We weren't going to come today but Blaine wouldn't shut up about seeing you." Cooper eyes rolled back into his head.

Blaine shot ice at his brother. "I was just hungry Cooper. It's not my fault you starve me." He whined and elbowed his brother in the ribs before turning to Rosie. "When our parents are away, Cooper thinks it's a free ride to play videogames all day." Blaine's tone was matter of fact. "At least they get home tomorrow."

"You do know you're old enough to microwave your own soup now, Blaine. You're not five anymore. That's why mom and dad leave us alone. You're eight years old, make your own food."

With a chuckle, Rosie interrupted the bickering boys "How about I grab you boys your lunch. Don't disturb the rest of the customers while I'm gone or you'll be doing dishes in the back, you hear?"

"Yes, Rosie." they chorused as they watched her walk back into the kitchen.

Blaine's gaze fell to the counter that matched the faded paint of the door and played with a splinter that was falling off. He smiled as he relaxed in his chair, inhaling the smells that had quickly become so familiar to him. Home never smelt like this, even when mom was home.

"Coop, can we keep coming here even when mom and dad get home tomorrow?" Blaine's voice was quiet and his attention was still focused on the splintering wood.

His brother shrugged lightly. "Maybe once and a while, but not everyday like we have been. Why Blainers?"

"I like it here. I like Rosie, she's nice to us."

Cooper nodded beside him and sighed. "Well, mom and dad are always gone on business now anyways. If you want, we can come here whenever they aren't home. We have been for the last week and a half, there's no reason to stop now. Do you think Rosie will get sick of us being here everyday when they leave for their extended Paris trip?" Cooper laughed as he leaned against the counter top.

Two plates clanked down in front of them. "Not a chance on this earth. I could never get sick of you two boys. Never wanted kids myself, but I sure as hell love having you two around." She smiled as she handed the boys two quilted napkins. "Speaking of which, where are your parents? I'd love to meet the people who whipped you two boys into shape."

"Mom and dad like to travel, and dad moves around a lot for work!" Blaine was talking through the handful of fries already in his mouth.

Rosie raised an eyebrow. "Manners, Blaine" She scolded before turning her attention to Cooper. "You can't be more then 15, what are you doing taking care of a kid? Shouldn't you be out breaking the law and kissing girls behind the school?"

"Gross." Blaine mumbled as he put a single fry into his mouth.

With a chuckle, Cooper rolled his eyes affectionately at the older woman as he ruffled his brother's curls. "Nah, that stuff's overrated. It's not that bad. He's a little brat, but he's pretty easy to take care of. Mostly stays in his room with his toys. Dad leaves his card for food and whatever; it works." He shrugged before taking a bite of the burger in front of him.

Rosie shifted on her feet as she wiped her hands off on her apron. "I still say you're too young to be a parent, Coop. If you ever want to go out with some friends, I can look after Blainers while you have some fun, okay? Doesn't that sound good, Blaine? I'll teach you how to play cribbage."

Blaine looked up from his food, his face contorting slightly. "But I hate cabbage." He said his arms crossing over his chest.

* * *

><p>The warmth of the diner was welcome to Blaine's cheeks as he stepped inside from the cold Ohio air. A couple of curls fell loose from the gel in his hair as he shook the snowflakes out.<p>

His hands were shaking, but it wasn't from the cold outside. He inhaled the warm air and the familiar smells, and his hands stopping their quivering. Peeling his gloves off, he shoved them in his pocket as he walked over to the counter. He suddenly fondly remembered a time when he had to jump to sit on the stools. His feet still couldn't touch the tiles, as Cooper always felt the need to point out, but he could now easily sit down.

"Blaine!" Rosie shouted as she shuffled out from behind the counter, making her way to the boy as quickly as she could in her old age. Soon enough, her palm was making contact with the back of Blaine's head. "Where have you been, boy? And what the hell is that gunk in your hair?" She scolded as she rested on the stool beside him.

"Sorry, Rosie. I know it's been a month. I kept meaning to stop by… some stuff came up, I'm sorry. No excuses. I'm a horrible fake grandson. And it's hair gel, Rosie."

"Damn straight, no excuses. Trying to get all fancy for the ladies, Blaine? While you neglect this one?" She teased as she pushed herself back up. "How about some hot chocolate? It's horrible weather out there."

Blaine nodded as he leaned on his elbows watching Rosie make her way around to make the warm drink. "Definitely not to impress girls. You're the only lady in my life, Rosie."

"Nonsense. I'm sure you have girls all over you, one day you're gonna find a nice girl and you're gonna bring her here for your first date." Her tone was matter of fact as she mixed the powder into the steaming milk. "How about a piece of pie with the hot chocolate? I just pulled a cherry out of the oven."

Taking the warm mug from Rosie, Blaine shook his head. "No thanks, Rosie. I'm not really hungry." He said as he looked into the swirling brown liquid, and the mini marshmallows melting into it.

"Well, that's not the Blaine I know. You never turn down a piece of my cherry pie. What's up, rugrat?" She asked as she hobbled back to the stool next to him.

Watching the swirling of chocolate and cream, Blaine sighed and kept his eyes on the mug. "You've been in love haven't you, Rosie?"

Her eyes lit up and the deep wrinkles in her skin seemed to thin out for a moment as Blaine finally looked up at her; she seemed lost in thought. "Yes, his name was Daniel." She said with a small chuckle. "Are you in love, Blaine sweetie? That can definitely cause an upset stomach. No room for pie, too many butterflies." She looked back to Blaine, and seemed to come back to the present.

Shaking his head Blaine took a sip from his mug. "Grandmother Rosie, would you be disappointed in me if I never fell in love with a girl?" He asked, peeking up from under his eyelashes at her. "What if I fell in love with a boy?" He asked quietly, unsure if he actually wanted her to hear him or not.

Rosie shrugged her shoulders. "Then you'd still better bring him here for your first date and introduce me like a proper young gentleman. Are you sure you don't want that slice of pie, Blaine?" Not bothering to wait for his answer, she rose from her seat and started plating a large piece of pie.

* * *

><p>"Get off of me, Coop!" Blaine laughed as they tumbled through the door. It was the same color as that first time, but repainted months ago along with the rest of the shop. The paint hadn't come out of Blaine's pants.<p>

"Not until you admit you were totally checking out that guy's ass, lil bro. Seriously, I'll go ask for his number!" Cooper teased as he leaned on Blaine, goofy smiles plastered on both their faces.

Shaking his head, Blaine ducked out of Cooper's grasp and headed for the counter. "Grandmother Rosie!" He shouted over the counter towards the kitchen, where smells of her homemade chili were wafting through the door.

"Where's my favorite lady?" Cooper called from beside his brother. "I need my weekly Rosie hug!"

The voices of costumers filled the small diner, and utensils clicked and plates shifted just like always.

A man of about 30 came out of the back room, his face stern as he cleaned his hands with a damp dishrag. "Hey, boys." He said slowly. "Did you guys get a call yet?"

"Mitch, what are you talking about? Where's Rosie? She's always here. We have a standing Saturday lunch date." Cooper questioned as he looked around.

"God, I thought you would have been the first, listen guys..."

Blaine stared at Mitch as the rest of the words and the restaurant faded away. Seizure. Two days ago. Sudden. Lawyers. Wills and deeds. Some words stood out while others were lost in a cloud.

The fuzz in his mind, the way he felt heavy and tired. The way he tried to convince himself it couldn't be true and the way every single moment he had spent in the diner or at Rosie's little home a few blocks down filled his mind. It was exactly like everyone ever said it was. His chest felt heavy and his mouth felt dry.

Leaning heavily on the counter that he had sat at so many times, listening to Mitch and Coop talk in rushed voices Blaine found himself thinking about how cliché his feelings were.

He almost laughed bitterly at the thought. No matter how many times people say something is cliché, it must be so for a reason. Blaine could now attest to that, because it was true.

He felt like the world was caving in on him, like the walls were falling around him. He felt sick to his stomach at the smell of her homemade chili and the pictures of her on the walls. He could recite the stories from every picture on the wall. When Cooper turned 16 and started dating he'd leave Blaine at the diner with Rosie and they would sit for hours looking at the old photos, reliving her old memories as if he had been there with her. So many trips had been planned around the ones she had told him about, so many memories he wanted to make with her. Now she was gone.

Grandmother Rosie seemed like an ancient being to eight-year-old Darren, but at 16 she had become a constant in his life. She was always there, never faltering, never aging from the moment he met her, she was supposed to be there forever. It had never crossed his mind that she wouldn't be.

Sentimentality had gotten the better of him; she had become everything to him. Through coming out to being bullied, from Public to Private school.

"Give me a mic one night and I'll come sing in a corner! Anything to make you smile!"

"One day, when I become famous you're going to see me on TV thanking you in an acceptance speech."

"I'll dance with you at Coopers's wedding!"

"I'll dance with you at my wedding!"

"I promise to never go a month without coming in again."

**"You better bring your first date here and introduce me like a proper gentleman!"**

* * *

><p>The keys felt heavy in his hand.<p>

"Perfect. Sign here, Mr. Anderson." A lawyer spoke from across the table, pushing a thick legal document at him with a heavy wooden pen. Blaine let the keys clink together as he put them down on the shiny wooden desk and picked up the pen. Quickly he signed his messy 17-year-old signature on the dotted line and slid the paper and pen over to Cooper who signed on his line.

"Well, it looks like it's all in order then, you two. Rosie's Diner is now officially yours. I'm sure she'd be very happy that all the legalities went by smoothly." He said as he stood and motioned for the two boys to vacate his office.

"Yes, I'm sure you're correct. Thank you." Cooper said as he shook the lawyer's hand and led Blaine outside into the empty waiting room.

"Can we just go home now?" Blaine asked as he rubbed his red eyes.

Nodding, Cooper put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Of course little bro, let's go see how the new cook is doing and have some hot chocolate first."

"You know that what I meant, Coop. That diner is more home then home is."

"Nah, the diner is just a diner Blainers, it was Rosie that was home." Cooper said pulling his brother closer to his side.

Blaine looked down to his shoes. "But now the diner is all we have left."

Cooper chuckled softly. "Yeah, it is. So, let's go make sure what's-her-face doesn't burn it down."


	24. Chapter 23 Lullaby

**CHAPTER 23 BITCHES! DAMN FUCKING STRAIGHT! **

**Sorry. I just feel really accomplished that I actually got a chapter posted after lying to you guys for a couple months about updating. oooooopsy?**

**but here it isssssss. **

**review**

**come visit me on tumblr**

**give me a hug**

**I like hugs. **

* * *

><p><em>To let you know that you're not alone<em>  
><em>And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell<em>  
><em>'Cause I can't get you on the telephone<em>  
><em>So just close your eyes<em>  
><em>Oh, honey here comes a lullaby<em>  
><em>Your very own lullaby<em>

* * *

><p>Pulling a loose top over his head hurt. His stitches pulled even though Kurt tried to move as gently as he could, the fabric lightly catching on the medical string. He could hear Blaine next to him, visibly stopping himself from reaching out and pulling the top the rest of the way down himself. "I can put on a shirt Blaine" Kurt argued tiredly against the silent suggestion. He was unbelievably happy to have Blaine there with him and to have Burt watching like a hawk from the hard chair in the corner, but Kurt's patience was gone.<p>

"I know, sweetheart." Blaine sighed; Kurt could hear in his voice that he was just as tired as he was. He had been there the whole time. All 10 hours in the hospital, tests and questions over and over again. Long after everyone else had drifted home to parents and to bed, when it was just Blaine and Burt next to him.

Kurt was just thankful to finally have the okay to go home. The smell of the hospital and the blue glow of florescent lights were giving him a headache even through the impressive handful of pills the doctor had given him. His head felt heavy and like it kept lulling to the left slightly.

When he was finally dressed back in his clothes, bless Carole bringing him fresh ones and disposing of the old ones. He never wanted to see that outfit again. Burt stood and grabbed the empty bag beside him "Lets get you boys home. It's been a long night"

Walking out of the hospital the sun was starting to rise, peaking out over the trees and buildings in the distance. The 6am chill was still in the air and Kurt could just see his breath form in the cold as Blaine wrapped an arm around him, rubbing Kurt's shoulder gently.

It was a new day, and Kurt inhaled the cool air deeply. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel. Was he supposed to feel scared, glancing around every corner? Because he didn't feel the need to. Was he supposed to want to hide away in his house alone? He didn't want to. The sun was new and David Karofsky was in jail. He couldn't count how many times he had been told that. Every new person to talk to him reminded him. He was free now. This time David couldn't run, he couldn't win, he was caught with a bloody knife and was locked away for years. Kurt felt like he could breathe.

The memories of the night before were going to last a life time, the pain in his collarbone and cheek were constant reminders, but with Blaine's arm around him he felt like it was finally all behind him.

Leaning into Blaine's embrace Kurt felt like he could actually fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The house was quiet when Burt pulled the door open, the hinges creaking slightly in the silence, and the three men walked into the house. The lights were all off, Kurt knew Finn would be dead asleep in his room and as he toed off his shoes he heard the door to his parent's bedroom opening quietly in the distance, Carole's footsteps making their way down the hallway.<p>

Her arms wrapped around him tightly as his body stiffened. He knew it was Carole, but the tight grip put pressure on the stitches and he inhaled sharply at the contact.

Quickly she pulled away, patting his arm lightly, an awkward but all too mother smile on her face, he could tell she had been crying. "Sorry sweetie! I'm just so glad you're home. Everything's all taken care of down stairs. Nothing to worry about, put nice fresh sheets on the bed too. So why don't you two go get some sleep?" She said her voice getting half caught in her throat, her hand lifting slightly towards Kurt's face before she caught her self and patted Blaine's arm lightly instead. Taking a deep breath she smiled at Burt and headed back down the hallway hesitantly.

Kurt could tell that she wanted to walk them downstairs, wanted fuss over him, and make sure everything was okay, thats who Carole was. She was a fusser. But, he was thankful that she knew him well enough to shoot his father a look and leave them alone. All he wanted was to be safe in Blaine's arms and get some sleep.

Burt shifted on his feet, his baseball cap in his hands once again, Kurt had barely seen the hat actually on his fathers head at all night, being bent out of shape over and over again in the palms of his hands.

"Kurt, if you need anything you know where we are. I mean anything kid. Even if you just wanna talk, I'm here. Now you two go get in bed and get some rest." He said before patting both their shoulders and turning away, he walked slowly down the hall, like he expected Kurt to stop him.

He didn't though; instead all Kurt could do was take Blaine's hand and walked towards the door to his room. He was thankful that Blaine walked down the stairs in front of him, his hand firmly clasped around Kurt's, his body tense in front of him. They both knew there was nothing left to fear down the stairs, Kurt wondered what must have been running through Blaine's mind, the last time he had gone down those stairs what exactly had he seen?

Carole was right; she had cleaned up the room. It was immaculate. His DVD's were even in their proper order on the shelf. The differences were small ones, the coffee table was different and a couple of lamps and a picture frame were missing.

Other than that it was just like he remembered his room being and somehow it didn't feel scary. He had half expected the shadows in the corners to make him fearful of the space, but instead he felt at home like he usually did, though he knew very well that this time he wasn't alone in the darkened room.

Pulling Blaine's hand he lead him over to the couch, pushing him down lightly before cuddling into his side, grabbing an afghan from the back of the sofa. He wrapped the soft fabric around them as he buried his face in Blaine's neck, inhaling his sent and his arms clinging around Blaine's waist as the other boy rubbed circles into the small of his back.

They hadn't spoken more then a couple words in hours, conversation wasn't what Kurt needed right now. As he snuggled as close as physically possible into Blaine's side he heard the boy start humming, it took a few bars before he realized the tune to Part of Your World. A smile crept its way onto Kurt's lips, he hadn't smiled in hours. It hurt his cheek to smile but he couldn't help it, the tune sending warmth and calm through his body, his muscles starting to slightly relax after hours of being rigid under his skin.

Listening to the soft sound of Blaine's voice and indulging in the warmth of his body Kurt felt the heaviness of sleep consume him. His mind went blank, no dreams creeping at the edges of his mind. Just a blissful black hole that could give his mind the little bit of rest it needed.

* * *

><p>He was happy Kurt was sleeping, amazed that he was able to. Blaine couldn't though, his eyes were darting to every corner of the room in turn, every creak the house made, his mind jumped.<p>

He tried to blink away the images he saw coming down the stairs, seeing the face of David Karofsky for the first time. A knife in his hand and his cock out. The moment he had seen Karofsky's face he had decided he was going to kill him with the same knife he was using to hurt Kurt. But then he had seen Kurt's body in a pile against the entertainment unit and he didn't care about Karofsky anymore. Running past the murderous boy Blaine had slid to his knees beside Kurt, faintly hearing the swearing and sound of fists meeting face as Noah and Finn got in a handful of punches before the police made it in the house.

Seeing Kurt like that was an image Blaine wished he could burn from his mind. It made him sick to his stomach and his anger flash red-hot. He knew David Karofsky would be spending the next many years of his life in prison being some mans bitch but he couldn't help but wish he had been able to get in a few punches himself.

He had needed to help Kurt more then he needed to kill the sick bastard behind him though. He could still feel the sticky blood on his fingers even though he had washed it away hours ago.

Now Kurt was once again in his arms, this time safe and bandaged. All he could do was hold him and remind himself that Kurt was safe. Over and over again in his mind he told himself that this was over, that it had to be over, as he hummed the soundtrack to The Little Mermaid to himself. Kurt was dead asleep in his arms, breathing lightly and the sound of his own voice was for his benefit. He wanted to put on the movie but didn't dare move incase he woke up Kurt.

It was late in the morning now; the sun would be high in the sky though he couldn't see it from the windowless room. He had seen Finn poke his head down the stairs a couple hours before on his way to school, nodding approvingly at Blaine before heading back upstairs. So, this is what it had taken to earn Finn's trust, at least he had it now.

Looking down at Kurt he sighed, he couldn't be very comfortable, contorted into an odd shape, limbs awkwardly wrapped around Blaine's body. Shifting slightly Blaine knew he had to wake him up, move him to the bed where he could lie down, maybe then Blaine could get some sleep himself, he doubted it.

As Blaine started to puzzle out the best way to gently wake up his boyfriend his cell phone vibrated on the table beside him.

**Cooper: **Hey little bro, hows kurt doing? Howre you doing? I'm gonna bring some clothes by for you later today, I assume you wont be home for a while. Tell kurt I've got some stories for him when he's feeling better. Call me when you get a chance.

Blaine smiled to himself, how quickly Cooper had taken to Kurt. He knew it would happen like that and he was happy it did. He quickly replied to the text and put his phone down quietly.

"Who was it?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's shoulder, shifting subconsciously against him.

Blaine smiled and ran a hand gently through Kurt's hair, careful to put no pressure in his action, he had heard Kurt recount the events of the night before, he had a list of actions he himself was going to have to be careful of and slowly ease Kurt back into. Was it odd that he was thankful Karofsky hadn't tried to kiss Kurt?

Making a non-committal noise Kurt buried his head once against into Blaine's side and started to fall back into his slumber.

"Sweetheart, how about we move to the bed okay? You're gonna get a kink in your neck or pull your stitches out." Blaine said as he started to move out from Kurt's grasp.

It was like lightning shot through Kurt's body as he sat bolt up right, his eyes wide open and fearful. "No!" He said frantically, his gaze turning to the bed and then back to Blaine. "I will not sleep in that bed Blaine. It's not happening" he said quickly.

The confusion Blaine was feeling could only have been made worse by his lack of sleep, why did Kurt suddenly have an issue with his own bed? He hadn't told any of the people he spoke to anything about the bed, in fact he was on the opposite end of the room when they had found him, the bed area looking as if it was untouched by David.

"Okay. Okay, that's fine" Blaine said deciding it was probably best to not push anything, especially right after it happened.

Kurt's muscles visibly relaxed, as if he had half expected Blaine to make him get into the bed. "I-I, He was there." He said quietly, making eye contact with Blaine, slowly shuffling back into his position against his boyfriend. "I came to sit on the couch, he started talking and when I looked he was just lounging on the bed. His dirty football cleats leaving mud on my blanket" Kurt said, visibly shaking.

Blaine's eyes went wide as he glanced towards the bed. The bed he hadn't even sat on more then once, only on the very edge the first day he had been into Kurt's room. It had quickly become a danger zone in their relationship, left untouched for the moment. Now David had been in it, laying in it. No wonder Kurt shied away from the thought of getting into that bed himself.

Blaine felt himself nodding "Okay, but we can't stay like this, lets lay down on the couch okay?" Blaine said, slowly moving their bodies horizontally, his back against the couch and his arms weaving around Kurt's middle.

Nodding Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's chest, their fronts lightly pressed together, just barely enough room for the two of them to fit. "See, this is much comfier for you isn't it?" Blaine said, going back to rubbing the circles and stars into Kurt's hip.

Feeling Kurt's head move against his chest he felt his warm breath as Kurt spoke "Yeah, it is. Let's go back to sleep Blaine" his voice was quiet and muffled by sleep.

"Of course sweetheart" Blaine said as he felt Kurt's breathes even out once again as he fell back into sleep. He wouldn't be getting any more sleep though, not that he had gotten any. His eyes were heavy and his brain was fuzzy but every time there was a creak from upstairs and Burt moved around Blaine was brought back to full attention, his eyes looking over Kurt's head in the direction of the sound.

* * *

><p>The scolding hot water was turning luke warm as Kurt scrubbed his skin again, it was bright pink from the hot water cascading down from the shower head and from the loofa he was using to remove the top three layers of skin. It wasn't good enough, he couldn't feel clean enough. But the water was getting colder and he knew that meant he had been in the shower at least 40 minutes under the spray. Half of his new bottle of shower gel was gone and his skin stung.<p>

Finally, as the water could no longer even be called anything but cold Kurt turned the tap off and sighed. Grabbing a towel from the rack beside the shower Kurt started to viciously rub at his skin, both to dry the water and remove any more filth he could, or at least another layer of skin with the soft towel, for once he wished he had cheap and rough towels that could grate away at his skin.

Too soon he was dry and pulling on a designer outfit. He wouldn't let himself dress like a slob, he was better than that. He wasn't scared anymore; he didn't need to wallow in what happened. He could move on, he had the first time. This time he had debatably come out with fewer injuries and he had Blaine this time. There was no reason for him to waste his life in ugly clothes because of what happened.

He just wished his skin would feel clean again. Once the hot water refilled he'd try again.

Looking at himself in the mirror he felt a little better. He didn't know why but seeing himself put together, his hair done and his clothes clean and pressed, it was like the night before hadn't happen. He was still himself. He couldn't see the gash on his collarbone, the shallow cut on his cheek and light crapes on his forehead were the only reminders that anything at all had happened.

Taking a deep breath he walked out of the bathroom, but was stopped short as he looked out into his room, a very large empty space where his bed used to be. Only a couple stray dust bunnies were left in its place, for some reason he got a flash back to that Christmas movie, The Grinch Who Stole Christmas, leaving nothing but dust bunnies behind.

He wasn't upset to see it gone, actually he was thankful that he could no longer picture David in it every time he walked by.

Looking further into the room Blaine sat on the couch, leaning against the arm, watching him as the TV played in front of him, ignored.

"Who really needs a bed after all? The couch worked quite wonderfully, with that thing gone I can finally set up a sewing station like I wanted to, start making some of my own clothes like I've been talking about for years" Kurt said as he moved to stand in the vacant spot.

Blaine chuckled and walked over to him, wrapping an arm lightly around his boyfriend. "No silly, I talk to Burt this morning, we decided that it was old anyways, time for a new one. So Finn and I moved it while you were in the shower." Blaine said glancing sideways at Kurt's profile.

"Finn's home?" Kurt asked, subconsciously glancing up the stairs.

Blaine shrugged "He was, I think he went over to Rachel's though."

Nodding Kurt looked around "So looks like we're on the couch for the next couple nights" He observed, though he wasn't at all upset by the prospect, yes his back was a little stiff but sleeping that close to Blaine had been wonderful, and his dad hadn't even had anything to say about it the few times he had heard Burt come down and exchange quite words with Blaine through the morning.

Selfishly Kurt wanted Blaine to sleep with him every night, couch or bed or even a rock floor, he doubted he'd be able to get any sleep without the other boy with him. He doubted if even a sweater and pillow could will him to sleep now that he had slept with Blaine's heart beat in his ear and his breath on his neck.

He wondered how long Burt would let Blaine sleep here, in the same bed as him. He knew it wouldn't be more than a few days, a week at most. He'd have to enjoy it while it lasted because all too soon he'd be alone in his room, maybe it was going to be a new bed, but it was still going to be the same shadows lurking.

"Well," Blaine said backing them slowly towards the stairs "Your dad and Carole are actually getting ready to make a fun trip to Ikea right now. What do you say we go get you a new bed and some new blankets?"

Kurt sighed heavily, "I guess, but I'm not really in the mood to shop."

* * *

><p>It had been nicer then Kurt had thought it would be, he enjoyed it more then he suspected he would. The crowds weren't too bad or too pushy on the Tuesday evening and Kurt had to admit, the bed he had picked out went much better in the room then the old one had. With a solid grey fabric headboard and footboard fastened with brushed silver knobs it was the perfect mix of modern and classic. It kind of reminded him of Blaine and himself, Blaine always preferring dark woods and classic furniture as he favored the colder colors and a modern twist, the bed was perfect and Kurt even let himself dare to imagine it in an apartment next year in New York, an apartment he shared with Blaine. It was a precarious fantasy, one that he really shouldn't have let himself indulge in, but as they walked through the home décor store it was all he could think about.<p>

As they subconsciously picked out lighting, a couch and even their favorite kitchen set it was exactly what Kurt needed. It took his mind into a happy future where he just had a feeling Blaine would be. He didn't want to jinx it and found himself knocking lightly on every wood surface they passed, but he could just feel that it was right, that it would happen.

Now it was late Tuesday night, the bed finally put together as Blaine helped pull the new deep red comforter over the mattress. It wasn't Kurt's first choice of bedspread, it didn't quite match the rest of his room, but it had been Blaine's favorite, and it went nicely with Blaine's eyes. Kurt decided on nights he had a hard time sleeping alone he would use the blanket Blaine had picked out, cuddle his pillow wrapped in one of Blaine's sweaters, like the different Dalton hoody that now hung on the closet door knob.

There was a second bed set still in it's plastic bag sitting next to the bed, a black set that went better in the room but that didn't remind him as much of Blaine.

It had taken two and a half hours to put the bed together, Kurt refusing to let Burt help with anything, leaving it to Finn, Blaine and himself. He only hoped it wouldn't collapse in the middle of the night.

Throwing the pillows onto the bed Kurt sighed with contentment, "We did it. I'm pretty proud of us Mr. Anderson" Kurt smiled as he looked at the bed.

Nodding beside him Blaine agreed "So am I Mr. Hummel, I'd even say Mr. Hudson did a good job" laughing Blaine looked to the stairs in Finn's absence.

Nudging Blaine's arm with him Kurt motioned to the bed "Hey, go lay down on it." He said excitedly.

"It's your bed, you go lay down on it first." Blaine argued playfully, nudging him back as he watched his boyfriend.

Kurt shook his head, he didn't want to spell it out right now, he just wanted to see Blaine laying down on his bed. It was like he was trying to tape over the bad memory. "No, really. Please, I want you to be the first one on it. Please?"

Thankfully there was no more argument as Blaine seemed to get the picture and laid himself down on the soft covers, back against the large stack of pillows, topped with the one he had given to Kurt.

Standing at the foot of the bed Kurt took a step back and tried to ingrain the vision into his mind. The new bed, the new blankets, the perfect boy laying on them. It was working too, the image made his stomach flip in a good way as he leaned on the footboard of the bed. "You look wonderful in my bed Mr. Anderson" Kurt said, a smirk on his face. He was amazed at himself, how he could feel calm enough to go right back to making jokes like this.

"I think I'd look even better if you were here with me," Blaine said patting the bed beside him.

His hands were shaking slightly as Kurt pushed himself off of the footboard and walked around the side of the bed. Blaine had been holding him non-stop for the last 26 hours, but those embraces were different. They were comforting embraces, and while Kurt knew Blaine didn't expect anything of him, he wanted Blaine to kiss him and he knew that was what was going to happen when he laid down on the bed.

As Kurt climbed into the bed and felt Blaine shift onto his side, his mind was reeling. David hadn't tried to kiss him last night, had only pushed him to his knees and demanded he do things, things he wasn't sure he'd ever want to do now. But he hadn't kissed him, and for that he was thankful but he could still feel his hands on his face and the way he kissed him before. Shaking his head he hated himself for thinking those things while Blaine was watching him, waiting for him to say or do something, to tell him what he was allowed to do.

He hadn't felt Blaine's lips since the morning before, the quick kisses stolen in the car before they had gone to class.

The honey colored eyes searched his and Kurt felt himself pulling Blaine's weight slightly on top of him. "Blaine, kiss me and make me forget" he asked, his hands still shaking and his eyes a little damp, he just needed Blaine to make him feel perfect like he always did when his lips worked against his skin.

"As you wish." Blaine said as he planted a sweet and soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

Giggling slightly Kurt pulled away just an inch, "Wrong movie goober" he said before fitting his lips back against Blaine's, everything other then the feeling of safety and adoration falling away.

He loved Blaine. He really did. It was the moment he realized it. Without any doubt. He loved Blaine, he just didn't know how to say it yet. So instead, he deepened the kiss and pulled the boy even closer.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews make me dance on a cloud of rainbows. <strong>

**also motivation. which apparently i need lots of. **


End file.
